Triunvirato Re
by Lobo Palabragris
Summary: [Terminado] Tres figuras siniestras amenazan los reinos humanos y nuestros héroes se reunirán nuevamente para enfrentarlos. Romance (algo de lemon suave en ep7), nuevos poderes y batallas... un montón de batallas.
1. El Concilio

_Esta es una historia que publiqué hace muchos años, pero quedo sin terminar y sin pulir. Estoy publicándola una vez más en una versión corregida y junto al epílogo que nunca mostré por acá. Ocurre un año después del final de Slayers Try y omite los eventos de Revolution y Evolution-R._

 _Lobo Palabragris_

 **Capítulo 1: El Concilio**

"Casi un año ha pasado, mi amor. Si, casi un año ha pasado desde que partí, desde que me alejé de tu lado. Nunca dijimos realmente lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. ¿Por qué?, no lo sé Amelia, aún no lo entiendo. Sé lo que estas pensando: "ya se ha olvidado de mí, ha de haber vuelto a caer en su acostumbrada soledad y martirio autoinfligido, quizás ya se olvido de su promesa". No Amelia, aún no lo he olvidado, aún cargo el único recuerdo que me llevé al partir, tu brazalete. Todos los días pienso en ti, con este amuleto puedo recordarte como si estuvieras conmigo, como si estuvieras a mi lado. De nada sirve la magia, de nada sirve el poder si no estas con la persona amada y yo no estoy contigo aún, pero lo estaré.

Te envío esta carta desde un pueblo en las arenas del Desierto de la Destrucción, lejos al este de Seyruun, donde me ha llevado esta larga jornada. Pronto partiré a las tierras de Elmekia y desde ahí continuaré hacia el oeste. En estas tierras he encontrado a la maestra Ivanna, una anciana sacerdotisa de dioses olvidados que me ha ayudado a encontrar mi destino. Lo entiendo ahora Amelia, he renunciado a mi búsqueda. Soy hombre y quimera, eso es lo que soy. Si aún me recuerdas cuando regrese, si aún me quieres cuando regrese, estaremos juntos, porque he decidido regresar a Seyruun y si no he perdido mi oportunidad contigo, la aprovecharé. Estaré ahí pronto.

Con esperanza, Zelgadis Greywords."

Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de la joven al terminar de leer. No sólo porque su amada quimera tenía razón, Amelia creía perdidas las esperanzas y perdido también a su amor, sino por la felicidad de que regresaría, cumpliría su promesa. La princesa secó en silencio la lágrima de su mejilla.

— Eres un tonto... no sabes lo preocupada que he estado — pensó en voz alta.

— ¿Hay algún problema princesa? — preguntó una criada a la joven.

— ¡Si!... ¡No!, yo... los sueño se cumplen... — dijo la princesa dejando a una desconcertada criada mientras corría hacia su cuarto.

En el interior de una caverna en medio de Desierto de la Destrucción, a muchísimos kilómetros al este de Seyruun, un hombre de piel azulada con el aspecto de la roca y ropajes grises, se sentaba de piernas cruzadas con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados. Frente a él, una pequeña anciana de piel arrugada y vestida con una túnica blanca se sentaba frente a él en la misma posición. Ambos parecían estar perdidos en un sueño profundo, incluso su respiración era casi imposible de percibir.

— _[_ _Ya te vas_ _]_ — pensó la anciana que parecía mirar fijamente a Zelgadis, pese a mantener los ojos cerrados.

— _[_ _No puedo_ _o_ _cultarte nada,_ _¿_ _V_ _erdad?_ _]_ — respondió en un pensamiento la quimera.

— _[_ _Soy una vidente, ¿_ _N_ _o?_ _]_

— _[_ _E_ _xtrañaré est_ _o_ _,_ _esta forma de comunicarse es mas..._ _]_ — comenzó el hombre, pero se vio interrumpido.

— _[_ _Sincera_ _]_ — termino la anciana el pensamiento de Zel.

— _[_ _Iba a decir eficiente... pero si, eso también_ _]_ — aceptó finalmente, antes de levantarse y tomar su mochila.

— _[_ _Antes de irte quiero darte un regalo, es una recompensa por visitarme_ _]_ — dijo mentalmente la vidente abriendo los párpados y dejando ver negras cuencas vacías tras ellos.

— _[_ _¿Le das uno a cada cliente?_ _]_ — bromeó Zelgadis.

— _[_ _Vamos, esto es serio._ _]_

La anciana se levantó, pero aún de pie no alcanzaba la mitad de la estatura del hombre quimera. Alzó su báculo y se concentro, sus cuencas vacías se iluminaron con un brillo azulado y una voz fantasmal se escuchó en el lugar.

 _¡Enu Shub_

 _Am Gig Absu_

 _Kish Egigga_

 _Gar Shag Da Sisie Amarada Ya_

 _Dingir Ud Kalama Siniku_

 _Dingir Ninab Guyu Nexrraniku_

 _Ga Ya Shu Shagmuku Tu!_

— _[_ _La bendición es tuya_ _. Ahora_ _tu eres el portador, la ra_ _í_ _z_ _y_ _la semilla. De ti depende... entregar... continuar..._ _]_ — la anciana arrastró las últimas palabras.

Antes de que Zelgadis pudiese reaccionar, la anciana había desaparecido y en la cueva sólo estaba él. Sacudió la cabeza mientras terminaba de levantar sus cosas en preparación para su partida.

— Supongo que estas cosas sólo pasan con los videntes — se dijo Zel mientras se disponía a partir.

Zelgadis salió al exterior, donde una tormenta de arena llenaba el aire seco del desierto, nada de peligro para la quimera. Se cubrió el rostro como era su costumbre, no sin antes besar el brazalete del que colgaba una gema con la marca de la estrella de seis puntas y pensar en Amelia. Partió luego rumbo a su destino, uno menos incierto que hace un mes, un destino con un brillo de esperanza.

Mientras tanto en alguna región perdida de la memoria, a pocos metros de la entrada de un antiguo templo en medio de un bosque húmedo, una pareja discutía por quien entraría primero a unas ruinas abandonadas, pues se decía que un terrible fantasma custodiaba su secreto y asesinaría a quien osara entrar.

— Tú primero.

— No, tú.

— Te digo que vayas tú, cabeza de pulpo.

— Ya basta Lina, estas empezando a hablar como una bruja — reclamó Gourry mientras la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de su compañera.

— Si, una bruja de mal carácter... — continuó el joven.

— _E_ _l rojo fuego_ _..._

— ...una bruja de mal carácter y muy tonta, sí muy tonta y enana y...

— _...¡Bola de Fuego!_

— ¡Ahhh!

Luego de unos momentos y algunos insultos en ambas direcciones una ruidosa explosión se dejó oír y sólo quedó en pie una furiosa hechicera de ropas rojas y a su lado, tirado en el suelo, un guerrero vestido de azul y con el cabello dorado a medio chamuscar por el conjuro.

— Cof, cof ¿A caso no sabes resolver tus problemas mas que quemándolos? cof...

— Me ha funcionado hasta ahora, ¿O no? — dijo con fastidio la hechicera, a lo que su compañero no respondió.

— ¡Y qué esperas para entrar, Gourry! — apuró al espadachín que recién se ponía de pie.

— Está bien, ya voy.

— Espera, toma ese palo de ahí.

— ¿Qué?... esta bien — respondió el guerrero con algo de pereza mientras recogía una rama del suelo.

Lina conjuró unas palabras y una esfera de resplandeciente luz salió de sus manos para depositarse en el palo que acaba de tomar Gourry.

— Muy práctico — observó el guerrero

— Muy fácil — se jactó la hechicera

Gourry entró a las ruinas de un, en su tiempo grandiosos templo, pero que ahora permanecía medio enterrado bajo escombros, raíces y rocas. El lugar era oscuro y la única fuente de luz era la mágica antorcha que llevaba el joven.

— ¿Por dónde es? — preguntó el caballero intentando ubicar el camino en el laberinto de pasadizos del interior de las ruinas.

— Sólo sigue — le respondió Lina sin tener realmente idea.

— Muy bien.

Un rato de caminata y la luz desapareció sin previo aviso dejando a la pareja en la más absoluta oscuridad. El conjuro de _Luz_ había terminado antes de que la pareja se percatara y tomaran medidas.

— ¡Ahhh! — Gourry cayo por una trampa en el suelo que pisó sin darse cuenta.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?!, ¿Gourry? — preguntó la joven dejando escuchar una voz preocupada por unos segundos.

— Tonto... — se dijo la hechicera dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido.

— No te preocupes yo te... ¡Ahhh! — Lina, siguiendo sus pasos, cayó por la misma trampa que Gourry.

En un pequeño agujero a unos cuatro metros de profundidad, la pareja trataba de ponerse de pie luego de haber caído sin la menor gracia.

— ¡Idiota! — lo retó Lina.

— Creo que tú también caíste, ¿No? — se defendió Gourry mientras se levantaba. Lina parecía enojada, aunque su compañero no podía asegurarlo en la oscuridad.

— Salgamos de aquí — Concluyó el caballero preparándose.

El hábil guerrero dio un salto a la muralla y uno más de rebote para luego afirmarse del borde superior y quedó libre, lo siguió Lina con el conjuro de _Levitación_ que le permitió elevarse lentamente por el aire como si su peso desapareciera. Luego de una hora de caminata y combatir un par de criaturas que habían hecho del lugar una guarida, la pareja se acercó al centro de las ruinas.

— Pues bien, creo que ya estamos aquí — dijo Gourry al entrar a una cámara enorme, en el centro de la cual había un pedestal de piedra con una gema verde.

— Supongo que si, vamos con cuid... ¿Qué haces idiota? — regañó al guerrero que se acercaba para tomar la gema.

— ¿No querías la gema?, pues iba a buscarla.

— ¡Puede haber trampas, pulpo!

— ¡Ya basta con eso!

— ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!, ¿Acaso no piensas?

— ¡Sólo trataba de tomar la gema para salir de éste lugar!

— ¡PERO PUEDE HABER TRAMPAS!

— ¡PUES SI LAS HUBIERA, SIMPLEMENTE LAS EVITARÍA!

— ¿COMO EVITASTE EL POZO?, ¡Y NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ!

En su discusión, el pequeño grupo no se percató de que un espectro traslucido y con cara de fastidio se acercaba flotando.

— ¡Tu empezaste a gritar! — reclamó Gourry.

— ¡Pues yo no lo recuerdo! — le contestó la chica con el rostro enrojecido.

— ¡Así fue! — continuó el caballero elevando nuevamente la voz.

— ¡Nunca tuviste buena memoria!, ¿Cierto?

— Siempre criticas lo que hago, además tú también caíste en el estúpido pozo.

— ¿Quée haaacen en mi tumbaaa? — dijo el espectro con una voz de otro mundo, aunque los oyentes no parecieron prestarle atención.

— Agotas mi paciencia, Gourry.

— Pues tú agotas la mía.

— Diiije quéee haaacen aquiii — repitió el espectro, pero nuevamente nadie le prestó atención.

— ¡Quieres otra fogata en tu cabeza!, _el rojo fuego.._ _._

— Sólo sabes quemar todo lo que te molesta y nunca te sientas a hablar las cosas.

— ¡Sufiiicieenteee! — el enojo de la criatura fantasmal llego a su límite y atacó con sus garras largas y blanquecinas como hilos de una neblina brillante y peligrosa.

— ¡Ha, silenció! — se enfadó la pareja gritando al unisono y atacando al espectro.

— _¡Bola de Fuego!_ — lanzó Lina su conjuro contra la aparición.

— ¡Estamos ocupados! — gritó Gourry desenvainando su espada y dando varios cortes al espectro que, luego de la magia y los ataques, huyó despavorido. Tanto el guerrero como la hechicera parecían algo desconcertados tratando de descifrar lo que recién había pasado.

— ...creo que vencimos al espectro — dijo Gourry.

— ...supongo que si — respondió Lina, recuperando la calma.

Con precaución, la hechicera se acercó al pedestal. Lanzó un sencillo conjuro para buscar trampas, sin éxito. Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, tomo la gema verde con decisión. Miró a su izquierda y luego a su derecha sin detectar peligros inminentes. Lanzó suavemente la gema y volvió a atraparla en su mano mientras pensaba acerca de la posibilidad de algún otro peligro. Luego de considerarlo por un momento dio media vuelta y se acercó a su compañero, arqueando los hombros y haciendo una señal para iniciar el regreso. Se marcharon a un pueblo cercano a celebrar el éxito con una cena de aquellas que sólo este par podría devorar, olvidando la pelea por completo.

En un enorme templo a Ceiphied que había sido construido hacia escasos meses por un grupo de dragones sobrevivientes de conflictos pasados y que ahora lo habitaban, una enorme dragón dorado lideraba una ceremonia. Al parecer era una clase de sacerdotisa pues hablaba palabras en el idioma propio de estas criaturas, a las que el resto de esta comunidad draconiana respondían mecánicamente. Se ubicaban al rededor de un altar de piedra de casi seis metros de altura, algunos portaban un peto ceremonial blanco sobre sus enormes torsos de reptil y la líder llevaba también una muy característica cinta rosa en la cola. Sobre un árbol a varios metros del lugar, observaba la ceremonia un individuo de aspecto sospechoso y sin invitación. Vestido con un traje oscuro y portando un báculo de madera, miraba con ojos entrecerrados el demonio Xellos.

— Vaya, lo hace muy bien — se dijo el demonio.

— Ah, ya están hablando de la batalla de Monte Sangriento... creo que no saben que lleva ese nombre gracias a mi, pero supongo que ese es un _secreto_... — sonrió Xellos para luego desaparecer.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho este último año. Algunas cartas, declaraciones, peleas y reuniones secretas y un año mas viejos, nuestros héroes ignoraban por completo el oscuro concilio que se desarrollaba en cierta fortaleza subterránea, cerca de un volcán. Tres individuos de aspecto siniestro se reunían al rededor de una mesa de piedra, iluminada por un fuego en el centro de un circulo de marcas arcanas. Los tres de aspecto humano, uno era un hombre grande y fornido de cabello anormalmente blanco, armadura completa de metal rojo y una enrome espada de dos manos a su lado, apoyada en la mesa. Otro era un anciano de largo cabello gris, vestía una túnica negra con un peculiar dibujo blanco en el pecho y un bastón de madera negra con una piedra púrpura en la parte superior. Completando el trío había una mujer de cabello negro, provocativo traje de cuero y metal, todo negro y con algunas gemas de color verde oscuro, lleva una vara metálica con la forma de un cráneo en un extremo colgada en el cinto.

— Y bien, ¿Para qué nos has reunido Huni? — la chica rompió el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la habitación.

— Mi nombre es Hound, niña. No abuses de tu puesto o de mi paciencia — el anciano la miró con fuego en los ojos.

— Basta de eso. No estamos aquí para pelear entre nosotros. Nuestra misión siempre ha sido clara — habló el hombre de armadura.

— Has dormido por muchos años, ¿verdad Gorath? — preguntó el anciano con algo de ironía en la voz. — De seguro no sabes nada de la razón de esta reunión. No sabes de lo ocurrido con tu viejo amigo Gaav y los otros demonios.

— Yo no duermo, yo entreno... anciano — lo miró furiosos el guerrero. — Y sólo llámame Jun — terminó el fornido hombre luego de calmar su mirada.

— Vamos chicos, que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con ustedes — protestó la chica con una voz malévola.

— De seguro tu tampoco sabes nada, ¿O si?, Kala — preguntó Hound.

— Pues si te refieres a la niña Inverse, si. Lo sé perfectamente, sólo que he estado ocupada con un nuevo juguete.

— No quiero saber de que se trata. Si sabes de la hechicera sabrás que es muy poderosa, que ha combatido a los demonios mas fuertes y que en compañía de sus aliados uso la _Gorun_ _Nova_ y las otras armas de la luz, y además que en este momento están separados.

— Si ya lo sé y ya he comenzado a espiarlos, esos dos han estado muy ocupados, sabes — lo interrumpió Kala con una sonrisa pícara.

El trío discutió acerca de los importantes eventos ocurridos el último tiempo y de la participación del grupo de Justicieros en la lucha contra los demonios. Pusieron al tanto de los eventos al guerrero y general Jun, que parecía sinceramente incrédulo del hecho de que unos mortales destruyeran a tan poderosos demonios.

— Si entiendo bien, dices que esa niña no sólo domina el _Drag_ _S_ _lave_ , sino que ha comenzado a usar el _Giga_ _S_ _lave_ _,_ ¿Y con gran poder?, entonces es exactamente lo que hemos buscado — comentó Jun Garoth.

— Es lo que hemos esperado por cientos de años. Es tan poderosa como ambiciosa, casi perversa, puede ser fácilmente corrompida por nosotros y... — no alcanzó a terminar el anciano Hound cuando lo interrumpió Kala.

— Entonces será nuestro juguete y podremos abrir la puerta, ¿Y luego me dejaras conservarla? — preguntó quizás con demasiado entusiasmo la joven, con los ojos muy abiertos y estrellas casi visiblemente en su cara.

— Cuando la puerta esté abierta podrás hacer lo que quieras... — respondió con fastidio el anciano.

— También está el famoso espadachín que usó la _Gorun_ _Nova_. Quizás pueda ser un verdadero adversario — comentó para sí mismo Jun, con una sonrisa.

— Niños... — dijo en voz baja y con fastidio el viejo.

— Entonces si eso es todo, quizás quieras acompañarme a Darkfall. Hace tiempo desde la última vez, ¿No? — le insinuó Kala con mirada sugerente a Jun, prendida de su brazo.

— Debo entrenar — fue la respuesta del guerrero que se paró librándose bruscamente de la chica y tomando su enorme espada para marcharse.

— ¡RAYOS!, que aburrido eres, ahora recuerdo por qué te deje — le gritó a su espalda Kala con enojo.

— ¿Me dejaste?, ha ha... — se rió Jun antes de marcharse.

— Ya basta, esto no es tu maldito pantano, Kala — le dijo Hound a la chica.

— Pero es que ese siempre anda con eso de entrenar, y ahora que lo veo luego de casi doscientos años se va sin despedirse... quizás debería quemarlo la próxima vez que lo vea — maldijo entre dientes la chica con rostro siniestro.

— ¡Ktin'da Kala!. Ya basta, vete a tu pantano ahora — reprochó el anciano como lo haría un padre a un hijo malcriado.

— ¡Darkfall no es un pantano!, es un monumento y mi hogar — se enfadó Kala.

— Está bien, como sea, vete y empieza a prepararte.

— Si sigues tratando de echarme destruiré este odioso lugar — dijo la joven mientras sus ojos se volvían antinaturalmente rojos, su piel se oscurecía, y una cola negra salía de su espalda. Luego de un segundo suspiró largamente calmando su ira, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Cayó la noche en un campamento lejano, un campamento para dos. Junto a una fogata se cocinaba un conejo y a su lado un espadachín rubio cabeceaba apunto de caer dormido, Apoyada en su hombro, había una pelirroja dormida, tranquilos en su ignorancia del peligro que se avecinaba.

Continuará.

 **Avance** **del** **próximo capítulo** **:** **Reuni** **ó** **n**

Nuestros héroes se reencuentran luego de un año, pero las cosas no serán tan fáciles, sobretodo para Lina y Gourry. Zelgadis comienza a mostrar parte de sus nuevas habilidades, y Amelia ha pasado este año entrenando su magia.

La aventura comienza.


	2. Reunión

_Esta es una historia que publiqué hace muchos años, pero quedo sin terminar y sin pulir. Estoy publicándola una vez más en una versión corregida y junto al epílogo que nunca mostré por acá. Ocurre un año después del final de Slayers Try y omite los eventos de Revolution y Evolution-R._

 _Lobo Palabragris_

 **Capítulo 2: Reunión**

Zelgadis caminó por docenas de kilómetros sin encontrar el camino de regreso a la parte civilizada del continente. La tormenta de arena se hizo más y más fuerte, haciendo difícil incluso mantenerse en pie y oscureciendo el horizonte.

— Siento una presencia extraña acercándose. Creo que se trata de problemas — pensó el viajero.

Zel desenvainó su espada y se preparó para recibir algún enemigo desconocido. De la nada retumbó un fuerte sonido, como si una masa enorme de arena se desplazara. A una docena de metros, una criatura enorme hizo su aparición desde el subsuelo abriendo las arenas a su alrededor. El animal monstruoso era similar a una mantarraya enorme, su piel tenía el aspecto de una áspera piedra oscura y un aspecto terrible. La criatura se desplazaba nadando por la arena como si fuese agua. Era un monstruo con una envergadura de casi veinte metros y se dirigía amenazante hacia el hombre quimera, azotando el suelo a su lado con un enorme aguijón marrón en el extremo de su cola.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso? — se preguntó el aventurero, mientras apretaba más fuerte el mango de su espada.

Dando un último salto, la criatura quedó casi al lado de Zelgadis y continuó acercándose para embestirlo. Dándose cuenta de que si la criatura lo envolvía con su cuerpo descomunal no podría evitar el ataque de su cola, el guerrero lo esquivó de un salto y mientras caía, lo golpeó con el flanco con su espada. El arma sin embargo, rebotó violentamente en el durísimo cuerpo del monstruo sin dejar mella alguna. Debía intentar algo más efectivo si no quería desaparecer en este desierto olvidado.

— Creo que es hora de practicar algo de lo que he aprendido.

Envainó su espada mientras cerraba los ojos respirando profundamente. Alzo la palma derecha y dejo que su espíritu se extendiera más allá de su cuerpo por sobre el suelo arenoso. Por un momento sintió un cosquilleo al percibir los incontables granos de arena a su alrededor en contacto con su energía interior, como si fuesen parte de su cuerpo. Imagino el grueso muro de piedra de un castillo inexistente ubicado entre él y el monstruo que se acercaba, y abrió los ojos diciendo _Muro_ con una voz suave. La arena se arremolinó a su alrededor y se alzó bailando con rapidez y formando una sección de unos diez metros del imponente muro que imaginaba, como si cada grano de arena respondiera a su orden.

Zel mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción y alivio al ver que su Espíritu funcionaba, mientras la criatura, incapaz de detenerse con la rapidez suficiente, se estrellaba ruidosamente contra el recién aparecido muro de arena. La mano alzada de Zelgadis tembló por un momento mientras el monstruo impactaba el muro, pero éste se mantuvo y la criatura cayó al suelo aturdida. Luego de unos segundos, la criatura se estremeció y volvió a la acción desplazándose para rodear el constructo de arena hecho por el viajero. Zel se preparó bajando la mano y dejando que el muro de arena colapsase por su propio peso mientras desenvainaba un puñal de su cintura y una vez más se concentraba cerrando los ojos. Cuando la criatura estuvo a escasos metros del héroe, éste abrió los ojos y dio un salto hacia atrás acercando la daga a su boca mientras le susurra la orden _Busca_ , y lanzándola tan pronto volvió a tocar el suelo. La daga salió volando por los aires mientras Zel mantenía dos dedos apuntando uno de los ojos de la criatura, donde dio a parar con una fuerza y precisión antinatural el proyectil. El monstruo reacciono con un estremecedor chillido y un brusco movimiento hacia el lado que levantó una oleada de arena de varios metros de altura. Aprovechando la detención repentina de la criatura para terminar con su ataque, el guerrero alzó el puño derecho y extendió su espíritu desde el interior de su pecho, hasta su puño, y formando un delgado hilo de energía hasta la daga incrustada en la criatura. Sintiendo la daga bajo el control de su mente la forzó a entrar en la criatura impulsada por una fuerza invisible. Mientras el puñal encantado se adentraba cada vez en el interior del monstruo, Zel hizo una mueca maliciosa mientras imaginaba al puñal fragmentándose en un centenar de pedazos y saliendo disparados en todas las direcciones. Dio una ultima orden mientras habría el puño con violencia: _¡Explota_ _!_ , y la daga se hizo mil pedazos forzada por la mente y el espiritual del guerrero. La criatura lanzó un agudo chillido mientras su interior era cercenado por las decenas de metrallas en las que se había convertido el puñal y luego de un segundo cesó bruscamente su alarido mientras algunos fragmentos de metal salían disparados desde su interior, arrojando restos de su cabeza y dejando sólo un cuerpo monstruoso y pétreo, pero inerte, tendido sobre el suelo desértico.

— Criaturas tan monstruosas no son normales y no recuerdo ninguna como esta — pensó Zel.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo pequeño y lo oculto, lo que no puede verse a simple vista, como si enfocara una imagen borrosa o tratara de encontrar un detalle diminuto. Luego de un segundo los abrió, pero esta vez los cubría un suave brillo verdoso. Irradiando una fracción de su propio ser para aumentar su visión, era capaz de ver resplandores de diferentes colores y tonalidades emanando de los diferentes materiales y elementos frente a él. Como lo esperaba, los restos del monstruo resplandecían con delgados hilos de una luz celeste que contrastaba con el color natural de la criatura, lo que indicaba alguna manipulación antinatural.

— Lo sospeche, esta criatura no es normal y fue alterada por la magia — se dijo luego de la rápida investigación. — ¿Quién rayos será?

Desde una duna distante lo observa un anciano de traje negro y báculo, Hound. Manteniéndose a una distancia segura para evitar ser visto, su bastón aún resplandecía con la magia demoníaca con la que había creado al monstruo de las arenas.

— Impresionante, bravo.. — rió el anciano antes de desaparecer en una neblina oscura.

Mientras tanto, en una cámara del palacio de Seyruun se reunía el recientemente coronado Rey Philionel, la princesa Amelia y otros miembros del consejo.

— ¡Esto no puede ser! — el Rey golpeó la mesa.

— Debemos encontrar una forma de detenerlos, hablamos de una guerra — Philionel continuó con su característica euforia.

— Pero señor, son varios los reinos bajo el poder de la Cofradía, no estamos seguros de los números y fuerza de su milicia — objetó Erias, un consejero de confianza de Phil.

Entre tanto Amelia, que había querido estar presente en la reunión, escuchaba detenidamente y pensaba como ayudar a su reino.

— Es cierto, la paz debe prevalecer, pero no podemos permitir que fuerzas malignas se sigan apoderando de nuestros aliados — habló el Rey.

— ¿Entonces qué propone, su alteza? — preguntó otro consejero.

— Recuerde que aún no estamos seguros de que el objetivo de la Cofradía sea Seyruun — agregó Erias, a lo que Philionel pensó detenidamente.

— Debemos actuar — intervino decidida Amelia.

— ¿Qué dices?, hija.

— No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras nuestros aliados caen bajo el yugo de la maldad.

— Pero no podemos declarar la guerra sin una razón objetiva — dijo uno de los consejeros.

— Entonces no haremos una guerra — respondió Amelia.

— Pido permiso para reunir un pequeño grupo e ir a investigar la situación, hasta donde sea necesario — continuó la princesa.

— Pero hija, no estarás pensando en...

— Y yo misma formaré parte del grupo. Pido permiso para reunir a los Justicieros, que ya han luchado por el bien en el pasado y sin duda lo harán nuevamente — Amelia dejó a todos atónitos.

— Me lo temía... — se dijo el padre, pero luego de un momento de dudas decidió apoyarla. — Estoy de acuerdo... pero yo formaré parte del grupo también — concluyó el Rey. Amelia no se lo esperaba y comenzó a pensar rápidamente en alguna excusa.

— Pero padre, tú debes quedarte para proteger nuestro reino, imagina qué pasaría si la cofradía realmente planean un ataque y no estuvieras aquí para liderar a nuestro ejercito —

— _M_ _m... Creo que algo se trae..._ — pensó Phil en su interior.

Amelia miró a su padre con emoción, animo, confianza y estrellas casi visibles en sus resplandecientes ojos, mostrando su mejor cara de heroína.

— Mm, supongo que... puedes tener razón... — respondió entrecortadamente el padre con el ceño fruncido.

— Esta decidido, el viajé se realizará, los detalles se aclararán en tres días. Se levanta el consejo — terminó Philionel con su voz de mayor autoridad luego de decidir aceptar el plan de su hija y darle su apoyo.

Unos minutos más tarde, luego de que el consejo se había retirado, Philionel se acercó a su hija para preguntarle acerca de sus dudas. Si bien el plan de Amelia era razonable, parecía inusual su insistencia en ir personalmente como parte de un grupo de reconocimiento.

— Hay otra razón ¿Cierto?, creo que me ocultas algo — le preguntó directamente. Amelia lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

— Si, esta bien — accedió finalmente la joven. — Quiero salir de aventuras como antes, viajar con Lina y los demás para aprender mas y...

— Hay alguien más cierto, ¿Será ese de piel celeste? — preguntó Phil con una sonrisa en el rostro. Amelia se puso roja y miró sus pies jugando con sus manos por el nerviosismo, sin responder.

— Bueno, yo... este... si, ¿Ya lo sabías? — preguntó algo desconcertada, algo avergonzada.

— Amelia, soy tu padre. — le respondió Philionel. — Está bien, no te preocupes, te dejaré ir, pero debes tener cuidado, y ¿Dónde esta él?

— Viene en camino. Ha viajado mucho, hace dos semanas me dijo que regresaría y en su última carta me dijo que ya estaba en camino, creo que llegará mañana o pasado — respondió Amelia, aun roja y con una actitud nerviosa.

— Bueno, la última vez que lo vi, noté confusión en su corazón, pero sé reconocer a un guerrero de la justicia cuando lo veo!... jajaja... y pese a su apariencia, Zelgadis es una buena persona — rió y la tranquiliza su padre con su actitud característica y voz resonante.

— Ahora mejor ve a dormir, se hace tarde. Mañana hablaremos mejor de los planes y de cómo reunir a los otros.

A la mañana siguiente, Amelia se despertó con un brillo especial en los ojos. Había soñado con su reunión y esperaba que todo fuera tan perfecto como en su sueño. Saltó de la cama, se bañó y arregló lo más rápido que pudo, sólo quería que la reunión se llevara a cabo pronto. A media mañana se celebraría la reunión definitiva que planearía el viaje de investigación e infiltración para combatir a La Cofradía. Amelia y Philionel estaban seguros de que Lina y los demás aceptarían. Todo fue planeado y ejecutado con rapidez.

Veinticuatro horas más tarde, en un campamento improvisado en un tranquilo bosque era de mañana y una pareja preparaba su desayuno.

— ¿Ya está listo el pescado? — preguntó Gourry mientras pulía su espada.

— Casi — respondió la hechicera escarlata.

Desde hacía bastante tiempo que viajan juntos y ya están acostumbrados a permanecer de este modo. Aveces iban de aventuras, algún templo perdido, un grupo de bandidos u hombres bestia que reducir y y tesoros de que adueñarse, o lo que fuese. No era tanto por necesidad, sino más bien por diversión, pues desde hacía un buen tiempo que no aparecía ningún poderoso villano, hechicero inmortal, criatura del inframundo o demonio maligno intentando destruir el mundo. Era difícil permanecer inadvertido cuando se viajaba con una hechicera tan poderosa o posiblemente el espadachín más hábil de todos, pero se podría decir que habían hecho un buen trabajo manteniendo su anonimato. Hacía meses que nadie escuchaba ninguna historia de Lina Inverse, asesina de bribones y para algunos, enemiga de toda cosa viviente, lo que para la pareja era una alivio. Aunque habían permanecido tranquilos hasta ahora, su situación estaba a punto de cambiar. Mientras eventos de gran escala se tejían a su alrededor, un grupo de trolls se acercaba para atacar a la desprevenida pareja.

— Ya está listo, ven Gou... — Lina se detuvo al escuchar un rugido y un andar pesado que se acerca. — Gourry, ¿Qué es eso?

— Creo que son trolls, yo diría cinco — respondió el caballero tomando su espada y parándose de un salto.

— Entonces no habrá problema — dijo Lina preparándose a conjurar. — Detenlos un momento y prepárate a saltar.

El estruendo de un árbol siendo derribado por una imponente figura de tres metros de altura y piel verdosa se oyó por el bosque, mientras seis trolls aparecían de entremedio de los árboles y se lanzaban al ataque. Gourry corrió espada en mano para recibir a las criaturas y detener su carga. Una de las criaturas atacó dando un golpe hacia abajo con un enorme garrote, pero Gourry se detuvo en seco y dejó que el arma golpeara el suelo frente a él sin necesidad de ser bloqueada. Con un rápido movimiento, el guerrero giró su espada y cortó el garrote por el mango, luego permaneció con la espada en alto en posición defensiva y corrió hacia dos trolls que se preparan para atacarlo. Detuvo un zarpazo con su espada y continuó su carrera para ponerse justo al lado de uno, quedando así fuera de su alcance. Levantó rápidamente una rodilla dándole al monstruo entre las piernas. Mientras el troll caía al suelo arrodillado, Gourry saltó hacia atrás para evitar dos torpes ataques de garra, pero se dio cuenta de que el primer rival al que desarmó se dirigía hacia Lina que aun conjura, por lo que decidió correr de regreso, con 4 Trolls persiguiéndolo y uno temporalmente incapacitado en el suelo. Con gran velocidad saltó sobre el monstruo al que perseguía, dio un paso sobre su espalda y un salto en su cabeza. Lo superó con su maniobra y al caer al suelo, justo frente a la criatura, doblo su brazo y saltó hacia atrás clavándole un codazo en pleno pecho. el troll cayo ahogado al suelo mientras Gourry preparaba su espada para recibir a sus cuatro perseguidores. A punto de llegar las criaturas se oyó la voz de Lina gritando "Gourry, Salta". El caballero reaccionó rápidamente saltando a la rama de un árbol y de ahí a otro árbol cercano para quedar a una distancia prudente, mientras una bola de fuego salía disparada de las manos de Lina para estallar en el lugar exacto por donde pasaban los trolls. Con un estruendo y el color de las llamas llenando el bosque, un calor infernal terminó de cubrir la escena mientras Gourry bajaba del árbol que lo sostenía y se reunía con su compañera. Dando la batalla por finalizada, pero sin percatarse de la chica de cabello tan negro como sus ojos y sus ropas que los observaba desde la lejanía, la pareja se reunió calmadamente.

— Mm, creo que tengo juguetes nuevos, ¡Que bueno!, me encantan esos dos... — rió la siniestra niña con los ojos brillando como siniestras estrellas negras.

Un jinete de blanco se acercó a la pareja con notoria prisa, portando el estandarte de Seyruun. Uno de los enviados de la princesa les llevaba noticias inesperadas.

— Oh, creo que es hora de irse... — dijo Kala antes de alejarse unos pasos, dar media vuelta y salir corriendo con una velocidad inhumana, dando un enorme salto a una gran distancia y perdiéndose de la vista.

— ¿Lina Inverse y Gourry Gabriev? — preguntó el mensajero.

— Si — respondió Lina algo dudosa.

— Se requiere su presencia en el palacio de Seyruun lo antes posible, es por un asunto de seguridad del reino.

— ¿Quién te envía? — preguntaron los aventureros.

— La princesa Amelia y el rey Philionel — respondió el mensajero mostrando un sello con la estrella de seis puntas.

— Ah, que fastidio es esa niña... — le reclamo la hechicera a su compañero en voz baja. — Pero supongo que si no vamos insistirá con un mensajero tras otro.

— Mm, creo que deberíamos ir — respondió pensativo el caballero mientras enfundaba su espada.

— Espero que haya algún tesoro involucrado — trató de animarse la chica antes de responderle al mensajero. — Danos un momento para tomar nuestras cosas, explícanos mientras... — la petición de Lina se vio interrumpida por un monstruoso rugido.

A la distancia vieron a una criatura que salía del bosque y se elevaba por los aires, un enorme dragón negro alzaba el vuelo y se alejaba del lugar, causando una conmoción.

— ¡¿Un dragón negro aquí?! — se sorprendió Lina.

— Debemos irnos cuanto antes — urgió el mensajero del rey.

— Vamos pues — respondió Gourry levantando su mochila y colgándosela del hombro.

Así partieron Lina y Gourry al palacio, respondiendo al llamado del rey y de su amiga, pero aun sin conocer los detalles ni las razones de tan urgente petición.

Esa misma tarde Amelia estaba sentada en una banca del jardín de palacio, el sueño la hacía cabecear y sus ojos se sentían pesados. De pronto cayó en una somnolencia que no reconocía, todo se puso negro y en un segundo se encontró en una extraña neblina. No sabía como había llegado ahí pues estaba consciente de que no era un sueño, al menos no del todo. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que divisó una forma extraña y una luz a la distancia. Como polilla sin mas rumbo que la luz de una lampara, la heroína se acercó a este extraño lugar, que reconoció como un árbol en el que solía jugar de niña. Al acercarse a unos diez metros del árbol, la niebla se disipó y se encontró en un campo verde con flores y aves cantando, y al medio aquel árbol que capturo su imaginación por tantos años. Recostado en el grueso tronco se encontraba un joven de traje gris y de piel celeste, Zelgadis la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras la saludaba, invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

— Vamos que esperas, ven — la invitó Zel. Amelia quedó muda por un momento. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar. Sus ojos se redujeron y una lágrima cayo por su mejilla.

— ¿Qué pasa? — se preocupó Zel parándose y acercándose a la princesa.

— ¿Te sientes mal, pasa algo?

— ...no — Amelia apenas podía hablar. Su voz se había reducido a un susurro. Sólo reaccionó lanzándose a Zel y dándole un largo abrazo.

— ¿Cómo es esto posible?, ¿Es acaso un sueño?

— No Amelia. Esto no es un sueño — explicó Zel. — Yo te he traído aquí, aunque aún estas sentada en el jardín de tu palacio.

— Este lugar se llama _Espacio Interior_ , es el plano de los pensamientos y donde el espíritu se expresa. Este es un fragmento del plano astral controlado por mí, básicamente extendí mi espíritu hasta el tuyo y cree este lugar en el punto de contacto. Pero no te preocupes por los detalles — explicó Zelgadis con voz calmada.

— No te... entiendo muy bien, pero ¿Es esto lo que has estado aprendiendo estos meses? — preguntó Amelia algo confundida.

— Una parte si, esto es el _Espíritu_ — le respondió el hombre quimera. La chica continuaba considerando la explicación, pero no respondió.

— Quería traerte aquí antes, pero sólo ahora tengo el control suficiente, temía que algo pudiese... salir mal — continuó explicando el hombre de piel azul.

— Mm... que bien que estemos juntos aunque sea en un sueño, yo... por fin puedo hablarte y no se como empezar, he recibido tus cartas por diez meses y no he podido contestar ninguna, y yo...

— No te preocupes, aquí no son necesarias las palabras — la interrumpió Zel.

El hombre quimera se acercó a Amelia y la abrazó suavemente. La princesa sintió por un momento que todo daba vueltas, pero de algún modo se sintió más cerca que nunca de Zelgadis. Sintió en su pecho un peso diferente, sintió lo que el hombre pensaba y oleadas de una sensación inusual recorrieron su ser. Pudo ver aquellos sentimientos que nunca dijeron y que eran ahora tan claros, en imágenes y colores que no tenían nombre ni forma. El entorno comenzó a cambiar siguiendo una danza en la que la pareja eran uno y el centro, los colores se mezclaron en una armonía nunca antes experimentada por la princesa y el aroma de las flores y del bosque y el canto de las aves se convirtieron en una misma sustancia arremolinada a su alrededor. Luego de unos segundos, minutos, o días, sin forma de entender el paso del tiempo en este lugar sin nombres ni formas, en este espacio interior, se separaron y el paisaje volvió a ordenarse coherentemente como antes. Todo se había dicho, sin pronunciar palabras. En una mirada todo había quedado claro y con un gesto se habían dado todas las respuestas que ambos necesitaban. Zelgadis regresaría, Amelia lo esperaría, y pronto estarían juntos, se abrasarían en el mundo real y luego no volverían a pensar en separarse.

— Ya estoy en camino, estaré en Seyruun mañana por la tarde — dijo el hombre.

— Gracias, no puedo esperar para verte en carne y hueso — le respondió Amelia.

— _[ E_ _ste lugar es muy extraño_ _]_ — pensó la chica, pero su pensamiento se escuchó como palabras pronunciadas claramente y en voz alta.

— No te preocupes — respondió Zel.

— _[ C_ _omo dije, aquí las palabras no son necesarias, solo_ _piensa y te escucharé ]_ — la voz de Zel se escuchó con un echo inusual. Era la voz de su corazón hablándole directamente.

— _[ E_ _stamos en el_ _e_ _spacio_ _i_ _nterior, aquí nada debe ser ocultado, no debes temer_ _]_ — terminó la quimera mirándola fijamente, sin mover los labios.

— _[ A_ _s_ _í_ _lo har_ _é ]_ — respondió Amelia imitándolo.

— Ahora debo volver para continuar mi viaje. Con el tiempo te enseñare a venir aquí, donde siempre podremos estar sólos y en paz, a voluntad — le dijo Zel preparándose para partir.

— Llega pronto, te estaré esperando — le respondió la muchacha.

El lugar se volvió nebuloso a los ojos de Amelia, mientras Zelgadis cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a desaparecer. De pronto el gran árbol fue reemplazado por uno más pequeño y terrenal, al mirar a un lado la princesa se encontró de vuelta en el jardín de su hogar. Nada había sido un sueño, lo supo sin duda alguna, realmente había estado con el hombre quimera a quien había esperado por tanto tiempo, en un lugar inexistente y en un tiempo que nunca ocurrió, así había sido. Sabía también si lugar a dudas que al día siguiente por la tarde vería llegar a Zelgadis al palacio y finalmente se reunirán una vez más, ahora era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

El espiritista abrió los ojos volviendo al mundo real. Unos meses atrás se hubiese cansado enormemente por permanecer tanto tiempo en el _Espacio Interior_ , pero Ivanna había sido una gran maestra. Se encontraba a la orilla de un camino campestre, sentado al lado de un árbol alto, de unos veinte metros. Mantenía las piernas cruzadas y sujetaba con ambas manos el brazalete que había tanto le había dado Amelia. Tomó su mochila y se preparó para partir, aún quedaba un largo camino hasta Seyruun y no planeaba tardarse más de lo necesario. Zelgadis ignoraba que todo el camino lo había estado siguiendo Hound, que mantenía su presencia antinaturalmente oculta. Ya tres veces le había enviado criaturas para distraerlo o detenerlo, sin éxito. La primera envió una criatura en el desierto. En las montañas le envió un grupo de espectros que fueron rechazados con facilidad gracias a objetos mágicos y el combate ágil de la quimera. Entrando al campo, el día anterior, mandó un grupo de trolls para atacarlo, pero Zelgadis los derrotó usando varios de sus poderes. Esta vez era el turno de un par de sabuesos infernales, criaturas monstruosas como perros enormes con piel negra y correosa, siniestros ojos rojos y la habilidad de escupir fuego.

Mientras caminaba unos minutos después, el viajero escuchó un gruñido monstruoso desde atrás en el camino. Lentamente sacó su espada y comenzó a girarse para recibir al enemigo, aburrido ya de combatir monstruos todos los días de su viaje. Al darse vuelta se encontró con dos monstruos de ojos rojos y humo saliéndoles del hocico.

— ¿Perros infernales?, que rayos pasa aquí — maldijo incrédulo de encontrar a tales criaturas en pleno camino campestre.

Uno de los canes se lanzó a la carga, mientras el otro lo siguió de cerca pero manteniendo cierta distancia. El héroe se vio obligado a usar su espada para detener la feroz mordedura de su atacante, sujetando éste horizontalmente la espada en su hocico a pocos centímetros del propio rostro de Zel.

Se concentró en el uso de sus poderes cerrando los ojos e imaginando una decena de delgadas lineas de luz saliendo de su pecho y envolviendo el hocico del animal para luego extenderse como tentáculos amenazadores en un intento por empujar hacia atrás a la bestia. Dejando que su espíritu se filtrara de su cuerpo y se extendiera en el mundo material para dar cuerpo a su voluntad, abrió los ojos de improviso exclamando _¡Atrás!_ bestia, y una fuerza fantasmal forzó la apertura de las fauces de la bestia para, un segundo más tarde, lanzarlo unos seis metros hacia atrás, dejando al guerrero libre para iniciar su ataque. A penas el perro cayo al suelo, sin embargo, su compañero abrió el hocico y lanzó un poderoso cono de llamas rojas en dirección de Zelgadis. Sin tiempo para esquivar, bajó una rodilla hasta el suelo y se cubrió el el rostro con el brazo izquierdo, empuñando firmemente su espada. Luego de unos segundos las llamas se detuvieron dejando al hombre quimera cubierto de hollín y parte de su capa quemada, pero ileso gracias a su resistente piel. Calmando su ira y concentrándose para usar una vez más sus poderes, imaginó que la distancia entre él y el monstruo que acaba de atacarlo se reducía, estaba cada vez más cerca, hasta que no había nada entre el guerrero y su oponente. Levantándose de un salto hacia adelante, fue impulsado por una fuerza desconocida y desafiando la lógica apareció frente al sabueso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con la espada proyectada hacia el frente para empalar a la criatura. La fuerza de su golpe, amplificada por la velocidad antinatural con que se desplazó, fue suficiente para atravesar el grueso cuero del animal permitiendo que la punta de la espada entrara por la garganta, justo bajo el hocico, y saliera limpiamente por el lomo de la bestia que gruñó ahogadamente mientras caía inerte a la tierra del camino.

Al mismo tiempo, el animal que había sido arrojado lejos unos segundos antes sacudió su cabeza y miró con sus brillantes ojos rojos, preparándose para escupir fuego como su compañero.

— Oh no, no otra vez — exclamó Zel alzando la palma izquierda en dirección a la criatura y preparándose para usar una vez más sus poderes espirituales.

Se concentró e imagino una decena de manos invisibles saliendo de su pecho y volando hasta el animal para sujetarlo. Abrió los ojos exclamando _¡Ven!_ , mientras retraía el brazo levantado, y el animal se vio empujado por la fuerza espiritual del viajero que lo lanzó hacia su oponente antes de que pudiese escupir su hálito de fuego. Mientras el animal se acercaba volando, Zel dio un paso al costado y alzó la mano derecha con su espada para golpear. Tan pronto la criatura voló a la distancia correcta, dejó caer la espada con todas sus fuerzas golpeando al sorprendido animal en el costado y lanzándolo bruscamente al suelo. La dura piel del monstruo fue lo suficientemente resistente para evitar ser cortado en dos, pero el tremendo golpe lo dejó aturdido en el suelo. Con una expresión de fastidio por la resistente armadura de la bestia, Zelgadis alzó su espada con ambas manos y concentró una vez más su espíritu, esta vez imaginó varias manos empuñadas al rededor de su espada, todas empujando al unísono hacia abajo. El golpe que dio al segundo siguiente fue apoyado por esa fuerza sobrenatural que generaba su espíritu en el mundo material, lo que le permitió atravesar la durísima piel de la bestia y cortarle la cabeza casi por completo, desparramando sangre negra y oleosa en un charco al rededor del cadáver. Dando un último puntapiés al cuerpo de la criatura para asegurar que realmente estaba muerta, el guerrero suspiró con alivio antes de limpiar como pudo su espada y envainarla. Se quitó la capa arruinada y la arrojo al borde del camino, revisó su maltratada mochila para asegurar que aún podía cargar sus pertenencias, y emprendió de nuevo su viaje rumbo a la capital.

— Creo que eso es suficiente evaluación por el momento — murmuró el anciano Hound desde la distancia, oculto entre unos árboles a un costado del camino. Con una siniestra sonrisa, dio un paso hacia atrás y al instante desapareció sin dejar rastro.

En la tarde de ese mismo día, Amelia se encontraba estudiando unos mapas en la biblioteca de palacio, pero su concentración se vio prontamente interrumpida por el estruendo de una explosión. Preocupada, la princesa se paró y salió corriendo a investigar qué pasaba. En la entrada del palacio, más de veinte guardias corrían a detener a unos intrusos. Todos armados con espada o alabarda, atrás venía corriendo el rey Philionel ajustándose los guantes, dispuesto a luchar con sus propias manos para proteger su residencia. Al ver el caos que se formaba y la imposibilidad de correr por la cantidad de gente, Amelia cerró los ojos diciendo unas palabras y moviendo sus manos en una formación sencilla. Se elevó por los aires y voló hacia el origen del problema. Adelante pudo ver un caballero de armadura azul luchando contra varios guardias y unos metros más atrás, una hechicera de rojo preparándose para lanzar un conjuro. Philionel se abrió paso por entre los guardias con su nada despreciable fortaleza y llegó hasta Gourry, donde se detuvo al ver a su supuesto aliado muy entretenido luchando contra varios de sus guardias. De las manos de Lina ya comenzaban a salir delgados rayos, pues se prepara para lanzar un relámpago. Amelia no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría, pero no podía permitir que esta pelea continuara, por lo que conjuró desde las alturas.

— Khalad shala, skara inad — Amelia cerró los ojos mientras lanzaba su encantamiento. — ...takal ika, dara ika... — la princesa juntó sus manos empuñadas y rayos púrpura salieron de entre sus dedos. — ¡Nnda kalad! — extendió sus brazos y de sus palmas abiertas salió un cono de luz púrpura que al llegar al suelo, a unos seis metros, tenía unos ocho metros de diámetro.

Lina, Gourry, Phil y varios guardias quedaron atrapados en el conjuro de Amelia, rígidamente paralizados, e impedidos de continuar todo tipo de lucha o conjuro. La princesa bajó justo al medio del detenido conflicto con fastidio en el rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — preguntó Amelia mirando enojada el desorden.

— Estos intrusos trataron de entrar, pero algunos guardias la reconocieron como la malvada Lina Inverse, enemiga de toda cosa viviente — respondió un guardia desde atrás.

— Grrr, ¡Ah! — Phil rompió la parálisis por la fuerza con un brusco movimiento, lanzando chispas purpuras a su alrededor.

— Tontos, Lina y Gourry son nuestros aliados e invitados — regaño el Rey a sus guardias. Varios soldados quedaron perplejos, pero todos los que podían bajaron sus armas.

— ¡Nadie atacará a nuestros huéspedes!, rompe el conjuro hija — continuó Philionel.

— Si, ¡Ika! — exclamó Amelia, luego de lo cual todos parecieron recuperar la movilidad, los guardias y Gourry bajando sus armas, pero Lina sin decidirse aún a bajar las manos y detener su conjuro.

— Vamos Lina, todo fue un malentendido — le dijo Amelia en señal de suplica. Lina bajó las manos, pero aún sin convencerse por completo.

— Qué esperan para volver a sus puestos, ¡Todo está bien! — ordenó el rey.

Los guardias volvieron a sus puestos y dejaron a los cuatro viejos amigos reunidos. Unos minutos después, en una de las cámaras de palacio, se sentaron los cuatro a conversar más calmadamente. Al parecer Lina y Gourry se acercaron despreocupadamente al palacio, pero los guardias se asustaron al verlos armados y el alboroto comenzó cuando uno de los presentes reconoció a Lina por la mala reputación que había ganado con el tiempo.

— Ese idiota no tuvo ningún respeto, me llamó bruja y todos sacaron sus armas, y después... — Lina se vio interrumpida por Gourry.

— Después Lina los amenazó con el fuego del infierno y varios atacaron con sus ballestas — habló el caballero.

— Tuve que usar mi espada y Lina comenzó a conjurar una bola de fuego — continuó Gourry.

— ...y parece que la usó, ¿No es verdad? — preguntó Amelia.

— Tuve que usarla, y lo haría de nuevo.

— Ya lo noté, pensé que nos atacaban — la regañó el rey.

— Bastaba con haber explicado que habían sido citados, en lugar de atacarlos — les explicó la princesa.

— Hablando de conjuros, ¿Que conjuro usaste para detenernos a todos?, no lo reconozco — preguntó Lina a la princesa, mostrando de pronto una mirada interesada.

— Eso... bueno... de hecho, he estado estudiando Magia Sagrada — contestó algo apenada la princesa.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo? — continuó incrédula la hechicera de rojo.

— Pues desde que la Barrera de los Demonios desapareció puede usarse de nuevo. He estado investigando viejos textos acerca de su uso por los humanos de la antigüedad... aunque aún puedo usarla sólo un poco — terminó de explicar Amelia.

— Bueno, explícamelo en detalle más tarde, pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué no estaban informados los guardias de nuestra visita? — preguntó Lina.

— Es por seguridad, su seguridad — les respondió Phil.

— Tememos que puedan haber espías, si nuestros enemigos se enteraban de su visita podrían haber preparado una trampa en el camino, prefería mantenerlo en secreto hasta que estuvieran aquí — continuó el rey.

— ¿Por qué tanto secreto?, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — Preguntó la hechicera de rojo.

— Un peligro se avecina, no sólo para Seyruun, sino para el mundo. Los Justicieros deben reunirse de nuevo — respondió Philionel.

— Hemos mandado llamar también a Zelgadis y Filia. Lo ideal habría sido ponernos en contacto con Xellos también, pero ya lo conocen, no hay forma de ubicarlo — añadió la princesa.

— Y quizás sea mejor no saber en qué anda ahora. Pero aún no me contestan, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — insistió Lina en su pregunta.

— Bien Lina, te lo contaré, ¿Has oído hablar de La Cofradía? — comenzó a explicar el Rey.

— Si, un antiguo grupo de hechiceros que mantenía tratos con los demonios. Se dice que los demonios que les concedían poderes tomaron el mando del grupo y causaron estragos en varios reinos hasta que unos guerreros los destruyeron — respondió Lina recordando una historia del pasado.

— Cofradía... — pensó detenidamente Gourry.

— ¿Qué pasa Gourry?, ¿Sabes algo? — preguntó la hechicera.

— Mm si, el abuelo del abuelo de mi abuelo creo, uno de los portadores de la espada de la luz luchó contra una tal Cofradía en la batalla del Álamo Sangriento, fue quien venció a alguien llamado Espada Oscura, se dice — explicó algo dudoso el caballero.

— ... — todos quedan boquiabiertos ante el comentario casual de Gourry.

— ¡¿Qué?! Cierto, ahora recuerdo que en un texto antiguo se menciona que se usó una espada centelleante en esa batalla que podía destruir el mal, era la ¿Gorun Nova?, ¿Acaso tu familia esta involucrada en todos los eventos de este mundo? — se sorprendió Lina.

— Pues la Cofradía ha renacido, el Triunvirato se ha formado una vez más — anunció solemnemente Philionel.

La conversación continuó por el resto de la tarde, primero hablando sobre la Cofradía y la delicada situación de Seyruun, como capital de la magia blanca y por ende blanco del grupo demoniaco, pero luego sobre todo lo ocurrido durante el último año.

Mientras tanto, una dragón dorado se encontraba frente a una esfera de cristal a través de la cual parecía ver lo que sucede en todos los territorios cercanos al templo de los dragones. Permanecía en su forma de dragón, reconocible por el visible moño rosado en su cola. Luego de mirar un rato en el artefacto, descubrió a un jinete vestido de blanco subiendo la montaña prohibida para los humanos, para todos quienes no fueran dragones, de hecho.

— ¿Qué viene a hacer un humano a nuestras tierras? — se cuestionó la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Humano? — preguntó una voz masculina desde su espalda. Filia reconoció la voz, pero no quiso creerlo.

— Xellos, qué haces aquí, sabes que no...

— Calma pequeña, no hay problema. He lanzado un conjuro para confundir mi aura de modo que no puedan detectarme — la calmó el demonio.

— ¿Qué?, dices que puedes pasar los dispositivos de seguridad del mayor templo de los dragones sin que te detecten... ¿Y cómo que pequeña?

— Olvidas quien soy. Yo combatí en la Guerra de Resurrección, recuerdas, fui uno de los cuatro generales y... — la interrumpió Xellos, pero Filia no lo dejó terminar.

— No quiero saberlo, lo sabes bien — le dijo con fastidio la dragón, alzando una garra para hacerlo callar.

— Lo siento, pero recuerda que esto... "es un gran secreto" — rió el demonio con malicia.

La dragón cerró los ojos y se concentró por un momento respirando profundamente. Su cuerpo resplandeció con el brillante color del oro y comenzó a reducir su tamaño, convirtiéndose mágicamente en su aspecto humano.

— No importa, olvídalo. Ven a ver — lo invitó la dragón, ya con forma humana, con un gesto de su mano.

— Mm, su traje es de Seyruun y lleva el estandarte real, pero ¿Quienes son ésos?— preguntó el demonio.

— ¿Ah, quie...? — la dragón no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta pues cuatro hombres vestidos de negro salieron corriendo de entre los árboles con la intención de alcanzar al jinete que galopaba con temor en el rostro, como el de quien se sabe perseguido por asesinos.

— Vamos, tenemos que ayudarlo — urgió la dragón.

Salieron corriendo de la caverna en la que se encontraban. La gruta era un lugar secreto donde se ubicaba la bola de cristal que permitía mantener vigilado el templo. Corrieron con gran velocidad hasta el exterior donde alcanzaron a ver que uno de los asesinos se lanzaba contra el jinete, armado con un guantelete metálico de garras largas como cuchillos en la mano derecha. Al estar al alcance del jinete, el atacante realizo un rápido giro con el brazo armado causando tres profundos cortes en el pecho del jinete y aprovechando la fuerza del salto para embestirlo con el hombro, botándolo del caballo. Con un hábil movimiento, el atacante vestido de negro cayó de pie mientras el jinete herido era arrojado unos metros y rodaba por el camino, quedando el caballo desbocado por el ataque. Los otros tres agresores notaron la presencia de Filia y Xellos, y se prepararon para atacar. Uno desenvainó un sable del cinto, otro saco dos bastones lisos de metal sin punta ni mango, uno en cada mano. El tercero mostró varios cuchillos entre los dedos, listos para ser arrojados. Xellos dejó ver una mueca incrédula al verlos como si los reconociera, deteniendo su marcha y la carrera de Filia. Sin esperar palabras, el enmascarado trío se lanzó al ataque. Se adelantaron el del sable en posición de ataque y el de los bastones realizando una serie de figuras defensivas con sus armas que emitían un silbido con cada movimiento, mientras el de los cuchillos se mantuvo mas atrás con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho. El demonio, como siempre, mostró una sonrisa confiada, pero con un ojo abierto esperado un peligroso combate. Se adelantó armado con su bastón y su magia arcana.

— Yo puedo pelear también, por qué no... — comenzó Filia, pero el demonio la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar su reclamo.

— No, esta vez combatiré yo — le respondió cortante.

El demonio hechicero se enfrentó primero al de los bastones, sujetando su báculo con ambas manos de manera de poder golpear con ambos extremos del arma. Su oponente se movió con gran rapidez, siendo casi imposible ver los giros de sus bastones, las figuras que sus armas formaban en el aire confundían la vista aún más. Xellos detuvo algunos golpes desde diferentes ángulos con su báculo, y luego de un par de movimientos golpeó el vientre al enemigo con la parte superior del arma. Inmediatamente se agachó girando hacia la derecha, justo a tiempo para evitar un sablazo del segundo oponente. Aprovechando la fuerza del giro, realizó una potente barrida con su bastón, pero el asesino del sable saltó evitando hábilmente el ataque y golpeando con la espada desde arriba. Xellos rodó hacia la izquierda evitando por poco el ataque. Con los ojos cerrados murmuró unas palabras arcanas mientras rodaba aún, conjurando.

— Golpe de Sombras — dijo abriendo los ojos y apuntando con su bastón al atacante del sable.

Una esfera de energía negra salió del cristal de su báculo golpeando al enemigo y lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás. Escuchó un silbido a su espalda y saltó girando hacia el siguiente enemigo, justo a tiempo para evitar cuatro cuchillos lanzados en su dirección. Su oponente sacó rápidamente cuatro cuchillos más del cinto quedando completamente armado de nuevo. Xellos sujetó firmemente su bastón en posición defensiva y corrió hacia su nuevo blanco. El enemigo realizó un inhumano salto hacia atrás y en medio de su caída arrojó los cuatro cuchillos de su mano derecha juntos. Xellos extendió sus brazos sujetando el bastón de forma horizontal y una esfera de energía púrpura oscuro brilló por un segundo. Los cuchillos llegaron frente al sacerdote, pero chocaron a pocos centímetros de su blanco con una barrera mágica. Cuando el negro asesino finalmente toco el suelo de nuevo, realizó un movimiento con su mano libre y una niebla oscura cubrió sus alrededores, con lo que tres dobles aparecieron a su lado. Ahora se enfrentaba no a uno, sino a cuatro asesinos armados con cuchillos. Al mismo tiempo, percibió la voz de Filia invocando el poder de los dioses a sus espaldas y un resplandor blanco brilló tras él. Con el retumbo de una sonora explosión, quedó claro que Filia también estaba combatiendo a los enemigos. El demonio se detuvo por un momento frente a la superioridad numérica, y comenzó a conjurar en voz baja. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y luego de pronunciar algunas palabras demoníacas, volvió a abrirlos para mostrar un resplandor púrpura en ellos. Ahora podía ver claramente como tres de los oponentes era traslúcidos, imágenes, engaños, sólo uno era verdadero y ya lo había identificado.

— Tus trucos no te salvarán, _sombra_ — lo amenazó despectivamente el demonio.

— Señor de los infiernos, responde a mi llamado y captura a mis enemigos, ¡Manos de Roca! — tras la exclamación de Xellos, una enorme mano de piedra de casi dos metros de altura salió de la tierra atrapando al asesino y manteniéndolo inmovilizado.

Preparándose para terminar a su oponente, Xellos realizó un giro con su báculo, con lo que una hoja de negra energía emanó de su cristal, formando una siniestra guadaña. Sin perder el tiempo, atacó con el arma para matar de un golpe al asesino, pero justo antes de que la hoja se incrustase en el pecho del enemigo, éste de volvió completamente negro, como hecho de sombras. Se escurrió del poderoso agarre de la mano de piedra como el agua por entre los dedos, y se alejó perdiéndose entre las sombras.

— Huir de la batalla, eso no esta bien — maldijo el sacerdote demoniaco con una mueca en el rostro.

— Cuidado Xellos, ¡Atrás tuyo! — el grito de Filia interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente se giró y con un oportuno movimiento del báculo convertido en guadaña, detuvo un sablazo dirigido a su cuello. Más atrás venía corriendo el atacante del jinete, con el guantelete con forma de garra alzado y listo para atacar. Decidiendo que no era tiempo de estar jugando con sus enemigos, saltó y permaneció flotando en el aire a unos metros del suelo para acabarlos con su magia. La hoja mágica de su báculo desapareció volviendo a la normalidad, y lo levanto horizontalmente por encima de su cabeza.

— Señor del fuego, amo del infierno llameante, ven aquí yo te invoco. ¡Circulo del Infiero! — conjuró el demonio.

Un circulo rojo de varios metros de diámetro resplandeció por un segundo en el suelo, luego de lo cual un muro de fuego se elevó desde la figura, cerrándose en la parte superior y formando una semi esfera de fuego llameante que atrapó en su interior a los atacantes.

— Consúmanse ahora criaturas oscuras. ¡Incineración! — exclamó Xellos formando un puño con la mano derecha.

Al instante la esfera comenzó a reducir su tamaño y aumentar su brillo, para desaparecer en un resplandor a los pocos segundos. Lo único que quedo fue un cráter humeante de varios metros producto del suelo que había sido absorbido con el conjuro. Más adelante, Xellos vio a Filia combatiendo al asesino de los bastones. La sacerdotisa usaba dos bastones de energía dorada del mismo modo que el enemigo usaba sus armas metálicas. Cuando uno atacaba, el otro paraba el golpe e iniciaba un contraataque. El combate parecía parejo, pero el guerrero de negro comenzaba a ganar lentamente una ventaja y la hacía retroceder.

— Ah, ¡Basta! — gritó la dragón con frustración.

Su cola dorada de dragón salió de entre sus ropas indicando que comenzaba a perder el control. Sus ojos centellearon con una luz dorada y estiro ambos brazos, con lo que una oleada de energía mágica salio disparada en todas direcciones arrojando al enemigo varios metros. Los bastones resplandecientes de la dragón desaparecieron de sus manos. Filia miró decidida al asesino y extendió su mano derecha hacia él, comenzando a caminar lenta pero amenazadoramente en su dirección mientras un resplandor blanco comenzaba a centellear en su mano.

— Criatura maligna, te atreves a invadir un lugar sagrado con intención de matar, ¡Vete de aquí! — habló con fuerza recurriendo a sus poderes de sacerdotisa.

— ¡Yo te expulso! — terminó en una exclamación.

El resplandor de su mano se volvió cegador, y el enemigo se volvió negro y comenzó a perder su forma y derramarse formando un charco de aguas putrefactas que rápidamente se evaporaba, y pronto desapareció sin dejar rastros. Ya sin oponentes, la sacerdotisa y el demonio se acercaron al mensajero herido. Filia corrió hacia el jinete que yacía inconsciente tirado en el suelo, rodeado por un creciente charco de su propia sangre que brotaba de los profundos cortes de su pecho. La sacerdotisa junto sus manos sobre las heridas y cerro los ojos reuniendo su poder mágico para intentar salvarlo. Mientras, varios otros dragones comenzaron a salir del templo alertados por el ruido del combate.

— ¿Se salvará? — preguntó Xellos. Filia esperó unos momentos antes de contestar, pues mantenía la concentración en su magia curadora.

— Deberías preocuparte por ti, el humano se salvará — respondió finalmente.

Comprendiendo que se refería a lo dragones, Xellos le dedico una sonrisa y una reverencia juguetona, y dio un suave golpe en el suelo con el bastón, para luego desaparecer en las sombras.

— Vamos, debes ser fuerte — dijo Filia, emitiendo aún su magia curadora.

Lentamente las heridas del mensajero humano comenzaron a cerrarse. Su piel era muy pálida por la perdida de sangre, pero comenzó a recobrar el sentido.

— Cof, cof... ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué paso? — preguntó desorientado, sus palabras salían torpemente entre una tos ahogada.

— Estas en el templo de los dragones, te atacaron unos hombres vestidos de negro — le respondió Filia terminando de usar su magia.

— Mejor piensa en tu estado actual, ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó la sacerdotisa.

— Creo que si pero, ¡Ah! — exclamó dolorosamente el herido al apoyarse en su brazo derecho para intentar sentarse. — Creo que mi brazo está roto.

— Déjame ver — la mujer tomó suavemente su brazo y con un toque confirmó que estaba en lo correcto. — Esto te dolerá un poco — le advirtió Filia.

— Esta bien — contestó el herido.

La sacerdotisa sujeto ambos extremos de la fractura con las manos y se preparó para utilizar su magia. Comenzó a conjurar unas palabras en un extraño idioma y una luz dorada empezó a cubrir el brazo del herido. Apretando más fuerte su agarre del resplandeciente brazo del herido, realizo un rápido tirón para reacomodar los huesos, a lo que el hombre gimió un ahogado grito de dolor.

— Sólo un poco más — lo calmó la sacerdotisa mientras se intensificaba el brillo mágico.

— ¡Ha! — el herido lanzó un nuevo grito de dolor, pero al segundo siguiente el brillo comenzó a desaparecer y mostró finalmente alivio en el rostro.

— Bien, tu brazo ya está listo, pero debes tener cuidado. A pesar de la magia tus huesos están débiles. Tu cuerpo debe terminar la curación con el tiempo — le indicó Filia.

— Si gracias, ya no me duele — le respondió el hombre tratando de ponerse de pie, pero todavía estaba muy débil y mareado por la pérdida de sangre.

— Muy bien hecho hija — dijo un anciano de cabello blanco a las espaldas de la dragón.

— Si gracias, Gran Sacerdote — respondió Filia algo avergonzada luego de pararse y voltearse para ver al anciano.

— Pero estoy seguro de haber sentido magia demoniaca por aquí, y también unas presencias que no eran ni humanas, ni demonios, ni dragón — comentó el anciano esperando una explicación.

— Así es — lo apoyó un hombre alto de cabello rubio y traje blanco, uno de los líderes de la comunidad dragón.

— Si, yo... — pensó Filia mientras comenzaba a responder. — Unos hombres extraños atacaron a este mensajero, al parecer eran liderados por un demonio, pero los enfrenté con todos mis poderes y expulsé a los asesinos. El demonio huyó. — respondió la dragón mintiendo acerca de Xellos.

— Mm... — respondió el anciano no muy convencido. — Como sea, debemos llevar al humano adentro para que descanse y nos explique la razón de su presencia aquí — concluyó finalmente el sacerdote.

El hombre alto levantó al herido mientras los reunidos regresaban al templo. Filia miró por un momento hacia atrás y entre los árboles vio el resplandor de un cristal purpura sujeto a un báculo y la sonrisa de Xellos, luego entró al templo siguiendo a los demás. Unos momentos después, el mensajero les dio el recado del Rey y la princesa de Seyruun.

Al día siguiente, Filia partió con el mensajero a responder al llamado de su amiga, la sacerdotisa sabía que de cerca los seguía Xellos, que de algún modo se había enterado del mensaje. Unos días después llegaron a Seyruun, al mismo tiempo que Zelgadis con quien se encontraron en la entrada de la ciudad amurallada, y caminaron juntos al palacio. Luego de que el jinete diera la voz de la llegada al entrar a palacio y anunciara a los recién llegados, el rey en persona les dio la bienvenida y los hizo pasar a una cámara de reuniones. Pocos minutos después se saludaron en el salón Amelia, Lina y Gourry con Filia y un poco más atrás, con Zelgadis que se apoyaba en una muralla. No necesitaba saludar a la princesa como su no la hubiese visto en un año, pues los últimos días se habían mantenido en contacto regularmente por medio del espíritu.

— Qué pasa Amelia, pensé que estarías deseosa de saludar a Zel, ¿O no? — le preguntó Lina en voz baja a su amiga dándole un pequeño codazo con mirada cómplice.

— No es necesario, nos hemos visto todos estos días — respondió el mismo desde lejos.

— ¿Qué?, como han hecho eso si acabas de llegar, ¿Algún conjuro nuevo? — preguntó la hechicera intrigada no sólo por el hecho en cuestión, sino porque fuese Zel quien decidió responder.

— No exactamente — comenzó Amelia.

— Por el _Esp_ _í_ _r_ _i_ _tu_ — terminó Zelgadis.

— He escuchado de eso, pero... — comentó Lina.

— _[ Se supone que no queda nadie que sepa usarlo ]_ — leyó Zel en la mente de Lina antes de que ella hablase.

— ...se supone que no queda nadie que sepa usarlo— la interrumpió el hombre quimera, sorprendiéndola.

— Si... eso... es lo que... iba a decir — tartamudeó la hechicera.

— Lo se. Encontré un maestro del tiempo en que esta habilidad existía. He aprendido a usar el espíritu como en aquellos tiempos inmemoriales y de ese modo acabo de leerlo en tu mente. No te preocupes, no volveré a hacerlo — explicó Zel.

— Pues será mejor que ni lo intentes otra vez, ¿Quedó claro? — le respondió enojada la hechicera.

— ¿Y qué ha sido de ti y Xellos, Filia? — preguntó la princesa cambiando de tema.

— Pues estamos... bien — respondió dudosamente la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Por qué lo dudas tanto?, ¿Hay algo entre ustedes? — preguntó Lina con una risa maliciosa en el rostro.

— Debe ser la primera relación entre un demonio y un dragón — anunció una voz desde atrás. De sorpresa para todos, excepto para Filia, Xellos apareció de entre las sombras.

— Xellos, eso quiere decir que... — comenzó a preguntar pero se vio interrumpida.

— Si, es lo que piensas — respondió Filia algo avergonzada y cubriéndose los ojos con la mano.

— Vaya, y ¿Aún hace eso de aparecer y desaparecer? — preguntó la hechicera.

— Todo el tiempo — respondió la dragón con fastidio.

— Pues esto es toda una sorpresa, ahora tenemos una pareja dragón demonio y un maestro del espíritu, quien lo diría... — comentó Amelia.

— ...pero vamos al asunto importante, La Cofradía — pidió la princesa retomando la seriedad.

El resto de la tarde discutieron sobre los problemas y el peligro que se avecinaba. Decidieron partir el día siguiente a una ciudad llamada Clead en la que hay una biblioteca con antiguos volúmenes que no se encontraban en ninguna otra parte, a ver si podían descubrir algo sobre los nuevos enemigos.

Así los justicieros se reunieron una vez más y partieron en una nueva búsqueda, a peligros y aventuras desconocidas. Esta vez con nuevos poderes y nuevos sentimientos que podrían dar una fuerza sin precedente al grupo, o ser su mayor debilidad.

Continuará.

 **Avance del próximo capítulo: El Tomo de Loriane**

Los muertos se levantaran de sus tumbas,

Los muertos se levantaran de sus tumbas y olerán el incenso,

Los muertos se levantaran de sus tumbas y superarán en número a los vivos...

Y nuestros héroes entrarán en la boca del lobo para buscar un libro mágico, entre los muertos vivientes.


	3. El Tomo de Loriane (Parte 1)

_Esta es una historia que publiqué hace muchos años, pero quedo sin terminar y sin pulir. Estoy publicándola una vez más en una versión corregida y junto al epílogo que nunca mostré por acá. Ocurre un año después del final de Slayers Try y omite los eventos de Revolution y Evolution-R._

 _Lobo Palabragris_

 **Capítulo 3: El Tomo de Loriane (Parte 1)**

El grupo de aventureros se había reunido una vez más luego de casi un año. Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, Filia e incluso Xellos. Los seis habían partido de Seyruun a un pueblo cercano en el que una vasta biblioteca guardaba un libro perdido hacía muchísimos años, el Tomo de Loriane. Según Xellos, este libro contenía información que sería importante para descubrir la identidad de sus enemigos, aunque como siempre, el demonio parecía saber algo más de lo dicho.

— Bien Xellos, ya es hora de que digas qué pasa — reclamó Filia mientras avanzaba por el camino junto al resto de sus compañeros.

— Ah, ¿De qué hablas? — la miró extrañado el demonio.

— Has actuado muy extraño. Pareces muy interesado en estos enemigos y hasta los enfrentaste, cuando siempre dices no poder intervenir en este mundo. Es como si los conocieras — concluyó la sacerdotisa.

Filia había comenzado a sospechar desde el primer momento, le pareció extraño que Xellos la apartara para combatir sólo. Tenía claro que últimamente había algo raro en él, que solía mirar las batallas como un espectador más pues, como un poderoso demonio, tenía prohibido intervenir directamente en los asuntos del mundo mortal.

— Mm, bueno... — comenzó dudoso el oscuro sacerdote.

— Dilo de una vez, los conoces, ¿Cierto?... y no son de aquí — preguntó Filia, respondiéndose a sí misma.

— Está bien, se los explicaré — accedió finalmente el Xellos.

Rara vez el demonio había aclarado o explicado cualquier cosa con sinceridad, por lo que todos escucharon expectantes.

— Este enemigo es y no es de éste mundo. No estoy muy seguro de los detalles, pero los que nos atacaron en el templo eran _Sombras Guerreras_ , hace mucho que no veía una. He oído que la cofradía ha resurgido, como ustedes ya saben, pero eso no es todo. Según se dice, la dirige el _Triunvirato_ , un grupo de tres individuos realmente malvados y poderosos. Originalmente fue un grupo neutral formado por un demonio, un dragón y un humano, pero degeneró en un grupo maligno y destructivo hace mucho tiempo, nadie sabe por qué — explicó Xellos.

— ¿Un grupo formado por dragones y demonios?, ¿No va eso contra sus creencias? — preguntó Zelgadis luego de escuchar la narración del demonio.

— Eso es imposible — declaró la sacerdotisa dragón.

— ¿Imposible?, ¿Y ustedes... — intervino Amelia, pero se detuvo antes de terminar.

— Ehem... como sea, es cierto que eso iría contra la voluntad de nuestros líderes, pero aún así paso. Eso fue antes de la última guerra demoníaca — continuó luego de aclararse la garganta el demonio.

— Pero ¿Por qué los combatiste? — preguntó Lina incrédula de que tan extensa explicación saliera de la boca de Xellos.

— Pues porque al no pertenecer a este mundo, tengo derecho a pelear en defensa propia, eran un riesgo calculado — terminó el demonio con una risa macabra.

— Entonces, ¿Puedes pelear? — preguntó Gourry interesado, pues casi nunca había visto combatir al sacerdote.

— Puedo hacerlo si es necesario, son enemigos poderosos — respondió éste, aunque en su interior sabía muy bien que preferiría dejar que Lina y Gourry combatieran y entretenerse con el espectáculo.

El grupo siguió su camino por un sendero montañoso. Ya llevan tres días viajando, prefiriendo ir a pie que en carro pues si los atacaban estarían libres para defenderse con mayor facilidad. Deberían estar llegando a su destino en la tarde del día siguiente, si no había retrasos.

— Dime algo Zelgadis... — preguntó Lina luego de un rato.

— ¿Cómo has aprendido a usar el espíritu?. Se dice que no quedan maestro vivos de aquella época, y todos los que lo investigaron fueron incapaces de recrearlo — continuó la hechicera.

— Es cierto que es una técnica muy antigua, perdida con el tiempo dado que la gente prefiere el uso de la magia. El espíritu es un camino duro, yo llegue a él sin buscarlo realmente — respondió el hombre quimera. — En busca de conocimientos perdidos que pudiesen ayudarme a recuperar mi forma original, me encontré un practicante aún vivo... o algo así. Una maestra dura y poderosa, con siglos de práctica. Eventualmente me aceptó como discípulo y encontré en la práctica una paz que no había sentido hasta entonces.

— Irónicamente, la razón de mi búsqueda perdió significado, pues al entrenar y dominar este poder perdí el interés por recuperar mi forma humana. Creo que la paz que me entrega terminó siendo más importante que el poder en sí — concluyó.

— ¿Después de tantos años, descubriste que no querías lo que buscabas? — preguntó la hechicera antes de continuar.

— Supongo que si, pero tampoco es tan simple. El camino del espíritu demanda ciertos sacrificios, por lo que para aprenderlo del modo apropiado tuve que sacrificar algo — respondió el hombre.

— ¿Sacrificar qué? — cuestionó la hechicera.

— El uso de la magia. Era uno u otro — concluyó Zelgadis.

— ¡¿Sacrificaste el uso de la magia?! — preguntó sorprendida Lina, subiendo la voz.

— Mm, es más bien un voto de no usar magia, pero es cierto que el espíritu interfiere con el uso normal de los hechizos. Sabes que todos los seres vivos tenemos una parte de nuestro ser en el plano astral, lo que llamaríamos nuestra alma... — explicó el hombre quimera.

— Excepto en el caso de los demonios, como nuestro compañero aquí presente... — interrumpió Filia.

— Claro, nosotros somos justo lo contrario, somos seres del plano astral que traemos una parte de nuestro ser a este mundo, nuestro cuerpo material — explicó Xellos con una sonrisa.

— ...claro, bueno al desarrollar en gran medida el poder espiritual, ese trozo de nuestro ser que habita el plano astral cambia y se expande. Eso hace que las energías mágicas sean atraídas hacia esa parte, el alma, en nuestros cuerpos. Por eso se me dificultaría lanzar conjuros usuales aunque quisiera — continuó explicando Zelgadis. — En cualquier caso, al hacer ese sacrificio y aprender el camino del espíritu, pude librarme de las cargas del pasado y gané un gran poder.

— ¿Y qué clase de cosas puedes hacer en realidad?, a parte de leer mentes sin permiso... — continuó preguntando la hechicera.

— Mm... pues primero puedo extender mi espíritu para tocar el alma de otro ser vivo, ese contacto sería telepatía o un combate espiritual. También puedo manifestar mi energía espiritual en el mundo material como fuerzas que, si bien son menos poderosas que ciertos conjuros, pueden ser controladas casi a voluntad — añadió el espiritista.

— Pues en cualquier caso, me gustaría ver qué tanto sirven esos poderes en combate, no creo que unos trucos mentales sirvan para acabar con los enemigos, además... — Lina dejó su oración sin terminar pues acababan de toparse con _retraso_ _s_.

Frente al grupo de héroes y bloqueando la mitad camino había un hombre de túnica marrón y capucha en la cabeza que ensombrecía su rostro y dejaba ver solo el brillo de sus ojos. A su lado había dos individuos cubiertos con capas negras, y los rostros igualmente tapados por oscuras capuchas.

— ¿Quienes son ustedes y qué desean? — preguntó Lina, mientras Filia se le acercaba y le hablaba en voz baja.

— Puedo sentir una presencia maligna en ese hombre y muerte en los que lo acompañan — susurró la sacerdotisa.

— Eso temía — respondió la hechicera.

— Pues si hay maldad en ellos, habrá que erradicarla — respondió confiada Amelia dando un paso al frente.

— Es un Nigromante, tengan cuidado — anunció Xellos desde atrás.

— Cuidado Amelia — advirtió Zelgadis preparándose para proteger a la joven.

El hombre de túnica marrón se quitó la capucha dejando ver una cabeza rapada y una estrella de cinco puntas con una serie de líneas y símbolos, tatuada es su frente. Su piel era pálida y sus ojos, gélidos.

— No pueden pasar, son ordenes del Maestro — dijo el hombre con una voz rasposa, mirando detenidamente a Xellos.

— No me interesa tu maestro, hechicero. Te ordeno que nos dejes pasar, o si no... — mandó amenazante Lina, bajando la voz en sus ultimas palabras.

— Pero si no es el poderoso Xellos, vaya. Vete de aquí demonio, soy heraldo de Hound — le dijo el sujeto en tono autoritario al demonio, ignorando la amenaza de la hechicera.

— Yo no obedezco las ordenes de tu amo, nigromante. Te recomiendo que te retires... — le respondió Xellos con una calmada risa, pero sin mostrar la intención de combatirlo.

— Lastima, entonces yo y mis ayudantes tendremos que matarlos aquí mismo. Katei, Enai — les dijo el hombre ordenando a sus ayudantes. Éstos se quitaron las capuchas descubriendo rostros una vez humanos, pero ahora entrados en la descomposición, con la piel de un color pálido verdoso y los ojos blanquecinos y vidriosos.

— Zombies — dijo Amelia retrocediendo un paso.

— ¿Zombies?, ah. Te equivocas niña, estos son _Cadáveres_ , muertos vivientes hechiceros. Pero no se preocupen, no estamos sólos — le respondió el nigromante realizando un movimiento de la mano y arrojando un puñado de polvo gris, en preparación para un conjuro. — _Encarnación de la nada, tú que sirves al abismo_ _, respond_ _e_ _a mi llamado, ¡_ _Necro Vood_ _!_ — mientras conjuraba, del polvo se formaron las figuras de seis esqueletos que se alzaron y avanzaron hacia los héroes para atacar.

Los esqueletos eran criaturas ni muertas ni vivas, creadas de restos humanos sólo para servir a hechiceros malvados, autómatas vacíos atados al deseo de su creador. Usualmente eran considerados los no muertos más débiles, pero algunos hechiceros poderosos eran capaces de crear esqueletos mucho más fuertes y hábiles que otros.

— Ataquen criaturas, Katei ayúdalos, Enai protégelos — ordenó el oscuro hechicero.

Las seis criaturas recién creadas se lanzaron al ataque sólo son sus garras. Los ayudantes siniestros del nigromante comenzaron a conjurar, mientras una impía luminiscencia roja brillaba de sus ojos cadavéricos. Los héroes se prepararon para combatir. Gourry sacó su espada y comenzó a avanzar, Amelia y Lina conjuraron, Zelgadis siguió concentrado mientras desenvainó su espada para lo que fuese necesario y Filia comenzó a pedir el poder de sus dioses para combatir a las criaturas malignas.

— _Criaturas del mal, demando que se retiren. En el nombre de la diosa, ¡Los Expulso!_ — ordenó Filia con la mano derecha extendida hacia los esqueletos, y una luz dorada saliendo de su palma e inundando el lugar.

El cadáver hechicero de la Izquierda actuó primero apuntando con ambas palmas descarnadas hacia los esqueletos mientras conjuraba con una voz de ultratumba.

— _¡Hedor de Oscuridad!_ — se escuchó una voz siniestra de la boca del hechicero no muerto.

Una nube de oscuridad verdosa salió de sus manos y rodeó rápidamente a los esqueletos. El hedor de la muerte se apoderó del lugar y las sombras oscurecieron por completo el resplandor que salía de la mano de Filia. La sacerdotisa hizo lo posible por continuar, extendiendo la otra mano y liberando más luz dorada para combatir a las criaturas, pero sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles, ninguna luz pudo penetrar la putrefacta oscuridad creada por el conjuro del cadáver. La niebla oscura no sólo detuvo el poder de Filia, sino que dificultaba enormemente la visibilidad. Luego de unos segundos, el cadáver apuntó con sus dedos en lugar de sus palmas y la niebla se apresuró en dirección a la dragón. Un grito ahogado de la sacerdotisa alcanzó a ser su única reacción cuando la oscuridad tocó sus manos y cayó de rodillas, debilitada por la magia impía.

— Ahora es mi turno — anunció Gourry corriendo hacia las criaturas.

Con un hábil espadazo, le arrancó un brazo a uno de los esqueletos y con otro acertado golpe descabezó a un segundo oponente, pero las criaturas hicieron caso omiso del daño y continuaron atacando con sus huesudas extremidades. El caballero montó una sólida defensa deteniendo a tres de las criaturas, pero las otras tres continuaron avanzando.

— _Fuente de todos los espíritus, fuego azul que nunca se extingue, poder que duerme en mi alma, únete a mí para destruir el oscuro abismo, ¡Visfarank!_ — conjuró Amelia con el puño derecho levantado.

Una luz blanca rodeó su puño formando una esfera brillante y a joven se dispuso a combatir a los esqueletos con sus propias manos, avanzando decididamente hacia los muertos que se acercaban. Al mismo tiempo el segundo cadáver hechicero, sin permanecer inútil, terminó su conjuro y una voz espectral salió de su boca.

— _¡_ _Enjambre_ _de_ _H_ _uesos!_ — exclamó el monstruo con las manos levantadas.

Del suelo a los pies de Gourry y Amelia, salieron una serie de huesos que se enroscaron a su alrededor como serpientes de pesadilla, cubriendo sus piernas y brazos y dejándolos firmemente retenidos, inmóviles e indefensos por el conjuro. Los esqueletos se dispusieron a terminar con sus víctimas inmovilizadas, pero Lina y Zelgadis ya estaban preparados para apoyarlos.

— _Tú que habitas lo eterno y lo infinito, fuente de todos los espíritus, re _úne en mí el brillo para destruir el oscuro abismo_ _,_ _¡_ _Bram Blazer_ _!_ — conjuró Lina apuntando con dos dedos en la dirección de Gourry._

Un delgado rayo de luz blanca salió de sus dedos e impactó de lleno en uno de los esqueletos a la derecha del caballero. Con un movimiento de la mano, la hechicera dirigió el rayo hacia la izquierda, pasando sobre los huesos que rodeaban a Gourry y terminando sobre el esqueleto a su izquierda. Ahí donde el rayo golpeó, los huesos se hicieron polvo, despedazando definitivamente a dos esqueletos y la prisión del guerrero. Con un rápido movimiento terminó de liberarse y alzó su espada a tiempo para detener un ataque del esqueleto que quedaba frente a él.

Zelgadis se concentró en Amelia e imagino delgados hilos de luz emanando de su ser y rodeando tanto los huesos que la aprisionaban como a ella misma. Apuntando con su palma izquierda mientras enfocaba sus poderes, comenzó a sentir que su energía interior hacía contacto con los fríos huesos y con su compañera, listo para liberarla. Los esqueletos atacaron, pero golpearon el aire pues en ese mismo instante el espiritista exclamó _¡Ven!_ , y la fuerza de su espíritu tiró en todas direcciones abriendo y separando los huesos que rodeaban a la princesa, al mismo tiempo que la lanzaba hacia atrás, deteniéndose a pasos del hombre quimera. La joven quedó algo desorientada por el tirón espiritual que la había hecho volar, pero en un segundo miró a su compañero, y de vuelta a los monstruos. Zelgadis preparó su espada para combatir físicamente a las criaturas y avanzó, seguido de cerca por Amelia y su puño resplandeciente.

El nigromante se disponía a conjurar para invocar más criaturas, pero fue detenido bruscamente por una mano que lo agarró desde el hombro. Sorprendido, el hombre miró hacia atrás y se encontró con Xellos que había aparecido a su lado en un parpadeo.

— Yo no haría eso — le advirtió el oscuro sacerdote.

— Deshonras a los demonios con esto, crees que no saben lo de la dragón — lo amenazó el nigromante con tono desafiante.

— Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo ni de los demonios. Regresaras a tu base y si ese viejo de Hound te deja con vida luego de tu fracaso, le dirás que no se meta con la tierra, que desista o se atenga a las consecuencias. Se lo digo por los viejos tiempos — ordenó Xellos con los ojos abiertos y mirándolo fijamente antes de soltarlo.

Al ver que los héroes estaban acabando con las criaturas sin demasiado esfuerzo y considerando la posibilidad de que Xellos realmente combatiese, el hechicero negro decidió aceptar la propuesta.

— Me las pagarás demonio... _¡Vacío!_ — amenazó el hombre para luego conjurar rápidamente y desaparecer en su propia sombra como si el suelo lo hubiese tragado.

— Bueno, esto se pone interesante — se dijo el demonio volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Filia ya había recuperado sus fuerzas y se dispone a contraatacar al cadáver que acababa de agredirla. Un resplandor dorado la rodeó mientras salía su cola y se dejaba ver el enojo en su rostro. La chica dragón comenzó a reunir sus energías para utilizar sus habilidades innatas, luego de unos segundos en los que el aura dorada aumentó su brillantez, y se elevó del suelo mientras unas alas fantasmales se formaron en su espalda. Destellos de energía salieron de su boca mientras inhalaba preparándose para atacar.

— Ahora recibirás el castigo de mi raza... — anunció Filia a la criatura que la había atacado.

Con un grito de la dragón, un rayo de luz dorada salió de su boca en dirección al hechicero no muerto, quien recibió el ataque sin forma de defenderse. El rayo tocó el suelo con una fuerte y brillante explosión en la que el monstruo desapareció por completo. Sin detenerse, la sacerdotisa dirigió el rayo hacia el otro cadáver para eliminarlo también, pero éste saltó hacia el costado, esquivando el ataque. El rayo se detuvo justo antes de terminar con el segundo no muerto, salvado por un pelo. Un enorme cráter marcaba el suelo en todo el lugar donde el rayo había golpeado. Filia descendió algo cansada, pero preparada para continuar el ataque de ser necesario.

Gourry no tuvo muchos problemas acabando con el esqueleto que le queda con un par de espadazos dirigidos con precisión al torso y las piernas, dejando sólo despojos tirados a sus pies.

Zelgadis se preparó para atacar a los esqueletos que continuaban avanzando. Usó su espada para atacar y rápidamente detuvo los golpes enemigos con su brazo izquierdo. Gracias a su dura piel no requería de escudo alguno, le basta con el brazo desnudo. Luego de un par de ataques y comprobar la habilidad de las criaturas, decidió usar el espíritu. Retrocedió unos rápidos pasos dejando que Amelia tomara la delantera, mientras alzaba la mano izquierda y se concentraba. Imagino decenas de serpientes saliendo del suelo y rodeando a los esqueletos que avanzaban. Enfocó su energía interior y dejó que su espíritu fluyera por el suelo hasta las bestias que se acercaban, y las retuvo con una fuerza invisible, imitando la táctica usada por los cadáveres para aprisionar a Gourry y Amelia. Sin forma de defenderse de Amelia, la princesa no tuvo problemas en asestar fuertes golpes con el puño luminoso. Cada hueso que entraba en contacto con la blanca energía se hacía polvo arrojando pequeños trozos por los aires. Luego de media docena de golpes de puño, los esqueletos no eran más que restos óseos y polvo desperdigado por el suelo.

Mientras tanto, Lina se preparaba para destruir al último cadáver que acababa de esquivar el hálito de Filia. Comenzó a conjurar en voz baja y con los ojos cerrados mientras una energía anaranjada la rodeaba. — _Fuente de todo poder, rojo y ardiente fuego, reúnete en mi mano,_ _¡Lenguas de Fuego!_

Delgados hilos de fuego brotaron de los dedos de la hechicera, que los apuntó en dirección a la demoníaca criatura. Las lenguas de fuego serpentearon en dirección al cadáver esquivando a los demás en su camino, pero dejando el punzante olor del azufre a medida que avanzaban. Al llegar al enemigo lo rodearon por un momento antes de lanzarse sobre la criatura. El no muerto intentó defenderse reuniendo algo de energía oscura en sus manos y formando un escudo con el que logró detener un par de ataques, pero eran demasiadas flamas para detenerlas todas. Una multitud de llamaradas se formaban ahí donde las lenguas golpeaban, consumiendo al monstruo en segundos y dejando solo cenizas humeantes en el suelo.

Con todos los no muertos destruidos y habiendo huido su líder, los aventureros se dispusieron a continuar con su viaje, esperando no encontrar más retrasos inesperados. Enfundaron sus armas y marcharon rumbo a Claed, el pueblo en el que esperaban encontrar el Tomo de Loriane. Unas horas después, en un improvisado campamento, los héroes se reunían charlando despreocupadamente alrededor de una fogata.

— Hacía tiempo que no teníamos un combate verdadero, esperaba un poco más — comentó Gourry decepcionado.

— No digas idioteces, no puedes andar deseando combatir a cada momento — le reprochó Lina.

— Pero yo te vi bastante animada, si mal no recuerdo siempre has tenido una afición por las bolas de fuego y esas cosas — respondió el guerrero.

— No sigas si no quieres que te haga callar.

— Si tú.

— Hey ya basta, ¿No pueden estar sin pelear ni un momento? — interrumpió Zelgadis.

— Deja que el matrimonio discuta — le dijo Amelia. Lina y Gourry guardaron silenció y se pusieron rojos como en pocas ocasiones.

— ¿Y ustedes qué? — preguntó Filia con sutileza a la princesa.

— ¿De qué? — respondió preguntando la joven.

— Vamos, ¿Ya se declararon tú y Zel? — continuó la sacerdotisa, pero Amelia no respondió, sintiéndose inesperadamente avergonzada.

— Si — respondió Zelgadis, lo que dejó perplejos a sus compañeros, incluso a la princesa.

— Yo... he usado el espíritu para encontrarme mentalmente con Amelia desde varios días antes de llegar a Seyruun, por lo que... — continuó pausadamente el espiritista.

— ¡Son novios! — terminó Filia.

— Bueno, si — respondió algo dudosa la princesa.

La conversación continuó por varias horas. Luego de algunas aclaraciones, confesiones y bromas, el sueño se apoderó del grupo aplacando la charla. Lina y Gourry entraron en su tienda, Filia y Xellos se perdieron de pronto, Amelia y Zelgadis se quedaron un rato hablando y mirando las estrellas, pero finalmente se durmieron abrazados al lado de las brasas del fuego.

La tarde del día siguiente los héroes llegaron finalmente a su destino, Clead. Era un pueblo pequeño: un par de calles al rededor de una plaza central en la que se encontraban la tienda, armería, taberna y una posada. Luego de unas preguntas en la taberna y las tiendas, los justicieros averiguaron que la biblioteca se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo, del lado norte. Caminaron unos minutos antes de llegar al antiguo edificio, cuya arquitectura magnífica contrastaba con lo pobre del poblado a su lado. Un anciano arrugado y canoso que debía tener cien años atendía el recinto pero, luego de una difícil comunicación con el medio sordo bibliotecario, descubrieron que el libro que buscaban no se encontraba en el lugar, sino en la casa de Loriane, a un par de kilómetros del pueblo siguiendo por el camino. En el pueblo ya habían escuchado historias acerca de la famosa casa. Aparentemente Loriane había sido una poderosa hechicera de la luz que se retiró a estos parajes luego de años de trabajar en Seyruun. Sin embargo, murió en esa casa en extrañas circunstancias y desde entonces nadie se acercaba al recinto abandonado pues, se decía, estaba embrujado y criaturas demoniacas lo habitaban. Dada la importancia de la misión, decidieron partir inmediatamente a investigar pese al peligro potencial.

Siguiendo las instrucciones dadas por el bibliotecario, los héroes recorrieron el sendero principal hasta la primera bifurcación, donde tomaron el camino de la derecha, marcado como un cartel con el texto "Peligro / Riesgo de muerte / Casa embrujada". Tentando al destino, siguieron ese camino por unos diez minutos. A cada paso, el entorno parecía más triste, más frío, más muerto. Luego de un rato, los árboles no eran más que troncos secos y la tierra tomó un extraño color gris como la ceniza. Al final del camino había una reja de madera, un patio seco y lúgubre y más adelante una mansión enorme, una vez magnífica, pero ahora de apariencia tenebrosa, maldita. Vidrios rotos, el crujir de la madera, el vuelo de los cuervos. Pese a ser pleno día, en el interior de la casa reinaban las sombras y la oscuridad se filtraba por las ventanas hacia el exterior, como la luz se filtraría normalmente hacia el interior. A medida que los héroes se acercaban pudieron escuchar el goteo del agua, pero al llegar a la puerta vieron que a su lado, un charco goteaba hacia arriba formando una mancha húmeda en el techo sobre la puerta. Fuerzas antinaturales sin duda operaban en el recinto. Luego de preparar sus armas y alistarse para lo que fuese que pasaría adentro, decidieron abrir la puerta y entrar. Gourry empujó el pesado y ruidoso portón, pero al abrirse con un crujido, no dejó ver nada del interior, sólo oscuridad.

— La luz no penetra el lugar, debe ser un conjuro de oscuridad o un espacio diferente — concluyó rápidamente Lina.

Con unos rápidos gestos, la hechicera hizo aparecer un globo de luz en sus manos. Acercó el hechizo lumínico a la entrada, pero no produjo ningún efecto en la reinante oscuridad del interior.

— Debe ser un espacio diferente, parece que la dimensión del interior de la casa ha sido modificada, puede ser peligroso — anunció la hechicera.

— Pues debemos entrar tarde o temprano — comentó Amelia, dando un paso firme al frente y atravesando la barrera de oscuridad.

Los demás decidieron seguirla y, uno a uno, atravesaron la barrera de sombras penetrando en la oscura casa. Las sombras lo cubrían todo en el interior de la mansión, el aire estaba enrarecido con un vapor pestilente que nublaba los sentidos, era como caminar por la tierra de los muertos. Una presencia maligna podía sentirse cubriendo todo el lugar.

Luego de caminar por un largo pasillo, entraron a una gran habitación iluminada y muy diferente al resto del lugar, en la que se toparon con una escena perturbadora. Al medio del salón podía verse un enorme pilar con escritura arcana y varios símbolos, al medio de la cara principal había una estrella de seis puntas, al símbolo de la magia blanca, y en su centro había un marco rectangular que sujetaba un libro cerrado con una portada exquisitamente labrada en plata. A su lado había un hombre alto y delgado, vestido con túnica púrpura, caminando sigilosamente al rededor del pilar y mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo, pero sin darle importancia al grupo de aventureros que lo observaban. El sujeto utilizó una daga para liberar el tomo de su marco y lo removió, sujetándolo con recelo y retrocediendo para marcharse. Sin embargo, tan pronto retiró el libro de su marco, una oscuridad inusual comenzó a formarse rápidamente y a emanar desde el pilar. Un breve instante después, una oleada de luz oscura salió disparada desde el marco vacío, destruyéndolo todo en la habitación y lanzando al hombre a varios metros de distancia. La oscuridad se extendió rápidamente y desde el lugar en que se había encontrado el libro, comenzó a emanar el hedor de la muerte que se apoderó de la escena. Una especie de portal negro se abrió en el pilar y sombras y criaturas malignas comenzaron a salir de su interior. El hombre lanzó un grito de terror y su piel se tornó blanca como el yeso mientras una de las sombras sujetaba su cuello. Antes de que los héroes alcanzaran a actuar, la escena había desaparecido dejando la habitación vacía. Desapareció el hombre, el pilar, todo, sólo quedaba la oscuridad, el frío y el hedor de la muerte.

— Una ilusión — comentó Lina.

— Pero ¿De quién?, ¿Para qué? — preguntó intrigada Amelia.

— Mm, no parece hecha por un conjuro, más bien sentí una presencia fantasmal — acotó Filia.

— Quizás sea la obra de un fantasma — estuvo de acuerdo la hechicera.

— No importa, sigamos — concluyó Zelgadis marchando hacia la siguiente puerta.

Al atravesar la puerta se encontraron con otra escena inusual. El hombre al que acababan ver morir estaba arrodillado en medio de un pasillo llorando y lamentándose penosamente.

— ¿Qué he hecho?, dioses... hay de mi alma... perdónenme, lo siento, hermanos... — se quejó el espíritu.

El cuerpo traslúcido y la presencia de la muerte a su alrededor sin duda confirmaban que era un espíritu de alguna clase, pero parecía extrañamente triste y perturbado. Cuando los héroes se acercaron, el hombre se puso de pie y en sus ojos brilló un fuego rojo, su rostro se llenó de ira y comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Salgan!, no fue mi culpa, no lo entienden, ¡Largo! — les gritó, para luego salir corriendo y atravesar una de las tres puertas que el grupo tenía adelante.

— ¿Ahora qué?— preguntó la princesa.

— No se, quizás debamos seguirlo, ¿Tú qué dices? — preguntó Lina a Xellos que había estado mirando con curiosidad las escenas.

— No lo sé, quizás tengas razón.

— Pensé que lo sabías todo — comentó burlonamente Amelia en voz baja.

Unos minutos después, los aventureros decidieron seguir al espíritu, después de todo buscaban un libro sagrado y en la habitación anterior habían visto al espíritu tomando uno. Cada vez que entraban a una habitación o pasillo, el espíritu estaba dejando ese lugar por otra puerta, como si los estuviese guiando. Luego de un rato le perdieron la pista frente a una escalera que se elevaba al segundo piso y decidieron subir. Ascendieron por una estrecha escalera de caracol, pero con cada paso el aire parecía más pesado y una presencia maligna podía sentirse con fuerza.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso y tras una gran puerta doble y abierta, se encontraron con la habitación que habían visto en la primera escena ilusoria. Un cuarto grande y octagonal, con un gran pilar en el centro y un portal oscuro abierto, muebles destrozados y los restos de una persona esparcidos por la habitación, un cráneo en una esquina, las extremidades convertidas en huesos separados en otras. Del portal salían criaturas espectrales y demoniacas, pero esta vez no era una ilusión, las criaturas se lanzaron sobre los guerreros y sus golpes se sintieron tan reales como cualquiera. Eran varias sombras, esqueletos y espectros los que atacaban a los héroes. Sin tiempo para pensar en la decoración, todos se vieron obligados a defenderse. Gourry sacó su espada y cubrió a Lina, Filia reunió poder en sus manos, Amelia se preparó para conjurar y Zelgadis sacó su espada que brilló con un resplandor azulado. El combate comenzó de inmediato, pero las criaturas eran demasiadas y los justicieros comenzaron a retroceder hacia la escalera. Sin posibilidades de triunfar en un espacio tan pequeño, Xellos les recomendó que se retiraran mientras esquivaba los golpes de energía negativa que le lanzaba un espectro.

— Retrocedamos, quizá podamos acabarlos cuando bajen la escalera — recomendó el demonio.

— Xellos tiene razón, son demasiados y siguen saliendo del portal — dijo Zel apoyando la sugerencia mientras intentaba detener los golpes de las sombras con su espada iluminada.

Todos comenzaron a bajar rápidamente, rodando más que corriendo. Cuando llegaron abajo, se prepararon para recibir el ataque, pero nada los seguía. Al parecer, las criaturas se habían quedado arriba.

— No nos siguen — comentó Amelia.

— Quizás alguna fuerza los mantenga arriba — les dijo Lina, no muy segura de sus palabras.

Sin muchas posibilidades de volver a subir por el momento, decidieron ponerse en marcha hacia algún otro lado. A parte de la escalera, había tres puertas más a parte de por la que habían llegado. En las tres había gravados y en una había dos estatuas de guerreros con armadura a ambos lados de la entrada.

— Vamos a revisar allá, quizás encontremos algo — propuso Amelia apuntando a la primera puerta, y el grupo se puso en marcha.

Al acercarse vieron que era una gruesa puerta de madera resistente con una placa de metal clavada, en la que había letras rúnicas talladas que parecían indicar un nombre. Lina decidió conjurar rápidamente para revisar la inscripción, pues se había borrado con el paso del tiempo. Movió sus manos suavemente y lanzó su hechizo, con lo que podría entender la escritura sin importar su idioma.

— Aquí dice "Jatín, primer discípulo" — dijo Lina a los demás recitando la inscripción.

— Entremos a ver qué encontramos — continuó antes de dar un paso hacia adelante.

La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que no parecía haber problemas para entrar. El interior estaba en ruinas, parecía haber sido una habitación cómoda con una cama, escritorio y muebles, pero estaba todo desordenado con los muebles destrozados y sus restos esparcidos por el lugar. Revisaron por un momento entre los destrozos, pero no parecía haber nada de interés.

— Creo que aquí no hay nada — dijo Lina sugiriendo avanzar y revisar la siguiente habitación.

— "Súelan, segundo discípulo" — anunció Lina al leer la inscripción de la segunda puerta.

Cuando entraron, se encontraron con una habitación bien cuidada, muebles y adornos de buen gusto, y sentado al lado del escritorio, se encontraba el espíritu que los había guiado hasta el lugar. — Qué hacer, qué he hecho, qué haré... el libro, necesito el libro, quiero el libro...

De pronto el espíritu se paró y miró a los intrusos, mientras la luz se redujo lentamente y el lugar comenzó a adquirir el aspecto frío y tétrico del resto de la mansión. Poco a poco, el lugar cambió para convertirse en una habitación destrozada y maltrecha, y el espíritu mostró un semblante amenazador y ojos iracundos.

— ¡Es mi culpa! — gritó el fantasma, para luego desaparecer dejando una habitación totalmente destrozada y vacía, como la anterior.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? — preguntó la princesa.

— Un alma torturada, supongo — respondió Zelgadis considerando las posibilidades.

— Claramente es un espíritu, ¿No? — preguntó Lina a Xellos.

— Si, es un fantasma que por alguna razón sigue rondando en la tierra — respondió el demonio confirmando al menos el hecho más claro.

Revisaron los restos de la habitación, pero no encontraron ningún objeto íntegro. En el medio del desorden había una pira en la que parecían haber sido quemados varios libros, pero no quedaba nada que pudiese ser examinado, sólo cenizas añosas. Los héroes se pararon frente a la puerta flanqueada por las estatuas. Una de ellas era de un hombre alto y musculoso con túnica tallado en sólido mármol. La otra se asemejaba a una enorme armadura completa, alzándose vacía sin ocupante y sujetando un pesado garrote de piedra.

— "Sarah, tercera discípula" — leyó Lina la inscripción de la puerta.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento de... — comenzó Filia, pero Gourry avanzó para abrir la puerta sin titubeos.

Apenas el caballero tocó el portón, escuchó una voz gutural a su derecha diciendo: "El paso no está permitido". De inmediato, la estatua del guerrero humano cobró vida y comenzó a atacarlo con un pesado golpe de puño. Gourry se vio obligado a saltar hacia atrás para evitar el ataque. A su vez, la estatua de la armadura se movió también, bloqueando la puerta.

— ¡Golem!, cuidado Gourry — advirtió la hechicera carmesí.

Gourry sacó su espada al igual que Zelgadis, Lina y Amelia comenzaron a conjurar, Filia rezó pidiendo poderes divinos y Xellos permaneció más atrás, como era su costumbre. El golem con forma de armadura permaneció bloqueando la puerta en posición defensiva, mientras el del luchador humanoide avanzaba lanzando poderosos golpes a Gourry. Con ágiles movimientos de su espada, el caballero logró desviar varios ataques del autómata de mármol. De pronto, la estatua lanzó un terrible golpe con ambas manos juntas hacia abajo y Gourry se vio obligado a retroceder nuevamente de un salto para evitar ser aplastado. Justo al caer al suelo escuchó un estruendoso relámpago y vio un resplandor tras el golem. Un rayo eléctrico salió del mazo del otro guardián, dirigido a su posición. Sin tiempo para esquivarlo se cubrió instintivamente con las manos, pero en ese momento escuchó a Lina a sus espaldas gritando "¡No!". Un campo de fuerza traslúcido se formó a centímetros frente al guerrero bloqueando el rayo y salvándolo justo a tiempo.

— Gracias — le dijo en seco el guerrero a la hechicera, para luego lanzarse una vez más al ataque.

Para su sorpresa, mientras avanzaba dos tentáculos de luz parecieron brillar por un momento a sus lados atrapando ambos brazos de la estatua. Al segundo las lineas luminosas desaparecieron, pero una fuerza espectral pareció mantener retenidas las extremidades del golem, mientras escuchó en su mente la voz de Zelgadis que le indicaba " _[ ¡Ahora! ]_ ", a lo que el caballero dio un paso al frente para atacar. Al mismo tiempo pasó corriendo Amelia a su lado, rodeada con una energía dorada y con dos alas similares a las de un dragón saliendo de su espalda. Unos delgados hilos de energía sagrada salían también de su espalda conectando su armadura divina con las manos de Filia, unos pasos más atrás. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gourry conectó un fuerte golpe descendente en diagonal hacia su izquierda y de inmediato otro ascendente, regresando a su posición defensiva. La estatua humanoide se tornó de un color opaco y sus movimientos se detuvieron mientras dos líneas delgadas se dibujaban ahí donde la espada del guerrero había cortado. Limpiamente, la estatua se partió en tres partes que cayeron al suelo pesadamente, despedazándose en incontables fragmentos.

Mientras tanto Amelia, protegida por la _A_ _rmadura Sagrada_ de Filia, y con una resplandeciente hoja de luz blanca en cada mano, corrió en dirección al otro guardián. Al acercarse, sin embargo, la armadura mágicamente animada la recibió con un fuerte ataque de mazo. El golpe atinó de lleno y la princesa fue lanzada varios metros, pero sin recibir daño alguno gracias a los poderes de la sacerdotisa dragón que la protegían. Con un nuevo balanceo de su mazo, el guardián mágico lanzó un amplió y gélido cono de escarcha, pero Lina reaccionó rápidamente para detenerlo.

— _¡_ _Muro de Fuego!_ — exclamó la hechicera y una barrera de llameante energía apareció frente a la armadura maldita, deteniendo su ataque mágico y creando una espesa neblina de vapor.

Amelia, tirada a varios metros de distancia, se paró y reanudó su enérgica carrera. Esta vez tomó desprevenida a la armadura mágica y de un salto se subió a su enorme hombrera. Clavó ambas hojas luminosas en el cuello del guardián y con un fuerte movimiento desgarró el yelmo de la coraza, que salió volando por los aires. El brillante guardián tomó de inmediato el color opaco del metal oxidado y cayó al suelo convertido en inofensivas piezas de armadura. La rápida destrucción de la armadura no dejó tiempo a la princesa para prepararse, que cayó al suelo sentada con un estrépito.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Zelgadis.

— Si claro, solo un poco adolorida — le respondió la chica levantándose.

Luego de comprobar que ambos guardianes habían caído, los héroes se prepararon para entrar a la habitación de Sarah. El interior de esta habitación era completamente distinto al resto de la mansión. Aunque la decoración era muy similar, este lugar parecía iluminado y cálido. Todos los artículos lucían tal como en sus tiempos de uso, pero en el medio de la habitación había una figura perturbadora. Colgaba del cuello el cuerpo de una joven, con una cuerda sostenida directamente desde el techo con alguna clase de magia. Su rostro casi parecía dormido, no había señales de descomposición en el cuerpo, ni el olor de la muerte, incluso había un intenso olor a flores en el lugar. La cama estaba desecha y sobre el escritorio había un libro finamente encuadernado con plata y cuero.

— Pongámosla en la cama — dijo Lina luego de acercarse y comprobar que no desapareciera como las ilusiones anteriores, ni hubiese reacciones amenazantes.

Gourry sujetó el cuerpo colgado mientras la hechicera conjuraba unas cortas palabras removiendo la magia que sostenía la cuerda en su lugar. Mientras tanto Filia revisaba el libro del escritorio y los demás buscaban alguna pista de lo sucedido en el resto de la habitación.

— Es un diario — anunció la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Qué dice? — preguntó Amelia.

— Comienza con la llegada de la chica a la casa de Loriane... se transforma en su discípula... mm... — Mientras Filia revisaba el diario, Lina y Gourry acomodaron el cuerpo de la chica en la cama. — Conoce a un discípulo, parece que se enamora de él, se llama Jatin... avanzaré un poco, creo que... si, entiendo.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué dice? — preguntaron apresurando a la dragón.

— Estoy leyendo casi el final. Parece que Loriane, su maestra, decidió que ya era hora de morir y simplemente dejó de vivir. Parece haberles hablado explicado que debían cuidar "El Sello", alguna clase de formación mágica que mantiene la casa segura para realizar experimentos con la oscuridad, pero escuchen esto... — continuó Filia luego de avanzar varias páginas.

— "Jatin sospecha de Súelan, cree que planea robar el Tomo de la Luz, pero él sabe que eso rompería el sello...", "Hemos decidido asegurarnos, desde ahora vigilaremos el sello todas las noches, para averiguar si realmente planea robarlo..." — citó algunos párrafos del texto.

— Ahora cambia la letra, parece muy asustada o apresurada. "Todo está perdido, las sospechas eran ciertas, Súelan ha robado el libro y al romper el sello se abrió un portal al plano negativo. Mi amado Jatin ha utilizado todos sus poderes para salvarme, pero ahora yace muerto sobre mi cama" — continuó la sacerdotisa.

— Pero yo no vi a nadie en la cama. — interrumpió Gourry.

— Cállate y deja escuchar, tonto — lo calló Lina en voz baja, dándole un empujón.

— "He lanzado la barrera más poderosa que conozco en la habitación, estoy exhausta, no puedo seguir sin Jatin, no hay forma de luchar contra las sombras, es el final. Terminaré con mi vida aquí mismo, pronto me encontraré con mi amado, su rostro será lo último que vea". Aquí termina el texto — concluyó Filia.

— Sarah debe haber ordenado a los guardianes de la entrada que impidieran el paso, lanzó la barrera y se suicidó, pero ese Jatin... no puede haberse levantado sólo, ¿O sí? — preguntó Amelia intrigada luego de escuchar la historia.

— Quizás... — fue la enigmática respuesta de Zel.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Zel?. Los muertos vivientes deben ser creados por un hechicero ¿O no? — preguntó la princesa.

— Quizás si se levantó y se fue caminando, he oído historias de muertos que se levantan sin ningún conjuro, por condiciones extraordinarias en sus muertes — explicó el hombre quimera.

— Si, yo también lo he escuchado, pero no lo he visto nunca — comentó Filia.

— ¿Y entonces el espíritu que vimos en la ilusión era Súelan? — continuó preguntando Amelia.

— ¿Buscando redención? — terminó de preguntar Zelgadis.

— No importa, sigamos. Debemos encontrar el Tomo de Loriane — concluyó Lina preparándose para dejar la habitación.

Continuará.

 **Avance del próximo capítulo: El Tomo de Loriane (Parte 2)**

Nuestros héroes hacen lo imposible para recuperar el bendito libro, pero encuentran más que eso. ¿Qué pasó en la mansión de Loriane?, ¿Qué pasó con Jatín?, ¿Qué quiere Súelan?

Veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. El Tomo de Loriane (Parte 2)

_Esta es una historia que publiqué hace muchos años, pero quedo sin terminar y sin pulir. Estoy publicándola una vez más en una versión corregida y junto al epílogo que nunca mostré por acá. Ocurre un año después del final de Slayers Try y omite los eventos de Revolution y Evolution-R._

 _Lobo Palabragris_

 **Capítulo 4: El Tomo de Loriane (Parte 2)**

Los héroes se prepararon para salir de la habitación mágicamente custodiada de Sarah y continuar su búsqueda del Tomo de Loriane. Aún afectados por la escena de la joven colgada del cuello, como si recién hubiese cometido suicidio, que los había recibido al entrar y preguntándose por el misterio descrito en su diario. Sin una explicación clara acerca de lo sucedido en la mansión ni del paradero del cuerpo que faltaba en la habitación, y con sospechas aterradoras, continuaron con su aventura.

Salieron del cuarto y caminaron por los sombríos pasillos de la mansión. Todo parecía más oscuro aún luego de haber estado en la habitación protegida de la discípula. Luego de retroceder por algunos salones y pasillos, llegaron a una puerta que no habían revisado con anterioridad. Tras la puerta se encontraron con una especie de comedor extenso con un gran mesón, varias sillas, estantes y otros muebles. La mitad de la habitación se encontraba en ruinas y varias sillas, tapices arruinados y una gran cantidad de otros objetos habían sido apilados en un montón de restos en el fondo de la habitación, algunos despojos habían sido quemados a un lado. Tras los restos había dos puertas: una pequeña y otra más grande y adornada. Los héroes se acercaron con cuidado a la puerta más pequeña, pero al pasar cerca del montón de basura, un movimiento súbito los alertó. Figuras vagamente humanoides se levantaron y pudo sentirse el fuerte olor de la descomposición. Podían distinguir dos figuras masculinas con oscuras ropas de mayordomo y una figura femenina con ropas de sirvienta. Sus rostros quedaban ocultos por la oscuridad, pero su carne estaba seca y muerta y un hedor insoportable los rodeaba. Seis esqueletos humanoides siguieron a los muertos que se alzaron a su paso y se acercaron al grupo con intenciones hostiles. Un resplandor rojo brillaba en el interior de sus cuencas vacías. Las tres figuras monstruosas y putrefactas se acercaron también, tratando de alcanzarlos con torpes golpes de sus garras largas y amarillentas, y un andar pesado e irregular.

— Rayos, más muertos vivientes — se lamentó Zelgadis.

— Los acabaremos — amenazó Amelia, sin preocuparse por los poderes demoniacos que las criaturas pudieses ocultar.

Dos esqueletos atacaron simultáneamente a Gourry mientras el resto comenzaba a rodearlo. Zelgadis avanzó rápido a darle apoyo mientras las hechiceras comenzaban a conjurar. Con gran agilidad, el caballero logró esquivar unos golpes y con un par de movimientos de su espada cortó a los dos primeros atacantes, que cayeron al suelo con un par de huesos menos, pero comenzaron lentamente a levantarse una vez más. Mientras, el hombre quimera combatía con algo de dificultad a tres de las criaturas. El espiritista acertó un preciso golpe con su espada en medio de la espina de uno, con lo que partió al esqueleto por la mitad, pero los otros dos monstruos aprovecharon la ruptura en su defensa para lanzarse sobre él. Cada uno le sujetó un brazo sosteniéndolo inmóvil mientras el resto de las criaturas demoniacas se acercaban.

Los tres antiguos criados, ahora convertidos en criaturas apestosas, ya se habían acercado a los guerreros e intentaron atacar a Zelgadis con sus descarnadas garras. De improviso apareció Amelia para protegerlo y recibió un golpe de una de las criaturas en el brazo izquierdo. Desde la extremidad impactada, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la princesa. Con un grito de dolor sintió como sus músculos comenzaban a tensarse y la dejaban completamente paralizada. La energía negativa de las criaturas la había afectado, como una enfermedad transmitida por su toque maligno.

— ¡Ayuda Zel!... su toque paraliza... son... ¡Ghouls! — Amelia llamó entrecortadamente a su compañero mientras quedaba completamente paralizada e indefensa.

— ¡Amelia! — el espiritista se enfureció por el ataque contra su compañero, intentando zafarse frenéticamente del agarre de los esqueletos.

Por un momento la rabia cegó la mente del guerrero quimera, pero pronto respiró profundamente recobrado la calma y la concentración para hacer uso de sus poderes espirituales. Cerró los ojos por un momento mientras aumentaba su concentración, imaginando que en lugar de estar sujetos por los esqueletos a sus lados, sus brazos estuviesen cruzados sobre su pecho. Imaginó abrirlos con un fuerte movimiento para lanzar a las criaturas que lo sujetaban. De improviso abrió los ojos con un grito y, haciendo eco de su voluntad, su energía espiritual emanó desde su pecho y generó una fuerza fantasmal que lanzó a las criaturas lejos, liberando sus brazos y permitiéndole volver al combate. Con un hábil movimiento mientras avanzaba, recogió su espada que había dejado caer por el agarre de los esqueletos, y con un rápido golpe descendente cortó una mano al mayordomo necrófago que acaba de atacar a Amelia, aunque sin detener al no muerto que ahora se ensañaba en golpearlo a él. Mientras tanto, Filia se acercó a Amelia para disipar la magia que la mantenía paralizada y Lina no perdió el tiempo para conjurar contra los dos ghouls que se acercaban a Gourry, que ya estaba terminando con los esqueletos restantes.

— _Oh poder de la luz, la tierra y el viento, libera a quien esta atrapado en la oscuridad, ¡Purificar!_ — la sacerdotisa del templo de los dragones tocó a la princesa con una luz cálida en las manos, regresándole la movilidad, luego de lo cual Amelia cayó de rodillas tiritando aún por el frío de la parálisis.

— _Fuente de todo poder, el rojo y brillante fuego, reúnete en mi mano y vuélvete un infierno, ¡Explosión de Llamas!_ — Lina metió una mano en una de las bolsas de su cinturón mientras conjuraba y sacó un puñado de un polvo amarillo que arrojó hacia adelante con las ultimas palabras de su encantamiento.

Llenando el lugar con el fuerte olor del azufre, dos círculos brillantes se formaron en el suelo justo al rededor de los dos criados que se acercaban a Gourry. Por un momento, los círculos brillaron con un pentagrama en su interior, pero al segundo siguiente fueron reemplazados por dos enormes pilares de flamas incandescentes que se alzaron del suelo encerrando a las criaturas, e incinerándolas por completo.

El ghoul que aún quedaba enredado en combate con Zelgadis dio algunos golpes luego de haber recibido varias estocadas inefectivas. Los golpes de la criatura, sin embargo, parecieron no surtir efecto a través de la piel pétrea de la quimera que los recibió con un brazo en posición defensiva, con calma mientras preparaba un ataque más potente. Se concentró en el espíritu una vez, más imaginando una serie de cadenas saliendo del suelo y atrapando al monstruo, mientras permitía que una cantidad de su energía espiritual se desparramara por el suelo y rodeara los pies de la criatura. Justo cuando el ghoul trató de abalanzarse para darle una mordedura, el espiritista activó sus poderes con una orden y la fuerza de su mente retuvo al monstruo firmemente en su lugar, tal como si realmente estuviese encadenado al suelo. Mientras, el aventurero levantó su espada con ambas manos y lanzó un fuerte golpe diagonal y descendente, impactando en el hombre izquierdo y saliendo bajo el brazo derecho del monstruo, cercenándole la cabeza, el hombro y el brazo, y destruyéndolo de modo permanente.

— Bueno, creo que eso es todo — comentó Zelgadis con un suspiro.

— ... _¡Rayo_ _L_ _uminoso!_ — un delgado rayo de luz salió de las manos de Lina pulverizando a los esqueletos que había lanzado y olvidado el espiritista. — Creo que si — le respondió la hechicera con cara de desagrado por enfrentar a tales criaturas espantosas.

Zelgadis buscó con la mirada a la princesa con ojos preocupados, que aún se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo a unos metros de distancia. Notó, sin embargo, que la joven ya se estaba levantando del suelo sin problemas, al verla de pie y caminando en su dirección recobró su mirada estoica y distante.

— Sigamos — dijo secamente el hombre quimera.

Sólo quedaba una puerta frente a los héroes, por lo que el camino era claro. Al atravesarla, los guerreros se encontraron con otra escena oscura y fantasmal, el aire se sentía más enrarecido aún. Era una vez más el gran salón octagonal con el pilar del sello que habían visto en otras ilusiones del fantasma y que reconocieron como la habitación infestada de espectros del segundo piso.

— No esta vez, no lo dejare escapar — anunció Filia para luego comenzar a conjurar en voz muy baja, en el idioma antiguo de los dragones.

En el pilar del sello, el portal oscuro permanecía abierto y podían verse espectros rondando la habitación. En una esquina estaba el desdichado Súelan, aún vivo luego de ser atacado por los espíritus malignos que él mismo había liberado, pero mal herido y con la piel blanca. Se encontraba arrodillado sobre un charco de su propia sangre, sosteniendo difícilmente una barrera mágica con su mano derecha, mientras el brazo izquierdo le colgaba inerte al otro lado del cuerpo.

De pronto se escuchó un caminar pesado. Desde la escalera que daba al piso de abajo y a través de la entrada principal, avanzó rápidamente un hombre alto con traje azul. Al acercarse, pudieron ver que tenía el cuerpo de un hombre joven pero tanto su piel como su larga cabellera eran antinaturalmente blancos, todo lo vital en él había sido absorbido por alguna fuerza maligna. Dos brillos rojos como ascuas resplandecían en los profundos abismos oscuros que alguna vez fueron sus ojos. Su traje azul tenía marcas muy similares a los de la túnica púrpura que portaba el herido de rodillas, que mostró una expresión de terror al ver a quien se le acercaba.

— J... J-Jatin, yo... — comenzó el herido aprendiz, pero no alcanzó a terminar, pues el recién llegado atravesó sin problemas la barrera mágica y lo levantó del cuello ahogándolo.

— Ha muerto, Sarah ha muerto, traidor miserable — le espetó Jatin con una voz de ultratumba.

Un espectáculo macabro dio inicio, en que el fantasmal Jatin sujetó aún vivo a Súelan, mientras con una fuerza demoniaca le agarró un brazo y se lo arrancó de un tirón regando el piso con más sangre aún. Con un ahogado grito el traidor aprendiz se desmayó, pero Jatin no se detuvo. Siguió con el otro brazo, luego las piernas y finalmente la cabeza. Lo descuartizó con sus propias manos de forma brutal, tirando sus restos por la habitación.

Las imágenes terribles impactaron a los héroes, Amelia se cubrió parcialmente los ojos por el espanto, mientras Filia luchaba por no perder la concentración mientras conjuraba su hechizo. Luego de terminar con el aprendiz, el ahora monstruoso Jatin recogió el libro con ensangrentadas tapas de plata que yacía al lado de algunos restos de Súelan, pero éste pareció quemarle las manos con un fuego celeste. El hombre monstruoso envolvió el tomo entre sus ropas y se retiró caminando sin prestar atención a los espectros y sombras que rodeaban el lugar, ni ser atacado por ellos. Mientras se alejaba, la horrible escena comenzó a desaparecer como las ilusiones anteriores, pero esta vez Filia estaba preparada.

— ...permanece espíritu, _¡C_ _í_ _rculo de Luz!_ — terminó la sacerdotisa justo a tiempo.

Un circulo brillante se formó en el centro de la ilusoria habitación, en el lugar ocupado por el pilar. De pronto, el lugar volvió a la normalidad tomando el aspecto de una sala común con una escalera que bajaba a algún sótano, pero en el medio del lugar, el cuerpo espiritual de Súelan se encontraba atrapado dentro del círculo místico creado por la sacerdotisa. El resto del grupo parecía algo perturbado por las imágenes que acababan de presenciar y sorprendidos por el conjuro de Filia.

— Déjenme salir... — pidió lastimosamente el espíritu.

— ¿Qué quieres espíritu? — preguntó la dragón.

— Déjenme salir... — repitió el fantasma.

— No te dejaré ir hasta que me digas lo que quieres, por qué estas aquí... — insistió la sacerdotisa.

— Redención — respondió secamente el fantasma con una voz apagada.

— Pregúntale dónde está el Tomo de Loriane — comentó Lina a la dragón.

— Loriane, el libro... esa es la respuesta... esa es la solución... yo debo... — murmuró entrecortadamente el espíritu.

— ¿Qué dices espíritu?, ¿La solución de qué? — preguntó la sacerdotisa intentando sacar alguna respuesta de la criatura traslúcida frente a ella.

— De todo — respondió el espíritu.

— Pero nosotros necesitamos el libro — intervino la hechicera de rojo que ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

— No entienden... no lo entienden... nunca entienden nada... no lo entienden... — comenzó a repetir de modo obsesivo el alma en pena.

— Eso ya lo sabemos, pero ¿Qué cosa no entendemos? — preguntó Filia comenzando a perder también la paciencia.

— El libro, el Tomo... el Tomo de Loriane es inútil sin el sello, yo no lo sabía, yo no quería... —

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó Filia tratando de conservar la calma al hablar con el intratable espíritu.

— Abajo... ahora déjenme ir, déjenme ir, déjenme ir... — volvió a repetir el fantasma.

— Ya, ya, esta bien — con un movimiento de su mano, la sacerdotisa rompió el círculo mágico y el espíritu quedó en libertad, desapareciendo del lugar.

Luego de analizar por un momento todo lo ocurrido, los héroes llegaron a una conclusión. Sabían que para el momento de la muerte de Loriane había tres discípulos: Jatin, Sarah, y Súelan. Los dos primeros sospechaban que el último planeaba traicionarlos y robar el Tomo de Loriane. Al parecer así lo había hecho, pero al sacar el libro y romper el sello, se había iniciado alguna clase de reacción en cadena de energía negativa que había terminado abriendo un portal al mundo de los espíritus y liberado a todo tipo de criaturas horrendas. Jatin y Sarah espiaban al traidor, pero también terminaron siendo víctimas de la explosión o de las criaturas liberadas por el portal. Jatin había usado todas sus fuerzas para proteger a Sarah y lo había logrado por un tiempo, pero acabó muriendo en el proceso. Por su parte, Súelan había sobrevivido al ataque inicial de las criaturas y logró mantenerse con vida temporalmente usando una barrera mágica.

Mientras tanto, Sarah había tomado el cuerpo de Jatin y lo había llevado a su habitación, huyendo de los espíritus malignos que se apoderaban de la casa. Al no poder combatir a tantos enemigos y con su amado Jatin muerto, había tomado la decisión de suicidarse para luego colgarse, no sin antes escribirlo en su diario. Luego de la muerte de Sarah, el discípulo Jatin se había alzado de entre los muertos convertido en un monstruo, por alguna razón. Quizás había sido por los sentimientos negativos y la situación de su muerte o quizás por la influencia de alguna fuerza o criatura desconocida. En cualquier caso, el recién alzado Jatin había visto a Sarah muerta frente a él y decidió ir a vengarse, matando de forma atroz a Súelan y, finalmente, llevándose el libro que había mantenido estable al sello. Así habían transcurrido los hechos hasta ese momento, con Lina y el resto del grupo buscando el preciado libro en medio de aquella mansión embrujada.

— Creo que debemos seguir lo que nos dijo el espíritu y bajar, pero... — comentó Filia, cuando se dio cuenta de que Xellos había desaparecido.

— ¿Xellos? dónde... — la sacerdotisa se detuvo luego de pensarlo por un momento y notar que el demonio había desaparecido durante la última escena ilusoria.

— No importa, vamos — recomendó la dragón, sospechando que Xellos aparecería en algún momento y esperando que cuando lo hiciese, se dignara a ayudarlos.

— Si tú lo dices, vamos entonces — dijo Lina comenzando a caminar hacia la escalera.

Bajaron por una estrecha escalera, a cada paso el ambiente se tornaba más pesado y el hedor más fuerte, era como si se acercaran cada vez más al corazón del otro mundo. Llegaron a una habitación muy descuidada y luego de caminar unos paso y atravesar una puerta, llegaron a una lugar totalmente diferente pero igual de tétrico. Pasado el portal no había muros tallados o cubiertos de ladrillos, sino una caverna rocosa y húmeda en la que se internaron, con estrechos pasillos que se enredaban como serpientes y que los llevaban de un lugar aterrador a otro. Luego de unos largos minutos llegaron a una cámara amplia de la cueva. El lugar estaba iluminado por antorchas sobre pedestales, que resplandecían con espectrales flamas verdosas que le daban una apariencia aún más siniestra al lugar. En el centro de la cámara había una especie de altar sobre el que reposaba un libro con cubiertas de plata, del que emanaba una luz tan diurna y natural, que casi lograba entibiar la fría habitación. En el fondo podía verse la figura de un hombre encapuchado y dos pares de ojos rojos que se acercaban brillando desde la oscuridad de sus flancos.

— Les doy la bienvenida a mi humilde morada, extranjeros — habló el encapuchado con una voz espectral y profunda que helaba la sangre.

Se acercó al altar del libro seguido por dos figuras de aspecto animal a ambos lados. La luz que emanaba del tomo mágico permitió ver el rostro pálido con largo cabello blanco de Jatin, y de dos esqueletos con la forma de enromes lobos no muertos que lo acompañaban.

— Sentí la presencia de criaturas vivas desde hace un buen rato, pero no creí que serían aventureros en busca del Tomo de... — el no muerto se detuvo, como si las palabras que deseaba pronunciar se negaran a salir de su pálida boca.

— ¡Ah! no dejare que se lo lleven, no dejare que lo roben otra vez... ¡Moriré de nuevo antes de permitirlo! — Concluyó con una exclamación.

El resplandor rojo se hizo más intenso en sus ojos y mostró una expresión iracunda mientras se acercaba con intenciones peligrosas. Las dos bestias esqueléticas que lo acompañaban avanzaron también y se lanzaron contra los héroes de un salto.

— ¡Cuidado! — exclamó Lina tratando de cubrirse de una de las bestias que se lanzaba en su contra, pero Gourry a su lado cargó contra la criatura golpeándola con su hombrera metálica y arrojándola lejos, rescatando a su compañera justo a tiempo.

— Eres un alma torturada, pero no dejaremos que nos detengas, necesitamos ese libro — anunció Filia con decisión.

Jatin levantó los brazos y una niebla maligna brotó desde su ser, llenando el lugar. Era el hedor de la muerte, del odio y del mal, que ahora inundaba la caverna. El torturado guardián desenvainó una espada enorme y negra, con la forma de huesos enroscados que le daba una apariencia aún más siniestra.

— No los dejaré... ¡Mátenlos, criaturas de la noche! — ordenó el alzado.

Las bestias se lanzaron a la carga otra vez, mientras Jatin corría al encuentro de los luchadores. Zelgadis se interpuso en el camino del guardián y con un movimiento de su espada trató de cortar el paso del fantasmal luchador, pero éste dio un poderoso golpe de su espada que el espiritista logró detener, pero que lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia. Con gracia felina, el hombre quimera dio un giro en el aire y logró caer de pie, pero Jatin se abrió paso hacia los demás.

Filia y Lina ya conjuraban para detenerlo, mientras Amelia y Gourry combatían a las bestias esqueléticas. Gourry no tuvo muchos problemas parando los feroces zarpazos y mordeduras con su espada, pero la princesa tuvo que realizar esfuerzos desesperados para no ser atrapada por la criatura. Además, los golpes parecían no afectar a las bestias que, cada vez que eran derribadas, volvían a levantarse para continuar la lucha.

— _Criaturas del mal, demando que se retiren. En el nombre de la diosa, ¡Los Expulso!_ — invocó Filia el poder de sus dioses.

Sus manos resplandecieron con el familiar color dorado de sus poderes y la sacerdotisa dirigió un cálido haz de luz hacia el guardián que se acercaba, pero éste alzó una mano y la niebla oscura se concentró deteniendo el poder de Filia. Con su otra mano, el tétrico luchador formó un puño y golpeó el aire hacia adelante y una oleada de niebla se dirigió hacia Filia impactándola como su hubiese recibido el fuerte golpe. La dragón cayó de rodillas adolorida, pero comenzó a pararse para continuar. Con unas ultimas palabras y flamas rojas reuniéndose a su alrededor, Lina terminó su conjuro. Cuatro flechas de fuego se formaron frente a la hechicera para acelerar instantáneamente contra Jatin, pero al llegar hasta el siniestro guardián, se disiparon en el aire como si hubiesen chocado con un muro invisible frente a él.

— Rayos, parece ser inmune a la magia normal, tendré que usar algo más poderoso — maldijo Lina planeando su próximo movimiento.

De pronto, Jatin recibió un poderoso impacto, como si hubiera sido golpeado por una fuerza invisible, que lo sacó de balance pero no logró derribarlo. Un enfadado Zelgadis se acercaba con la mano izquierda levantada en su dirección y la espada en la derecha para combatirlo. Cada dos pasos, el espiritista forzaba hacia adelante la mano izquierda y otro impacto hacía retroceder al guardián.

Viendo que Gourry estaba manteniendo a raya a una de las bestias, Filia se acercaba para apoyar a Amelia con la otra, y Zelgadis parecía capaz de mantener ocupado a Jatin por el momento, Lina decidió tomarse el tiempo para conjurar algo un poco más poderoso. La hechicera sacó una bolsa de su cinturón y vació su contenido en el suelo, un fino polvo metálico. Se agachó al lado de la pila de polvo, lo esparció uniformemente y comenzó a dibujar una formación mágica en su interior con varios símbolos dentro de un círculo. Rápidamente sacó un poco de azufre de otro saco pequeño y lo arrojó a la formación arrodillándose a su lado, mientras comenzaba a conjurar. — _Fuente de todo poder_ _,_ _¡R_ _ecuerda!_ _._ _Gibil, espíritu del_ _rojo f_ _uego,_ _¡R_ _ecuerda!_ _._ _Girra, espíritu de las_ _brillantes llamas_ _,_ _¡R_ _ecuerda!_ _..._ — recitó Lina mientras sacaba su espada.

Mientras tanto, Zelgadis y Jatin comenzaron a combatir en cuerpo a cuerpo. La quimera lograba mantener a raya a su rival, pero sus golpes eran en gran medida inefectivos. Ambos guerreros eran hábiles y ambos parecían inmunes a la mayor parte del daño físico, por lo que descuidaban su defensa y recibían golpes que les rasgaban las ropas causando poco daño, pero sin duda el guardián no muerto era el combatiente superior. El hombre quimera parecía cada vez más cansado, mientras Jatin parecía cada vez más enérgico e impulsado por el hambre del combate. De pronto Zelgadis notó que su energía disminuía anormalmente rápido y, concentrándose por un momento en su propio cuerpo, pudo sentir un sifón invisible en su pecho por el que su vitalidad estaba siendo absorbida por el no muerto.

— _O_ _h,_ _d_ _ios del_ _f_ _uego, poderoso hijo de Anu, el más aterrador entre tus hermanos,_ _¡L_ _evántate_ _!_ _Oh,_ _d_ _ios del horno,_ _d_ _ios de la destrucción,_ _¡R_ _ecuerda!_ — siguió la hechicera, mientras un aura rojiza se formaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué pasa guerrero?, ¿No deseas combatir más? — amenazó Jatin con su voz de ultratumba.

— Ya se lo que haces criatura miserable, pero tus trucos no servirán conmigo. Si quieres energía, créeme que tendrás más de lo que esperas — respondió el espiritista concentrándose para usar sus habilidades.

Zelgadis juntó sus manos al rededor del mango de su espada y cerró los ojos como si estuviese rezando. Reunió la mayor cantidad de energía espiritual de la que era capaz en su espada, que comenzó a brillar con un resplandor celeste. El no muerto se lanzó al ataque aprovechando la aparente postura sin guardia, pero el guerrero místico le respondió lanzando un rápido espadazo descendente en su dirección y descargando toda su energía en un tremendo golpe. El impacto de su espada en el hombro de la criatura se vio rodeado por intensas oleadas de luz azul claro que emanaban cada vez más rápido mientras se descargaba la energía que parecía ir aturdiendo poco al guerrero monstruoso mientras detenía su carrera y su espada negra comenzaba a temblar.

— _¡_ _Levántate_ _!_ _, oh_ _d_ _ios del_ _f_ _uego Gibil, en tu majestad y devora a mis enemigo_ _s. ¡_ _Levántate_ _!_ _, oh_ _d_ _ios del_ _f_ _uego Girra, en tu poder e incinera a los_ _enemigos_ _que me persiguen_ — siguió Lina sujetando su espada con ambas manos en el mango y la hoja colgando hacia abajo.

Las oleadas de energía espiritual del golpe de Zel llegaron a su máximo y una gran explosión de energía celeste terminó de descargar su poder levantando el polvo y haciendo retumbar el lugar. Cuando el polvo se disipó, sin embargo, pudo verse la figura de Jatin con sus ropas destrozadas, pero listo para continuar el ataque y una mirada llena de furia.

— Rayos... — maldijo la quimera sintiendo el cansancio por el uso de sus poderes y de la constante absorción de energía del guardián no muerto. Levantó su espada para tratar de continuar el combate, pero Lina ya está terminando su conjuro con la espada colgando de sus manos sobre la formación y tanto ella como el suelo a su alrededor brillando con un fuego rojo.

— _Yo te libero, espíritu del fuego, para que devores a mis enemigos, ¡Elemental!_ — con la última palabra, la hechicera enterró su espada sobre la formación y un intenso fuego comenzó a emanar desde su interior.

Un vapor amarillo salió desde el lugar de la invocación de Lina y se dirigió a Jatin. A medida que se acercaba, el humo se prendió en llamas y tomó forma humanoide. Una criatura con la apariencia de un hombre alto y delgado, pero hecho completamente de fuego se dirigió al no muerto, invocado por Lina y bajo su control. — _¡_ _D_ _estruye!_ — ordenó la hechicera con una voz enloquecida.

El espíritu del fuego llegó hasta el lugar del combate de Jatin y Zelgadis, que retrocedió de un salto al reconocer el encantamiento. La criatura invocada rodeó al guardián cadavérico formando un anillo de flamas a su alrededor, luego extendió sus manos y un fuego incandescente los cubrió. Solo se escuchó el sonido crepitante de la inmensa fogata de un cegador color casi blanco, mientras el espíritu del fuego incineraba a Jatin, cuyos poderes y barreras fueron incapaces de frenar tal encantamiento. Luego de unos momentos, la criatura flamígera se disipó dejando sólo un pentagrama quemado en el suelo, ni siquiera el polvo quedó de su objetivo. Lina parecía cansada por la invocación, al igual que Zel por su pelea. Amelia combatía rodeada por los poderes protectores de Filia y con sus propios ataques de magia blanca, pulverizando ya a la criatura huesuda con sus puños cubiertos de una luz brillante. Gourry por su parte miraba triunfal la pelea de Amelia, parado sobre una pila de huesos que previamente había sido su rival.

— ¡Gourry! Si ya habías terminado con eso, ¡¿Por qué no ayudaste aquí?! — lo regañó Lina, pero sus compañeros mostraron un rostro incómodo ante el innecesario reproche.

— Supongo que no pueden estar sin pelear ni un minuto — comentó Filia con algo de fastidio.

— No importa, tomemos el libro y llevémoslo arriba — dijo Zelgadis envainando su espada.

Lina se acercó al Tomo de Loriane y revisó si había trampas o protecciones mágicas, pero pareció no encontrar nada. Al sujetar el libro sintió un gran poder emanando desde su interior, pero al abrirlo se sorprendió de encontrar sus páginas totalmente en blanco.

— E—esta... en blanco... — habló finalmente la hechicera con algo de dificultad.

— Quizás el espíritu tenía razón, quizás sea inútil fuera del sello — comentó Filia.

— Pues llevémoslo al sello entonces, deprisa — apuró el espiritista mientras se acercaba.

Unos minutos después, los aventureros meditaban acerca de la situación, parados al lado de la escalera que subía al salón del sello, con el libro en las manos de Lina. Estaban conscientes de que arriba se encontraba el portal al plano negativo y que la habitación del sello estaba infestada de espectros. Además, desde que acabaron con Jatin habían sentido una presencia que los seguía, pero no habían logrado detectar qué era.

— Esto no me gusta. Siento que alguien nos sigue — comentó Zelgadis con un tono preocupado.

— Quizás sea Xellos, ¿No? — preguntó Lina mirando a la sacerdotisa dragón.

— No es él. Puedo sentir cuando Xellos esta cerca y no siento su presencia ahora — respondió Filia luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

— No importa, si queremos utilizar el libro es mejor que lo llevemos al sello de una vez — recomendó Lina luego de decidir que si algo peligroso los seguía, lo enfrentarían en ese momento.

— Pero arriba está lleno de criaturas y espectros — reclamó la princesa algo preocupada por la cantidad de criaturas que habían visto la última vez.

— Cuando levanté el libro pude sentir una gran energía, aún ahora se siente cálido — comentó la hechicera mostrando el tomo en sus manos.

— ¿Magia blanca? — preguntó Zel.

— Podría ser, ¿Tú qué dices Filia? — preguntó Lina a la sacerdotisa.

— Déjame ver — dijo ésta tomando el libro y cerrando los ojos por un momento. El libro y Filia comenzaron a brillar con una suave energía dorada.

— Si, es una poderosa energía sagrada, quizás afecte a las criaturas de arriba — concluyó luego de unos segundos.

— Tiene sentido, recuerden que en la última ilusión que nos mostró el espíritu, Jatin se quemaba las manos al tocar el libro — comentó el hombre quimera.

— Con un poco de suerte ahuyentará a los muertos vivientes más débiles, pero no estoy segura de que pueda mantener a raya a criaturas poderosas. Además no sabemos lo que pasará si logramos ponerlo en el sello — concluyó con algunas dudas las sacerdotisa.

— Pues sólo lo sabremos si probamos y si se trata de combatir, cuenten conmigo — anunció decidido Gourry.

— Yo también combatiré — apoyó Amelia.

— Supongo que todos lo haremos — siguió Zelgadis a su lado.

— Entonces vamos — terminó Lina formando un puño levantado en dirección a la escalera. Se acercó y comenzó a subirla sujetando el Tomo de Loriane al frente como un escudo, seguida de cerca por sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, en una caverna tan oscura y siniestra como la mansión que recorrían los héroes, una figura delgada con capa púrpura y un bastón caminaba con la más absoluta tranquilidad.

— Gizz, ¿Dónde estas Gizz? — preguntó Xellos entre risas suaves y mostrando con rostro despreocupado.

— Mm... ¿Dónde se metió ese demonio? — continuó el oscuro sacerdote.

— Giiizz, ¿Dónde estaaaas? — preguntó de nuevo con una voz burlona.

De pronto un rayo eléctrico salió de la nada e impactó a Xellos en pleno torso. De entre las sombras surgió una criatura de aspecto horrible, cuerpo delgado, largas garras y la piel amarilla.

— ¡Te tengo traidor! — celebró antes de tiempo el demonio, pues al momento los rayos se disiparon y Xellos seguía de pie.

— ... — el sacerdote demoniaco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados sin responder y con la misma cara despreocupada que tenía antes de recibir el ataque. Su traje estaba todo chamuscado, pero no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño.

— ¿Traidor?, ¿Yo? — rió Xellos y con un chasquido de sus dedos, su traje reapareció como nuevo.

— No me hagas reír. Olvidas quien es mi verdadero amo, quien es mi verdadera... señora — le dijo Xellos casi burlándose.

— Miserable — el demonio amarillo maldijo y se lanza en su contra, pero Xellos lo detuvo con un sencillo movimiento de la mano que lo dejó paralizado al instante.

— Yo no soy como tú, criatura. No me insultes confundiéndome, nada me ata a tus señores demoníacos — explicó Xellos mostrando por un momento un rostro amenazador.

El demonio apuntó a Gizz con su báculo y el cristal del bastón comenzó a brillar con una luz púrpura. El demonio paralizado fue levantado del suelo por una fuerza mágica, puesto de cabeza y sus pies mágicamente atados al techo. La criatura miró con odio al verse incapacitada y en una posición tan desventajosa.

— Pero no he venido aquí a explicarte mis intenciones, sino a hacerte unas preguntas — rió Xellos una vez más.

— Háblame sobre Loriane — ordenó el sacerdote demoniaco.

— No sé de qué hablas, ¡Bájame! — respondió Gizz intentando romper a la fuerza la magia que lo retenía.

— ¡Hagh! — gritó el prisionero cuando una descarga de energía proveniente del bastón de su captor lo atravesó.

— ¡Loriane!, se que tú fuiste enviado en aquella ocasión para... facilitar... los eventos, ¡Habla! — ordenó nuevamente Xellos mientras se preparaba a lanzar una nueva descarga de su bastón.

Algunos minutos después, luego de haber usado un número de ataques y golpes arcanos, realizado varias preguntas y obtenido las respuestas que necesitaba, Xellos consideraba la información obtenida al lado de un maltrecho Gizz que aún colgaba, cubierto de quemaduras y golpes, a penas consciente.

— ¿Dices que lo sabía todo?, ¿También sobre La Señora? — terminó de preguntar el captor.

— S-si... todo... bájame — suplicó el demonio colgado.

— Mm, creo que debo ir a... bueno, eso es secreto — respondió Xellos retrocediendo un paso y sujetando su bastón hacia adelante mientras una gran cantidad de energía comenzaba a reunirse en su cristal, lista para ser lanzada en un golpe final.

— No, no... l-lo hag... — reclamó aterrado Gizz.

— Ah... esta bien... — suspiró el demonio luego de una larga duda, bajando el bastón y haciéndolo desaparecer con un movimiento. Xellos se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

— P-pero... bájame m-miserable ¡Bájame! — le gritó el prisionero aún colgado de los pies, a punto de caer inconsciente.

— Esta jaqueca otra vez, creo que me estoy volviendo bue... ah, me debe estar afectando pasar tanto tiempo con los demás — se dijo Xellos antes de desaparecer, ignorando los reclamos del otro demonio.

De regreso en la mansión de Loriane, los espectros llenaban el segundo piso al que se dirigían los héroes, pero desde la escalera provenía una luz cálida que alertó a las criaturas. Lina subió adelante y algunas sombras se le acercaron amenazadoras, pero parecieron quedar cegadas por la luz del libro que la hechicera sujetaba. La energía sagrada causó que las sombras y espectros cercanos retrocedieran como si la sola proximidad del tomo los lastimara, lo que abrió un hueco entre las criaturas permitiendo que el resto de los héroes avanzara también. Luego de la hechicera venía Filia con un sus manos cubiertas de un fuego dorado que logró ahuyentar un poco más a las criaturas malignas. Atrás venía Gourry empuñando su espada con ambas manos, Amelia con los puños cubiertos por la luz blanca de su magia y Zelgadis cubría la retaguardia empuñando su espada en una mano y la otra palma extendida listo para usar sus poderes. Gracias a los poderes del libro lograron llegar junto al pilar del sello aunque estaban completamente rodeados por espectros y sombras. Lina se acercó cuidadosamente al pilar, pero un círculo negro cubría parte del sello, del que salió una nueva sombra que casi logró atacarla, pero se vio obligada a retroceder por el poder del tomo sagrado.

— Necesitamos cerrar el portal aunque sea por un momento. Filia, Amelia, ¿Creen poder hacerlo? — preguntó la hechicera.

— Lo siento, no creo que pueda hacerlo de forma segura — respondió la princesa.

— Yo puedo intentarlo, pero no sé si el poder del libro por si sólo pueda mantener a todas estas criaturas a raya — respondió la dragón.

— Tendremos que resistir — dijo Gourry sujetando fuertemente su espada.

— Si este lugar no estuviera inundado de energía negativa, podría disipar a todas estas criaturas con un sólo conjuro — se lamentó Amelia.

— Pero aún aquí un conjuro como ese, por lo menos, debería abrir una apertura entre todos estos monstruos, ¿No?... al menos nos daría unos momentos — preguntó Zelgadis.

— Si, creo que si... — respondió la princesa.

— Entonces esta decidido. Amelia nos dará una apertura con su conjuro, Filia aprovechará el momento para cerrar el portal, yo colocaré el libro y trataré de reactivar el sello, tendrán que cuidar nuestras espaldas mientras tanto — anunció Lina a lo que sus compañeros respondieron afirmativamente mientras todos se preparaban.

— _Vagabundos eternos que no son de este mundo..._ — comenzó a recitar la princesa mientras el grupo aún estaba protegido por el libro y la magia de la sacerdotisa dragón. — _Pobres criaturas retorcidas, por la luz purificadora, les ordeno que se marchen al nexo de este mundo con el otro, ¡Bendición Sagrada!_ — terminó de conjurar la joven alzando ambos brazos mientras un círculo de luz muy brillante se expandía desde su posición a varios metros en todas las direcciones. Las sombras tocadas por la luz fueron desintegradas e incluso los espectros y otros monstruos sufrieron grandes daños y retrocedieron o fueron destruidos, dejando una amplia zona vacía alrededor del grupo y haciendo parpadear el portal.

— Muy bien, aquí voy — anunció la sacerdotisa disipando el fuego dorado de sus manos y acercándose al portal para cerrarlo. A su lado la joven princesa estaba agotada y la luz de su conjuro ya comenzaba a ser devorada por las sombras de la habitación, seguidas de cerca por las criaturas de ultratumba que cerraban la distancia.

— Diosa de los dioses, luz imperecedera, madre ancestral — comenzó a recitar Filia mientras una luz dorada la cubría y acercaba sus resplandecientes manos al portal oscuro.

Poco a poco y a medida que los monstruos se acercaban, el grupo se vio obligado a formar un círculo estrecho al rededor de Lina que sujetaba el libro en el centro y Filia que comenzaba a cerrar el portal a su lado. Los espectros se acercaron aún más y comenzaron a atacar a Gourry, Amelia y Zelgadis, que tuvieron que mantener la defensa en sus posiciones. Paraban zarpas largas y oscuras y golpes gélidos de las criaturas espectrales, pero sabían que si trataban de avanzar se verían rodeados, pues ahora sólo el poder que emanaba del libro protegía sus espaldas y sólo sus compañeros cubrían sus flancos.

— _L_ _uz ancestral, ven a mi mano ¡Ika!_ — terminó de conjurar Filia enfocando todo su poder hacia el portal que comenzó a cerrarse lentamente. Luego de unos minutos, la mancha negra de la que salían las criaturas se había reducido hasta que el marco donde alguna vez se ubicó el libro fue visible.

— ¡Ahora Lina!, no podré mantenerlo mucho tiempo — anunció Filia realizando un gran esfuerzo para no perder la concentración, aún con las manos extendidas hacia el pilar para mantener cerrado el pórtico demoniaco.

— Muy bien, pondré el libro en su lugar. Prepárense, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar... — dijo la hechicera acercándose al marco.

— ¡Ahora! — gritó Lina colocando el libro en el sello con un movimiento rápido y comenzando a recitar un complejo encantamiento para activarlo.

Mientras la hechicera activaba el dispositivo mágico, la luz que emanaba del libro se redujo rápidamente y se vio absorbida por el pilar que la redireccionó en una serie de líneas, símbolos y formaciones mágicas que brillaron en el monolito. Tan pronto la luz que los había mantenido protegidos desapareció, las criaturas que rodeaban a los héroes se lanzaron desde todas las direcciones. Tanto Lina como Filia estaban aún ocupadas recitando el conjuro de activación y manteniendo el portal demoniaco cerrado, por lo que los demás debieron cubrirlas. Gourry protegió a Lina manteniendo a las criaturas al margen con dificultad, mientras Amelia y Zelgadis trataban de mantener a los monstruos alejados de la dragón. Un espectro particularmente poderoso y con la forma de un caballero traslúcido en armadura, esquivó a Gourry y extendió su espada en una estocada fantasmal hacia Lina, pero el arma del espectro se vio detenida de pronto por una fuerza invisible. Poco a poco se hizo visible la alta figura de Jatin, traslúcido como los fantasmas pero con un aspecto vigoroso y tranquilo, con el color natural de su piel y su rubia cabellera, sujetando con su mano la hoja de la espada del espectro atacante.

— No te dejaré pasar, demonio — anunció el fantasma de Jatin con una voz firme.

A su lado apareció otra figura fantasmal como él, la imagen de Súelan vestido con su traje púrpura. Ya no lucía abatido y torturado, sino con una sonrisa en el rostro y las manos cubiertas de una brillante flama espectral.

— Ni yo — dijo decidido el otro fantasma.

Ambos espectros se unieron a los héroes en el combate, uno con las habilidades de un poderoso luchador mágico creando barreras traslúcidas y golpeando a las sombras que se acercaban, el otro lanzando rayos y conjuros fantasmales desde sus manos. Con la inesperada ayuda Gourry, Amelia y Zelgadis lograron mantener a los espectros demoniacos alejados el tiempo suficiente para que Lina terminase con sus cánticos arcanos.

— De prisa Lina, no puedo mantenerlo mas... — pidió Filia mientras la luz que emanaba de sus manos comenzaba a temblar y parpadear.

— Ya esta listo — terminó al fin la hechicera.

El libro, ahora en el lugar que le correspondía, comenzó a emitir una luz cálida y suave y los símbolos de su cubierta resplandecieron. El pilar mismo comenzó a emitir una luz como la de un día soleado, mientras las runas luminosas se extendieron por el suelo para cubrir la habitación completa. Poco a poco y a medida que la luz irradiada por el sello cubría la habitación y el resto de la mansión, el olor de la muerte se disipó y el lugar comenzó a tomar un aspecto natural, lo que pareció provocar daño a los espectros y sombras que aún rodeaban al grupo. Algunas de las criaturas se vieron disipadas por el poder sagrado, mientras que otras simplemente se vieron obligadas a alejarse y dejar el lugar.

— Ah... por fin lo hemos conseguido — suspiró Lina con una sonrisa.

— Si, lo hemos logrado, ya no están... pero... — comenzó Amelia mirando a las criaturas fantasmales que los habían acompañado.

— Entonces ustedes eran los que nos habían estado siguiendo — comentó Filia.

— Ustedes vencieron a los demonios, buscaban restaurar el sello — respondió Jatin con una voz profunda pero tranquila.

— Debíamos reparar el daño causado — continuó Súelan, ahora en paz.

— Pero, ¿Por qué pasó todo esto?, ¿Cómo se desató este desastre? — preguntó Lina.

— El Sello de Loriane es una fuente inagotable de energía positiva, permite realizar una magia de gran poder — comenzó a explicar Jatin.

— Pero esa energía no puede ser simplemente creada de la nada — continuó su compañero.

— Así es, el pilar drena y reúne la energía positiva de sus alrededores permanentemente — terminó el fantasma más alto.

— Eso quiere decir que... el pilar remueve la energía positiva de la zona cercana y... ¿Sólo deja oscuridad? — dedujo Lina.

— Después de todo, el mundo vive en un eterno estado de equilibrio. Lo que llamamos espacio normal no es más que un lugar con una cierta mezcla de energías positivas y negativas, si extraes demasiado de una, dejarás la otra — agregó la dragón.

— Así es, pero el libro es la clave del sistema, permite engañar las reglas de la magia con su contenido, el alma de nuestra maestra. El libro mantiene estable el efecto del pilar — terminó de explicar Jatin.

— Yo no lo sabia, pensaba que el libro era la fuente de la energía mágica, mi ambición... — se lamentó Súelan arrepentido.

— ¿El alma de Loriane está en el libro? — preguntó Amelia incrédula.

— No se preocupen, todo ha terminado y ya pueden irse en paz — les dijo Filia y, cerrando los ojos y con un gesto de la mano, les dio una bendición.

Un pilar de brillante luz salió del suelo a los pies de ambos fantasmas hasta más arriba del techo, hasta el cielo. Los fantasmas comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco, mientras se despedían agradecidos de que su pesadilla había terminado.

— Gracias, por fin podemos partir — se despidió Súelan.

— Finalmente podré ver a mi amada, gracias — agradeció también Jatin antes de desaparecer, mientras el lugar adquiría una calma acogedora y mágica. El libro en el sello comenzó a palpitar con una luz blanca y brillante.

— ¿Ahora qué? — preguntó Gourry.

— ¿Tomo de Loriane? — la princesa se acercó y le habló al libro como saludándolo.

— Yo soy Loriane, estrella en la tierra. Mi luz es mi voz, el conocimiento — se escuchó desde el sello una voz femenina y espectral. — Pregunten, viajeros.

— Habíamos escuchado que el tomo tenía todo tipo de información, simplemente que no era uno que pudiésemos leer... — comentó la hechicera de rojo.

— Queremos saber sobre el Triunvirato. ¿Quienes lo han reformado? — preguntó Lina luego de pensarlo por un momento junto sus compañeros.

— El Triunvirato, la cabeza de la Cofradía. Esta formado por un humano, un demonio y un dragón. Fue creado para proteger, para mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, pero las criaturas de este mundo son ambiciosas. La Cofradía fue corrompida y se inició una lucha por su control y su poder — respondió la voz del libro.

— ¿Cofradía? — preguntó Amelia algo confundida.

— Un gran ejercito, el único ejercito formado por humanos, dragones y demonios. Fue creado en desafío directo de los líderes dragón y grandes demonios para mediar en los grandes conflictos entre las criaturas, pero eso fue hace mucho. Eran liderado por el Triunvirato, pero tenían a un infiltrado entre sus filas. Cuando comenzó la guerra por el poder, la Cofradía fue disuelta — continuó la voz fantasmal.

— Pero se ha reunido nuevamente, ¿Quiénes son ahora? — preguntó una vez más la hechicera.

— El Triunvirato desapareció hace siglos, pero ahora ha renacido gracias a Hound, un poderoso demonio con la ambición de regir en este mundo y en el otro, romper el balance. Es seguido por una dragón llamada Ktin'da Kala y un humano llamado Jun Gorath, son criaturas poderosas. Kala viene de un lugar llamado Darkfall, podrán encontrarla ahí. Gorath vive en las Montañas Estriadas, al sur de este lugar. Sin embargo el Triunvirato fue creado con un propósito particular y su creador lo reclamará una vez más — respondió la voz de Loriane.

— Pero, ¿Quién creo al Triunvirato?, ¿Quién pudo reunir a un humano, un dragón y un demonio? — preguntó Lina.

En ese momento se escuchó un estruendo en el techo, como una explosión. Trozos de piedra de todos los tamaños comenzaron a caer y la luz del sol se filtró desde arriba. Gourry sujetó a Lina y saltó para esquivar los trozos. Amelia y Zelgadis saltaron y rodaron para evitar las rocas que caían, mientras Filia retrocedió de un salto potenciado por unas alas traslúcidas que se formaron en su espalda. Al mirar arriba, el resplandor del sol los encegueció por un momento, pero vieron la figura de un hombre alto con armadura de metal rojo y una enorme espada, tan grande como él. De un salto, el guerrero llegó al suelo y antes de que los héroes alcanzaran a reaccionar, dio un enorme espadazo al pilar con una fuerza antinatural. El piso y la mansión completa temblaron con el poder de su golpe, y el pilar con el sello se hizo añicos que volaron por los aires. Sin el pilar que drenaba energía mágica, la luz que emanaba de las runas parpadeó y se apagó, devolviendo a la habitación el aspecto de un lugar normal, sin fuerzas positivas o negativas.

— Justo a tiempo — habló el guerrero desde su pesado yelmo, colocando una bota sobre el libro que yacía en el suelo entre trozos de piedra.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! — preguntó Lina preparándose para conjurar en su contra.

— Mi nombre es Gorath y he venido para destruirlos — respondió el guerrero al tiempo que removía el pie del libro y lo atravesaba limpiamente con la punta de su enorme espada, a lo que todo brillo en el objeto se detuvo.

El poderoso guerrero se puso en guardia con su descomunal mandoble, pero justo en ese momento una pared de energía oscura se formó, creando un muro que separaba al peligroso espadachín de los héroes.

— Vamos, por aquí — todos se voltearon al escuchar la voz de Xellos a sus espaldas, que acaba de crear el muro mágico.

— Si yo fuera ustedes, me daría prisa — los urgió el demonio con una voz burlona, como si estuviese jugando.

Con un estruendo, Gorath comenzó a golpear el muro arcano con su espada y la magia pareció flaquear con cada impacto.

— Vamos, rápido — los apuró Filia tomando la mano de Lina y corriendo hacia Xellos.

Todos se acercaron al demonio y le pusieron una mano en el hombro a instrucción de la dragón, mientras Xellos se preparaba para teletransportarse. En un parpadeo, el grupo completo se encontró a las afueras de Clead, pueblo del que habían partido hacia la mansión de Loriane.

— No se preocupen, estamos seguros aquí. Gorath no buscaba matarlos, al menos no todavía. Sólo quería destruir el Tomo de Loriane — los calmó Xellos.

— ¿Y ahora qué haremos?, el tomo no nos fue de mucha utilidad — comentó Zelgadis.

— No importa, al menos sabemos más de lo que sabíamos antes de venir. Lo pensaremos en la posada, estoy cansada y muero de hambre — le contestó la hechicera con un bostezo.

— Si, vamos a comer algo — la apoyó Gourry sin pensarlo dos veces.

— Estas seguro de que Gorath no atacara aquí — le preguntó Filia al demonio.

— Si, no te preocupes — la confortó el demonio.

Cansados y hambrientos y con más dudas que respuestas, los héroes decidieron descansar en el pueblo por el momento para seguir con su viaje al día siguiente.

Continuará.

 **Avance del** **p** **r** **ó** **ximo** **capítulo** **:** **El Dragón Rojo**

Los Slayers han decidido ir en busca de más problemas, ahora van contra... eso es un secreto. Pero será un desafío demasiado grande para ellos solos, por lo que harán lo que cualquier persona normal haría... pedir la ayuda del dragón más cercano.

El contraataque se acerca.


	5. El Dragón Rojo

_Esta es una historia que publiqué hace muchos años, pero quedo sin terminar y sin pulir. Estoy publicándola una vez más en una versión corregida y junto al epílogo que nunca mostré por acá. Ocurre un año después del final de Slayers Try y omite los eventos de Revolution y Evolution-R._

 _Lobo Palabragris_

 **Capítulo** **5: El Dragón Rojo**

Los héroes se quedaron un par de noches en Clead para reponerse y planear sus próximos pasos. Xellos tuvo razón y Gorath no atacó el pueblo, pero luego de ser transportados por el demonio pudieron sentir pequeños temblores y el ruido de lejanas explosiones, señales de que el demoniaco guerrero había continuado destruyendo la mansión de Loriane por completo para asegurarse de acabar con el Tomo, el Sello y, al parecer, todo lo demás. Eso duró cerca de una tensa hora que preocupó bastante al pueblo, pero luego de lo cual todo estruendo se detuvo y la calma volvió a reinar en el lugar, excepto por las interminables peleas entre Lina y Gourry por un tenedor, por un trozo carne, por un plato de sopa, o por su desayuno. Al anochecer del segundo día, mientras los seis compañeros cenaban en el bar-restaurante-posada en la que se hospedan, discutían su rumbo más inmediato.

— Bueno y... ¿Ahora qué? — preguntó Gourry mientras seleccionaba qué parte del ave asada servida en un gran plato sobre la mesa comería. Sus compañeros lo miraron sin decir palabra. Estarían incrédulos por su falta de memoria o capacidad para no escuchar lo conversado, si no lo conocieran de antemano.

— ¡Es que no has escuchado nada! — le gritó Lina.

— Cálmate Lina, ¿Quieres un poco de té? — preguntó Filia con voz muy calmada. Lina dio un largo suspiro tratando de perdonar la falta de memoria del caballero.

— Acabamos de decidir que iremos a las Montañas Estriadas, en el extremo sur de Elmekia. Tú mismo dijiste que si ese tal Gorath era un hombre fuerte, entonces querías pelear contra él. Xellos nos dijo que el sujeto probablemente regresaría a su guarida en las montañas para descansar al menos una vez a por semana — explicó Lina repitiendo lo que habían discutido minutos antes.

— Recuerden que ese hombre es un _Demoniac_ , un humano fusionado con un demonio para aumentar sus poderes, no debe ser fácil de derrotar — les recordó el demonio.

— Tendremos que combatirlos tarde o temprano, ¿No? — respondió Lina, prefiriendo atacar con rapidez antes que darle la oportunidad al enemigo de preparar una ofensiva mayor.

— El Santuario del Dragón Rojo — comentó Filia acercando su tasa de te a la boca para tomar un sorbo.

El día anterior, la sacerdotisa les había explicado que a varios kilómetros al sur, comenzando las Montañas Estriadas, se encontraba un muy particular templo dragón, un templo independiente en el que se veneraba la fuerza y el poder sobre todas las cosas, la fuerza para enfrentar al caos. Ese lugar era llamado el Santuario del Dragón Rojo, pues le rezaban exclusivamente al Rey Dragón de Fuego Vrabazard y lo representaban simplemente como un dragón de cola larga y totalmente rojo. Según les explicó la sacerdotisa, en ese templo había reliquias y armas poderosas y buena información que les ayudaría si pensaban luchar con alguien como Gorath, pero que sería sumamente difícil convencerlos de ayudar.

— Pero dijiste que en ese lugar no nos ayudarían a menos que fuésemos dragones y luchadores poderosos — objetó la hechicera.

— Pues yo soy un dragón que sirvió a Rey de Fuego en el pasado y creo que si de poder se trata, ustedes podrán convencerlos ¿No? — respondió la sacerdotisa.

— Aún no estoy muy convencido de que lo mejor sea correr a atacar a cada demoniac que nos amenace, pero creo que ya esta decidido — concluyó Zelgadis.

— Pues entonces iremos al Santuario del Dragón Rojo y luego contra Gorath, ¡Venceremos! — los animó Amelia.

Luego de cenar, Zel y Amelia subieron al cuarto que compartían, Filia se fue a su habitación luego de lo que Xellos simplemente desapareciera entre las sombras, mientras Lina y Gourry se quedaron comiendo un rato más. Filia entró a su habitación en el segundo piso, estaba oscuro y comenzaba a llover afuera. La dragón se quedó un largo rato apoyada contra la puerta cerrada tras de sí. Tenía el rostro triste y preocupado con muchas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, una duda en el pecho y un mal presentimiento acerca de toda la situación.

— Xellos — llamó Filia en voz baja, sin respuesta. Volvió a llamarlo un poco más fuerte una segunda vez.

— Aquí estoy — le respondió el demonio apareciendo a su lado y conjurando una tenue luz púrpura con un movimiento de su mano, lo que le dio a la habitación un tono algo tenebroso.

— Mañana partiremos al templo del Dragón Rojo y... — trago saliva antes de continuar. — Sabes que no puedes entrar ahí, ¿Cierto?. No es como en el templo donde vivo.

— Si lo se, esos dragones me detectarían y lucharían — respondió el demonio.

— Así es y recuerda que esos dragones son particularmente poderosos en el combate — comentó la dragón.

— Tengo cosas que hacer y tengo cosas que investigar. Aprovechare para hacerlo ahora y los alcanzaré cuando salgan del templo — le respondió el demonio con su característico tono tranquilo.

— Pero eso no es todo cierto, puedo sentir que me ocultas algo — lo interrumpió la sacerdotisa dejándolo algo confundido.

— Soy un demonio ¿Recuerdas?, se supone que debo ocultar cosas... — le respondió levantando dos dedos en preparación para decir algo más, pero Filia lo interrumpió de nuevo.

— No me refiero a eso, es algo más... cercano... y no me gusta este presentimiento — dijo la mujer entrecortadamente.

— No te preocupes. El mundo de los demonios es algo complejo, eso es todo, pero no dejaré que nada malo te pase, confía en mi — la reconfortó Xellos.

— Como digas, pero tendrás que explicármelo... — comenzó Filia, pero esta vez se vio interrumpida ella por el demonio.

— Luego, no te preocupes.

En otra habitación Zelgadis y Amelia hablaban sobre lo que harían a continuación. El hombre quimera aún no está convencido de ir al templo así nada más.

— Creo que debemos investigar un poco más, tengo un presentimiento.

— ¿Pero de qué?, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? — le preguntó Amelia con el rostro dudoso.

— No estoy seguro, es sólo un presentimiento — respondió el espiritista llevándose dos dedos a la sien y tratando de concentrarse. — Hay un pueblo en el sur, más al este que el templo, en dirección del desierto... creo que hay respuestas ahí — continuó luego de un segundo con la mirada perdida, como si viera una imagen lejana.

— ¿Estas seguro?

— Si lo estuviera no sería un presentimiento, pero... en ese pueblo hay un anciano... — respondió aún concentrándose en alguna imagen que la joven no podía ver.

De pronto el espiritista sintió una presencia y que las palabras que salían de su boca no eran totalmente suyas. Sintió una voz familiar en su mente mientras hablaba, como en trance. Por fin reconoció esa voz como la de una anciana, hablándole directamente a su mente, como lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado.

— ...un anciano llamado Tenzer que nos podrá ayudar... un anciano que conoce al enemigo y conoce las armas para derrotarlo — concluyó el hombre. — _Gracias maestra_ — pensó con una sonrisa, seguro de que la voz en su mente era de su maestra Ivanna y de que, de algún modo, ésta podría escucharlo.

— Y... ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? — Amelia lo miró algo confundida mientras preguntaba.

— Simplemente lo se. Me lo acaba de decir mi maestra en el camino del espíritu — le respondió enigmáticamente el hombre.

— Si dices que estas seguro, te creo. ¿Qué haremos entonces? — continuó la princesa que, después de haberse comunicado por medio del espíritu con su compañero en varias ocasiones, tenía cierta confianza que tal cosa era posible.

— Viajaremos al sur, pero no iremos al templo. Los dos iremos al este y podremos alcanzar al resto después, que ellos se encarguen de los dragones — planeó el espiritista.

— Bien, entonces eso haremos — le respondió Amelia con voz cansada, abrazándolo.

La lluvia caía afuera, mientras la princesa y su guardián se abrazaron en la habitación olvidándose de los problemas por el momento. Ya habría tiempo de anunciar su decisión al resto después.

Al día siguiente, el grupo se levantó temprano para partir. Se encontraron abajo, con su equipo listo para partir, Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis y Filia, Xellos no se había aparecido por el lugar. El espiritista les explicó a los demás el mensaje de su maestra y su decisión de viajar a aquel pueblo del este mientras Lina, Gourry y Filia iban al templo de los dragones. La hechicera no estaba muy convencida por el dudoso mensaje, pero ni ella ni Filia objetaron su plan. Los aventureros viajaron juntos hasta una división en el camino, desde donde Amelia y Zelgadis irían hacia el este, en dirección del Desierto de la Destrucción, mientras los demás seguirían al sur, al templo de los dragones. Luego de eso, el espiritista se mantendría en contacto gracias a sus poderes para reunirse luego de que las investigaciones hubiesen concluido. El viaje en conjunto duró cerca de una semana con pocos incidentes, salvo por un desafortunado grupo de bandidos que se encontraron en el camino. En ese tiempo Xellos sólo se apareció en una ocasión para hablar a solas con Filia y luego retirarse con prisa. Cuando llegaron a la bifurcación, el grupo se preparó para dividirse y continuar por separado.

— Xellos tampoco podrá aparecer mientras vayamos al templo. Se nos unirá cuando hayamos dejado el lugar — explicó la sacerdotisa dragón mientras los dos grupos se preparaban para partir en sus propios caminos.

— Muy bien entonces, en marcha — anunció Lina, despidiéndose del espiritista y la princesa, y continuando su viaje junto a Gourry y Filia.

El viaje hacia el sur del grupo de Lina no tuvo incidentes, aunque el camino en sí mismo fue un desafío, peligroso y habitado por criatura feroces, pero nada con el poder suficiente para poner en riesgo al grupo. Unos pocos días después, el trío se topó con una montaña completamente tallada en la forma de un enorme dragón. Las fauces abiertas de la criatura esculpida eran en sí mismas una enorme entrada, habían llegado al Santuario del Dragón Rojo. Lina, Filia y Gourry se internaron en la oscura caverna rocosa, no se veían luces o construcciones salvo por una lejana luz tenue al final del túnel. Luego de caminar un buen rato, llegaron al final de la caverna y a una gran habitación construida bajo tierra, iluminada por un par lámparas de aceite en los muros. Frente al trío había una inmensa puerta de hierro y a los lados, varias aberturas pequeñas para observación y vigilancia.

— Creo que esta es la entrada... — murmuró Lina. — ...y ahora qué, ¿Llamamos a la puerta? — preguntó la hechicera en tono irónico.

— Justamente — respondió Filia adelantándose.

La dragón se acercó al gran portón y lo golpeó un par de veces, el fuerte sonido del metal retumbó en toda la caverna. No hay respuesta, ningún sonido más que el eco de la puerta. Filia volvió a intentarlo, esta vez agregando un saludo que vociferó hacia el otro lado.

— ¡Largo humanos!, este no es lugar para ustedes — se escuchó una fuerte voz masculina desde el interior.

Pudieron verse varios brillos de ojos mirando a través de las estrechas aberturas que rodeaban la puerta, era evidente que estaban siendo vigilados. Sin perder la calma, Filia habló con extrañas palabras, imposibles de pronunciar para un humano, que sonaban más como gruñidos y siseos serpentinos, presumiblemente algún idioma dragón. Se escucharon varias voces desde el otro lado y casi de inmediato la puerta comenzó a abrirse con el ruidoso roce del metal oxidado. El inmenso y pesado portón se abrió por completo dejando a la vista un salón enorme de mármol con pilares de casi veinte metros de altura, adornado con estatuas por doquier y con varios dragones, principalmente rojos, negros y azules, mirando expectantes a los recién llegados. Liderando al grupo había un dragón rojo enorme y adornado con un peto y hombreras de metal, y un yelmo enorme de acero plateado que dejaba ver sus sus largos cuernos. Podía verse su mirada entrecerrada entre la piel escamosa y arrugada de su rostro, y una cabellera gris que ondeaba desde la parte trasera de su cabeza.

— ¿Eres una sacerdotisa de Ceiphied?, eres muy joven — preguntó el dragón líder con mirada incrédula.

— Si lo soy, mi nombre es Filia Ul Copt, sacerdotisa del Templo de Ceiphied, señor — respondió la sacerdotisa intentando mostrarse tranquila pese al nerviosismo.

— ¡Ah! eres Filia, he oído de ti — se sorprendió el dragón.

— Gran Dragón, hemos venido humildemente en busca de ayuda, la situación es grave y no hay tiempo que perder — respondió con amabilidad la sacerdotisa, ruborizada por el comentario.

Uno de los dragones más jóvenes se acercó al líder y le susurró algo en el extraño idioma de los dragones, a lo que el líder asintió y volvió a mirar a Filia con ojos sospechosos.

— Tus acompañantes son humanos, ¿Son tus sirvientes? — preguntó el dragón mayor con cierto desprecio en la voz. El comentario irritó a Lina al punto que dio un paso al frente preparada para conjurar, pero fue detenida por la sacerdotisa con un gesto amable pero firme, tratando de calmarla.

— No gran señor, son amigos y muy poderosos... — respondió la joven dragón con algo de incomodidad y remarcando la ultima palabra antes de continuar. — Son quienes me acompañaron contra la Estrella Oscura, también derrotaron al Rey Demonio Fibrizo.

— Son sólo humanos y no deben estar aquí. Échalos para que podamos hablar en paz — ordenó el líder del templo. Un aura rojiza comenzó a formarse al rededor de Lina, que miró con un rostro aterrador y con la paciencia pendiendo de un hilo.

— No, no Gran Dragón, usted no entiende. Hemos venido a pedir su ayuda y mis compañeros demostrarán su poder — trató de explicar la dragón, que conocía bien las enseñanzas del templo. Estaba consciente de que una prueba de poder podría ser la única forma de ganar su confianza, o cuando menos su respeto.

— Ya veo — comenzó el dragón de mayor edad luego de que él y el resto de los dragones del templo hablaran un momento en su idioma y llegaran a una conclusión. — Aceptamos su desafío.

— P-pero, ¿Cuál desafío?, yo... — comenzó Lina, pero Filia cubrió su boca y le impidió terminar

— Si señor, escoja a sus campeones y nosotros los derrotaremos — declaró la sacerdotisa. — Es la única forma, se los advertí — susurró en voz baja a la hechicera.

— Pues bien, cualquiera de mis dragones podrá encargarse, pero... — el viejo dragón buscó con la mirada y llamó a uno de los campeones. Un enorme dragón de un color rojo muy oscuro se acercó obedeciendo al líder. — Este es Grailos, mi hijo y mano derecha. No deshonraría a Filia Ul Copt con un guerrero menos preparado.

— En el Santuario del Dragón Rojo nos entrenamos en todos los artes de la guerra. Lucha, espada, magia, soy maestro en todas las técnicas, así que... — habló Grailos con una voz fuerte y profunda. — Ustedes pueden elegir qué tipo de duelo será — continuó el imponente dragón con una mirada despectiva.

— Si los tres vencen a mi hijo, los escucharemos y los ayudaremos en su búsqueda — terminó el sacerdote líder. Lina mostró algo de dudas al respecto, sobretodo considerando que al parecer los dragones esperaban duelos uno a uno, pero Gourry se adelantó con decisión.

— Entonces yo seré el primero, hace tiempo que no combato. Será con la espada — anunció el caballero mostrándose confiado y quizás ignorando la seriedad del asunto.

— Entonces será con la espada — respondió el dragón Grailos mostrándose igual de confiado y aceptando el duelo.

El enorme dragón cerró los ojos y se concentró por un momento. Su cuerpo se cubrió de un aura rojiza y un resplandor, mientras su forma comenzaba a cambiar y a reducirse su tamaño hasta adquirir el aspecto de un humano. Luego de su transformación lucía como un hombre alto y musculosos de piel morena y cabello rojo.

— Combatamos en la arena principal, el juez será mi propio padre — declaro con firmeza el dragón con forma humana.

— Será un combate limpio, ahora vamos a la arena — concluyó el líder conduciendo al grupo a una construcción grande, como un coliseo en las profundidades de la caverna.

Gourry bajó de un salto a la arena y desenvainó su espada. Lo siguió de cerca Grailos portando una enorme espada de metal oscuro. Ambos combatientes se miraron enfrentados por un momento mientras se preparaban. El escenario fue rodeado por varios dragones que se reunieron para presenciar la batalla y animar a Grailos.

— ¡Comiencen! — exclamó el líder de los dragones.

Los dos guerreros corrieron por la arena el uno hacia el otro. Grailos fue el primero en atacar con un espadazo descendente, pero Gourry dio un pequeño salto hacia su derecha esquivando el golpe que caía sobre él. La espada de Grailos no se detuvo y, al bajar casi hasta el suelo, cambió su curso hacia el espadachín de azul. El caballero detuvo el golpe con su arma, pero la fuerza del dragón fue demasiada y lanzó a Gourry hacia atrás, quien sin perder el equilibrio se arrastró por un momento, pero se detuvo en seco clavando su espada en el suelo. Sin perder el tiempo y con una fuerza sobrehumana, el caballero saltó varios metros cayendo con un espadazo que Grailos se vio obligado a esquivar, retrocediendo.

Gourry continuó avanzando y dando estocadas hacia el dragón, que esquivó algunas y desvió otras con su propia espada. Con una pericia adquirida por largos años de entrenamiento, el guerrero dragón aprovechó uno de los ataque de Gourry para contraatacar, barriendo horizontalmente luego de desviar una de las estocadas, pero Gourry logró retroceder de un salto evitando el corte. Un ataque inefectivo, pero que logró su objetivo al detener los ataques del caballero. El combate se detuvo por un momento mientras los dos luchadores se analizaban e intentaban leer a su oponente.

De un salto volvieron a enredarse en combate, con una sucesión de golpes y paradas, círculos defensivos mezclados con rápidas estocadas y fuertes golpes, y una vez más se separaron de un salto.

Grailos miró a su oponente a los ojos y sonrió. Se lanzó corriendo al ataque, Gourry lo imitó corriendo para el siguiente enfrentamiento, cayendo en la trampa del dragón que se deja caer de espaldas y recibió al caballero con el pie en su estomago. Forzándolo hacia arriba, casi sin esfuerzo por la velocidad de la carrera, lo lanzó varios metros en el aire. Pese al ataque inesperado, el hábil guerrero rubio no perdió el balance y giró en el aire antes de caer, tocando el suelo de pie y volviendo a correr de inmediato hacia su oponente.

La repentina carrera y ataque casi tomaron desprevenido al guerrero dragón, que alcanzó a pararse de un salto justo a tiempo para esquivar el espadazo y se vio obligado a retroceder para evitar los múltiples ataques de Gourry, que continuaba balanceando su espada y hostigando a su enemigo. Luego de unos momentos y de desviar fuertemente una estocada para abrir la defensa del caballero, Grailos logró contraatacar con una fuerte patada que hizo tambalear a Gourry y detuvo su ofensiva.

— De nuevo se estudian — observó Filia intrigada mientras los guerreros volvían a detenerse un momento y se miraban fijamente.

— Ambos son guerreros extraordinarios. Están parejos en sus habilidades, la batalla se decidirá de un sólo golpe — le contestó el Gran Dragón, que ya no mostraba la sonrisa confiada que tenía minutos antes. — Pero mi hijo tiene una ventaja — continuó mientras los guerreros tomaban una postura defensiva.

— La espada... — comentó Lina con preocupación en el rostro, entendiendo a lo que se refería el dragón.

De pronto, la tensión se rompió y la larga espera había acabado. Los dos guerreros comenzaron una ultima carrera, dispuestos a darlo todo en su siguiente ataque. Sin preocuparse por la defensa esta vez, los dos lanzaron un feroz golpe contra el adversario, las hojas cubrieron un largo arco para encontrarse en medio de los hábiles luchadores. El sonido del metal resonó y saltaron chispas al chocar las armas, pero la espada del dragón resultó ser más fuerte. La hoja de Gourry se partió a la mitad con un estruendoso crujido dejándolo sólo con un fragmento de su arma unido al mango, pero haciendo despliegue de una pericia extraordinaria, el espadachín fue capaz de controlar la situación. Con un preciso giro esquivó la enorme espada negra de Grailos, sin detener el movimiento de lo que quedaba de su propia arma. La mitad perdida de la hoja cayó al suelo quedando clavada en la arena, pero Grailos permaneció rígido con su espada al frente, sorprendido de sentir la fría hoja fracturada de Gourry en el cuello.

— ¡Suficiente!, ¡Ha ganado el humano! — se escuchó la voz del líder del templo. El guerrero dragón había perdido, la habilidad de Gourry fue superior y a pesar de su espada rota, había logrado ubicado lo que queda de la hoja en el cuello del rival.

— Gourry, tu espada... ¿Estas bien?— preguntó la roja hechicera luego de saltar a la arena y correr hacia su compañero.

— Se rompió... necesitaré otra — respondió el caballero con una sonrisa despreocupada. Tenía más el aspecto de haber roto un florero que su espada en medio de un peligroso combate.

Los dragones parecían incrédulos, pero Gourry había ganado. Su contrincante parecía particularmente sorprendido y se disculpó ante su padre antes de prepararse para continuar. Lina sería la siguiente y su combate sería un encuentro mágico. No estaba permitido el uso de armas, sólo de conjuros.

— Esta vez no perderé, soy un maestro en el uso de la magia ofensiva — se jactó el dragón conservando su forma humana.

— Eso lo veremos — respondió Lina desafiante, caminando hacia su lugar en la arena.

Los hechiceros conjuraron por un momento antes de comenzar. Ambos parecían igual de concentrados y auras rojas se formaron a sus alrededores.

— ¡Prepárense! — gritó el dragón líder.

Las rojas auras se concentraron en las manos de ambos magos. Una esfera llameante apareció entre las manos de Lina, mientras ambas manos del dragón parecían rodeadas de un fuego incandescente. Los combatientes se miraron a los ojos, mientras varios dragones se reunían en las cercanías y prestaban atención ante el duelo de magos a punto de comenzar, algunos en forma humana, varios en su forma original.

— ¡Comiencen! — exclamó el árbitro, dando inicio al duelo.

El multifacético dragón corrió hacia Lina, iniciando una rápida ofensiva. La hechicera alzó sus manos por sobre la cabeza y saltó hacia atrás. En lugar de caer al suelo, se elevó varios metros gracias a la magia de levitación. Una forma roja y alargada surgió entre sus manos por sobre su cabeza. Apuntando hacia adelante con ambas manos en un rápido movimiento, impulsó la flamígera lanza en la dirección de Grailos.

El dragón no hizo intento de esquivar la jabalina brillante, recibiéndola confiado en su magia, y el conjuro de Lina estalló con una explosión al chocar contra la barrera mágica de Grailos. Sin embargo, el dragón se sorprendió al disiparse el humo pues vio a la hechicera corriendo directamente hacia él, aprovechando la distracción generada por el primer conjuro.

Con un movimiento de las manos, Lina arrojó varias flamas con forma de látigos golpeando hacia adelante y el hechicero dragón se vio obligado a retroceder. Apuntó hacia el suelo con una mano y una formación mágica apareció por un segundo bajo sus pies. Al momento, Grailos desapareció en una nube de humo y reapareció varios metros más atrás.

La hechicera roja no detuvo su ataque, arrojando a continuación varias flechas ardientes, una ráfaga de rojos dardos dirigidos hacia el dragón. Nuevamente viéndose obligado a retroceder, el oponente decidió cambiar de táctica. cerró los ojos y el aura de sus manos se volvió azul celeste.

Con un rápido movimiento de ambas manos, creó una oleada de frío ártico que desintegró las flechas en nubes de vapor. Aún emanando el viento gélido, el dragón realizó un ademán de golpear hacia adelante y dos proyectiles de hielo salieron disparados en dirección a la hechicera.

Lina reaccionó saltando y elevándose en el aire con sus conjuros una vez más, pero Grailos realizó extraños movimientos con sus brazos, controlando las estalactitas y redirigiéndolas hacia Lina. Esta vez la hechicera fue quien tuvo que ceder terreno. Canturreó unas palabras y el espacio tras ella se fracturó abriendo una especie de portal a sus espaldas. Aún en el aire, dirigió sus manos al frente formando una barrera incandescente y retrocedió entrando en el portal. Ambos proyectiles se evaporaron al chocar con el muro de fuego y Lina apareció en el suelo, lejos del dragón.

Hubo una pequeña pausa mientras los hechiceros preparaban rápidamente un nuevo par de conjuros. El dragón habló en la extraña lengua de los dragones y fue rodeado por un fuego abrasador, preparándose para un combate cercano. Mientras, la hechicera recitaba su conjuro con prisa. A su lado aparecieron dos láminas ovaladas y cristalinas como espejos, luego otras dos. Lina se reflejó en los cuatro cristales y al momento las imágenes cobraron vida reemplazando a los espejos de las que habían salido. Ahora cinco hechiceras idénticas a Lina se preparaban para el ataque.

Al momento siguiente, Lina y sus cuatro clones iniciaban el acercamiento, realizando movimientos idénticos al caminar. Grailos no perdió el tiempo y corrió al encuentro, comenzando su ataque mágico con un cruce de brazos sobre el pecho mientras conjuraba. Separó los brazos de un golpe, lanzando un rayo flamígero que emanaba de su torso y era dirigido y controlado por sus brazos extendidos, pero Lina y sus clones se separaron y rodaron evitando el ataque. De inmediato, las hechiceras se pusieron de pie y lanzaron ráfagas de pequeñas esferas de energía mágica.

Con dificultad, el dragón logró esquivar la lluvia de ataques arcanos con saltos y giros. Con un último salto de gran altitud, conjuró en el aire mientras contraía sus piernas y bajaba las manos para tocar el suelo con sus pies y palmas al caer. Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el instante que Grailos tocó la arena con las manos y una sacudida en la tierra hizo tambalear a Lina y sus dobles. Varios trozos de roca surgieron por debajo del suelo arenoso y se elevaron gracias a los poderes del dragón que, sin perder tiempo, los lanzó al ataque apuntando a Lina y sus clones con un movimiento de sus manos.

Por su parte, la hechicera y sus réplicas conjuraron al unísono, levantando un muro de las mismas arenas en la que estaban paradas. Las rocas chocaron con la barrera y cayeron al suelo, desapareciendo también el muro mágico. Esta vez Lina continuó el ataque, las múltiples imágenes de la hechicera se separaron rodeando a Grailos, para luego lanzar poderosos rayos eléctricos de sus manos, impactando esta vez al dragón. La barrera de llamas que lo rodeaba brilló por un momento con una luz tan cegadora como el sol, para luego desaparecer disipando los relámpagos que lo golpeaban y protegiéndolo de los ataques. El dragón se detuvo por un momento y mostró una sonrisa.

— Es hora de terminar, no pensé que llegaría a esto — habló en tono amenazante hacia Lina, mientras juntaba sus palmas y una energía púrpura oscuro comenzaba a reunirse.

— _¡_ _Dominio Dimensiona_ _l!_ — exclamó el dragón terminando su hechizo con un grito.

Al instante, Grailos desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro. Lina pareció preocupada y con sus clones comenzó a buscar al dragón. Sorpresivamente, una mano salió de la nada a unos pocos metros y lanzó un rayo rojo que impactó de lleno a una de las hechiceras, haciéndola desaparecer. De múltiples flancos, varios portales pequeños comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse. Brazos, piernas y la cabeza de Grailos salían de los portales para atacar y volvían a desaparecer. Rayos, bolas de fuego y flechas mágicas salían de la nada y atacaban a Lina desde los flancos, desde atrás, desde arriba, y una a una desaparecieron las imágenes que no lograban esquivar los repentinos ataques. Los cuatro clones terminaron siendo destruidos en segundos dejando sólo a la Lina verdadera, que realizaba un gran esfuerzo para esquivar los últimos ataques y detener el último rayo con una barrera mágica.

— Rayos, creo que tendré que... usar todos mis recursos... es todo o nada — maldijo la hechicera entrecortadamente al saltar y rodar para esquivar un golpe.

Continuó esquivando un par de ataques más sin perder la concentración mientras conjuraba. A los pocos segundos, una energía negra surgió de su mano y comenzó a extenderse formando una enorme hoja de espada hecha de sombras.

— _¡R_ _agna Blade!_ — terminó Lina sujetando ahora la inmensa hoja de energía oscura de la espada mágica.

La joven se detuvo y sujetó la hoja de manera rígida, para sorpresivamente lanzar un golpe horizontal hacia un costado con la espada oscura. Se escuchó un grito de sorpresa y un gemido. Ahí donde la hoja vorpal había golpeado el aire, apareció arrodillado Grailos con un largo corte en el costado y sangre manando de la herida.

— No... no puede ser... — tartamudeó el dragón herido.

— Si, Ragna Blade es un arma vorpal y puede cortar a través de las dimensiones — concluyó Lina terminando el hechizo que le acababa de otorgar la victoria.

— ¡Suficiente! — anunció el Gran Dragón. — Lina es la ganadora, llamen a los sacerdotes para que curen a Grailos — continuó el líder del templo y padre del herido.

— No se preocupe, gran señor, yo me encargaré — se ofreció Filia acercándose al dragón herido.

— Yo... no puede ser... — habló el dragón aún sorprendido, mientras la sacerdotisa usaba su magia curadora para detener el sangrado y lentamente cerraba sus heridas.

— Deja de lamentarte, eres un guerrero — le respondió Filia con una voz tranquila.

— Esta bien... continuemos Filia eres la siguiente — asintió el dragón y dijo luego de un suspiro.

— ¿Yo elijo el duelo? — preguntó la sacerdotisa luego de pensarlo por un momento y mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa. — Entonces que sea un duelo culinario, prometió que podríamos elegir cualquier medio.

La expectación reinó en el lugar por unos instantes, hasta que el silencio se rompió con un fuerte carcajada.

— Jajaja, esta bien — rió con estruendo el Gran Dragón.

— Lo que ustedes no saben es que yo también soy un maestro en... la cocina tradicional de los dragones — comentó Grailos con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Entonces que así sea. El tiempo límite será la media noche, que el duelo comience — anunció el líder.

Filia y Grailos cocinaron durante todo el resto del día. Todo tipo de platillos fueron preparados, se guisaron todo tipo de carnes, con todo tipo de especias y las más exóticas verduras y frutas formaron parte de la competencia. Bastante entrada la noche, comenzó la degustación con el Gran Dragón como juez. Pasadas varias horas e incontables ruegos de Lina y Gourry para que les permitieran degustar los platillos, habló el líder de los dragones.

— El duelo ha sido muy difícil — comenzó el anciano. — Ambos participantes son verdaderos maestros en el arte de la cocina, pero ya hay un ganador — continuó causando nuevamente la expectación y el silencio en todos los oyentes. Por unos segundos, sólo pudieron oírse los quejidos del estómago de Lina.

— ¡Filia! — exclamó finalmente el líder de los dragones. Un estruendoso clamor sacó a la sacerdotisa de su expectación. Los dragones, que habían desarrollado un creciente respeto por los héroes, celebraban la victoria. — Ahora coman y diviértanse, mañana pondremos nuestros medios a su disposición. Creo que conocemos a su enemigo y dónde vive.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy diferente, un lugar oscuro y siniestro, un pantano maligno habitado por terribles criaturas lideradas por la más letal de todas, una antigua dragón negro, el temible caballero demoniac Gorath caminaba con tranquilidad y anunciaba su presencia. Los animales monstruosos que habitaban el lugar se alejaban al sentir su cercanía como si incluso ellos le temieran.

— Ya volví — anunció el caballero oscuro. — Destruí el libro como me pediste pero... ¿Me estas escuchando? — preguntó con voz fuerte en medio de un claro entre árboles muertos.

Una joven vestida de negro se encontraba parada con rostro siniestro frente a un humano colgado de los pies y medio muerto. A su lado había media docena de cuerpos muertos recientemente.

— Si lo siento, estaba jugando... ahora voy — le respondió la chica desenfundando una daga.

Se escucharon los últimos alaridos desde el ahogado cuello del muchacho humano que colgaba. Con una risa diabólica, Kala cortó la garganta del desgraciado matándolo al instante. Luego realizó unos cortes en su cuerpo con el puñal, como si pintara con un pincel en un lienzo macabro, como si el cadáver no fuese más que un juguete para ella.

— Ah, que aburrido... — suspiró la joven con un tono tétrico. — Recuerdo una época en que la guerra era entretenida, los ejércitos marchaban y podía masacrar un pueblo entero alegremente. Hoy, debemos mantenernos ocultos y seguir los planes de ese viejo.

— Yo... — Gorath guardó silencio por un momento, sorprendido de escuchar palabras tan coherentes viniendo de la joven y con las que pudiese relacionarse tan claramente. — Si, tienes razón — asintió el caballero preguntándose cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado tan de acuerdo con ella.

— Pero no te preocupes, pronto todo cambiará — le dijo la dragón con una voz ligeramente más animada y dejando ver una negra cola serpenteante desde su cintura. — La Barrera de los Demonios ya no existe, recuerdas... pronto podremos despertar a La Bestia.

— ¿Ese es tu plan?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio? — preguntó algo confundido Gorath.

— No estaba segura de lograrlo, pero desde que conocí a esa hechicera... — la dragón recordó las imágenes que Hound le había mostrado en un cristal mágico, de Lina invocando al Señor de las Pesadillas para acabar con Fibrizo. — Si, estoy segura de que lo lograremos.

— ¿Y si Hound lo averigua? — dijo Gorath luego de pensarlo por un momento. — ¿Por eso querías que destruyera el Tomo de Loriane?, si Hound lo hubiera encontrado podría haberle preguntado y te habría descubierto.

— Veo que estas algo cansado, ¿Quieres quedarte aquí unos días? — preguntó la maligna dragón con una sonrisa.

— Mm, debo regresar a las montañas... debo entrenar — respondió con dudas en la voz.

— ...me lo imaginaba. ¡Que aburrido eres!, ¡Lárgate entonces! — continuó la joven dándole la espalda, maldiciendo en su interior y golpeando el cuerpo colgado frente a ella con el puño.

Gorath dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, luego de unos pocos pasos comenzó a correr con una velocidad demoniaca y pronto desapareció del pantano, marchándose. Kala miró los cuerpos colgados a su alrededor. Solo silencio y muerte, no había lamentos, no había dolor, no había nada mas que carne muerta.

— Creo que me quede sin juguetes — dijo en voz alta la dragón, pensando que estaba completamente sola, pero una respuesta inesperada la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Es porque los mataste a todos ¿No?, como siempre — dijo una voz entre las sombras, la voz familiar de un demonio ya conocido. — ...recuerdo que antes hacías lo mismo.

Kala dio media vuelta buscando el origen de la voz con cara de sorpresa. Sobre un árbol a pocos metros vio la figura delgada y sombría que le hablaba y lo reconoció finalmente, con su traje púrpura, su bastón y su sonrisa despreocupada.

— ¡Xellos! — exclamó la joven emocionada. El demonio bajó del árbol de un salto y tan pronto tocó el suelo, Kala se le lanzó encima colgándose de su cuello con un abrazo.

— No puedo creerlo, ha pasado tanto tiempo — la dragón se dispuso a besarlo en la boca, pero el demonio la detuvo interponiendo dos dedos frente sus labios.

— No — fue la seca respuesta del demonio, que la miró con los ojos abiertos y una expresión seria en el rostro. — Debemos hablar.

Se alejó un paso de Kala y con un movimiento de su mano, hizo aparecer una banca construida de huesos que brotó desde el subsuelo. Se sentó y le ofreció asiento a la joven.

Continuará.

 **Avance del** **p** **r** **ó** **ximo** **capítulo** **:** **La Mano Invisible**

Zelgadis y Amelia también buscan ayuda para enfrentar al enemigo. Un curioso anciano parece conocer al enemigo y las armas necesarias para derrotarlo, pero conseguir su ayuda no será fácil. El verdadero poder del espíritu será revelado. Los dragones del Santuario del Dragón Rojo por fin ayudan a los héroes y una gran ofensiva se prepara.

¿Que ocurrió entre Xellos y Kala?


	6. La Mano Invisible

_Esta es una historia que publiqué hace muchos años, pero quedo sin terminar y sin pulir. Estoy publicándola una vez más en una versión corregida y junto al epílogo que nunca mostré por acá. Ocurre un año después del final de Slayers Try y omite los eventos de Revolution y Evolution-R._

 _Lobo Palabragris_

 **Capítulo** **6: La Mano Invisible**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Amelia y Zelgadis se habían separado del resto del grupo, siguiendo la visión de espiritista. Viajaron al este, mientras el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más con nubes negras que comenzaban a ensombrecer el camino de la pareja. Al poco tiempo se escuchó el primer trueno, una tormenta se acercaba. Las primeras gotas se hicieron presentes sobre la delicada piel de la princesa unos minutos después.

— Comienza a llover — comentó Amelia con voz algo temblorosa por el frío.

— Será mejor que nos apresuremos... ponte esto — le respondió Zelgadis quitándose la capa y cubriendo a su compañera.

— Gracias — respondió la joven ligeramente ruborizada.

Un par de horas después, llegaron por fin a un pequeño pueblo. Habían viajado en la dirección del Desierto de la Destrucción desde que se separaron de sus compañeros, pero aún estaban lejos de las tierras áridas del desierto. Los árboles se habían reducido, pero rocas y arbustos aún cubrían el terreno al rededor del camino. Ya estaba lloviendo fuerte y los dos caminaban empapados. Al entrar al pueblo, la quimera se cubrió el rostro con la capucha para evitar llamar la atención.

— Hacía tiempo que no te cubrías así, pareces un bandido — comentó la princesa, su compañero guardó silencio.

Caminaron por una calle con adoquines de piedra por la que el agua escurría como un río, hasta llegar a una gran casa con un cartel de posada cerca del centro del grupo de casas al rededor del camino que formaban el poblado.

— Habitación doble — fue la petición cortante de Zelgadis al tabernero que atendía en el primer piso tras la barra.

El hombre recibió las monedas que el viajero le extendió y, con un gesto hosco, le entregó la llave de una habitación del segundo piso.

— Vamos — apuró el encapuchado hombre quimera. Ya en la habitación, los viajeros dejaron sus mochilas y sus armas para cambiarse la ropa mojada.

— ¿Cómo encontraremos al anciano? — preguntó Amelia.

— No estoy muy seguro... pero lo haremos mañana, baje... — le respondió Zel dudoso en un principio, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando la princesa se colgó de su cuello sorpresivamente.

— ¿Qué haces?, no te me pegues — reclamó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

— Tú dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando estuviéramos solos, ¿Recuerdas? — le respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

Un avergonzado Zelgadis comenzó a recordar el primer día que había estado de regreso en Seyruun, con Amelia. Desde el primer momento en que se vieron, ella lo abraso y lo besó. Varios días antes de eso, ella se le había declarado en el _E_ _spacio Interior_ , el lugar que utilizan los espiritistas para comunicarse.

La princesa había creído en un principio que era un sueño, pero pronto se había dado cuenta de que estaba consciente y que realmente estaba con Zelgadis, pero en "ningún lugar" como él alguna vez había mencionado. Originalmente la había convocado en ese espacio interior para saludarla, pero Amelia no había dejado pasar la oportunidad sabiendo que Zel nunca se le declararía primero. Estaba consciente de que llevarla a ese lugar mental era lo más próximo a tomar la iniciativa que tendría del hombre quimera. Luego de que ella le dijo entre lágrimas cuánto lo había extrañado y que lo amaba, él le había confesado también sus sentimientos. También le explicó que, en realidad, no podría haber convocado psíquicamente de ese modo a una persona por la que no tuviera sentimientos profundos, pues en ese lugar era vulnerable y el subconsciente mismo no se lo permitiría.

El joven recordó aquél día en que se volvieron a ver en el mundo real, cuando la princesa había escapado para salir del palacio con él y caminar por las calles, y una de las primeras cosas que había hecho fue lanzársele encima y colgarse de su cuello, justo como lo hacía en ese momento. Aquella vez le había dicho que no lo hiciera, que le molestaba y que no sería bueno que vieran a la princesa real de ese modo. Amelia le había soltado lentamente luego de asentir y, con una sonrisa, le había preguntado "¿Y si estamos solos?", "Haz lo que quieras" había sido su evasiva respuesta. La joven tenía razón, esa había sido su respuesta y ahora era tarde para lamentarlo.

— No seas penoso, estamos solos — trató de calmarlo la joven, pero su compañero permaneció en silencio.

En realidad no se sentía tan mal tener a alguien colgado del cuello. Luego de haber estado por tanto tiempo sin compañía, se había acostumbrado al frío de la soledad. Amelia era cálida y cariñosa, Zelgadis se estaba acostumbrando ahora a su compañía.

— Esta bien, pero no lo hagas en público — aceptó finalmente el hombre quimera.

— Bien... — respondió la princesa, pero sus palabras se cortaron al sentir el rostro de Zel frente al suyo, muy cerca.

Era raro que Zelgadis actuara así, un torbellino de locas ideas y conjeturas revolvieron la mente de la joven, pero sus pensamientos se disiparon y sus preocupaciones desaparecieron al acercar sus labios y sellarlos con los del hombre quimera. Fue un beso largo y tranquilo, se podría decir, un beso inocente y romántico.

Ya era de noche y la pareja estaba sentada en una esquina del bar. Sobre la mesa había una multitud de mapas y notas del espiritista iluminados por la luz de una lámpara, a su lado, una botella carmesí junto a una copa.

— Entonces los demás deben estar aquí... — la princesa apuntó con el dedo una montaña dibujada en el mapa.

— Y la guarida de Gorath debe estar por aquí — Zel giró la mano sobre una zona más al sur.

— Es probable que cerca de esos cráteres — comentó la joven observando unas marcas en la zona del mapa marcada por su compañero.

— Cierto, creo que lo llaman Luna de Sangre... — recordó la quimera, dándose con los dedos en la sien. — Creo que tengo un documento que saqué de la biblioteca de ese anciano en Clead — continuó el hombre buscando entre los papeles.

— ¿Quieres decir que lo robaste? — preguntó la princesa con el rostro inusualmente fruncido.

— Mm... se lo devolveré luego... debe estar arriba, voy a traerlo — le respondió algo nervioso y se paró para ir a la habitación en busca del documento faltante.

Zelgadis se retiró por un momento y subió la escalera para ir por los papeles. Amelia acercó la lámpara a su lado de la mesa para examinar el mapa en más detalle, era un papel viejo y casi ilegible. La princesa estaba absorta en el mapa y los planes, y no se percató de que un tipo de mal aspecto se le acercaba.

— Ah, que haces en un lugar como este niña, ¿No sabes que puede ser peligroso? — el hombre acercó su mano y la sujetó fuertemente del hombro mientras le hablaba. El terror se apoderó inmediatamente de Amelia al verse sola en aquella situación.

— Vamos, no hagas nada estúpido y lo pasaras bien — dijo el hombre mientras llevaba la otra mano al cuello de la joven y apretaba para que no gritara.

Lo primero que pensó fue "¿Qué hago?", pero no logró concentrarse por el miedo que el hombre le provocaba. Era un tipo fuerte y parecía malvado, sus manos estaban sucias y no sabía lo que pensaba hacer. Si no podía hablar, no podría conjurar para defenderse, y no estaba segura de que su habilidad física fuese suficiente para combatirlo.

— Ghhh... no... — fue lo único que la garganta ahogada de la joven logró emitir.

El tipo la levantó de la silla acercándola a su rostro perverso, los puños de la joven fuertemente apretados sudaban y una lágrima amenazaba con caer por su mejilla. Estaba aterrada, pero de pronto su rostro volvió a la calma al ver la figura que se acercaba con prisa.

— Quita tus sucias manos, de inmediato... — susurró una voz profunda y amenazante atrás del hombre.

— ¿O qué... — el hombre no pudo seguir hablando, pues una mano de piel celeste sujetó su muñeca con una fuerza descomunal y la alejó del cuello de la chica.

— ¡Dije que la soltaras! — un furioso Zelgadis golpeó al tipo en un costado haciéndolo soltar el hombro de Amelia y voltearse, aún sujeto por el encapuchado hombre azul.

Casi incapaz de contenerse, el espiritista sujetó con la otra mano el cuello del hombre y lo alzó del suelo casi sin esfuerzo. Con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza, Zel se quitó la capucha que ensombrecía su cara y mostró su furioso y amenazante rostro de piedra, sus ojos brillaban con un fuego azulado. Presionó con más fuerza el cuello del desgraciado, ahogándolo y sin mostrar la menor intención de soltarlo.

— Ya estoy bien, suéltalo o lo mataras — pidió la princesa sujetándose el cuello luego de recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Qué dices?, debería matarlo aquí mismo por lo que hizo — respondió su compañero con una mirada gélida en los ojos.

Desde atrás, en la taberna, se escucharon varios ruidos de sillas. Cinco hombres morenos de piel curtida y llenos de cicatrices se pararon desenfundando dagas y garrotes y comenzaron a acercarse a la pareja.

— Ay, no... no los golpees, por favor — pidió esta vez la princesa a Zelgadis, evidentemente más preocupada por la seguridad de los atacantes que la de su compañero.

El hombre quimera guardó silencio por un momento mostrándose poco convencido por la petición. Sin embargo, luego de un momento relajó ligeramente la mano que sujetaba el cuello del hombre medio inconsciente y lo arrojó de un empujón a los pies de los compañeros que se le acercaban.

— Lo siento, se me cayó — se disculpó burlonamente de los hombres que se caminaban en su dirección.

Uno de los villanos se le acercó con la daga por delante, pero Zelgadis lo miró con desprecio y algo de curiosidad en el rostro. El bandido balanceó rápidamente el cuchillo realizando el primer corte, pero sin intención de esquivarlo, el espiritista recibió el corte en pleno vientre.

— Rajaste mi ropa, eso te costara caro — dijo el hombre quimera sin inmutarse, ileso gracias a su resistente piel.

— No los golpees, por favor no causemos problemas — repitió con urgencia la princesa.

— ...esta bien — respondió finalmente su compañero luego de un pesado suspiro.

Zelgadis cerró los ojos por unos segundos en busca su nexo, el punto frío en medio su alma que era la entrada al espíritu. Se vio transportado a un lugar sin colores ni formas, donde ya no distinguía su cuerpo y el entorno era ilógico e incomprensible, el plano astral. Frente a sí, sintió una especie de esfera amorfa de energía blanca palpitante, el espíritu de su rival. Concentrándose un poco logró asumir su forma real y extendió una mano hacia esa masa de energía, que al momento adquirió un aspecto sólido y rígido. Al tocar la superficie sintió una ligera presión resistiendo su movimiento, pero sin necesidad de utilizar poderes especiales atravesó la barrera con la mano. Tan pronto su mano entró en la figura de energía, vio tres pilares de luz al frente, como los troncos de delgados árboles blancos. Con un pensamiento, su mano asumió la forma de una espada y se acercó a los pilares de luz con intención de atacar. De un solo tajo y sin el menor esfuerzo, cortó los tres pilares, que colapsaron en una niebla gris y oscuridad. Luego salió del espacio interior y volvió al mundo físico. Para los observadores a su alrededor había pasado un pestañeo, un segundo fugaz en que Zelgadis había cerrado los ojos y los había vuelto a abrir, pero el hombre que acababa de dar una puñalada al espiritista, ahora lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados y saliva cayendo de su boca.

— Arrodíllate — ordenó Zel con voz tranquila. Al instante, el hombre se arrodilló soltando el cuchillo.

Otra vez cerró los ojos por un segundo, concentrándose y recurriendo al espíritu esta vez contra los otros bandidos. De un momento a otro, los hombres asumieron el perturbador aspecto perdido del primero. Sin decir una palabra y obedeciendo ciegamente las ordenes de Zelgadis, levantaron a los dos caídos, el que había arrojado el espiritista y el que yacía de rodillas, y se retiraron del lugar perdiéndose en la lluvia nocturna del exterior.

— Zel, ¡¿Qué hiciste?! — preguntó la princesa con sorpresa y algo de temor.

— No los golpeé — respondió su compañero.

— ¿Eso fue el espíritu? — continuó preguntando dudosa la joven.

El espiritista movió la cabeza de modo afirmativo, antes de sentarse y colocar los papeles que traía sobre la mesa. Nadie en el lugar pareció mostrar demasiado interés en lo ocurrido y, tan pronto partieron los bandidos, todos volvieron a sus asuntos. Un rato después, luego de revisar los papeles y mapas, parecieron haber aclarado algunas dudas y recolectado más información.

Ahora sabían que Luna de Sangre era una zona volcánica activa, ubicada varios kilómetros al sur, donde se decía que vivían demonios y poderosas criaturas malignas. Se decía que era imposible que cualquier humano viviera en el lugar, pero estaban hablando de un demoniac después de todo, no una persona corriente. Parecía el escondite ideal, era un amplio terreno bordeado por un río de lava que fluía por entre los cráteres. Nadie se acercaba, no había pueblos ni asentamientos a varios kilómetros a la redonda y el terreno de toda la zona era un desierto ardiente, con gases sulfurosos y peligrosas criaturas. Más allá de eso, era una zona desconocida y casi inexplorada de las Montañas Estriadas.

— Mañana buscaremos al anciano Tenzer, ya es tarde — comentó el hombre quimera luego de vaciar la botella de vino.

— Si, mañana — la princesa estuvo de acuerdo mientras comenzaba a ordenar los papeles con Zel para subir a su habitación.

En un lugar muy lejano hacia el oeste, Kala y el demonio Xellos hablaban seriamente entre las sombras de Darkfall. La dragón negro lucía inusualmente enfocada en la conversación, con la cabeza gacha y esperando las palabras del demonio. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, y se sintieron como horas en el tenso silencio.

— Entonces... es cierto lo de la dragón... — preguntó con voz temblorosa la joven.

— ¿Filia?... si — respondió finalmente el demonio.

Kala parecía nerviosa e insegura, una actitud infrecuente en ella. Sudaba frío y no podía mantener sus manos quietas. Al fin luego de una espera interminable, la dragón negro volvió a hablar, esta vez un poco más segura.

— ¿Por qué no volviste?, te esperé por muchos años — preguntó alzando la mirada.

Xellos parecía resignado a, por una vez en la vida, dar una respuesta directa. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano haría esa pregunta y sabía que tendría que responderla.

— Estábamos en guerra, recuerdas... me prohibieron verte — respondió al fin, luego de pensarlo un momento.

— Y... eso... ¿No es un secreto? — preguntó entrecortadamente Kala, extrañada de escuchar la respuesta.

— Jaja... en realidad si — el demonio rió por un momento, pero rápidamente su humor pareció dejarlo.

— Y entonces ¿Por qué me lo cuentas?

— Porque mereces saberlo.

— ¿Merezco saberlo?, no porque debo, o es necesario, o es conveniente... ¿Esos no son sentimientos? — la dragón se extrañó aún más luego de pensarlo.

— ...no lo se... quizás — contestó Xellos con una voz que casi sonó afligida.

— Se supone que ustedes los demonios no tienen sentimientos... ¿No? — continuó preguntando la dragón intrigada.

— Se supone, pero... — el demonio lo pensó en busca de una respuesta, recordando una infinidad de eventos, batallas, actos atroces, palabras y una fuerte luz dorada, antes de responder al fin. — Creo que siempre los he tenido, o acaso... ¿No lo recuerdas?

— Recuerdo que jugabas con tu comida, recuerdo que cuando nos comenzamos a ver tenía miedo de mi padre... — la dragón se detuvo por unos momentos mientras también vio una miríada de recuerdos de su larga vida pasando frente a sus ojos. — ...pero que nos vimos más seguido luego de que lo maté.

— También recuerdo que jugaste conmigo y me abandonaste... pero no recuerdo ningún sentimiento, no en realidad — terminó Kala.

— Yo... lo siento — respondió el demonio con la mirada baja y una expresión que podría ser un muy bien fingido arrepentimiento, o incluso pudor.

Xellos recordó cuando le avisaron que los Señores Oscuros lo citaban a una reunión especial, siglos atrás. Él pensó que habían descubierto lo de su amante dragón, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando asistió y en medio de la reunión, una luz dorada irrumpió y los demonios quedaron inconscientes por un momento. Luego se sintió extraño y diferente, como si algo le faltara, o como si algo le sobrara. El resto de los demonios despertó y, sin darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, lo felicitaron por su trabajo y anunciaron que podía retirarse, y desde entonces casi no lo contactaron. Ni siquiera Zelas, su ama, se había percatado de que algo inusual había ocurrido, y él nunca lo mencionó.

Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero desde ese momento extraño e incomprensible, desde que había sentido esa presencia dorada, debió ser el momento desde el que había sentido ese calor que lo acompañaba y que no lograba comprender ni descifrar. Luego de aquella experiencia extraña, la señora Zelas le había ordenado partir a otras tierras a cumplir otras misiones. Xellos siempre sintió que todo había sido extraño y poco natural, como si aquella presencia capaz de controlar a los Señores Oscuros estuviera manipulando los eventos, separándolo de Kala, pero el sacerdote demoniaco nunca cuestionó a su ama.

— Me mandaron muy lejos... pero fue difícil... sentía algo — Xellos volvió a pensar y recordar, sintiendo una desagradable presión en el pecho.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? — preguntó la dragón negro sacando bruscamente al demonio de sus pensamientos.

Luego de un largo suspiro, Xellos comenzó a narrar a la dragón toda su historia desde la última vez que se habían visto, poco antes de que la guerra entre dragones y demonios terminara. Por primera vez narró lo ocurrido con los Señores Oscuros y esa extraña presencia. También le contó lo que pasó desde que Zelas le ordenase seguir a Lina y su grupo, cuando derrotaron a Fibrizo, y también su propia lucha contra la Estrella Oscura junto al grupo. También, inevitablemente, narró lo ocurrido con Filia desde entonces.

— Entonces es cierto... corre el rumor entre los demonios, pero nadie esta muy seguro — comentó Kala luego de que el demonio le habló de la sacerdotisa dragón.

— ¿Y tú andas por ahí con demonios?, pero eres... — se sorprendió Xellos.

— ¿Dragón? — terminó la joven su frase. — Si claro, pero los demonios ya no pueden sentir mi presencia.

— El poder oscuro — concluyó Xellos, a lo que la dragón asintió en forma afirmativa.

— Pero los perros infernales y otras criaturas demoníacas podrían olerte — continuó preguntando el demonio.

— Los "perros infernales y otras criaturas demoníacas", como tú dices, me obedecen ahora — se jactó orgullosa la dragón, mostrando un rostro siniestro antes de continuar. — Me he vuelto mucho más poderosa y conozco magia que incluso los demonios buscan.

— ...pero dime algo... ¿No estas enojada conmigo?... entonces también has cambiado... — preguntó dudoso el demonio luego de pensarlo por un momento.

— Ahora tengo muchos juguetes y diversión — fue la respuesta de la mujer.

— Siempre que no los mates a todos, ¿Recuerdas? — comentó el sacerdote demoniaco.

— Jajajajaja... si, es cierto... — la dragón rió con fuertes carcajadas. — Pero no te preocupes, tuve muchos años para estar enojada... y muchos años más para dejar de estarlo.

— En cualquier caso, ¿Qué a pasado contigo?, no supe más de ti en todos estos años — preguntó a su vez el demonio.

— Es una historia larga... — respondió Kala, respirando profundamente antes de seguir.

La dragón comenzó a narrar una extensa historia de todo lo que había ocurrido, aunque con una multitud de lagunas por años que Kala no recordaba. Luego de matar a su padre, se convirtió en la líder de la poderosa casa de hechiceros dragón que controlaba el difunto. Combatió por el resto de la guerra, pero cada vez de modo más caótico. Con cada año que pasaba perdía más el control, hasta el punto que comenzó a matar para divertirse, demonios, dragones, le daba igual. Al final terminó por asesinar a todos los dragones de su propia casa de hechiceros y, usando magia prohibida incluso para los demonios, robó parte de sus almas para aumentar sus poderes. Luego de que la guerra terminó y la Barrera de los Demonios fue levantada, vagó por muchos años asolando regiones enteras como un monstruo salvaje. En una batalla mal llevada, en la que al parecer se aburrió de la pelea, murió a manos de un grupo de dragones que la había estado cazando por un largo tiempo.

Siglos después de la guerra y de su propia muerte, con los reinos humanos del interior de la barrera ya establecidos y en paz, fue resucitada por Hound, un antiguo demonio contra el que había luchado en alguna ocasión. El demonio la había tomado como su protegida y había actuado como un segundo padre. Al parecer luego de ser alzada de entre los muertos, la dragón había perdido aún más su sanidad mental y su historia se convirtió en islas de información de aquellos momentos en los que era consciente de sus actos. Al final, habló del renacimiento del Triunvirato a manos del mismo Hound, Gorath y ella. Al parecer el viejo líder del grupo estaba preparándose para llenar el vacío de poder dejado por los Señores Oscuros destruidos, Garv y Fibrizo, pero la dragón tenía una intención diferente.

— Y ahora buscas revivir a La Bestia — concluyó Xellos terminado el relato de la dragón.

— Debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie — La joven de negro se le acercó al demonio con cara maliciosa, sujetándolo con una mano del cuello y otra de la cintura. — ¿Lo prometes? — preguntó mientras se le acercaba cada vez más con ojos picaros y brillantes.

— Si, si... soy una tumba, pero... — el demonio trató de despegarse a la chica pero le resultaba difícil y la dragón continuó con su juego.

Unas horas después, luego de haber escapado finalmente de Kala y de sus juegos, Xellos pensaba sentado en la rama de un árbol cerca de Darkfall, qué hacer a continuación. Quería ayudar a Filia, quería estar con ella, pero no quería que Kala resultase nuevamente herida. Luego de tantos siglos, la dragón negro lo hacía dudar, una vez más, de todo lo que sentía y creía. Junto a Filia estaba empezando a definir ese extraño calor en su pecho que le había causado tantos problemas, alguna clase de sentimiento espeso. "¿Pueden los demonios sentir afecto?" se preguntaba y la respuesta obvia era negativa. En un mar de dudas sentía que su situación volvía a complicarse, nuevamente por causa de una dragón. Sin llegar a una respuesta satisfactoria, se paró decidido al fin e hizo aparecer su báculo.

— Esto es muy confuso, pero no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí — se dijo antes de dar un salto y desaparecer entre las sombras.

Mientras tanto, Zelgadis se sentaba pensativo apoyado contra un árbol en un lugar muy diferente. Sintió una sensación extraña y lejanamente familiar, que sin duda había sentido antes, pero que no lograba recordar con claridad. A su alrededor había solo árboles, hierba y el sonido de un río. Se paró y miro al cielo, los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba con fuerza. Al pararse se sintió extraño, ligero y cálido, como si la luz del sol le causara una sensación agradable en la piel.

— Mis manos... soy... humano — exclamó con una voz algo ahogada por la sorpresa al notar el extraño color rosado pálido de sus manos.

Su piel era clara y suave, sin rocas ni alambres en el cabello. Su cabellera tomada en una larga cola que le llegaba hasta la cintura lo hizo sentir aún más extraño. Sin saber exactamente por qué, caminó siguiendo el sonido del río. Al acercarse a la orilla, vio a Amelia con un largo vestido blanco sentada en una roca. Se acercó y la joven le sonrió antes de correr y abrazarlo. Siguió un cambio repentino y una gran sorpresa. Los cabellos de la chica eran rubios y largos. Su rostro era diferente y su estatura más alta, era un mujer desconocida pero familiar. Al instante miró su reflejo en el río y vio el rostro de otro hombre, con el cabello rojizo y extraordinariamente largo, tomado en forma de cola y atado con cintas de tela oscura.

Al momento siguiente, ya no miraba su reflejo en el agua, sino que observaba la escena como un espectador desde un lado entre los árboles. Su piel se sintió áspera, pesada y natural, volvió a ser él mismo. La pareja que observaba se percató de su presencia y lo llamaron con un gesto de sus manos.

— ¿Qué haces ahí niño?, ven, acércate... ¿Acaso no me reconoces? — le dijo la mujer.

— Vamos, chico, si no te atreves a acercarte, ¿Cómo piensas encontrarme? — exclamó el hombre con voz enérgica.

Tomados de la mano, el hombre y la mujer resplandecieron por un momento y cambiaron su apariencia, adquiriendo una imagen anciana y pequeña.

— Maestra Ivanna... — el espiritista finalmente reconoció el lugar en que se encontraba. Nunca había visto el paisaje, pero sin duda estaba en el espacio interior. Comenzó a caminar acercándose a su maestra y su pareja.

— No estas concentrado, así nunca podrás dominar tus poderes — lo regañó su maestra. — Sin concentración, el espíritu te fallara cuando más lo necesites.

— Tiene razones para no estarlo, querida. Estaba pensando en el amor — dijo el anciano a la maestra, luego extendió una mano hacia Zelgadis. — Ven hijo, dame la mano.

Zel dudó por un momento, pero luego de ver la señal afirmativa de su maestra, accedió y sujetó la mano del delgado anciano. Sintió un hormigueo extraño recorriendo su cuerpo desde las manos hasta su pecho, similar a la sensación de convocar su energía para utilizar el espíritu en el mundo físico.

— Si estas concentrado podrás encontrarme, y si me encuentras podrás pedirme ayuda — explicó el maestro.

— Si, recuerda que yo ya estoy muerta. Hay límites a lo que puedo enseñar a los mortales y la ayuda que puedo brindar — la anciana refrescó la memoria de su discípulo provocándole un escalofrío en la espina con sus palabras.

— Pero yo aún estoy aquí, por un tiempo más... pero no será mucho — comentó el anciano Tenzer, a quien había estado buscando.

— Mañana partiré en su búsqueda — respondió el hombre quimera.

— Recuerda, si estas enfocado podrás encontrarme... — comenzó el anciano.

— ...pero no bastará con encontrarlo — terminó Ivanna.

— ¿A qué se refiere maestra? — preguntó Zelgadis.

La pareja le sonrió mientras la escena comenzaba a sentirse más y más lejana, hasta terminar perdiéndose en el abismo del inconsciente. Al amanecer, Amelia se despertó con el sonido de los pájaros cantando. La tormenta había pasado y la luz del sol se filtraba por entre las nubes cada vez más dispersas. La princesa miró a un lado, luego al otro, no encontró a Zelgadis. Al no sentirlo cerca se levanto y miro por la habitación.

Cerca del balcón a unos metros, lo vio finalmente, el sol se reflejaba en su piel azulada. Vestido sólo con un pantalón y con los ojos cerrados, realizaba extraños movimientos lentos que junto a su respiración tranquila lo hacían parecer parte del cielo mismo, como un árbol que se mece con el viento. Amelia casi nunca lo había visto realizar esos ejercicios antes. Solo los usaba para tranquilizarse cuando se encontraba nervioso o alterado, cosa poco frecuente. Luego de un momento, el espiritista notó la presencia despierta de la joven.

— Hola — saludó el hombre quimera sin abrir los ojos ni detener sus lentos y sublimes movimientos.

— Ho-hola... ¿Qué pasa? — respondió Amelia algo confundida.

— Nada, hoy buscaremos al maestro Tenzer — respondió su compañero.

— ¿Maestro Tenzer? — preguntó la joven extrañada por el título.

— Si, hoy partiremos a buscarlo — respondió luego de detenerse y abrir los ojos, mientras tomaba una camisa y comenzaba a vestirse.

Unos minutos después, con todas sus pertenencias guardadas y listos para partir, Amelia notó una sensación extraña que no había sentido antes.

— Siento algo extraño... como un remolino en el pecho... — le dijo la princesa desconcertada.

— Es el espíritu — respondió Zel. — Has comenzado a sentirlo, es porque hemos estado algún tiempo juntos y solos... estas comenzando a sentir mi espíritu.

— Pero...

— No te preocupes, te acostumbraras. Además, comenzaré a enseñarte cómo controlar algo de tu propio espíritu — la tranquilizó Zel.

— ¿Estará bien?, ¿Tu maestra no te lo enseño como un secreto? — cuestionó la joven bajando la mirada.

Zelgadis tomó una pausa y lo pensó por un momento en busca de una respuesta. Después de meditarlo por unos segundos, sintió algo bueno y correcto que lo hizo sonreír.

— Enseñar a quienes sean buenos de corazón... creo que eso es lo que mi maestra quería — respondió finalmente.

Al medio día ya habían salido del pueblo y estaban en camino. Pese a la insistencia de Amelia, Zelgadis no probó bocado durante el desayuno. Caminaron sin rumbo fijo por un rato siguiendo el camino pedregoso, pero luego de un rato el espiritista guió a la joven fuera del camino y continuaron por el campo.

— Creo que es por aquí — indicó el hombre.

— ¿Porqué no preguntamos? — cuestionó la princesa indicando una de las ultimas casas que tenían a la vista.

— Debo encontrarlo... — fue la enigmática respuesta de Zel.

Sin animo de discutir y acostumbrada a seguir los presentimientos de la quimera, la joven asintió y caminó tras sus pasos. Continuaron por varias horas, alejándose del pueblo y del camino principal, siguiendo el presentimiento del espiritista.

— Por aquí — dijo Zelgadis acercándose a un camino estrecho y poco transitado entre los árboles, donde podía escucharse el sonido de un río.

— Si... siento una presencia agradable por ese lado — asintió Amelia apuntando en una dirección del camino, con rostro perplejo y algo confundida.

— ¿Lo ves?, es el espíritu, al estar en sintonía conmigo comienzas a sentirlo... pronto te enseñare a entrar al espacio interior por ti misma — explicó su compañero.

— Estoy seguro, es aquí — señaló finalmente el hombre quimera al llegar a una casa de madera sumamente arruinada y vieja.

Se acercaron a la entrada, pero la vieja puerta de madera se salió de su lugar tan pronto Zelgadis la tocó con la mano, cayendo al suelo con un estrépito. Algo avergonzado por su falta de cuidado, el hombre quimera levantó la puerta y la dejó a un lado, luego se dispuso a entrar.

El interior de la casa estaba completamente cubierto de polvo como si nadie hubiese ocupado el lugar en años, e incluso algunas raíces y yerbas comenzaban a brotar en los bordes de los muros. No se veían habitaciones, ni muros, ni puertas, sólo un gran salón rectangular de madera que ocupaba todo el interior. En el muro opuesto a la puerta había una suerte de altar con varias velas apagadas y en el suelo aún podía verse un extraño dibujo concéntrico pintado en las tablas, desgastado por el paso del tiempo. En el centro de la formación del suelo, había un hombre increíblemente anciano, con el cabello largo y blanco y los ojos cerrados, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y vestido únicamente con una toga celeste arruinada por los años. El hombre estaba cubierto de tanto polvo como el resto de la habitación, como una estatua abandonada en el lugar por décadas.

A penas Zel puso el primer pie en el interior, el anciano abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Era una mirada profunda, que parecía rodear al hombre quimera, como si se hundiera en el mar de aquella mirada. La realidad se alejó, el entorno se oscureció y cambió mientras la mente de Zelgadis entraba al espacio interior forzado por el anciano. Por un momento, el espiritista quimera se vio rodeado por la oscuridad, pero pronto el lugar tomó forma. Un amplio campo árido, como un desierto rocoso que se extendía hacia todas las direcciones. En medio de la nada, frente al joven, se encontraba el anciano Tenzer, alto y delgado pero tan anciano como Ivanna, de pie y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

— _[_ _Veo que me has encontrado, pero te has tardado mucho_ _]_ — se escuchó la voz del anciano sin que éste moviera los labios.

— _[ P_ _ero te dijimos que no bastaría con eso_ _]_ — el anciano se estiró e hizo sonar los dedos.

Su aspecto comenzó a cambiar al instante adquiriendo una imagen juvenil, la del joven pelirrojo de cabello largo que la quimera había visto en su sueño.

— Ahora tendrás que demostrar que estas listo — habló Tenzer, esta vez vocalizando sus palabras.

— _[_ _¿L_ _isto para qué_ _? ]_ — se escuchó la voz de Zelgadis sin que éste lo quisiera.

— _[ E_ _res un libro abierto para mi, no puedes ocultar tus pensamientos_ _]_ — le respondió el anciano mentalmente. — _[_ _Listo para enfrentarme, claro está._ _]_

Zel se sorprendió por un momento, pero comprendió al instante que este no era momento para distraerse. El anciano de aspecto juvenil se acercó con una mano por delante para golpearlo, moviéndose con una velocidad asombrosa. El hombre quimera logró esquivarlo a duras penas, pero tropezó por la velocidad del movimiento y cayó al suelo.

— _[ T_ _e falta mucha concentración, niño_ _]_ — se burló el maestro. Con un movimiento de la mano, alzó a Zelgadis en el aire usando el simple poder de su voluntad y lo depositó en el suelo, de pie.

— Espero que ahora si estés listo. Esta vez comienza el combate — le advirtió en voz alta el anciano, dándole al joven la oportunidad de que se preparara.

Con un movimiento de sus manos y cruzando los brazos frente al pecho, el maestro adquirió el color del suelo rocoso y desapareció de la vista.

— _[ M_ _ente en_ _B_ _lanco, la defensa básica_ _]_ — pensó Zel.

Buscando rápidamente en un ataque apropiado en su mente, el joven imaginó un lobo con la piel pétrea como la suya propia. Al instante cambió su aspecto al de aquella criatura y comenzó a cavar en el suelo rápidamente, iniciando el ataque. De pronto el entorno cambió, parpadeando por un momento, y siendo reemplazado por un patio de piedra similar al exterior de un templo. El lobo en que se había convertido el joven era incapaz de causar daño a las duras rocas del suelo y se detuvo. Frente a Zelgadis apareció de pie Tenzer, que al momento realizó un movimiento con sus manos e hizo aparecer frente a él dos grandes escudos metálicos flotantes que lo protegían.

Viendo que su forma sería ineficiente en ese contexto, la quimera regresó a su forma normal, pero esta vez armado con una enorme maza de acero sujeta con ambas manos. Comenzó a sentir un hormigueo y un ligero mareo que le indicaban la energía que estaba gastando en su transformación. Sin perder tiempo, embistió la defensa del anciano golpeando con el mazo y haciendo volar uno de los escudos, para luego recuperar el balance y comenzar otro golpe, pero el maestro era rápido y se deslizó hacia atrás llevándose el escudo restante y quedando fuera del alcance de Zelgadis.

A esa distancia, la pesada arma sólo lo hacía más lento, dificultando su ataque y su movilidad, por lo que lo hizo desaparecer y corrió hacia Tenzer. Al acercarse, saltó a una altura impresionante e hizo aparecer una jabalina en su mano, para atacar desde arriba evitando el escudo.

Sin perder la calma, el maestro del espíritu saltó abandonando su escudo y agarró sin problemas el proyectil de Zelgadis en el aire. Continuando el ascenso, el maestro se preparó para utilizar el proyectil como lanza y atacar al hombre quimera en cuerpo a cuerpo. El joven decidió bajar para evitar el ataque, pero al hacerlo colocó a Tenzer en ventaja. El maestro reaccionó al instante arrojando la jabalina tal como lo había hecho Zel momentos antes.

Sin la precisión suficiente como para repetir la maniobra realizada el maestro para evitar su propio lanzamiento, lo esquivó dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás. Buscó a Tenzer luego de esquivar el ataque, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Desde atrás, sintió un golpe del poderoso espiritista que lo hizo estremecer. Por un momento vio varias barras de luz bien definidas con el aspecto de resistentes pilares de mármol, la representación de sus propias defensas, y varias de las estructuras cayendo hechas pedazos.

Recuperando la concentración, se giró desviando otro ataque del maestro y logró quedar en posición defensiva. Para el contraataque, imaginó otro par de brazos que le crecían de los costados y comenzó el ataque a mano desnuda contra su contrincante. El anciano pareció sorprendido, pero esquivó con gran destreza los múltiples ataques.

Dándose cuenta de que, si bien sus golpes no eran suficientes, la táctica era efectiva, decidió mejorarla. Se concentró mucho más, sintiendo cómo sus energías fluía en gran cantidad causándole un cosquilleo en el estómago y un mareo cada vez mayor. Imagino que miraba al maestro desde el frente y desde un flanco simultáneamente mientras lo empujaba con un par de golpes fuertes. A su lado apareció un doble exacto de sí, ambos con cuatro brazos, y ambos armados con espadas ligeras.

Comenzó un ataque mucho más rápido y eficiente, rodeando al maestro con los gemelos Zelgadis y atacándolo desde todos los flancos. El anciano de aspecto juvenil hizo aparecer dos pequeños escudos como rodelas en sus antebrazos y los usó para detener los ataques sin perder velocidad. Al fin, una de las estocadas de Zel dio en el blanco golpeando el pecho del anciano.

Aprovechando el ataque exitoso, se concentró en la espíritu de su oponente para tomar la ventaja. Visualizó el corazón de su ser, su nexo, y un bosque lleno de árboles con troncos delgados y brillantes apareció. Se imaginó golpeando los árboles con todas sus fuerzas, pero su golpe rebotó en uno de los troncos luminosos haciéndolo temblar, las defensas del maestro estaban demasiado protegidas. Viendo que aún era incapaz de afectar directamente al maestro, decidió volver a la pelea.

El anciano lanzó un golpe con uno de los pequeños escudos arrojando al joven espiritista varios metros. Zelgadis recordó algunas palabras y lecciones de su maestra Ivanna que, por alguna razón, se le vinieron a la mente en ese momento, palabras que aún no acababa de entender.

— _[_ _"_ _¿Has escuchado que mientras más grandes son_ _, más fuerte caen_ _?_ _"_ _]_ — recordó que un día le comento la anciana.

— _[_ _"_ _C_ _on el espíritu_ _es igual_ _, mientras más poderoso, más susceptible. La confianza del poderoso es la única arma con la que el débil puede_ _lo_ _vencer"_ _]_ — continuaba aquella lección.

Ideando rápidamente un plan, el joven se levantó ignorando el dolor y el cansancio, y anuló tanto a su doble como la multiplicación de sus brazos. Se concentró un poco y aumenta su tamaño y su fortaleza, volviendo al ataque por la fuerza. El anciano logró detener algunos de los golpes de Zel, pero le costó trabajo por el tamaño de éste. Decidió responder a la quimera aumentando también su tamaño, más que Zelgadis, y golpeándolo una vez más.

El joven no se quedó atrás y volvió a aumentar su tamaño, esta vez una enormidad y sintiendo un torrente de energía gastada que pronto le impediría continuar. El maestro repitió el truco y contraataco, y continuaron creciendo y atacando por unos momentos más. De pronto, Zel se lanzó de un salto contra Tenzer, pero esta vez invirtiendo la táctica y reduciendo su porte hasta el de un insecto en comparación al maestro. De esta forma, logró eludir fácilmente los golpes del rival y llegó hasta su pecho, donde golpeó reuniendo todo su poder.

Volvió a visualizar el bosque mientras su golpe impactaba, esta vez se concentró al máximo en su mano, juntando toda su fuerza vital en los dedos. Con un suave toque en el que descargó todo el poder, derribó uno de los delgados pero resistentes troncos que representaban las defensas espirituales del maestro. De pronto los peleadores volvieron al mundo real, Tenzer los había sacado del espacio interior.

— Basta, es suficiente — le dijo amablemente el anciano maestro, aún sentado en medio del añoso salón de madera. — Lo has hecho muy bien.

El anciano se paró con dificultad y lentitud. Era alto y delgado, tal como lo había visto al principio de la pelea espiritual, pero sus ropas estaban arruinadas por el tiempo y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de polvo, como si hubiese permanecido sentado en aquél lugar por años.

— Pasen y siéntense, son bienvenidos — invitó al par de viajeros.

— ¿Qué... fue eso? — Amelia parecía confundida, pero sin duda se había dado cuenta de algo, pues mantenía los dedos en la sien como si le doliese la cabeza.

— Eso fue un combate espiritual... y ha sido uno difícil... — le respondió Zelgadis agachándose un momento para descansar y respirando con dificultad.

— No exageres, sólo ha sido una prueba — comentó el maestro.

— Usted es muy poderoso, tanto como mi maestra Ivanna — le respondió el joven espiritista.

— Pues tú tendrás que serlo aún más — le respondió el anciano en un tono nada tranquilizador.

— Lo necesitaras para enfrentar a tu enemigo. Descansa un momento, mientras les preparo un poco de té — continuó el maestro mientras comenzaba a buscar entre los polvorientos objetos de una mesa en un rincón.

— No se moleste, yo voy — reaccionó al instante Amelia.

— Ahora hablemos de lo importante, Hound... — comentó el maestro del espíritu con una mirada seria.

Continuará.

 **Avance del** **p** **r** **ó** **ximo** **capítulo** **:** **Una Noche de Tormenta**

Los héroes disfrutan de un descanso en medio de la tormenta.

¿Qué pasó entre Amelia y Zelgadis?

¿Qué relación hubo entre Kala y Xellos? y ¿Dónde deja eso a Filia?

¿Qué ocurre entre Lina y Gourry cuando pueden al fin descansar?

Algunos detalles pendientes, una pausa antes de continuar con la aventura.


	7. Una Noche de Tormenta

_Esta es una historia que publiqué hace muchos años, pero quedo sin terminar y sin pulir. Estoy publicándola una vez más en una versión corregida y junto al epílogo que nunca mostré por acá. Ocurre un año después del final de Slayers Try y omite los eventos de Revolution y Evolution-R._

 _ **Este episodio es un apéndice del Capítulo 6 y tiene contenido Lemon, si bien discreto y no explícito. Si esto es un problema o te ofende, no lo leas, no es fundamental para la historia.**_

 _Lobo Palabragris_

 **Capítulo** **7** **: Una Noche de Tormenta**

Desde hacía algún tiempo, Lina y su grupo se habían reunido nuevamente luego de un año separados, convocados por Amelia para combatir a un nuevo enemigo, el Triunvirato. Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, Filia e incluso Xellos habían acudido para enfrentar al oponente. Hacía unos días se habían vuelto a separar temporalmente. Xellos fue el primero en marcharse, desapareciendo sin dar explicaciones ni avisos, como era su costumbre. Lina, Gourry y Filia habían seguido su propio rumbo hasta el Santuario del Dragón Rojo en busca de ayuda, mientras Zelgadis y Amelia viajaban a un pueblo pequeño en busca de un anciano maestro del _Espíritu_ , que esperaban pudiera ayudarlos.

La princesa y el espiritista viajaban por un estrecho sendero mientras el cielo se oscurecía con rapidez a causa de nubarrones de tormenta. La joven caminaba con los brazos cruzados y tiritando levemente, mientras el hombre quimera avanzaba un paso más atrás, con la mirada distante y el rostro pensativo.

— _Ha sido un camino largo_ — pensó silenciosamente el hombre mientras caminaba, reviviendo en su mente el largo viaje que lo había llevado hasta ahí. — _Vagué por muchos años_ _, al principio para combatir y aprender, lu_ _e_ _go_ _buscando_ _una cura para mi_ _aspecto_ _, luego me uní a Lina y su grupo, y en alg_ _ú_ _n_ _momento..._ _por_ _ahí... dej_ _ó_ _de interesarme lo de mi imagen_ _._

— _Era sólo co_ _s_ _tumbre_ _supongo_ _, sólo una excusa para seguir vagando_ _... a_ _hora estoy aquí,_ _acompañado por la única persona que me hace sentir tranquilo y en_ _paz_ — miró discretamente a la princesa, aún absorto en sus pensamientos. — _En realidad no me interesa quienes sean ese Triunvirato ni lo que quieran, en_ _realidad_ _no se por_ _qué estoy aquí_ _..._ _Amelia corre peligro aquí._

— _¿Q_ _ué hace aquí_ _Amelia?..._ _d_ _ebería_ _estar_ _segura y tranquila en_ _el_ _palaci_ _o_ — continuó en su interior, esta vez poniendo en duda no sólo su rumbo sino toda su situación. — _Quiz_ _á_ _s deba acompañarla,_ _quiz_ _á_ _s debamos parar_ _un tiempo..._ _e_ _stoy cansado de tanto viajar_ _._

— Estoy cansada — Las repentinas palabras de la princesa sacaron bruscamente a Zelgadis de sus pensamientos. La voz de Amelia puso en evidencia que estaba temblando por el frío tan pronto volvió a hablar. — Además, comienza a llover.

— _Cierto, ella siente frío... es tan delicada. No debería estar aquí_ _..._ — pensó el hombre quimera mientras se quitaba la capa, dejándose la capucha con la que solía ocular su rostro, y se le acercaba a la joven, cubriéndole los hombres con la prenda antes de responder. — Será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Luego de unas horas, por fin llegaron al pueblo que buscan. Era un lugar pequeño y maltrecho, unas pocas casas al rededor de unas pocas calles con adoquines de piedra y una plaza pequeña. Entraron a la primera posada que encontraron, pues ya está oscureciendo y había comenzado a llover con fuerza. Al poner el primer pie en el interior del recinto, Zelgadis escuchó un estornudo de la joven.

— Vamos, entra rápido — la urgió su compañero. _—_ _Ya se est_ _aba_ _enfermando, esto es mi culpa_ _._

— Si — Amelia estuvo de acuerdo y lo siguió.

Mientras se acercaban al mesón donde un hombre grande y de apariencia ruda atendía, el espiritista miró levemente a sus alrededores evaluando a la clientela del lugar y buscando posibles amenazas. La mayoría eran hombres de mal aspecto, ancianos con el rostro enrojecido por el licor, y mujeres con ropas tan reveladoras como mugrientas, sentadas muy cerca de algún hombre con dinero.

— _Esto es un desastre, no es lugar para Amelia. He pasado tanto tiempo en lugares como éste que no pensé en lo peligroso que puede ser traer a una niña aquí. Juro que al primero que le ponga una mano encima le parto la cara_ — pensó para sí el aventurero.

Varios hombres sucios detuvieron por un momento sus asuntos y miraron extrañados a la pareja, murmurando cosas entre ellos. Zelgadis pudo escuchar el murmullo de sus pensamientos en su propia mente, palabras como extranjeros, adinerados, víctimas, linda niña y frases similares cruzaron fugazmente los pensamientos del espiritista mientras percibía sus alrededores. Dándoles una rápida mirada peligrosa por sobre su rostro encapuchado y mostrando ligeramente su espada sin que la princesa se diera cuenta, el joven logró que todos volvieran a sus asuntos. La pareja subió a la habitación para cambiarse y secar la ropa mojada. El hombre quimera dejó su mochila a un lado mientras se preguntaba cómo encontrar al anciano que buscaban, en realidad no tenía una idea clara. Abrió la hebilla de uno de sus cinturones, quitándose la espada y la daga. Sintió algo en su cabeza que no pudo descifrar, pero de pronto comprendió la idea que invadía su mente.

— No lo se — dijo a la princesa, sin ninguna razón aparente.

— ¿Ah? — la chica preguntó algo extrañada.

— Lo que ibas a preguntar... — continuó el espiritista.

— ¿Cómo... encontraremos... al anciano? — preguntó dudosa Amelia.

— No estoy muy seguro, pero lo haremos mañana — respondió su compañero, mostrando una ligera sonrisa en un intento por calmarla.

— Por favor no hagas más eso, es desesperante — pidió la princesa con voz suplicante.

— Escuchar tus pensamientos, lo se... fue sin intención, trataré de no hacerlo más — rió en voz baja Zel.

— _Tengo frío... mi ropa esta mojada... estoy preocupada por Lina y los dem_ _á_ _s... y t_ _ú_ _lo sabes_ _¿Cierto?_ — pensó la joven, a lo que su compañero la miró con ojos reflexivos y asintió respondiendo a lo que pensaba.

— ¡No es justo!, yo no se lo que tú piensas — reclamó Amelia de pronto. Zelgadis miró perplejo por un momento sin responder, pero rápidamente comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Jajaja... — se cubrió la boca con una mano tapando la risa que el comentario de Amelia le había causado antes de responderle. — No te preocupes, no es necesario, yo no te mentiría.

Amelia lo pensó por un momento. Zel había ocultado lo que sentía en el pasado, había robado, combatido y probablemente asesinado, tenía una adicción por el café que la sacaba de quicio, pero nunca, nunca le había mentido.

— _Quiz_ _á_ _s tenga razón, pero eso no importa. Yo quiero estar con_ _é_ _l y lo seguir_ _é_ _a donde vaya..._ — pensó a la princesa mientras una sensación desagradable le provocaba un nudo en el estómago.

— _Y si me deja... y si despierto y no lo encuentro mañana... no soportaría su partida de nuevo..._ — Amelia corrió hasta su compañero y se colgó de su cuello. Lo abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera que al soltarlo se marchara.

— ¿Qué haces?, no te me pegues... — exclamó el hombre, pero al momento de entrar en contacto con ella pudo sentir lo que había en el corazón de Amelia con precisión.

— _No te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas..._ _¿_ _Por_ _qué debería soltarte_ _?_ _, qué tal si lo hago y t_ _ú_ _te marchas._

— Tú dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando estuviéramos solos ¿Recuerdas? — le respondió la joven haciéndolo recordar que eso le había prometido y tornando su rostro de un azul aún más intenso por la vergüenza.

— No seas penoso, estamos solos — continuó la joven.

— Esta bien, pero no lo hagas en público — terminó el hombre aceptando el reclamo de la joven. Amelia nota el color azul de su cara, delatando su vergüenza, ese azul que tanto le gustaba.

— _Si,_ _es_ _cierto_ _,_ _estamos_ _solos. Eso debe_ _ser_ _lo que le causa verg_ _ü_ _enza_ — pensó el silencio la princesa mientras miraba el rostro del joven. — _¿_ _Qué pensará_ _él?,_ _¿Q_ _ué estará pensando ahora_ _?_ _._ _Hasta hace unos días creo que estuvo evitando quedarse a solas conmigo_ _,_ _¿Por qué?_

— _El ya debe saberlo..._ — temió finalmente la joven cayendo en cuenta de que lo deseaba y que, sin dudas, él también la deseaba a ella, pero sin atreverse ninguno de los dos a decirlo en forma abierta y directa. Temía que el espiritista ya lo supiese con seguridad incluso sin mediar palabras.

De hecho, era exactamente como la princesa pensaba. La empatía sobrenatural que le brindaba su poder espiritual, e incluso la capacidad de leer la mente de la joven si se concentraba lo suficiente, le daba al espiritista una ventaja que lo hacía sentir incómodo. Tenía certeza no sólo de los sentimientos idealistas de su corazón, sino también de los deseos de la joven. Sin poder resistir su impulso, Zelgadis se acercó cada vez más al rostro de Amelia, hasta quedar a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. La joven estaba empezando a decir algo, pero lo olvido de inmediato al sentir el rostro de su compañero frente al suyo.

— _Ya no importa, ahora estamos solos_ _._

La chica acercó sus labios y lo besó. Suavemente primero, apasionadamente después, besó esos labios celestes y acarició su rostro. Sus suaves manos acariciaron el rostro del hombre quimera y se detuvieron en las piedrecillas de sus pómulos, que siempre le causaron tanta curiosidad. En ese largo beso olvidó sus preocupaciones de que la abandonara, de que se marchara. En ese momento sin dudas estaba ahí, con ella, y sin intención de irse a ningún otro lugar.

Dejándose llevar por su instinto, la chica siguió su recorrido acariciando el cuello y el torso de su compañero. Sin dejar de abrazar y acariciar, comenzó a besar su oreja. Zelgadis sintió un estremecimiento cuando la chica lo hizo, como si le diera en el lugar indicado, como si activara todas sus sensaciones al mismo tiempo. Sin detenerse, besó su cuello. Otro escalofrío recorrió la pétrea piel del joven, mientras las caricias de la chica le indicaron claramente sus intenciones.

— ...mph, espera... no... — trató de frenarla Zel. La princesa no se detuvo, pero miro hacia arriba, en dirección al rostro del hombre con cara interrogativa.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó mientras Zelgadis hacía un esfuerzo para detener a la chica y calmarse para hablar.

— No debes, no aún... — reclamó dudosamente el hombre.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó la chica sin comprender. — Me dijiste lo mismo en el otro pueblo, que aún no debíamos... ¿Por qué?

Zelgadis guardó silencio por un momento. En realidad le había estado ocultando algo a su compañera, pero ya era hora de decirlo. Luego de un largo suspiro, comenzó a hablar explicando la situación.

— Si cierto, te dije que aún no, y es porque soy espiritista... Ah... te lo explicaré — le dijo cediendo finalmente a tratar el tema en más detalle.

— He desarrollado una gran capacidad espiritual y eso ha cambiado mi ser. Mi espíritu, mi energía espiritual se ha combinado poco a poco con mi cuerpo físico — trató de explicar a Amela sus razones lo mejor que pudo. — Esa energía es inherente a mi ser, y esta en mi cuerpo también. Si lo hacemos ahora, esa esencia pasaría también a ti. Una parte de mi espíritu pasaría a ti, ya no habría vuelta atrás, poco a poco nuestras almas se mezclarían y seríamos uno... para siempre.

— ¿Entiendes?, por eso debes estar segura, pues ya no habría regreso, lo que sentiríamos sería mutuo por el resto de nuestras vidas. Incluso si deseamos algo diferente, quedaríamos conectados para siempre — terminó el hombre su explicación.

— No importa — respondió Amelia sin siquiera pensarlo. — A mi eso no me importa, yo te amo y no pienso dejarte... nunca.

— Sabes que yo también... pero ¿Estás segura?, quedaríamos conectados por siempre, nuestros corazones, nuestras mentes.

— Ya te lo dije, yo no te dejaré. Eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, y por eso quiero estar contigo aquí y ahora — respondió con seguridad la princesa, una seguridad que a su compañero le faltaba. Se acercó y lo volvió a abrasar. — ¿Me amas?

— Si — respondió el hombre quimera dejando sus dudas a un lado.

Esta vez Zelgadis correspondió el cariño de la princesa. Respondió a sus caricias y sus besos, pues ya nada importaba, se amaban y sólo existían los dos. Sin darse cuenta, guiada únicamente por su instinto y por lo que su corazón demandaba, la joven comenzó a quitarse la blusa que se acababa de poner, y Zel hizo lo mismo con su camisa. El aroma de la chica era embriagante y el contacto de su piel le provocaba una sensación de impulso, de continuar avanzando, difícil de detener y que lo dejaba sin razón, lanzándolo hacia un abismo de placer.

Un aura de una muy débil luz celeste comenzó a rodear a Zelgadis, mientras la pareja se acariciaba y besaba sin parar, tendiéndose en la cama. Una sensación extraña se apoderó también de la chica, llevándola lentamente a un lugar conocido pero al que no estaba acostumbrada, el _E_ _spacio_ _I_ _nterior_ al que el espiritista la había llevado antes. En aquél lugar inexistente en el que sus mentes podían conectarse a distancia, yacían ahora sus corazones. Mientras sus cuerpos se unían en el mundo real, sus almas lo hacían en el plano astral. Era una experiencia demasiado nueva y poderosa para que sus mentes la procesaran racionalmente, sólo sus almas infinitas podían abarcar esas sensaciones.

El amor expresado en caricias desnudas, un momento de tensión y un momento de dolor, luego las diferentes sensaciones se mezclaron en un estrecho abrazo y el placer no dejó lugar para nada más. Cada vez, Amelia sentía mas aquella sensación de extraña cercanía que sintió la primera vez que Zelgadis la contactó por medio del espíritu, como si no hubiese ninguna barrera entre sus corazones, pero esta vez combinada con el placer que su compañero le causaba.

Sus almas se acercaron cada vez más, palpitaron como una cada vez mas, se volvieron una cada vez más, y sus energías se manifestaron iluminando los cuerpos entrelazados de la pareja con una tenue luz celeste, el aura que había comenzado a surgir del hombre quimera y que en ese momento los rodeaba a ambos.

Continuaron así, unidos y con una creciente sensación de inquebrantable cercanía, de igualdad, de sincronía imparable. Continuaron en un interminable baile de amor, hasta que la imagen que sentían en sus corazones explotó en una oleada de placer y de paz, que llevó a la pareja a un abismo profundo pero cálido y en el que sólo existían los dos, ahora unidos en uno solo.

Una gota de sudor cayó sobre el rostro de Zelgadis, sacándolo de la inconsciencia en que se encontraba, perdido en algún lugar remoto y agradable, y sintió el olor a flores y la respiración entrecortada de Amelia entre sus propios resoplidos profundos. Aún abrazados y sin querer separarse, la pareja salió de su momento de gracia, comenzaron a volver lentamente a la conciencia y al mundo, renacidos.

Amelia mantenía los ojos cerrados y se aferraba fuertemente del hombre quimera. El joven pensó en lo hermosa que se veía de ese modo, respirando desordenadamente, con el cabello enmarañado, liberada.

— _Siempre eres igual de hermosa_ _... y siempre tienes ese agradable olor a flores_ _._

— ¿Lo crees? — preguntó Amelia, pero de inmediato notó la extraña sensación de haber escuchado pensamientos en lugar de palabras y se sintió desconcertada.

— Pudiste leer mi mente... te lo dije... — se sorprendió Zelgadis.

— _Tenía_ _s_ _razón_ _. Se siente extraño, ahora puedo sentir lo que t_ _ú_ _sientes, ahora somos como uno_ — pensó la princesa, con la certeza de que su compañero la escucharía.

— Siempre lo seremos. Ya nada nos separará — le dijo el hombre acariciando suavemente su rostro.

Mientras, en un lugar tétrico y lejano, entre un oscuro río muerto y una multitud de muertos cuerpos colgados de árboles muertos, aún con el olor de la sangre fresca, dos figuras siniestras conversaban con la tranquilidad que sólo les permitía el hogar. Sentados en unos espléndidos y a la vez horribles sillones de huesos incrustados en el suelo, como formando parte del mismo entorno macabro, Xellos y la demoniaca dragón Kala recordaban y conversaban.

La chica de negro parecía tranquila, por primera vez en años, escuchando atenta el relato del demonio. Era una historia extraña y oscura, llena de sucesos tan diabólicos como increíbles, digna de un verdadero sacerdote demonio. La dragón negro escuchó un relato de los Señores Oscuros y de una misteriosa "presencia dorada" de la que le hablaba su compañero y que le provocaba una sensación extraña y perturbadora, curiosidad y miedo.

— _Qu_ _é_ _es esto que siento en el pecho..._ _¿P_ _resencia dorada?... qu_ _é_ _es esto que no puedo recordar.._ _._ — pensaba la dragón, pero olvido sus dudas internas de inmediato cuando Xellos continuó hablando.

— ...ahí fue donde conocí a esa sacerdotisa, Filia... — dijo el demonio, forzándola a levantar la mirada.

— _Si, esa sacerdotisa..._ _¿P_ _or_ _qué no soy yo esa sacerdotisa?... qué estoy diciendo_ — pensó Kala para luego sacudir sus pensamientos negando con la cabeza antes de hablar. — Entonces es cierto — preguntó en voz alta, ya conociendo la respuesta.

La dragón prefería pasar rápidamente aquel punto, en realidad le provoca algo de celos que un demonio pudiese mantener una relación amorosa, y ella en tantos siglos nunca hubiese podido encontrar algo profundo y duradero. Recordaba lo mucho que le había costado olvidar al demonio. Por mucho tiempo, a parte de divertirse masacrando dragones y demonios, buscó un compañero adecuado, pero nunca lo encontró.

Salvo por Jun, un humano que conoció luego de su resurrección. El hombre era un espadachín, uno de los más poderosos que jamas existieron, uno de los pocos capaces de combatir uno a uno contra demonios y usar artefactos mágicos que lo hicieron poseedor del nombre Espada Oscura. En realidad había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había dejado de ser humano cuando ella lo conoció. Era un _Demoniac_ , un humano con el espíritu de un demonio de nivel medio en su interior, fusionados por siempre en un ser peligroso. Con las habilidades y fortaleza sobrenatural de un demonio, pero con la ambición y la capacidad de aumentar sus poderes de un humano, pero perdiendo aquello que lo hacía humano con el paso de los años. En los días en que lo conoció, Jun era mucho más humano de lo que se volvió luego, y más atractivo para ella.

En aquellos tiempos hubo una relación entre ellos, pero llamar a eso amor habría sido extender demasiado aquella palabra, más bien una necesidad mutua de compañía y la búsqueda de placer. Aún así, la dragón siempre sintió un vacío en su corazón, algo que le causaba una enorme aflicción cada vez que lo pensaba, y que sólo lograba olvidar con sus juegos asesinos y crueles.

— ...a propósito, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? — preguntó Xellos, sacando bruscamente a la dragón de sus recuerdos.

— _¿Q_ _ué ha pasado?..._ _¿T_ _odos estos años?..._ _¿Cuánto tiempo?..._ — un remolino de ideas desordenadas volvió a formarse en la mente de la mujer y perdió el hilo de sus propios pensamientos.

Hablaron por un rato más, esta vez la dragón contó su historia. Trató de recordar todo lo ocurrido lo mejor que pudo, pero había un gran número de extensas lagunas en su relato por todos los confusos momentos en los que perdía el control, o la consciencia, o algo en ella que se gatillaba a veces y le impedía recordar los eventos. Sin quererlo en realidad, narró también todo su plan de revivir a _La Bestia_.

Le explicó a Xellos el plan de Hound, le contó también de quién había sido general en el pasado y de cómo se había mantenido oculto desde la creación de la Barrera de los Demonios. Le contó que deseaba dominar llenando el vacío de poder dejado por la caída de la barrera y de los dos reyes demoniacos muertos con el Triunvirato, y reorganizar a los demonios restantes como el nuevo Amo del Infierno. Todo un plan que, para ella, sólo sonaba como política aburrida y sin entretención. Ella ansiaba el caos y "El padre", como llamaba al anciano demonio, no era para nada caótico. Él quería establecer el orden del dominio por la fuerza y del poder, regir y preparar un frente unido de demonios y seguidores para enfrentar a los humanos y las fuerzas restantes de los dioses.

También sin quererlo, narro el extraño sueño que siempre se le repetía y nunca se atrevía a contar, en el que volvía a matar a su padre dragón una y otra vez, como en realidad lo había hecho tantos años atrás. También de las imágenes que a veces se le aparecían como sueños diurnos, cuando estaba aburrida o somnolienta, en que veía por momentos a su padre al mirar a Hound, como si tuviesen los mismos ojos y la misma expresión endurecida. Eso siempre le causaba una impresión, como si su progenitor hubiese renacido para cobrar venganza.

Por un momento se sintió desorientada y guardó silencio, dándose cuenta de todo lo que estaba diciéndole a Xellos. No estaba segura de sus intenciones y sabía que lo más probable era que fuese su enemigo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y una sensación de temor y nerviosismo se apoderó de ella.

— Debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie — dijo de pronto Kala, retomando el control de sus emociones.

Una idea se le paso por la cabeza, una idea para olvidarse por un rato de sus problemas y relajarse, y su rostro malicioso demostró de inmediatos sus intenciones. Recordó al Xellos de antes, al que ella conocía tan bien y con quien estuvo tantas veces en el pasado, y lo vio ahí frente a ella, a ese mismo demonio que tanto le gustaba y al que recordaba enloquecer. Se acercó al sacerdote con un rostro peligroso, con los ojos entrecerrados y brillantes. El demonio retrocedió ante la amenazante dragón que se le acercaba.

— ¿Lo prometes? — preguntó la joven sintiendo un fuego que crecía en su pecho.

— Si, si... soy una tumba, pero... — el demonio detuvo bruscamente sus palabras al toparse con un árbol tras su espalda en su retirada.

— ¿Adónde vas... tan pronto? — preguntó la mujer.

La chica acercó una mano al demonio y al instante surgieron unas ramas oscuras y delgadas desde la espalda de Xellos que lo ataron firmemente al árbol de cuello y cintura. La dragón recordó varios juegos de cuando eran pareja, y de pronto un recuerdo brillo en el fondo de su mente causándole algo de nostalgia pero haciéndola reír de modo macabro.

Alzó su mano derecha y, utilizando la magia demoniaca que controlaba, reunió una pequeña cantidad de energía negativa. Su palma comenzó a resplandecer con una pálida luz púrpura. Con aquella mano, delicada y letal, acarició suavemente el cuello del inmovilizado demonio y el lóbulo de su oreja. Al instante, Xellos se tensionó y sus ojos tomaron un color púrpura oscuro y fuerte, perdiendo al mismo tiempo toda expresión en su rostro.

Sin control de sus actos y completamente dominado por su instinto, el demonio dio un paso al frente, cortando sin ninguna dificultad las lianas que lo apresaban. Levantó los párpados entrecerrados y miró profundamente los ojos de la dragón con ese rostro inexpresivo y perturbador.

Con un rápido movimiento, sujetó a la chica de la cintura y la acercó de un tirón, poniéndola contra el árbol a su espalda y rodeándola con su cuerpo, impidiendo cualquier intento de escape. La abrazó y acercó su rostro a la joven lentamente, cada vez más cerca de su cuello, besándolo levemente.

Todas esas sensaciones que habían permanecido dormidas en la dragón por tanto tiempo, despertaron en un sobresalto que la hizo estremecer. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda e hizo aparecer tras de sí una larga cola negra y serpenteante, rematada en punta. Por un momento, su piel blanca como el mármol se oscureció adquiriendo la tonalidad negra del carbón, como si fuese a recuperar su forma original en cualquier momento.

Sin perder el tiempo y con el corazón latiendo en su pecho tan fuerte y rápido como era posible, Kala abrazó a Xellos, lo acarició, lo besó, y lo incitó a continuar. El demonio hizo una pausa y se detuvo por un momento con el rostro a centímetros del de la mujer. Olió su aroma antes de continuar, y besó su cuello mientras la acariciaba sin parar y acercó luego sus labios a los de la chica de negro. La besó largamente en la boca y Kala, con los ojos cerrados, recordó por fin esa sensación de tranquilidad que buscaba. Sin embargo luego de unos eternos segundos, el demonio se detuvo repentinamente y separó sus bocas.

Poco a poco, Xellos recuperó la expresión en su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos. Miró por un momento a la dragón, sin soltarla aún, pero comenzando a liberarla lentamente. Acarició una última vez la suave piel blanca de su rostro y su oscuro cabello. Volvió a besar, pero esta vez gentil y brevemente, los labios de la dragón antes de despedirse.

— No, esta vez no... — le dijo Xellos luego de recuperar el control y retroceder un paso. La decepción se apoderó de Kala inmediatamente, pero mezclada con algo de satisfacción por saber que, pese a todo, aún tenía alguna clase ventaja por pequeña que fuese.

— Debes admitir que esto nunca podrá hacerlo esa sacerdotisa — le dijo la mujer recuperando su sonrisa.

— Supongo que no... pero aún así, no puedo hacer esto — concluyó el demonio luego de meditarlo un momento y sonreír para sus adentros.

— Pero lo harás y lo sabes... no podrás resistirte por siempre — terminó Kala con una sonrisa triunfal luego de concluir que, con el tiempo, lograría recuperar la compañía del demonio.

— Ahora largo, antes de que me arrepienta — lo echó finalmente la dragón negro.

Xellos comenzó a retirarse, pero invadido por las dudas. Le había costado bastante resistirse y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo una segunda ocasión, de querer hacerlo de nuevo, la chica ciertamente tenía algún control sobre él, pese a los siglos que habían pasado.

— Fue bueno, verte... — le dijo Xellos dándose media vuelta antes de desaparecer, pero volteando ligeramente la cabeza antes de hacerlo para decir una última cosa.

— _Deseo que encuentres lo que buscas, pero yo no volveré_ — pensó planeando su respuesta. — Quizás volvamos a vernos — fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca. Sonrió pese tener la mente nublada por las dudas y con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció entre las sombras dejando a Kala pensando seriamente.

— _¿_ _Sera cierto?..._ _¿E_ _n verdad volverá?_

Luego de desaparecer, Xellos se desplazó por el plano astral aún invadido por las dudas y reapareció a un par de kilómetros. Él mismo no estaba seguro de por qué había dicho lo que dijo, ni de lo que en realidad deseaba.

— _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _dije?..._ _¿E_ _n verdad pienso volver?_

Una imagen luminosa apareció en la mente del demonio, el rostro de Filia. Se sentó en una rama a meditarlo un momento. El encuentro con su antigua amante le había causado dudas serias y le estaba costando trabajo descifrar lo que sentía, incluso decidir lo que era razonable sentir en ese momento.

— _¿Dejarla... por Kala?_ — se preguntó en silencio y, por un momento, temió lo que su propio corazón confundido fuese capaz de hacer.

En un templo lejano, donde habitaban los dragones, una sacerdotisa dragón estaba sentada en una mesa de piedra, tomando el té mientras pensaba el plan a seguir. Tenía problemas para concentrarse desde hacía un par de días, la asechaba un mal presentimiento. Tomó la taza y la acerca a su boca, pero sin razón aparente, ésta resbaló y cayó al suelo partiéndose en pedazos.

La dragón dorado miró perpleja los restos de una de sus cerámicas favoritas, comenzando a levantar los trozos. El ruido de un estruendoso relámpago desde el exterior la hizo saltar de su asiento, tirando los pedazos ya rotos de la taza y quebrándolos en incontables partes más.

— _C_ _reo que se avecina una tormenta_ — pensó Filia, más afligida por la taza que por la propia tormenta. — Creo que es... un mal presagio.. _._ — dijo luego en voz alta, pese a la falta de un oyente en la habitación y sin encontrar una razón clara para sus dudas.

A esa misma hora, en otra de las rústicas habitaciones del Santuario del Dragón Rojo, Lina y Gourry pensaban en la situación actual y en la necesidad de encontrar una nueva arma para el espadachín, pues la suya acababa de romperse esa misma tarde en un duelo.

— Necesito una espada, me siento incómodo sin un arma — reclamó el caballero.

— ¡Es tu culpa por romperla!, si fueras más cuidadoso no se habría roto — le respondió la hechicera molesta por su falta de cuidado, pero frustrada por no haber podido evitarlo.

— Pero... es que era muy blanda, ni comparación con la Espada de la Luz... — continuó quejándose el espadachín.

— Claro que no se compara, ¡No seas tonto!. Era una espada de calidad, pero hecha por humanos, no por dioses — exclamó la joven subiendo la voz. — ...no importa, recuerda que el Gran Dragón dijo que nos ayudaría a buscar un arma nueva. La necesitaras para la lucha que se avecina — trató inútilmente de recordarle luego de calmarse y recuperar un tono de voz más mesurado.

— ¿Eso dijo? — preguntó el guerrero mirando al techo.

— ¡Es qué no te acuerdas de nada!... eres un id... — la calma que la hechicera había tratado de reunir se disipó con rapidez ante la pregunta del guerrero, pero no alcanzó a terminar de hablar.

— Pero aún hay algo que no entiendo — la interrumpió el caballero.

— Ah... ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿A caso no tiene nombre ese dragón? — preguntó Gourry refiriéndose al líder del templo.

— ...yo... ¿Ah?... quién sabe, todos lo llaman así... — contestó Lina fastidiada por la pregunta, o quizás por no conocer la respuesta.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó con cara confundida el hombre.

— "Gran Dragón" !¿A caso no recuerdas lo que acabas de preguntar?!

— ¿Preguntar?... ¿A quién?

— ¡Ah!, ¡idiota!

— Pero ¿Por qué?, recuerdo que estabas hablando de una espada... ¿O era de un dragón?

— ¡Ah! ¡ME DESESPERAS! — subió nuevamente el volumen de su voz la hechicera, esta vez empezando a gritar.

— Pero ¿Por qué?... a propósito... ¿Dónde esta mi espada? — continuó preguntando el guerrero como si espontáneamente hubiese olvidado toda la conversación, ante lo que Lina lo miró atónica e incrédula de una falta de memoria tan desmesurada.

— ¡CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA!, ¡TIENES LA INTELIGENCIA DE UNA PATATA!, ¡Imbécil! — explotó finalmente la hechicera, pero Gourry cubrió la boca chillona de la chica con dos dedos y sonrió tranquilo.

— ¿Te he dicho cuánto me gustas enfadada? — preguntó su compañero con una voz mucho más segura y suave. Lina miró aún más atónita, pero al instante se relajó y mostró una sonrisa.

— Lo haces de nuevo... tonto — dijo finalmente recuperando la calma, con lo que Gourry sonrió triunfante.

— Ya te lo había dicho, estoy seguro. Me encanta cuando te enfadas y muestras los colmillos — continuó el caballero.

— ¡Ahhh! — exclamó Lina tratando de parecer enfadada, pero le era imposible mostrar enojo mientras trataba de resistir la sonrisa de su caballero y guardián. La chica se lanzó a los brazos de su compañero, tumbándolo en el sillón en el que estaba sentado y le dio un repentino beso en los labios.

— Tonto, de verdad me haces enfadar — le reclamó la hechicera mientras lo abrasaba. — Además, ¿Cómo que colmillos?, ¿Cuáles colmillos?

— Esos... — respondió el joven apuntando a su rostro con un dedo. — En cualquier caso, no pareces enfadada en realidad.

Sin dejar que el tiempo se desperdiciara en la duda o la pereza, Gourry acercó su rostro y le dio un largo beso a la hechicera, mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

— _Al fin solos_ — pensó Lina, relajándose por un momento y olvidándose de los problemas que sin duda estaban por venir. Un estruendo se escuchó en la habitación, un ruidoso trueno, que hizo estremecer a la hechicera y detuvo por un momento la tranquila escena.

— Se acerca una tormenta — comentó la joven mirando hacia una abertura en la muralla de piedra que daba al exterior como una rústica ventana.

La hechicera pensó en la cantidad de veces que había estado bajo la lluvia, en tormentas como la que se avecinaba, acompañada de Gourry. Recordó los innumerables obstáculos y la difícil situación en que derrotaron a Fibrizo. No podía recordar con claridad el momento exacto en que había invocado el _Giga Sla_ _v_ _e_ , pero si recordaba ese primer beso de Gourry.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo pasó para que nos confesáramos?_ — pensó la joven.

— _¿Hace cuánto nos confesamos?_ — pensó simultáneamente Gourry recordando también el largo tiempo que habían pasado juntos, cómo la había encontrado justo cuando buscaba algo que proteger, cómo habían viajado juntos desde entonces, lo recordaba pese a los detalles que había olvidado en el camino.

— ¿Me amas? — preguntó repentinamente la hechicera sacando al caballero de sus pensamientos.

— Claro... ¿Cuántas veces me los has preguntado? — le dijo su compañero causándole una sonrisa. Ella tampoco sabría cuántas veces lo había hecho, muchas sin duda, siempre lo hacía cuando estaban solos y ya se había convertido en su costumbre.

— ¿Crees que algún día te diría que no? — preguntó Gourry a su vez. La hechicera guardó silenció por un momento y mostró alguna preocupación en el rostro.

— Tengo miedo... tengo miedo de morir mañana y no tener la respuesta fresca en la memoria — respondió finalmente la hechicera abrasándolo fuerte y pronunciando palabras que no le diría a ninguna otra persona.

— No temas. Yo te protegeré... además, nunca te diré que no — la calmó el caballero.

— Si lo hicieras te freiría... — rió la joven con cara maliciosa.

— Pues entonces creo que mejor no lo haré — continuó Gourry mientras se acercaba y volvía a besar a la joven, impidiéndole seguir hablando.

Lina detuvo por un momento al caballero, como lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado. Apuntó a la puerta y ésta resplandeció por un momento antes de cerrarse mágicamente. Luego recito unas palabras e hizo girar su mano derecha por sobre su cabeza. Un campo de energía casi invisible surgió al rededor de la pareja, cubriendo la habitación casi por completo.

— ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? — preguntó el joven.

— Ah... no preguntes idioteces... — respondió la hechicera con la cara enrojecida por la vergüenza mientras se alejaba ligeramente del hombre.

Le era difícil aceptarlo abiertamente, pero era muy penosa y no habría soportado que los descubrieran. Por esa razón, desde la primera vez había tomado medidas lanzando siempre esos conjuros para asegurarse de que no los vieran ni los oyeran.

— Ya deja de preguntar esas tonterías — concluyó Lina quitándose la capa y parte de sus ropas.

— Mmh... — Gourry se encogió de hombros quitándose a su vez la hombrera y los cintos de sus armas.

Ahora más ligeros, volvieron a entrelazarse en un abrazo y un beso. Como siempre, Lina tomó la posición dominante empujando a su compañero y tendiéndose sobre él, besándolo con pasión.

— Mm... no me dejas respirar — reclamó Gourry.

— Cállate — respondió la hechicera.

Lina le dio algo de espacio para que respirara, pero siguió con su acoso, esta vez levantando al caballero y quitándole la camiseta azul. Sin detener su búsqueda enérgica, pasó de besar la boca de Gourry a su cuello, a su hombro y a su pecho. El rubio acarició el rojo cabello de la hechicera y la llamó levemente. Ésta se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la blusa lentamente, como bailando sobre su compañero para aumentar su excitación.

Gourry siguió acariciando el cuello y la roja cabellera de Lina, pero comenzó a estimular más a su compañera bajando una mano hasta sus senos y devolviendo las caricias y los besos. Lentamente, suavemente, la hechicera comenzó a sentir el cariño de su caballero, retorciéndose levemente a causa del cosquilleo que recorrió su cuerpo.

La chica terminó de desvestir a Gourry, terminó de desvestirse ella misma, sin detener las caricias y los besos. Como si no quisieran parar, como si temieran separarse luego de estar tanto tiempo juntos, la pareja continuó con su romántico baile, con su duelo de pasión. Sensaciones que no podrían sentir sin el otro, la cercanía que había surgido de su soledad mutua, la pasión que había sido forjada por los viajes y los peligros. Estaban juntos, eran uno, eso era lo único que les importaba.

Por un momento Lina logró olvidar la razón de su viaje, por un momento los problemas dejaron de tener sentido en su vida, su respiración agitada. Por un momento, Gourry no necesitaba espadas y dagas, ya no importaban, el sudor caía. Por fin estaban solos otra vez, por un momento ya no había enemigos, un ahogado gemido.

Qué importaba el Triunvirato y los demonios y los enemigos en ese momento, qué importaba el destino del mundo. Una última caricia, un ultimo beso, antes de caer exhaustos, rendidos, en la inconsciencia del sueño. Por fin había paz. Se escuchó el agua cayendo cada vez más fuerte, fuera del templo. La lluvia rugía en una tormenta, pero los héroes descansaban en paz, por un tiempo.

Continuará.

 **Avance del** **p** **r** **ó** **ximo** **capítulo** **:** **Ofensiva, vamos todos a** **Luna de Sangre**

Gourry quiere una nueva espada, la suya se ha roto y el grupo deberá buscar un reemplazo.

Zelgadis será instruido apropiadamente, pero tendrá que aprender con rapidez.

Comienzan a revelarse los orígenes y objetivos del enemigo.

Por fin se inicia la ofensiva, dragones incluidos.

Todos se dirigen a enfrentar al demoniac Gorath.

Una gran batalla como no se ha visto en siglos se aproxima, en Luna de Sangre.


	8. Ofensiva, vamos todos a Luna de Sangre

_Esta es una historia que publiqué hace muchos años, pero quedo sin terminar y sin pulir. Estoy publicándola una vez más en una versión corregida y junto al epílogo que nunca mostré por acá. Ocurre un año después del final de Slayers Try y omite los eventos de Revolution y Evolution-R._

 _Lobo Palabragris_

 **Capítulo** **8** **:** **Ofensiva, vamos todos a** **Luna de Sangre**

— _N_ _o hay nada, no hay nada, no hay nada._ _.._

Sólo podía verse un campo blanco, un interminable espectáculo de monotonía que se extendía en todas las direcciones, hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Zelgadis estaba parado en medio de la nada, con sus dedos índices en las sienes, concentrándose al máximo. Frente a él, una figura humanoide pero cubierta por una flama blanca se alzaba con las palmas juntas frente a su pecho, como rezando.

— _N_ _o hay nada, no hay nada, no hay nada.._ _._ — Zelgadis repetía mentalmente mientras se concentraba en su meditación.

La brillante figura rompió su postura de oración, tomando una posición de ataque. Mantuvo el puño izquierdo al frente mientras llevaba la mano derecha hacia atrás, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía y preparándose para descargarla.

— _N_ _o hay nada, no hay nada, no hay nada..._ — el joven espiritista siguió concentrándose, sin perder la calma ni romper su postura. Con los ojos cerrados y la mente en blanco, sólo una idea llenando todo su ser, _No hay nada_.

La figura frente a Zelgadis adelantó la mano cubierta de energía, como golpeando hacia adelante y descargó toda la fuerza vital que había reunido en el pecho de su oponente. El descomunal ataque habría, en otra situación, disipado el espíritu de Zel en el plano astral por completo de haberlo recibido de modo directo, destruyendo totalmente su ser. Esta vez, sin embargo, su figura se volvió traslúcida mientras la energía se le acercaba y el ataque lo atravesó sin causarle daño alguno. Sin detener su ataque, la figura de fuego blanco comenzó a lanzar rápidos golpes y patadas, pero todos lo atravesaron sin causarle el menor daño y sin siquiera interrumpir su postura de meditación, como si golpearan el aire. Al fin se detuvo y las llamas se extinguieron, dejando ver la imagen del anciano maestro Tenzer, con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

— _[_ _Lo has conseguido, muy bien_ _]_ — lo felicitó el anciano luego de detener sus ataques.

— _[_ _Gracias maestro_ _]_ — respondió mentalmente Zelgadis, abriendo por fin los ojos y recobrando su imagen sólida.

— ¡Lo lograste! — se escuchó la voz alegre de Amelia desde un lado y, al mirar en esa dirección, el hombre quimera pudo ver la figura de la princesa de pie a unos metros de distancia en medio del blanco infinito que los rodeaba.

Habiendo terminado la prueba de habilidad, el trío respiró profundamente y salieron del espacio interior para volver a la realidad. Zelgadis y Tenzer estaban sentados en el medio de la tosca habitación central de la casa, frente a frente a un metro de distancia. Amelia estaba sentada un poco más lejos, en una esquina para no interrumpir la meditación de los espiritistas.

— Tú también lo hiciste, lograste entrar y acercarte sin que lo notara — la felicitó el hombre quimera.

Desde hacía un par de días, Zelgadis había comenzado a enseñarlo lo básico del espíritu a la princesa. Luego de haber estado juntos por tanto tiempo y gracias a su compatibilidad, la joven había empezado a absorber una parte del poder espiritual de su compañero, por lo que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera utilizarlo también. El camino del espíritu era duro y demandaba sacrificios, por lo que el plan de su compañero no era convertirla por completo en espiritista, sólo enseñarle lo básico para defenderse de potenciales ataques mentales. Sin embargo, Amelia parecía cada vez más curiosa y siempre quería avanzar un poco más, enfrentando el desafío con el mismo entusiasmo con que enfrentaría cualquier otro. Por su seguridad, el espiritista esperaba ser capaz de convencer a la joven de no ir demasiado lejos ni de sufrir los sacrificios y privaciones necesarias para un desarrollo espiritual avanzado.

En la tarde de ese día, luego de intensos entrenamientos en el espacio interior y meditación profunda, Amelia, Zelgadis y Tenzer tomaban el té mientras discutían acerca de las prácticas. El anciano trataba de explicar las razones por las cuales el entrenamiento del espiritista debía ser terminado con rapidez.

— Pero maestro, ¿Cómo puede decir eso? — preguntó con una voz fuerte el joven.

— Cierto. Usted aún tiene muchas energías, no puede morir tan pronto, goza de buena salud — le dijo intrigada Amelia, sin entender como podía decir el viejo que le quedaban sólo unos pocos días de vida.

— ¡No puede morirse aún! — exclamó Zelgadis, pero el anciano simplemente miró su propio reflejo en la taza y sonrió antes de contestar.

— No, niños... mi tiempo aquí debió terminar hace mucho. Esta es mi última semana — respondió finalmente luego de tomar un largo sorbo de té. — Pero no se preocupen, mi vida ha sido plena y ya es hora de que me vaya, por eso tú eres mi ultimo discípulo, Zelgadis — el anciano lo miró seriamente antes de continuar. — Sólo he esperado hasta ahora porque _Debo_ enseñarle a un discípulo antes de morir, porque el enemigo es así de poderoso.

— ¿Qué tan poderoso? — preguntó la princesa. El anciano lo pensó por un momento y recordó imágenes de algún combate que tuvo en algún tiempo pasado con un poderoso demonio, muchísimos años atrás.

— Hound es un maestro en todas las artes, combate, magia, espíritu... y en el camino de lo invisible es incluso más poderoso que yo... — terminó el maestro.

Zelgadis había temido que su maestro dijese esas palabras. Había presentido que algo como eso podría ser la razón de la prisa en sus enseñanzas desde que comenzó a entrenar con Tenzer. El hombre quimera apenas había podido mellar las defensas del anciano en una pelea real, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas. El viejo podría haberlo terminado con un sólo pensamiento en todas sus prácticas.

— Ahora ves por qué te he explicado tan rápidamente todos los métodos de defensa y de ataque, aunque fuese difícil que los aprendieras en tan poco tiempo... — explicó el anciano. Su discípulo meditó profundamente la situación, enfrentar a Hound de ese modo parecía imposible.

— El espíritu es una de las armas que necesitan para enfrentar a ese demonio. Cuando llegue el momento, deberán combatirlo juntos en el mundo físico y el astral, usando espadas, magia y el espíritu. Sólo así tendrán una oportunidad — continuó explicando el maestro Tenzer, para luego apuntar con un dedo al hombre quimera. — Tú eres el elegido por el espíritu del mundo para ser una de esas armas, nuestro enviado.

— No sé si podré hacerlo, no sé si estoy listo — reclamó con dudas el joven espiritista.

— Lo estarás... es preciso que lo estés — le respondió su maestro. — Pero antes, hay otra cosa que deseo enseñarte, algo que podría ser útil en tu viaje — continuó el anciano dejando la taza a un lado y mirando hacia el descuidado jardín que rodeaba la casa. Apuntó a una piedra en el suelo a varios metros de distancia. — ¿Ves esa roca de ahí?, usa el espíritu para moverla.

El hombre quimera se concentró por unos segundos y apuntó con una palma en dirección de la roca, mientras extendía su espíritu desde su pecho hasta su mano y luego en una larga linea hasta la piedra para luego envolverla con su energía. Con un movimiento de la mano y respondiendo a la fuerza que su espíritu ejercía sobre el objeto, la roca fue empujada hacia un lado y dio un giro.

— Bien, ahora observa esto — le dijo el maestro mientras se disponía a mostrarle.

El anciano miró la roca y, bruscamente, una fuerza surgió desde un lado del objeto empujándolo, pero sin extenderse desde el viejo espiritista. Una fuerza simplemente surgió de modo casi instantáneo y realizó el efecto deseado.

— Como puedes ver, en lugar de extender mi energía espiritual en el mundo físico, como tú acabas de hacer, extendí mi espíritu en el plano astral hasta la roca y sólo entonces ejercí una fuerza en este mundo — explicó Tenzer a su discípulo y también a Amelia, que escuchaba atentamente a pocos pasos de distancia.

— ¿Por eso fue tan rápido? — preguntó la princesa luego de escuchar la explicación.

— Así es. La energía espiritual se mueve rápidamente en el mundo físico, pero aún eso puede tomar un tiempo considerable, sobretodo en distancias largas. En el plano astral, las distancias prácticamente no tienen significado por lo que efectos como estos se pueden realizar de modo casi instantáneo — le respondió el maestro.

— ¿Pero cómo?, ¿Cómo sabe hasta donde extender su espíritu?, los objetos inanimados no tienen cuerpo espiritual ni firma en el plano astral, sólo los seres vivos — preguntó el hombre quimera.

— Es cierto, pero como dices _Todos_ los seres vivos tienen una firma espiritual, por pequeña que sea. Los insectos y otras criaturas diminutas brillan en el plano astral con una suave luz, e incluso las auras de los seres vivos chocan y rebotan con los objetos a nuestro alrededor. Esas sombras en el plano astral son tan tenues que incluso los demonios tendrían problemas para identificarlas, pero si estás en verdadera armonía podrás sentirlas y entenderás dónde esta cada cosa de este mundo en el otro — continuó explicando Tenzer, luego cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente con un rostro serio antes de continuar. — Las distancias del mundo físico no tienen significado para un espiritista poderoso, algún día lo entenderás.

— Creo... que lo entiendo... lo intentaré — concluyó con algunas dudas Zelgadis antes de comenzar a meditar.

Los días pasaron en la escuela del maestro Tenzer, mientras el entrenamiento del espiritista y quimera no paraba, ni de día ni de noche. Largas horas se fueron con Zel y su maestro en profunda meditación, practicando todas las técnicas de defensa y de ataque, la maestría del combate espiritual tanto en el espacio interior como en el mundo físico. Amelia utilizaba a veces su limitada capacidad espiritual para observar los entrenamientos e imitar ciertos ejercicios, pero era incapaz seguirlos en todas sus prácticas. El resto del tiempo la joven se entrenaba también, pero en sus verdaderos poderes, la magia blanca y su recientemente adquirida magia sagrada. Esta vez más que nunca, debía pulir sus habilidades y desarrollaba mejores conjuros para combatir a las criaturas malignas. Fueron días duros, pero pronto el tiempo se acabaría. Tenzer pronto se marcharía y el entrenamiento llegaría a su fin, pero también se acercaba el momento del gran enfrentamiento.

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario del Dragón Rojo, Lina y sus compañeros tenían cosas importantes que hacer. Ya había amanecido, un rayo de sol se filtraba por una de las estrechas ventanas de la habitación y le dio en la cara a Gourry que aún dormía. Perezosamente, el rubio guerrero abrió un ojo para comprobar que el sol ya había salido. Se giró para evitar la luz y seguir durmiendo, pero al otro lado de la cama vio a una figura de rojo que lo hizo abrir los ojos. Lina estaba de pie a un lado, con los brazos cruzados y fastidio en el rostro.

— ¡¿Es que acaso no piensas levantarte?! — exclamó la hechicera.

— Ahhh... — Gourry bostezó adormilado, pero al fin se sentó en la cama ya despierto. El guerrero se restregó pesadamente los ojos por unos momentos. — ¿Qué?

— En diez minutos tenemos que estar en una reunión con los dragones... ¡LEVÁNTATE!, ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! — Lina lo regaño con un grito que retumbó en todo el lugar. — ¡Filia vino a despertarnos hace como media hora y tú todavía sigues echado!

— Mmm... no me acuerdo... pero ya voy — Gourry se estiro por un momento y comenzó a levantarse. Buscó sus ropas con prisa y se alistó sin tener siquiera tiempo de bañarse por los retos de su compañera que lo apuraba.

Quince minutos después, la pareja entró en un salón bien arreglado, con dos fornidos guardias a los lados en forma humana, pero mostrando orgullosamente sus rojas colas de reptil. En el salón había una mesa con varios papeles y mapas, y al rededor se sentaban un par de dragones consejeros, Grailos, el Gran Dragón y Filia, que los miró con cara de reproche por el retraso.

— Bueno, la razón de este consejo es clara. Se acerca una confrontación contra las fuerzas del mal y debemos planear nuestra respuesta — comenzó el Gran Dragón.

— La espada... — susurró Gourry al oído de Lina.

— Y además... debemos ayudar a nuestros huéspedes a conseguir una nueva espada — continuó el líder del templo, como si hubiera escuchado.

— La Hoja del Cielo... — comentó Grailos, a lo que varios dragones respondieron con expresiones de incredulidad y murmullos. El dragón se levantó y volvió a hablar con una voz firme y decidida. — Este guerrero es digno de la Hoja del Cielo.

— ¿Estas seguro?— preguntó el mayor de los dragones, pero la simple mirada decidida de su hijo fue suficiente. — Esta bien... entonces, que sea la Hoja del Cielo — declaró el líder del templo. Inhaló profundamente y se puso de pie mientras se preparaba para narrar una historia que había permanecido bien guardada en su templo por siglos.

Los eventos narrados por el Gran Dragón habían ocurrido hacía más de mil años, en la época del surgimiento del Triunvirato. Originalmente fue un grupo neutral creado para mantener la paz y fomentar la coexistencia, en oposición directa de las voluntades tanto del dios Ceiphied como del demonio Shabranigdo. Sus miembros fueron dragones y demonios que, traicionando a sus amos, se aliaron con humanos en un intento por desafiar la eterna guerra. Estas criaturas intentaban formar un país organizado por una jerarquía militar llamada Cofradía, lideradas por un demonio, un dragón y un humano que formaban el Triunvirato original. Sin embargo tarde se supo que varios de los miembros trabajaban en secreto para el Amo de los Infiernos, Fibrizo mismo, y poco a poco la maldad se expandió y corrompió a sus miembros. El anciano dragón les explicó que había quienes pensaban que todo había sido un plan demoniaco desde el principio, otros decían que uno de los demonios de alto rango que trabajaba para el Amo de los Infiernos se había enterado y se había infiltrado para desarmar el intento de alianza. En cualquier caso, la caída del Triunvirato terminó siendo uno de los muchos factores que, años después, causaron la última Guerra de los Demonios en la que se levantó la Barrera de los Demonios custodiada por cuatro de los reyes malignos, finalmente derribada hacía tan poco tiempo.

Sea como fuere el caso, una de las primeras cosas que el Triunvirato hizo mientras aún trabajaban con el objetivo de lograr la paz, fue la preparación de armas especiales para ese propósito. Se reunieron los más poderosos hechiceros, herreros, demonios y dragones para este fin, pero necesitaban a una criatura de un poder superior al suyo que preparara los artefactos mágicos que necesitarían. Un humano se ofreció como voluntario para servir de receptáculo del poder divino y demoniaco en un intento por crear a un ser como el necesario, y así se hizo. Los dragones proyectaron sus poderes en el cuerpo del elegido, los demonios introdujeron fragmentos de sus propios cuerpos astrales. Finalmente el humano se convirtió en una criatura diferente y separada del ciclo de dioses y demonios, simplemente conocida como El Herrero. Este nuevo ser ya no era humano y no respondía a dragones ni demonios, en esencia, sólo podría responderle al Señor de las Pesadillas mismo.

La Cofradía le ofreció a esta criatura un trozo de orihalcón que se decía había caído del cielo envuelto en llamas. El Herrero lo llevó a su forja donde lo martilló y le dio forma con golpes luminosos, creando con el metal dos hojas largas, dos espadas gemelas. Las armas fueron llamas Hojas del Cielo y fueron imbuidas con poderosa magia divina y demoniaca, magia perdida mucho tiempo atrás. El par de espadas no tenía igual, inmunes a las condiciones más duras y capaces de fortalecerse al contacto de la magia convirtiéndolas en herramientas de guerra monstruosas, se decía que sólo las Armas de la Luz podían ser sus iguales. Existía, sin embargo, una dificultad en el uso de estas armas maravillosas. Sólo un guerrero puro de corazón y sin ambiciones podía sujetar una sin ser dañado por el arma misma, nunca podrían ser usadas para ganancia personal. Con esa intención fueron creadas y esa fue la ley que impuso su creador al forjarlas.

El Herrero creó otras armas y objetos, pero las dos Hojas del Cielo fueron sin duda sus obras maestras. Sin embargo, luego de que el Triunvirato se corrompiera y cayera en manos demoniacas, el Herrero desapareció y su destino no era conocido ni siquiera por el Gran Dragón. Las poderosas espadas no pudieron ser utilizadas por las tropas malignas de la Cofradía luego de ser corrompida, gracias a la magia que las había forjado y las intenciones de su creador, ningún soldado maligno podía sostenerlas. Las espadas fueron separadas y selladas en altares ocultos luego de esos eventos.

El anciano dragón continuó narrando que, unos siglos atrás, una de las espadas había sido robada de su sitio de descanso. Al parecer un héroe encontró la ubicación de una de las Hojas del Cielo y, para luchar contra el mal, se arriesgó a entrar en el templo que la custodiaba y tomarla sin pedir permiso. Pudo sostener la espada, lo que en su época pudo haberse considerado razón suficiente para dejarlo marchar. Luego corrieron historias de un paladín de la justicia que usaba la Hoja del Cielo para luchar contra el mal, pero a los pocos años desapareció sin dejar rastro de su paradero ni del destino de esa espada. Ahora sólo quedaba una de las espadas sagradas y su ubicación era cercana al templo del Dragón Rojo donde los héroes se encontraban, en una caverna oculta de la vista.

— El señor Gourry no solo pudo vencerme con la espada, sino que fue el portador de la Gorun Nova — comentó Grailos con una voz estridente luego de la narración de su padre. — Además, si vamos a luchar contra el Triunvirato, qué más apropiado que usar una de las armas creadas por el Triunvirato original.

Aunque algunos dragones tenían sus dudas, el concilió preció estar de acuerdo. Si Gourry tenía el corazón puro y era aceptado por la espada, sería un arma poderosa contra el enemigo y sus demonios. Sin embargo, algunos dragones comentaron, si el caballero no tenía el corazón puro y la espada lo rechazaba, podría morir en la búsqueda. Gourry, por supuesto, no tuvo problemas con ello pese a los reclamos de Lina. El resto de la tarde, el concilio presentó la información que habían reunido acerca de las fuerzas del Triunvirato en un lugar llamado Luna de Sangre. Los exploradores informaron que habían encontrado una concentración de criaturas demoníacas en esas tierras, pronto tendrían suficientes tropas como para comenzar la guerra contra cualquier reino humano.

— ¡Debemos detenerlos cuanto antes! — exclamó el Gran Dragón.

— Hemos permanecido mucho tiempo alejados del conflicto. Ya es hora de que los dragones combatan — lo apoyó Grailos.

Las próximas acciones eran claras. Luego de que Gourry consiguiera la espada, los dragones marcharían junto a Lina y su grupo a Luna de Sangre, para combatir a las fuerzas del Triunvirato. Por unas horas más, el consejo discutió en detalle los planes para una posible batalla a gran escala contra las fuerzas demoníacas. Pese a los escasos y poco claros mapas de las regiones, inexploradas por sus peligrosos habitantes y actividad volcánica, los estrategas hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para diseñar rutas seguras para comenzar una batalla. Las fuerzas dragón eran escasas en número, pero sin duda suficientes en poder. Desde hacía siglos que un ejército de dragones no había marchado al combate, cada uno equivalía a cien soldados humanos. Con el paso de los incontables minutos, el día se convirtió en noche y el consejo de guerra llego a su fin.

Al día siguiente, Lina, Gourry, Filia y Grailos en forma humana partieron en busca de la Hoja del Cielo. Las cavernas donde la espada yacía sellada estaban a sólo medio día de camino, por lo que en la tarde de ese mismo día los aventureros llegaron a su destino. Luego del largo camino, Grailos los detuvo al pie de una montaña.

— Es aquí — anunció el dragón de cabello rojizo.

— ¿Dónde?, yo no veo nada — preguntó Gourry.

El dragón movió su mano frente al muro de roca recitando unas palabras en su idioma natal y una sección de la piedra se hizo traslúcida y desapareció, dejando ver un profundo y oscuro pasaje.

— Es sólo una ilusión para cubrir la entrada — comentó Lina.

— Vamos — indicó Grailos dando un paso al frente.

La caverna era un lugar extraño, misterioso, pero a la vez de una belleza sin igual. Las paredes eran de una roca azulada, con patrones negros y blancos, con cristales de cuarzo sobresaliendo por doquier. Conjuros de Lina y de Filia llenaron el lugar con una tenue luz azulada que se reflejaba en los cristales y le daba a la caverna un aspecto algo fantasmal. Podía escucharse el goteo del agua que caía en varios lugares formando pequeños riachuelos que mojaban los pies de los héroes.

Luego de caminar un buen rato dentro de las cavernas, consultando cada cierto tiempo un mapa que Grailos traía, llegaron a una gran cámara en las profundidades de la tierra. En su camino hasta ese lugar no habían tenido casi problemas, solo encuentros con unas pocas criaturas que fueron ahuyentadas fácilmente por los aventureros. La recámara a la que entraron era un lugar increíble, un espacio amplio con formaciones cristalinas de todos los colores y cuarzos tan altos como los pilares de un templo. En el centro había un pedestal tallado sobre la misma roca y en el medio de la estructura, estaba clavada una espada.

— Esa es, pero cuidado — dijo el dragón pelirrojo.

Al acercarse pudieron distinguir la fina artesanía de la espada. Era una hoja plateada, resplandeciente y hermosa, recta y con grabados rúnicos. El mango estaba hecho con el mismo metal plateado, en la forma de un humanoide alado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la cabeza reposaba sobre la base de la hora y sus alas extendidas formaban la guardia. La figura estilizada que formaba el mango se encontraba de pie, con el cuerpo recto y extendido, sobre un arpa tallada que formaba el pomo. Una tela blanca se encontraba firmemente enrollada al rededor de parte de la hora del arma. Un haz de luz caía desde el techo iluminando el pedestal y la espada, cuyo metal resplandeciente le daba el aspecto de una reliquia sagrada.

— Sólo Gourry debe subir al altar — advirtió Grailos, dándole una señal al guerrero para que se adelantara.

— Espera, puede haber trampas — trató de detenerlo Lina, pero el dragón negó con la cabeza.

— No hay trampas — declaró en forma negativa y tajante.

El caballero caminó al frente y comenzó a subir el pedestal, pero antes de que tocase la espada, una figura fantasmal apareció y lo detuvo. Tenía el aspecto de un humano alto y fornido, pero cubierto por una suave luz blanca. Sus rasgos eran imposibles de definir en la luz que lo rodeaba, pero podía verse claramente un martillo colgando de su cintura.

— ¡Alto! — ordenó el espectro manteniendo los brazos cruzados y bloqueando el paso del caballero a un metro del altar. — ¿Quién eres y por qué buscas la espada celestial?

— Soy Gourry y necesito una espada nueva... ¿Quién eres tú? — contestó inocentemente el guerrero. Sus compañeros mostraron una mezcla de temor y vergüenza por la respuesta directa del caballero y la potencial reacción del espectro.

— Yo soy el guardián, yo soy El Herrero, custodio la Hoja del Cielo — respondió el fantasmagórico guardián, luego continuó hablando con un tono grave mientras daba un paso al costado. — Advertido estarás, joven caballero, pues sólo el puro de corazón puede portara la Hoja del Cielo. Si eres valiente sujeta esta Espada del Ángel, un alma pura y una mente clara te permitirán conservarla. Pero si el mal domina tus intenciones, sólo encontrarás la muerte.

— No se preocupen, yo confío en que el señor Gourry es digno de la espada — les dijo Grailos a Lina y Filia, tratando de calmar su nerviosismo.

— Quieres decir que si no lo es... ¡¿Morirá?! — exclamó Lina con una voz espantada.

— Señorita Lina, no estoy seguro que esto sea una buena idea — se preocupó también Filia.

— Él es bueno y valiente, lo logrará... confío que así será — contestó el dragón con voz firme.

— Avanza a tu destino, joven caballero... prueba tu valor — dijo el espectro extendiendo una mano hacia la reliquia.

Gourry dudó por unos momentos mientras lo consideraba. Frunció el ceño por unos segundos, pero luego dio un paso al frente, no tenía pensado retroceder ahora. Acercó su mano y sujetó el mango de la espada con firmeza. Una luz cegadora comenzó a salir de la hoja y cubrió al guerrero, inundando el lugar. Las luces bailaron y se reflejaron en los cristales de los muros mientras envolvían al caballero y se elevaban. Por fin, el resplandor comenzó a disiparse y pudieron ver a Gourry levitando sobre el pedestal, con los ojos cerrados y en trance. Mantenía la espada alzada sobre su cabeza sujeta con ambas manos. La imagen fantasmal de unas alas blancas pareció surgir por un momento en la espalda del guerrero, pero al segundo siguiente las luces se disiparon y éste comenzó a descender poco a poco. La luz terminó de disiparse cuando Gourry tocó el suelo, dejando sólo al caballero de pie sobre el altar, con ambas manos en el mango de la espada. A su lado, el espectro guardián de la espada se encontraba agachado con una rodilla en el suelo y un puño sobre el pecho en señal de respeto.

— Es digno, gran señor... ha regresado — dijo el guardián alzando la cabeza, para luego desaparecer en un último resplandor.

El guerrero, armado con una nueva espada, descendió caminando del altar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentía tranquilo y aliviado de contar con una nueva espada, pero además sentía una ligereza inusual en el pecho, como si hubiera terminado un trabajo largamente pospuesto.

— ¿Por qué fue eso último? — preguntó Lina mirando a Grailos y a Filia en busca de una respuesta.

— Ni idea... — respondió el dragón pelirrojo con su característica voz decidida, pero igual de desconcertado que la hechicera.

— _Ha_ _regresado_... no lo sé tampoco — comentó la sacerdotisa.

— No importa, ya tengo la espada... vámonos — los interrumpió Gourry.

Habiendo terminado exitosamente la misión del caballero, Lina y sus compañeros decidieron partir de regreso al templo y comenzaron la marcha para volver a la salida de la caverna. Esa noche, a medio camino de regreso, los héroes descansaban al rededor de una fogata cuando Filia sintió una presencia familiar.

— Lo siento, ya vengo — se excusó la sacerdotisa dragón, parándose de improviso.

— Si tienes que ir al baño, anda con tranquilidad — comentó con desatino Gourry.

— ¡Gourry! — lo regañó Lina dándole un codazo en el costado. Filia suspiró profundamente para mantener la calma, pero lo ignoró y se retiró en dirección a un grupo de árboles cercanos en medio de la oscuridad.

— Xellos, ya se que estas aquí... vamos, aparece ya — lo llamó la dragón en voz baja. Al instante cayó desde un árbol cercano el demonio.

— Aquí estoy — contestó el oscuro sacerdote con tono despreocupado.

Filia se detuvo por un momento, pero el era imposible seguir guardando sus sentimientos. Corrió hacia el demonio y lo abrazó con una lágrima en el rostro.

— Tonto, hace días que no te comunicas — sollozó la dragón.

— Lo siento, estaba... ocupado — Xellos dudó un momento antes de responder, pero fue una respuesta insuficiente y no tranquilizó a Filia, que había tenido un mal presentimiento desde hacía un buen tiempo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Dónde estabas?, ¡Dime algo! — preguntó la sacerdotisa.

— No puedo decírtelo... aún — respondió el demonio para luego separarse de su abrazo y alejarla con suavidad. — He estado investigando y buscando ayuda... y tu misma me dijiste que no me apareciera en el templo.

— Es cierto... Xellos, se avecina una guerra. Los dragones combatirán, al parecer las legiones demoníacas comenzarán a moverse pronto — respondió Filia, pero aun tenía ese mal presentimiento que no la dejaba en paz.

— Lo sé. No hay mucho tiempo... — le respondió el demonio.

— Sabes que debo estar en esas batallas... y es peligroso que tú estés cerca — continuó la sacerdotisa con una expresión preocupada.

— Por los dragones, lo sé... no te preocupes, trataré de mantenerme alejado de ellos mientras sea posible, pero debes llamarme si es necesario — le respondió Xellos acercándose una vez más, aún dudoso de responder el abrazo que la joven le había dado segundos antes.

— Es demasiado peligroso, los dragones podrían darse cuenta — protestó Filia sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

Xellos lo pensó por unos momentos. El peligro de aparecer entre dragones poderosos, algunos sobrevivientes de la última Guerra Demoniaca, era muy real. Estaba confundido acerca de sus enemigos y sus ordenes, estaba confundido acerca de Kala y de Filia, estaba confundido acerca de toda la situación.

— _Desde que vi a esa dragón... ya no estoy seguro de nada... maldición_ — pensó en su interior el demonio mientras evitaba la mirada de la joven que tenía al frente, pero luego de cerrar los ojos, por fin tuvo un momento de claridad y respiró profundamente antes de continuar.

— Filia, el demonio al que se enfrentan es muy peligroso, Hound es... — comenzó a explicar el demonio, mostrando un rostro lleno de dudas antes de continuar. — ...es muy peligroso, esta relacionado con el Amo de los Infiernos, Fibrizo.

— ¿Fibrizo?, pero él ya no existe, su general y sacerdote murieron en la guerra pasada, ¿De qué estas hablando? — reclamó confundida la dragón.

— Escúchame, es peligroso, créeme. No puedo explicarlo en detalle, sólo debes tener cuidado con él, ha estado por aquí mucho tiempo... — trató de explicarle Xellos pero, una vez más, se detuvo y respiró profundo antes de continuar. — Haré lo que sea para protegerte. Si estas en peligro, apareceré. Si me necesitas, llama mi nombre y acudiré en tu ayuda, lo juro.

La pareja permaneció oculta y hablando en voz baja un rato más, alejados del campamento y de sus compañeros. Tenían mucho que decir y muy poco tiempo. Luego de unos minutos, Xellos tuvo que marcharse o los descubrirían. Si Grailos y los otros dragones averiguaban que el oscuro sacerdote los acompañaba, todo se acabaría. No le brindarían su ayuda a un demonio, ni a una dragón traidora. Un corto encuentro fue todo lo que tuvieron, ambos quedaron con pesadas dudas en sus corazones y Filia sentía un malestar mayor. Sentía que Xellos le ocultaba algo importante, pero decidió hacer un esfuerzo por ignorarlo de momento, consideraba que la gravedad de la situación no dejaba espacio para problemas personales. Tan pronto salió el sol a la mañana siguiente, el grupo levantó el campamento y continuaron su camino, llegando de regreso al Santuario del Dragón Rojo antes del mediodía. Los dragones ya estaban iniciando sus preparativos y Lina y sus compañeros se les unieron de inmediato, se aproximaba una guerra.

Varios kilómetros lejos hacia el este, en la casa de Tenzer, Zelgadis y Amelia continuaban preparándose en la casa del viejo maestro. El entrenamiento se había extendido por varios días, casi una semana, el tiempo del maestro ya casi había expirado. Ahora Zelgadis Greywords, el ultimo discípulo del viejo, estaba sentado en el suelo frente a su maestro, ambos en trance.

En el espacio interior, el espiritista sostenía un último enfrentamiento con su maestro para probar todas sus habilidades. Los dos combatientes se enfrentaban en un espacio completamente blanco y vacío. Un infinito campo de batalla que no existía en ninguna parte, salvo en el lugar donde el espíritu de ambos, maestro y discípulo, estaban en contacto. Esta vez combatían con el aspecto de sus cuerpos reales y desarmados, sólo sus corazones y almas, su energía vital chocando incesantemente en ese último desafío.

Ambos atacaban con golpes rápidos intentando alcanzar al oponente para debilitar sus defensas, pero con igual destreza esquivaban los puños del rival. Haciendo uso de sus nuevas técnicas, Zel adquiría un aspecto traslúcido en ocasiones, dejando que los golpes atravesaran su cuerpo etéreo inofensivamente. En otras ocasiones, uno de los combatientes desaparecía de su lugar para reaparecer un paso más atrás o tras la espalda del rival e intentar tomarlo con la guardia baja. Era un combate espectacular, pero que nadie observaba. Debido a que el tiempo transcurría de modo diferente en el espacio interior y Amelia no tenía su nivel de entrenamiento, ya no era capaz de seguirles el ritmo en un combate, por lo que no estaba presente.

En un momento culmine, ambos espiritistas saltaron hacia atrás alejándose y dejando que sus auras crecieran a su alrededor, ambos espíritus manifestándose en una poderosa onda de luz celeste que embistió las energías del rival, pero ambas anuladas sin efecto. Luego de aquello, rayos, dardos, escudos, ondas que se expandían y barreras invisibles que las paraban comenzaron a acudir al llamado de los maestros del espíritu. Con cada ataque, con cada defensa, sus energías eran consumidas y ofrecidas para utilizar sus mejores técnicas, pero ninguno lograba ser efectivo, ninguno retrocedía ni caía exhausto. El combate duró horas completas, días extenuantes, segundos fugaces, era imposible decirlo en ese trozo del plano astral que era el espacio interior de los luchadores.

Al fin Zelgadis decidió usar su mejor técnica, retrocediendo unos pasos mientras alcanzaba su máximo estado de concentración. Sintió cómo sus fuerzas se debilitaban mientras extraía forzosamente su energía espiritual, pero aún tenía más para continuar.

— _¿Cuán largo ha sido el combate?, ¿Cuánta energía he utilizado?_ — pensó el discípulo mientras extraía y concentraba sus energías. — _...antes nunca hubiera soportado tanto, el entrenamiento realmente ha funcionado_ — continuó mentalmente reduciendo su concentración por un segundo, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de inmediato al ver una seria de proyectiles que se aproximaban, demasiado cerca, demasiado rápido.

Con prisa, recuperó la concentración y saltó dando un giro ágil para esquivarlos. Por poco dieron en el blanco, una pequeña distracción era suficiente para perder el combate, incluso la vida. Luego de recuperar la concentración, el joven espiritista volvió a enfocarse en ese puno frío donde su alma, mente y cuerpo se unían, y comenzó a forzar el inmenso torrente de energía que había acumulado. Sintiendo una sensación incómoda, expandió su consciencia, la dividió, se multiplicó, y sus mentes se separaron. El cuerpo astral de Zelgadis resplandeció por un momento y de su cuerpo emergió otro igual, y otro más. Se separó en tres guerreros exactamente iguales, pero completamente independientes y capaces. No eran proyecciones, no eran ilusiones, no eran autómatas mágicos, eran tres espiritistas iguales a Zel, cada uno con su postura individual, cada uno con sus propias intenciones y listos para saltar al ataque.

Dos se mantuvieron atrás mientras uno de los Zelgadis avanzó rápidamente a la ofensiva. Con feroces golpes, atacó al anciano sin ningún reparo en su defensa, simplemente se convirtió en un torbellino de golpes rápidos y poderosos, los más feroces ataques del joven espiritista. El maestro se vio obligado a retroceder unos pasos y moverse rápidamente para evitar los golpes y patadas. Tan rápida y persistente era la ofensiva, que Tenzer tuvo que enfocarse en la defensa contra este oponente particular y restar atención a los otros dos guerreros de piel celeste. Uno de los clones de la retaguardia se concentró con un puño cerrado frente al rostro, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía. Repentinamente y aprovechando la distracción del viejo, apuntó con la mano repleta de espíritu y descargó su ataque. Las energías comenzaron a emanar de su palma como un río y siguieron al anciano, lo alcanzaron y finalmente lo rodearon. En un pestañeo, Tenzer se vio rodeado por el ataque del rival, inmovilizado, completamente rígido y paralizado.

En un último esfuerzo por defenderse, el anciano se concentró reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en frente de sí, creando una densa barrera traslúcida. Al mismo tiempo, cerro los ojos y se rodeó de una suave luz blanca mientras comenzaba a separar los brazos y a forzar el lazo de energía que lo retenía, a punto de romper la parálisis. El Zelgadis que había avanzado inicialmente se lanzó una vez más a la carga, mientras el que había lanzado la red de energía para detener al anciano se concentraba e intentaba reforzar la parálisis. El tercer discípulo, sin embargo, había estado concentrando sus energías con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho todo ese tiempo. Con un movimiento rápido, extendió ambos brazos y una energía celeste comenzó a emanar en dirección a su compañero atacante, rodeándolo con una energía poderosa y cubriendo sus puños con una intensa luz azul que le permitiría detener cualquier ataque, atravesar cualquier barrera. Las energías de Zelgadis chocaron con las de su maestro, y las defensas del anciano comenzaron a ser desintegradas con cada contacto de las manos cubiertas de luz azul del discípulo, mientras éste sentía que sus energías eran consumidas con una rapidez que no había sentido antes. Por fin, el hombre quimera atravesó por completo las defensas y llegó hasta su maestro con una mano.

— Tocado — dijo Zel en voz alta mientras tocaba el pecho de Tenzer con dos dedos.

Los ataques se detuvieron y las barreras fueron canceladas mientras el anciano daba un paso atrás, el combate había terminado. Los tres Zelgadis se acercaron unos a otros y, con un largo suspiro de cansancio, se volvieron traslúcidos como si se convirtieran en niebla, mientras se reunían nuevamente en un único ser.

— _[_ _Muy bien_ _,_ _ha sido una demostración perfecta_ _]_ — pudieron escucharse los pensamientos del maestro que mostraba una sonrisa.

— Pero debes tener cuidado con esa estrategia... gastas demasiada energía, no debes utilizarla si estas herido o muy débil — esta vez el maestro habló en voz alta.

— _[ L_ _o se_ _,_ _pero tengo energías suficientes_ _]_ — respondió Zel mentalmente.

— Recuerda que cuando combatas con Hound debes estar listo para todo... y no debes recibir ninguno de sus ataques — continuó el anciano.

— _[ L_ _o se_ _]_ — respondió pensativo el hombre quimera.

— Ya es hora — terminó el maestro sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

Zelgadis bajó la cabeza mostrando la tristeza que esta noticia le provocaba, pero sin objeciones, todas las explicaciones ya habían sido dadas. El joven se concentró un momento antes de partir. En un parpadeo salieron del espacio interior, regresando al mundo físico. El joven abrió los ojos para encontrarse de vuelta en la casa de Tenzer, con su maestro sentado frente a él. De reojo miró hacia la puerta y, como esperaba, vio entrar a Amelia que había escuchado su llamado mental.

— Lo se — respondió la joven a la mirada de su pareja.

— _[ Y_ _a es hora de partir_ _]_ — Zelgadis y Amelia pudieron escuchar los pensamientos del anciano. Los dos jóvenes agacharon la cabeza antes sus palabras, sintieron una gran tristeza, pese al poco tiempo que había pasado desde que conocieron a Tenzer. — _[ L_ _as palabras nunca han sido necesarias, niños. Todo ya ha sido dicho_ _]_ — oyeron la voz del maestro, aún en trance y con los ojos cerrados, en sus mentes.

— _[ H_ _e vivido con tiempo prestado por mucho, ya es hora de partir. Recuerden lo que han aprendido,_ _permanezcan_ _juntos y nada les faltará. Lo m_ _á_ _s grande que tienen es a ustedes mismos_ _._ _Recuerden también que están unidos, para bien o para mal, y que esa es su mayor fortaleza. Vivan felices..._ _]_ — continuó el anciano mientras una lágrima caía lentamente por la mejilla de la princesa. Sus pensamientos se oían lejanos y su cuerpo comenzó a resplandecer levemente mientras adquiría, poco a poco, una imagen traslúcida y etérea. A su lado apareció por un segundo la silueta de Ivanna, la primera maestra de Zelgadis. — _[ Adiós ]_ — fue la última voz lejana de la vida de Tenzer.

Por fin su cuerpo desapareció, junto a la imagen fantasmal de Ivanna. Convertido en nada más que espíritu, el anciano pudo por fin unirse a la naturaleza, regresar al Espíritu del Mundo del que había nacido, dejar el plano material y marcharse del reino de los mortales junto a su compañera, para siempre. Luego, sólo hubo silencio.

De regreso en el templo de los dragones, en una habitación bien iluminada por una esfera de luz mágica que flotaba sobre el escritorio, Lina estaba sentada frente a un montón de papeles y un viejo libro, repasando una última vez la información que tenían del enemigo antes de partir. De pronto, un escalofrío inusual recorrió su espalda y la hizo levantar la mirada. Sintió que alguien la observaba y se volteó de improviso para asegurarse, pero no vio a nadie con ella en la habitación. Al segundo siguiente escuchó una suave voz en su cabeza, más bien un pensamiento ajeno.

— _[_ _Lina_ _..._ _soy yo_ _..._ _Zel_ _gadis... ]_ — la hechicera pudo escucharlo lejana y entrecortadamente en un principio, pero era claro que el hombre quimera se estaba comunicando con el espíritu. Luego de unos segundos pudo oír la voz de su aliado con mucha más claridad. — _[_ _Ya es hora Lina, veo que han pasado muchas cosas... y que_ _cuentan con_ _la ayuda de los dragones_ _]_

— Ah, si — contestó Lina en voz alta.

— _[ E_ _ntonces deben partir a_ _Luna de Sangre_ _, las fuerzas demoníacas han comenzado a moverse, deben llegar antes de que partan... nosotros_ _iremos_ _de inmediato_ _]_ — la urgió el hombre quimera.

— Creo que podremos llegar en... — comenzó a responder, pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase.

— _[ D_ _os días, lo se... nosotros también_ _]_ — la interrumpió el otro.

— Pero... ¿Irán solos? — preguntó la hechicera dudosamente.

— _[ N_ _o hay tiempo para_ _reunirnos_ _, nos veremos allá. Deben darse prisa_ _]_ — estas ultimas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Lina, el momento de partir había llegado.

Ese mismo día las fuerzas del Santuario del Dragón Rojo, por tanto tiempo acuarteladas, marcharon hacia la guerra. En una larga fila, como en una procesión, los más de cien dragones del templo dejaron su hogar y recorrieron los enormes pasillos de roca hacia el exterior, encabezados por el Gran Dragón, Grailos, Lina, Filia y Gourry. Robustos dragones rojos con petos metálicos y sus colas serpenteando con orgullo, dragones negros de enrome tamaño y rostros amenazadores, algunos dragones dorados con sus cuerpos resplandecientes y también varios dragones de escamas azules y enormes alas, todos avanzaron con un tamaño inmenso pero agilidad sobrenatural, marcharon hacia las tierras volcánicas de Luna de Sangre.

El camino hacia su destino fue extenso y con un paisaje cada vez más desolado, cada vez más cálido y fracturado el terreno. Las formaciones volcánicas inestables se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y, en ciertos lugares, se formaban ríos de lava fundida que avanzaba lenta y peligrosamente, pero que representaba poco riesgo para los poderosos dragones. El recorrido debió hacerse a pie, pues rápidamente descubrieron que los vapores sulfurosos que cubrían crecientemente los cielos hacían imposible volar más que unos pocos minutos antes de llenarles los pulmones con su nociva fetidez.

Al fin luego de casi dos días de marcha, el ejercito de dragones pudo divisar una formación volcánica como un cráter colosal, con un río de lava que rodeaba uno de sus bordes externos formando un semicírculo candente. Una verdadera media luna roja como la sangre custodiaba una fortaleza negra en el centro del cráter, por fin habían llegado a Luna de Sangre y en su interior, la Torre Negra de Gorath. Legiones de demonios y sombras comenzaban a formarse al rededor de la siniestra torre, como un ejercito de insectos danzando al rededor de su nido. En poco tiempo el ejercito oscuro estaría listo y marcharía hacia los reinos humanos, la hora del combate había llegado.

Las fuerzas dragón prepararon un sencillo plan de batalla y se dividieron en dos grupos. La unidad más numeroso, liderada por el anciano Gran Dragón, bajaría junto a Lina y Gourry por la cenicienta colina a enfrentar directamente a las fuerzas malignas. El otro grupo junto a Filia, flanquearían la batalla subiendo una montaña cercana para lanzarse volando y caer sobre el enemigo. El ejercito de monstruos malignos contaba con una abrumadora superioridad numérica, más de cincuenta a uno, pero los dragones eran sin duda una raza poderosa, cada combatiente era un experto hechicero y guerrero, entrenado en un templo dragón especializado en el combate. La mayoría de los enemigos eran sombras, demonios de bajo nivel y una gran cantidad de esqueletos humanoides animados por el poder de la oscuridad, los dragones estaban confiados en superarlos. El problema era su general Gorath, el demoniac era sin duda el más letal de los rivales. Era un legendario espadachín demoniaco, pero Gourry ahora contaba con la Hoja del Cielo que podría darle una ventaja.

A la lejanía, una imponente figura de rojo salió de la torre y comenzó a hablar a las tropas del infierno, Jun Gorath comenzaba el avance. Las fuerzas malignas se formaron en escuadrones, los escuadrones se formaron en bloques y los bloques formaron dos legiones que tomaron caminos separados. Uno de los grupos comenzó su marcha hacia el este y el otro tomó el camino del norte, al encuentro de los dragones que a un par de kilómetros se preparaban para iniciar su ataque. Un grupo de avanzada se acercó por el frente y medio kilómetro más atrás, marchaba el resto de la legión.

Tan pronto las tropas enemigas se movilizaron, los dragones comenzaron de inmediato su respuesta. El grupo más numeroso, junto a Lina y Gourry, comenzaron el descenso por la colina al encuentro de los primeros escuadrones enemigos. Fuertes y poderosos, con el orgullo típico de los dragones, no sintieron necesidad del factor sorpresa ni de movimientos furtivos. Con un grito de batalla, las enormes bestias mágicas comenzaron su carrera en descenso, unos usando sus cuatro patas y sacudiendo sus colas, otros extendiendo sus alas y dando grandes saltos mientras corrían al encuentro de los demonios. En una estruendosa estampida, los reptiles gigantes se lanzaron a la carga.

Los primeros escuadrones enemigos que los divisaron, varios grupos de esqueletos comandados por nigromantes, se lanzaron de inmediato sobre las fuerzas dragón, pero fueron rápidamente aplastados por los poderosos reptiles. Incluso potenciados por conjuros de los hechiceros demoniacos, las armas malditas de los esqueletos no hacían mella en la dura piel de los dragones, mientras que cada zarpazo de éstos destruía a varios esqueletos a la vez. Media docena de dragones rojos de la linea frontal se alzaron en sus patas traseras, inhalando profundamente en preparación de su ataque, y lanzaron poderosos alientos de fuego que fueron suficiente para diezmar los escuadrones enemigos y eliminar a varios nigromantes encapuchados.

Como era de esperarse, el ataque no paso inadvertido por mucho tiempo. Desde la lejanía de la torre, Gorath divisó el encuentro con los dragones. Envió una sombra mensajera hacia la legión que se dirigía hacia el este para que continuaran la marcha, mientras él mismo se encargaba de los enemigos, y comenzó a caminar al sitio del conflicto, con la seguridad que otorgan los poderes demoniacos.

Mientras tanto, los escuadrones de avanzada de muertos vivientes habían sido reducidos a cenizas y los dragones continuaron su frenética carga hacia el resto de la legión. Un numeroso escuadrón de figuras oscuras corrió al encuentro de los dragones. Eran humanoides vestidos completamente de negro con flamas rojas en lugar de ojos, demonios menores poseyendo cuerpos alguna vez humanos, convertidos en guerreros oscuros. Las sombras guerreras eran enemigos mucho más poderosos que cualquier esqueleto, combatiendo con una destreza sobrenatural y peligrosos movimientos. Esta vez el choque de las fuerzas fue algo más equilibrado, pero aún así los dragones mostraron una ventaja considerable.

Aunque las sombras eran enemigos formidables, no tenían poderes mágicos suficientes como para defenderse de los conjuros y poderosas garras de los dragones. Las bestias mágicas de escamas rojas usaban sus hálitos de fuego que calcinaban a cualquiera que quedara atrapado en su camino y los dragones negros lanzaban extensos conos de ácido que disolvía a las tropas enemigas dejando amplias aperturas entre sus filas. Esta vez Lina también alcanzó a unirse a la batalla lanzando rayos rojos y envolviendo a sus rivales en llamas que, luego de unos segundos, convertían a las sombras en cenizas.

— Por fin puedo calcinar a algunas de estas criaturas, pensé que los dragones simplemente me dejarían atrás — comentó la hechicera mientras terminaba a una de las sombras.

— No creo que ni cien dragones puedan impedir que lances alguna bola de fuego — respondió Gourry a su lado con la espada desenvainada.

El caballero se había quedado al lado de Lina para cubrirla mientras conjuraba ligeramente más atrás de la linea frontal, pues aún no parecía ser necesario su apoyo en la avanzada. Sin embargo y con una eficiencia aterradora, el caballero cortaba a cuanta sombra guerrera se acercaba con una facilidad extraordinaria usando su nueva espada. El guerrero sintió que la hoja sagrada era tan ligera como la Espada de la Luz y, aunque no la igualaba en el corte, de algún modo parecía más ágil y rápida.

— ¡Cuidado! — gritó Gourry advirtiendo a su compañera al notar que una criatura se le acercaba, pero con un ágil giro de su espada cercenó una mano del rival y lo terminó con otro espadazo en el pecho.

— ¿Estas bien con tu nueva espada?... _¡Bola de Fuego!_ — preguntó Lina antes de conjurar rápidamente un nuevo ataque.

— Si, se siente... muy bien... — respondió el caballero antes de volver a la carga terminando con un par de enemigos que se acercaban. — No pensé que esta espada se sentiría tan bien en las manos.

Gorath caminó hasta llegar a los primeros soldados de la retaguardia, un grupo de demonios menores. Se detuvo y envió heraldos con órdenes para sus capitanes. Esperaría a ver cómo combatían los dragones y ordenó a varios escuadrones el avance, dejando a las tropas más poderosas en reserva. El general demoniac se sentó con tranquilidad a observar el enfrentamiento, sin mostrar mayor preocupación por sus enemigos. No le importaba perder parte de sus fuerzas, pero si la batalla avanzaba en una dirección peligrosa, sin duda entraría en combate y comenzaría a matar a los dragones con sus propias manos.

En el campo de batalla, los dragones continuaban la pacificación de las tropas malignas. Esqueletos y sombras guerreras habían caído, pero esta vez combatían contra bestias aladas y demoniacas mucho más resistentes. Apoyadas por algunos nigromantes que habían sobrevivido a la primera embestida, estas gárgolas eran mucho mas peligrosas y ya habían logrado abatir a un par de dragones.

Gorath sintió de pronto la presencia de algo desagradable e inesperado. Un resplandor cegador se convirtió en un rayo desde un flanco que convirtió a decenas de demonios que combatían en polvo, magia blanca y muy poderosa. Una silueta pequeña y resplandeciente flotaba apenas sobre el suelo y, acompañada de otra figura humanoide algo mayor, se acercaban tranquilamente al campo de batalla desde el noreste. Un pequeño escuadrón de demonios menores fue al encuentro de la pareja, pero Zelgadis sonrió al detectar la clase de enemigos que se acercaban.

— Mala elección, esqueletos habrían sido mas molestos y menos útiles para mí — comentó el espiritista a Amelia.

La joven había utilizado un par de conjuros poderosos y ahora estaba rodeada por un aura luminosa, sus manos resplandecían con una suerte de fuego blanquecino. Zelgadis, por su parte, sin duda prefería combatir con demonios menores que con autómatas como los esqueletos, pues contra ellos estaría limitado al uso de sus poderes en el mundo físico. Por otro lado, contra demonios de espíritu débil como los que se acercaban podía hacer uso de sus poderes mentales y tener una ventaja adicional. El espiritista cerró los ojos para buscar en el plano astral el negro abismo de entrada a la mente de los demonios que se acercaban. Una pequeña batalla, resumida en un parpadeo, y los más de treinta débiles demonios que habían corrido a su encuentro estaban bajo su control temporal. El escuadrón afectado dio media vuelta y corrió al campo de batalla comenzando a combatir contra sus propios compañeros.

Mientras, Lina continuó lanzando rayos y bolas de fuego sobre la masa de enemigos más allá de los dragones de la linea frontal. Amelia por su parte continuó lanzando otro par de rayos luminosos que desintegraron a todos los muertos vivientes cercanos y dañaron seriamente a las sombras en su camino.

— Maldición... manden al Escuadrón del Destierro — ordenó Gorath al ver que la línea frontal de sus tropas comenzaba a colapsar y al notar a los recién llegados que debilitaban uno de sus flancos.

A su orden, un centenar de demonios de apariencia aterradora comenzaron la marcha. Eran criaturas enormes con la piel cubierta de escamas de un color verde amarillento, alas membranosas y grotescos cuernos y colmillos. Armados con espadas gigantescas, cada demonio triplicaba la altura de un humano. Al llegar las enormes bestias al campo de batalla y reforzar la línea frontal de los demonios, la situación comenzó a complicarse para los dragones. Estos enemigos eran casi sus iguales en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y de sus bocas salían vapores cáusticos como el humo de un volcán que aturdían a los guerreros reptil. Las enormes espadas de las criaturas eran capaces de atravesar la dura piel de los dragones causando un daño considerable, y algunas de las bestias místicas cayeron ante su ataque. Poco a poco, los poderosos dragones comenzaron a retroceder y a ser rodeados por los demonios.

Zelgadis continuó con el control mental de varias criaturas por medio del espíritu, mientras Amelia conjuraba y lanzaba ataques luminosos, pero esta vez no tan poderosos como los primeros. Poco a poco los demonios bajo el control del espiritista comenzaron a caer y las tropas del flanco que los atacaban comenzaron a avanzar en su dirección pese al gran numero de criaturas que habían sido destruidas. La pareja se vio obligada a comenzar un lento retroceso para evitar ser rodeada por los demonios.

La batalla había dado un giro y, de pronto, el combate parecía desesperado en el frente, con los dragones en desventaja y aún con un enorme número de demonios en reserva. De pronto se escucho el atronador sonido de la tormenta y un rayo cayó desde el cielo y calcinó a uno de los poderosos demonios que combatía en la linea frontal, luego otro y otro más. El demoniac maldijo iracundo y, al mirar hacia arriba, vio el origen de los ataques que caían sobre sus tropas. Los dragones de Filia habían llegado volando al fin, la mayoría eran dragones azules con enorme alas que lanzaban relámpagos de sus bocas. Filia también hacía lo suyo volando y, junto a sus compañeros, utilizando su arma de aliento, un rayo de energía sagrada para destruir el mal que fulminaba a los demonios que impactaba. Otra vez los dragones tomaban la ventaja en la batalla.

— Muy bien, ha llegado mi turno... — susurró Gorath en voz baja mientras se levantaba de su silla y comenzaba a caminar hacia el frente.

— Toquen la retirada, solo nos quedaremos el Escuadrón de la Muerte y yo — ordenó el general demoniaco y sus nigromantes se prepararon para pasar las ordenes.

De inmediato, los hechiceros oscuros que acompañaban al demoniac alzaron las manos e hicieron aparecer símbolos rúnicos con luces mágicas indicando la retirada. Rápidamente, los demonios comenzaron a retroceder. Los sobrevivientes del Escuadrón del Destierro y todas las demás criaturas menores se marcharon, dejando el campo de batalla vacío. Los dragones estaban demasiado agotados y desordenados como para iniciar una persecución de las tropas enemigas en retirada, por lo que aprovecharon la oportunidad para reagruparse, utilizar magia curativa en los sobrevivientes heridos y prepararse para continuar el combate. Sólo quedó en el campo un grupo de demonios de nivel medio, todos con apariencia humana siniestra y con ropas oscuras sobre sus delgados cuerpos, el Escuadrón de la Muerte. No lucían tan amenazadores a primera vista e incluso algunos tenían las proporciones de niños, pero las auras mágicas que irradiaban dejaban en claro que eran, sin duda, el más poderoso de los escuadrones de la legión oscura.

Amelia y Zelgadis habían estado luchando con desesperación antes de que los dragones voladores de Filia llegaran y, mientras retrocedían, habían intentado acercarse a la posición de Lina. La pareja aprovechó la corta pausa que produjo la retirada enemiga para correr y unirse al frente con Lina y Gourry mientras, unos pocos minutos después, Filia bajó del cielo y se unió también al grupo, tomando rápidamente su forma humana sin tiempo para dudarlo.

— ¡Amelia, Zel! — exclamó Lina contenta por la reunión, pese a las circunstancias.

— Ya estamos aquí, como prometí... pero este no es momento para saludos, falta lo peor — contestó el hombre quimera.

— Yo... — comenzó Filia con un rostro preocupado, podía sentir la maldad y el poder de los demonios que se acercaban. — ...no estoy segura de que sea buena idea, pero... — la sacerdotisa lo pensó unos segundos, pero no podía arriesgarse a que muriesen más dragones. — ¡Xellos! — llamó la joven dragón poniendo sus dudas a un lado.

A los pocos segundos, apareció el sacerdote demoniaco. Sabía que era un riesgo aparecer en aquél lugar, entre tantos dragones, pero le había prometido a Filia que acudiría a su llamado y que la protegería.

— Oculta tu aura, rápido — ordenó Filia sin darle tiempo al demonio de saludar.

— Lo sé — respondió Xellos concentrándose un momento mientras reducía su presencia en el mundo material y la cubría con magia. Esperó a terminar su camuflaje antes de continuar hablando. — Esos demonios que se acercan son más poderosos que el resto... habría venido aunque no me llamaras.

— Entonces eres un tonto, te dije que era peligroso... ah... — lo regañó Filia frunciendo el ceño por unos segundos. — No importa, creo que esta vez necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible.

Unos cientos de metros más adelante, el general Gorath se acercaba a las tropas dragón seguido por docenas de demonios humanoides. Abrió el broche de un cinto que cruzaba su pecho mientras sujetaba la vaina de la enorme espada en su espalda con una mano. Luego llevo el arma al frente, mientras con la otra mano desenvainaba el espadón para luego arrojar la funda al suelo. Una poderosa aura maligna comenzó a formarse a su alrededor mientras caminaba y su espada rojiza emitió ligeros rayos de oscuridad.

— Prepárense, ya vienen... y el demoniac viene al frente — los interrumpió Zelgadis.

— Entonces ya llegó mi turno — dijo Gourry decidido mientras apretaba el mango de la Hoja del Cielo con ambas manos.

— Espera, no vayas, yo... — trató de detenerlo Lina, pero el caballero sujetó su mano impidiéndolo.

— No, él es mi rival... es la espada, puedo sentirlo — le respondió el Gourry con una sonrisa tranquila y la mirada fija en el enemigo.

Desde que Gorath se había acercado, Gourry había comenzado a sentir un cosquilleo inusual en sus manos, como si su espada vibrara. De algún modo sentía una fuerza que lo impulsaba a acercarse y enfrentarlo.

— Ya es hora — terminó el héroe soltando la mano de Lina y caminando hacia el frente, mientras su espada se iluminaba cada vez más.

Continuará.

 **Avance del** **p** **r** **ó** **ximo** **capítulo** **:** **La Guerra de la Sangre**

Por fin nuestros héroes han vuelto a reunirse, en medio de una batalla feroz.

Deben enfrentar al enemigo, deben detener al enemigo, el fracaso no es una opción.

Los dragones enfrentan a las legiones del mal, pero nuevas facciones harán su aparición.

El Señor de la Sangre se levanta, Espada Oscura amenaza al mundo nuevamente.

¿Hará su aparición el Dios de la Guerra para salvarlos?


	9. La Guerra de la Sangre

_Esta es una historia que publiqué hace muchos años, pero quedo sin terminar y sin pulir. Estoy publicándola una vez más en una versión corregida y junto al epílogo que nunca mostré por acá. Ocurre un año después del final de Slayers Try y omite los eventos de Revolution y Evolution-R._

 _Lobo Palabragris_

 **Capítulo** **9** **:** **La Guerra de la** **Sangre**

El olor del polvo y de la sangre fresca se mezclaban en el campo de batalla junto a los vapores cáusticos que salían de grietas volcánicas cercanas. La peste de la verdosa sangre de los monstruos demoniacos que habían luchado y caído poco tiempo antes, cobraba fuerza con cada minuto que pasaba en el lugar, como si la maldad de los gigantes demonios continuara hostigando a los dragones aún después de muertos. La batalla había comenzado desde hacía un buen tiempo, pero se había detenido por unos momentos, pues Gorath había ordenado la retirada de sus fuerzas mientras él mismo avanzaba. Sólo había dejado a un grupo de demonios de apariencia inofensiva que lo acompañaba, todos delgados y de negros ropajes, muchos con el tamaño de niños humanos y todos desarmados.

Aquellas criaturas que habían hecho su aparición formaban el Escuadrón de la Muerte, acompañados por su líder demoniac, Jun Gorath. El guerrero había observado la batalla sentado y dando ordenes con tranquilidad, pese a que los ejércitos de no muertos y de demonios menores habían caído uno tras otro. Gorath mostró en todo momento el mismo rostro tranquilo y confiado, como si la batalla fuese parte de algún juego macabro. Sólo cuando las criaturas monstruosas con el aspecto de enormes gárgolas de piel verdosa cayeron, el Escuadrón de Destierro, su rostro mostró cierta seriedad y dureza. Fue entonces cuando ordenó la retirada de sus tropas y se quedó con los cerca de treinta demonios de su unidad favorita y más selecta. Los demonios avanzaban con paso tranquilo y lento, encabezados por su general al frente.

Las fuerzas dragón tomaron sus posiciones de batalla, Lina en la retaguardia del centro de la formación, Gourry avanzaba en la linea frontal con la mirada fija en Gorath, Amelia y Zelgadis cubrieron el flanco izquierdo, mientras Filia y Xellos se dirigieron a la derecha de la formación. Los dragones avanzaron al encuentro de los demonios, sin dejarse engañar por el aspecto inofensivo de sus oponentes. Conocían a los demonios y sabían de lo que eran capaces si se les subestimaba. El grupo de dragones azules retrocedió hasta la retaguardia de la formación, donde comenzaron a extender y a batir sus alas mientras se alzaban en vuelo. Se prepararon para dominar los cielos y atacar desde arriba a los enemigos que se acercaban. En un parpadeo, la tensa espera se rompió y la batalla comenzó una vez más.

En las manos de algunos demonios aparecieron negras hojas de energía, mientras las de otros se cubrieron por siniestras flamas oscuras. Sus miradas cambiaron de infantiles y tranquilas, a diabólicas e implacables. Por aquí y por allá surgieron auras oscuras, rayos de energía, bolas de fuego, lanzas de hielo y toda clase de ataques arcanos. La batalla se desencadeno con todo el poder de la magia demoniaca.

En el centro del conflicto, Gorath y Gourry se encontraron finalmente y comenzaron el combate sin prestar atención al caos reinante a sus alrededores. Sus espadas se encontraron una y otra vez, sin que ninguno resultara herido, pero arrojando chispas y haces de luz por doquier. En todas las direcciones, demonios y dragones se masacraban con explosiones y alaridos, pero el paisaje infernal comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco de la vista de ambos espadachines, hasta que cada uno sólo pudo ver su espada y a su oponente. Sumidos en el éxtasis de la esgrima, el cansancio y el miedo no tenían significado alguno.

El enfrentamiento de los luchadores continuó por largos minutos y sus fuerzas parecían equilibradas. Las espadas danzaban con una maestría que sólo un puñado de guerreros en la historia podrían haber desplegado, pero el demoniac contaba con una velocidad y fuerza antinaturales, apoyadas por su espíritu demoniaco, y comenzaba a ganar lentamente una ventaja, adelantándose a los ataques del héroe una fracción de segundo, abriendo sus defensas un centímetro a la vez. De pronto, un poderoso espadazo lateral estuvo a punto de cortar a Gourry en dos, pero el caballero alcanzó a defenderse interponiendo su espada sujeta con ambas manos. Sin embargo, tan poderoso fue el golpe y tan abrupta la defensa, que el caballero perdió su balance y fue arrojado un par de metros, poniendo una pausa en su duelo. El demoniac observó a Gourry en el suelo con una sonrisa y bajó por un momento su negro espadón.

— Esa que llevas... es la Hoja del Cielo... _una_ Hoja del Cielo — comentó Gorath, mirando con desprecio a su oponente que se levantaba con dificultad.

— Así es... — respondió Gourry con la respiración agitada.

— ¿Conoces la historia de esa espada? — preguntó el espadachín demoniaco ignorando los combates a su alrededor.

— Creo haberla escuchado... pero ahora no la recuerdo... — explicó el caballero mirando al cielo y dando un largo suspiro luego de ponerse finalmente de pie.

— Es una espada sagrada, dicen... — dijo con desprecio y algo de fastidio el caballero oscuro. — Pero esa espada tiene una hermana, una que fue tomada hace muchos años por un héroe de corazón puro... o al menos eso se dice.

— Ahhh... si, lo recuerdo ahora. Un caballero puro de corazón quería la espada para combatir a un demonio poderoso, así que entró a un templo y la tomó sin permiso. Pero lo dejaron porque era bueno y fuerte, así que se marchó, y finalmente mató al demonio maligno — nuevamente, Gourry dio un largo suspiro mientras recuperaba su postura, para luego narrar en palabras simples la historia que le habían contado los dragones unos días antes y que acababa de recordar.

— Un héroe puro de corazón la tomó, justo como tú has hecho ahora para combatirme. Pero a esa historia... ¡Le falta una parte! — dijo Gorath, gritando las últimas palabras mientras lanzaba un sorpresivo espadazo.

Con un rápido movimiento, el caballero reaccionó ante el ataque sorpresa y logró defenderse a duras penas del primer golpe. Luego siguieron, con una velocidad sobrenatural, un corte desde la derecha, otro desde la izquierda y un par de estocadas dirigidas al corazón que el héroe a penas pudo evitar retrocediendo de un salto. La respiración de Gourry se aceleró aún más, su cuerpo comenzaba a cansarse. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido un combate tan difícil, contra humanos o bestias, ni siquiera los mejores espadachines que había enfrentado eran tan rápidos ni golpeaban con tal fuerza. La Hoja del Cielo era ligera y rápida, su filo podía partir una roca limpiamente, se sentía casi como la Espada de la Luz, sin embargo, no había hecho mella en la hoja oscura de Gorath. El caballero miró con atención la espada de su enemigo buscando indicios de daño, pero no pudo encontrar nada, era sin dudas una espada igualmente poderosa, quizás incluso superior.

— ¿Sorprendido de que la Hoja del Cielo no haya cortado mi espada?, ¿Quieres saber por qué? — preguntó el demoniac al ver la curiosidad en los ojos del humano, dándole la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento antes de continuar. — Como te dije, a tu historia le falta una parte, le falta el final. Faltan las ultimas palabras del demonio: "Mi obsequio te espera en tu hogar, nos veremos". Falta la parte en que el héroe vuelve a su pueblo y encuentra a todos sus habitantes muertos, vuelve a su casa y encuentra a su esposa muerta, en su esposa, su hijo no nacido muerto. Todos muertos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?, acaso tú... — comenzó a preguntar el caballero, sujetando firmemente su espada sagrada en preparación de un nuevo ataque sorpresa. — No puede ser.

— Así es, soy yo. Soy el héroe que tomó esa espada y mi enemigo era una vestigio de otra era, Hound, general del Amo de los Infiernos. Yo fui el héroe, era mi deber, así que fui y tomé la espada y, luego de una larga batalla, asesiné a mi enemigo — le dijo el guerrero oscuro mientras alzaba su arma y le daba un nuevo espadazo. Esta vez Gourry logró defenderse de mejor manera y contraatacó con un sablazo que su oponente se vio obligado a esquivar.

— Pero si ya lo mataste, entonces... ¿Cómo? — preguntó el caballero luego de hacer retroceder un paso a su rival.

— De algún modo evitó la muerte, su esencia dejó su cuerpo y vagó. Después de matarlo y encontrar a todos los que alguna vez me importaron muertos, yo también vagué, pero su espíritu me siguió y me habló, lo escuchaba en mi corazón. Me enseñó muchas cosas, me enseñó sobre la inmortalidad y sobre el poder, me enseñó cómo devorar demonios y convertirme en lo que soy ahora — respondió el demoniac con una voz más poderosa, casi emocionada.

— Con el tiempo me entere de que todo había sido planeado por el mismo Hound. Él conocía los secretos de la espada porque estuvo presente cuando fue forjada, sabía que forma un vínculo con el corazón de su portador, una vez entregada no puede ser arrebatada. Sabía que la única forma de que un demonio portara esta arma, era que ese demonio fuese un verdadero héroe cuando la reclamase... — continuó Gorath, pero esta vez fue Gourry quien tomó la iniciativa y lo atacó mientras hablaba, aunque sus estocadas fueron bloqueadas con cierta facilidad.

— ...nada de eso importa ya. La espada cambió en mis manos y se convirtió en esto... y yo me convertí en Espada Oscura — le dijo luego de detener los ataques, mientras comenzaba su propia ofensiva.

— ¡Espada Oscura!... tú eres ese sujeto... — exclamó Gourry luego de desviar un espadazo descendente e intentar acertar con un contraataque que, nuevamente, resultó inefectivo.

— Así es. Sólo fui derrotado una vez, por un Gabriev que portaba la Espada de la Luz — respondió el guerrero demoniaco.

— Si el abuelo de mi abuelo pudo detenerte, yo también puedo — le dijo el caballero con un tono amenazador, recuperando su espíritu de lucha.

— Si lo intentas morirás, eso no es necesario. Tu sangre fue la única que pudo derrotarme y por eso te lo pido, únete a mí. Lo que he aprendido te lo puedo enseñar, conviértete en mi hermano y serás poderoso e inmortal como yo. Con las dos espadas oscurecidas podremos crear un nuevo mundo donde sólo el fuerte sobrevivirá. Ambos seremos Espada Oscura y nadie se nos opondrá, tendrás lo que desees... — explicó el maligno espadachín, invitándolo a su propia causa.

— Hace tiempo una persona me enseñó que el verdadero poder es para proteger... yo ya tengo alguien a quien proteger — le respondió Gourry con una voz suave, mirando de reojo las flamas rojas que brillaban varios metros más atrás.

— Quizás algunas vez hayas sido un héroes, pero ahora sólo eres otro demonio... — continuó el caballero con decisión y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque. — ¡Mi ancestro pudo contigo y yo haré lo mismo!

— Sin la Espada de la Luz, no podrás... — dijo en voz baja Gorath, cerrando los ojos y preparándose para recibir al caballero mientras un aura oscura se formaba a su alrededor.

El guerrero demoniaco alzó la espada sujeta con ambas manos y su aura maligna creció. La espada oscurecida comenzó a lanzar rayos negros que obligaron a Gourry a detener su carga y esquivarlos, mientras la hoja maligna crecía y cambiaba su forma, adquiriendo un aspecto aserrado con peligrosos dientes metálicos saliendo por doquier. Una luz rojiza comenzó a brillar en el metal retorcido de la hoja, mientras oleadas de energía maligna brotaban del demoniac. Eventualmente los rayos se detuvieron y ambos espadachines se lanzaron al ataque sin perder ni un segundo. El choque de las espadas fue atronador, la Hoja del Cielo y la Espada Oscura comenzaron nuevamente su baile, pero esta vez la hoja maligna tenía una ventaja evidente, cada golpe hacía retroceder a Gourry, cada paso le robaba a oportunidad de un contraataque, cada defensa drenaba más sus fuerzas y lo dejaba más agotado.

Varios metros más atrás, Lina observaba con preocupación el duelo de los espadachines. Era crucial que no desviara su concentración de sus conjuros, pero su guardián y compañero estaba peleando con un rival imponente. Por otra parte, Amelia y Zelgadis seguían juntos en el combate contra los demonios. La princesa se enfocaba en usar su magia blanca más poderosa en el ataque, que sin dudas era efectiva contra los demonios, pero le era difícil defenderse de los ataque extraordinariamente rápidos y precisos de sus oponentes, que además lograban esquivar de modo sorprendente ataques mágicos que normalmente serían letales. El espiritista la cubría en el combate físico, haciendo lo posible por evitar que cualquier demonio se acercara demasiado. Había intentado usar sus poderes espirituales para incapacitar o influir en alguno de los monstruos, pero sus intentos habían resultado prácticamente inútiles y había consumido mucho de sus energías en sus intentos.

— Esto no funciona, sus mentes y corazones están entrenados y son negros como la noche... — le dijo Zelgadis a la princesa. — tendré que limitarme a combatirlos en el mundo físico.

Una de las sombras frente a la pareja saltó con una fuerza irreal y dio una tremenda patada en la cabeza a uno de los dragones que combatía a metros de distancia. La bestia sagrada se tambaleo y, mientras otro par de demonios se acercaba para lanzársele encima, el que acababa de saltar aprovechó la apertura para correr en dirección a la princesa. Su compañero logró interponerse a tiempo y, haciendo uso de sus poderes para reforzar y potenciar los movimientos de su espada, bloqueó un sablazo de sombras para luego contraatacar con un rodillazo al vientre de su oponente. Habiendo conseguido bajar la guardia de su rival con el golpe, continuó con un poderoso espadazo ascendente que lo arrojo herido a varios metros.

— Esto no está funcionando, necesitamos protección — comentó Amelia deteniendo sus ataques mágicos por unos segundos. — Usaré uno de los conjuros sagrados, pero necesito que me cubras por un momento.

— _[ Esta bien ]_ — pensó Zelgadis en la mente de su compañera mientras clavaba su espada en suelo y levantaba ambas palmas hacia adelante con los ojos cerrados — _[ Pero date prisa, no podré mantener esto mucho tiempo. ]_

Las manos del hombre quimera brillaron por un momento con una luz celeste, que en unos segundos se extendió y creó una burbuja al rededor de la pareja. La barrera de fuerza espiritual que el hombre emitía los mantendría seguros por unos momentos, pero drenaba una gran cantidad de sus energías.

— _¡Isa Ya!, ¡Isa Ya!, Ri Ega, Bi Esha, Xiyilqa..._ — comenzó a recitar la princesa dentro de la barrera espiritual de su compañero, mientras sacaba un pequeño odre de su mochila. Sin detener su encantamiento lo abrió y comenzó a lanzar agua en el suelo a sus alrededores. — _Duppira Atlaka Isa Ya U Ri Ega, Ina Zumri Ya Lu Yu ¡Tapparrasama!_ — tan pronto terminó de conjurar, con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas como rezando, un poderoso resplandor púrpura los rodeó por un momento y dibujó una estrella de seis puntas en el suelo, para dejar luego un círculo de runas brillantes de un par de metros de radio a su alrededor.

— _[ Uff... listo. La barrera no dejara que nada entre por un rato, pero mis conjuros pueden salir ]_ — pensó algo agotada la princesa luego de terminar su encantamiento de magia sagrada, permitiendo que su compañero oyera sus palabras.

— Bien, aprovechemos de atacar cuanto podamos — dijo en voz alta Zelgadis luego de cancelar su propia barrera. Tomó su espada y la envainó para luego sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo al lado de la princesa. Cerró los ojos y puso sus dedos en las sienes mientras se concentraba para atacar espiritualmente a sus enemigos, esta vez usando todos sus poderes. Mientras tanto, la joven se preparó para continuar atacando con magia blanca ofensiva, lanzando rayos luminosos para intentar calcinar a los demonios y áreas sagradas en el campo de batalla para debilitarlos.

Al otro lado del campo de batalla, Xellos y Filia continuaban también con su encarnizado combate. La sacerdotisa hacía uso de todos sus poderes para proteger a sus compañeros dragones, curar a los heridos y, cuando un demonio se acercaba demasiado, lanzarle un rayo de energía dorada de su boca. Xellos ya no tenía la necesidad de ocultar sus poderes, pues en la confusión de la batalla ningún dragón notaría su presencia, pero debía tener cuidado de no herir a sus aliados, la sacerdotisa no se lo perdonaría. El Escuadrón de la Muerte era realmente poderoso, pero no eran rivales para el sacerdote que, por breves momentos, parecía tomar la forma de un cono invertido de energía negra arremolinada como un tornado que se lanzaba contra sus enemigos, sólo para recuperar su forma usual al segundo siguiente. De pronto, uno de los hábiles demonios logró evitar a los dragones cercanos y se lanzó con su espada de sombras en la dirección de Filia. La joven alcanzó a verlo de reojo mientras se acercaba y atinó a proyectar su arma de aliento en su contra, pero el pequeño humanoide de ropas negras lo evitó con la destreza de un felino saltando hacia un lado, y volviendo a lanzarse en dirección a la joven dragón.

— ¡Adónde crees que vas! — exclamó Xellos apuntando con la palma de la mano y una docena de pequeños conos de energía negra como taladros salieron disparados hacia el demonio que atacaba a su compañera. La ráfaga de proyectiles alcanzó a su banco en un costado deteniéndolo, pero el guerrero de negro evitó un daño significativo al convertir de algún modo su sable de sombras en un escudo.

— Gracias... — apenas alcanzó a decir la joven antes de verse obligada a girar agachando la cabeza para evitar un nuevo y sorpresivo ataque del demonio que, nuevamente, había generado una espada con las energías oscuras en su mano. Al terminar su giro, la dragón dorado sujetaba un mazo en sus manos con el que lanzó un poderoso golpe hacia su oponente. El demonio detuvo el ataque con su arma, pero la fuerza del impacto logró sacarlo de balance el tiempo suficiente para que Xellos apareciera a su lado.

— Esto comienza a aburrirme... — se lamentó el sacerdote demoniaco agarrando la mano en la que el demonio sujetaba su hoja de energía. Alzando su otro brazo, Xellos hizo aparecer su báculo y, al segundo siguiente, arrojó al demonio que sujetaba a varios metros mientras una luz púrpura comenzaba a emanar del cristal de su bastón. — _Rey de todas las bestias, tú que fuiste congelado e_ _n_ _las profundidades del bosque, yo invoco tus poderes destructivos, ¡Falange de Zelas!_ — terminó su conjuro con un grito mientras su oponente recién caía al suelo, y seis barras de luz aparecieron flotando frente a su báculo.

Con un movimiento hacia adelante, los proyectiles salieron disparados hacia el demonio que, de inmediato, rodó hacia un lado y dio un salto para tratar de evitarlos. Xellos, sin embargo, realizó un suave movimiento de su arma, con lo que los proyectiles comenzaron a seguir los movimientos de su blanco. El demonio intentó nuevamente esquivar el ataque dando otro salto y comenzando a correr, pero el sacerdote realizó un nuevo movimiento brusco con lo que las lanzas de luz salieron disparadas y, finalmente, le dieron en la espalda derribándolo.

— No te irás tan fácil, desgraciado — continuó el sacerdote, que ya había perdido su sonrisa tranquila minutos antes, comenzando a abrir los ojos mientras apuntaba al cuerpo del demonio caído con su báculo. De pronto un sifón de energía oscura apareció en la espalda perforada del caído mientras el cristal del arma de Xellos brillaba, y una esfera de energía blanquecina comenzó a formarse lentamente sobre el cuerpo. Luego de unos segundos, las energías del demonio caído habían sido absorbidas y la esfera de energía estaba completa y controlada, de algún modo, por el oscuro sacerdote. — ¡Explota! — exclamó aún apuntando con el bastón, a lo que las energías acumuladas temblaron por un segundo antes de estallar en una poderosa explosión que hirió y lanzó a demonios y dragones cercanos, dejando un cráter en el suelo.

— ¡Hey! — reclamó Filia al ver a un par de dragones heridos por el ataque de su compañero, corriendo para atenderlos con magia curadora.

— Creo que... me excedí.

— Nada de eso, borra esa ridícula sonrisa y ten mas cuidado y... y cuidado, ¡Atrás! — comenzó a regañarlo la dragón, pero luego le gritó preocupada al ver un par de demonios aproximaban a Xellos desde la retaguardia. El sacerdote se volteó rápidamente y continuó su combate con los monstruos que se acercaban mientras Filia se dedicó a atender a los heridos y prepararse para volver a la batalla.

La batalla continuó en los alrededores, pero pese a la fortaleza y resistencia casi imbatible de los dragones, algunos ya habían sido derribados y yacían muertos en el campo. Para empeorar la situación, las artes oscuras de los demonios habían logrado alzar a algunos de los caídos como monstruosos zombies alados que daban zarpazos y mordiscos, y emanaban un aura fétida que debilitaba a los luchadores cercanos. Ni siquiera los muertos podían descansar en medio de la cruel refriega.

El duelo de los espadachines continuaba en el medio del campo de batalla, pero su situación había dejado de ser un enfrentamiento parejo. Gorath había sido envuelto con un aura maligna y su espada se mantenía saturada con las energías demoniacas que su conversión había generado. Cada vez más podía sentirse la presencia opresiva del demoniac y en su espalda comenzaron a materializarse una alas de aspecto correoso, creadas con las mismas energías oscuras que llenaban su arma. Tanto dragones como demonios se habían alejado del enfrentamiento de los duelistas, ahuyentados por los poderes malignos y los rayos que emanaban de la espada del general demoniaco, que no distinguían aliados de oponentes, y los dos espadachines se enfrentaban en medio de un amplio circulo vacío en medio del campo de batalla.

Un sablazo fue esquivado, un golpe descendente fue bloqueado con la espada, mientras la respiración agitada y entrecortada de Gourry hacía evidente su cansancio y dificultaba su contraataque. De pronto pasó lo inevitable, el caballero desvió un golpe bajo, luego detuvo un ataque en altura, luego su velocidad fue insuficiente y su precisión le fallo. Un rápido corte de la espada negra y dentada de su oponente pasó sin oposición por su vientre, haciéndole perder la defensa y dejando una herida larga pero superficial de la que la sangre comenzó a brotar de inmediato. Desde la distancia, Lina vio horrorizada como Jun Gorath continuaba su ataque golpeando la base de la hoja sagrada de Gourry, robándosela de las manos y desarmándolo. La espada dio un giro en el aire y cayó a un paso de los duelistas, mientras la hoja negra del demoniac daba una nueva estocada que se clavó profundamente en el abdomen del caballero.

Gourry sintió el impacto de la espada enemiga en la suya, con una fuerza que le hizo temblar la mano mientras el arma le era arrebatada. La siguió con la mirada por un segundo hasta que cayó con un ruido sordo en el suelo a su lado. Luego sintió la sensación fría y punzante de la hoja enemiga en su interior. Una nueva gota de sangre cayó de su cuerpo y se unió a las manchas rojas que ya cubrían sus ropas, luego un chorro del preciado líquido brotó y cayó derramándose por sus piernas y formando un charco en la tierra, mientras sentía que las fuerzas lo dejaban con rapidez. Con un rápido tirón, el demoniac sacó la espada esparciendo aún más la sangre del caballero, que finalmente cayó de rodillas y con la mirada vacía. Se llevó una mano al vientre y luego la miró, enrojecida y cálida, mientras caía de espaldas con una expresión incrédula. Una sonrisa se dibujó por un momento en el rostro de Gourry, acostado en el suelo ensangrentado del campo de batalla, y una voz se dejó oír como un suspiro.

— Fue... una buena... pelea.

— _Esto... no puede ser_ — pensó la hechicera de rojo olvidando el conjuro que había estado lanzando y bajando ligeramente las manos mientras lo cancelaba. Un nudo en la garganta de la joven la dejó muda, paralizada e incrédula. A su lado, escuchó un estruendo que no logró identificar mientras una figura enrome y alada pasaba corriendo frente a sus ojos y chocaba contra otra figura de negro, protegiéndola de un ataque mortal. De pronto recuperó el habla, pero encontró pocas palabras. — ¡Nooo!

— _Fuego_... yo... ¡Ah! — gritó Lina realizando un rápido gesto hacia adelante con sus manos, y una pequeña esfera de flamas salió disparada para explotar en un mar de fuego incandescente al segundo siguiente, despejando una porción del camino hacia el centro del campo de batalla. Dio un paso, luego otro, luego comenzó una carrera desesperada e irracional.

Por la mente de la hechicera, una imagen vívida tras otra fluyó con rapidez mientras corría. La primera vez que vio a Gourry, la primera vez que la rescató y se desilusionó de que no fuese una esbelta princesa, todos los combates y aventuras que tuvieron juntos, la búsqueda de la Biblia de Claire, el Templo de Arena cuando se percató de cuánto se había acostumbrado a su presencia, la lucha contra Fibrizo y luego los viajes fuera de la Barrera de los Demonios. De pronto, una vida de poder y riquezas dejaron de tener significado para la joven. De pronto, haberse quedado en un pueblo tranquilo dejó de parecer aburrido si fuese con Gourry. De pronto, la hechicera sintió que su vida caía en pedazos unos metros más adelante, junto a su compañero.

— G-G-Gourry... respóndeme Gourry, no me hagas esto. — Lina sujetó al caballero caído de los hombros y lo agitó intentado que reaccionara, pero yacía inerte. Luego, sólo sintió confusión.

Su dolor se convirtió en odio, un odio ardiente y sed de venganza. La respiración de la hechicera se aceleró y su corazón golpeó su pecho como un martillo, mientras sus energías arcanas fluían en un torrente descontrolado. La joven alzó una mano y, con un grito, un rayo de energía brillante salió disparado contra Gorath, a un par de metros de distancia, pero el guerrero demoniaco lo golpeó con un espadazo, disipándolo mientras su arma resplandecía con una luz rojiza.

— Maldito... ¡Maldito!... _¡Balus Rod!_ — exclamó la hechicera poniéndose de pie y conjurando con rapidez. Un lazo de luz incandescente apareció en su mano, que comenzó a agitar como un látigo dando golpe tras golpe, consumida por la ira y sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Gorath mostró una sonrisa satisfecha mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, esquivando algunos latigazos mágicos y bloqueando otros con su espadón. Luego de un momento, el hombre detuvo poderosamente un golpe de la hechicera alzando su arma horizontalmente y, con un grito, la tétrica espada negra brilló una vez más con una luz rojiza al tiempo que el conjuro desaparecía de las manos de Lina, sus energías arcanas siendo absorbidas por el arma. Por un momento los ojos de la hechicera se abrieron ampliamente mientras su enemigo alzaba su espada para darle un golpe descendente. En una fracción de segundo, la hoja negra bajó en dirección a la joven antes de que ésta alcanzara a lanzar un conjuro o defenderse de alguna manera, pero cuando estuvo a centímetros de distancia, chocó ruidosamente con un cuadro de luz blanca que detuvo el golpe y salpicó chispas.

— ¡No te dejaré, monstruo! — se oyó el grito de Amelia que había logrado conjurar una barrera mágica justo a tiempo para salvar a su amiga.

El demoniac miró de reojo a la princesa con disgusto en el rostro, pero volvió a golpear la barrera sagrada una segunda vez, que parpadeó y comenzó a flaquear, y fue hecha trizas con un tercer espadazo brutal. Sin perder el tiempo, el guerrero retrajo su mandoble preparándose para dar el golpe de gracia a la hechicera, pero una sombra a su lado detuvo el movimiento de su espada. Uno de sus propios demonios sujetaba la espada de su general con sus manos cubiertas por flamas negras, impidiendo el ataque final, la mirada perdida en el interior de la cachucha que le cubría parcialmente el rostro indicaba alguna clase de influencia externa afectándolo.

— _[ ¡Reacciona de una vez!, ¡Aléjate_ _de ahí_ _! ]_ — Lina escuchó la voz de Zelgadis en su mente y, al buscarlo con la mirada, pudo verlo a unos metros de distancia sentado en el suelo junto a la princesa, una mano en la sien y la otra apuntando hacia el demonio que mantenía controlado para detener al demoniac.

El guerrero oscuro golpeó con el puño izquierdo el rostro del demonio que retenía su espada y lo hizo aflojar el agarre. Al mismo tiempo tiró del espadón con la otra mano para, al segundo siguiente, atravesarlo a la altura del pecho y hacer girar la hoja del arma en su interior, destruyéndolo. De inmediato miró hacia la Lina para darle el golpe de gracia, pero la hechicera ya había retrocedido corriendo hacia sus compañeros, sus lágrimas aún se mezclaban con la ira de sus ojos.

— Tontos humanos... — el general demoniaco bajó ligeramente su espada y apretó fuertemente su mango, mientras las energías del demonio que acababa de destruir eran absorbidas por ésta y transferidas a su propio cuerpo. El aura de Gorath se hizo mas fuerte mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos como el fuego, y las alas demoníacas en su espalda terminaron de materializarse, elevándolo del suelo mientras hablaba. — Es demasiado tarde para todos ustedes.

— _Tú que habitas lo eterno y lo infinito, fuente de todos los espíritus, reúne en mí el brillo para destruir el oscuro abismo, ¡Bram Blazer!_ — conjuró Amelia sin perder la oportunidad y un rayo luminoso salió disparado de sus manos en dirección del espadachín que comenzaba a flotar en el aire, pero el hombre interpuso una palma que se cubrió con una energía oscura deteniendo el conjuro, sin siquiera necesidad de bloquearlo con su espada.

— _Tú que duermes en la tierra profunda, Señor de alma congelada, por tu poder azul, a los que obstruyen nuestro camino, con tu poder y el mio, démosles destrucción, ¡Dynast B_ _r_ _ass!_ — recitó Lina al lado de la princesa mientras su conjuro era detenido. Un círculo mágico con un pentagrama apareció flotando frente a la hechicera por unos segundos, mientras una lluvia de relámpagos era lanzada hacia el demoniac, ahora ya varios metros sobre el suelo. Varios de los rayos impactaron al blanco, mientras otros fueron detenidos por su espada, pero sus heridas se curaron de inmediato y mostró un rostro más exasperado que lastimado.

— Es inútil, los mataré aquí mismo y después a todos los dra... — comenzó a amenazar el demoniac mientras se lanzaba contra los héroes reunidos, pero de improviso un rayo dorado lo impactó en el flanco y lo obligó a detenerse. A unos metros de distancia, se acercaba corriendo Filia con humo aún saliendo de su boca luego de haber atacado al enemigo con su arma de aliento. A su lado, Xellos abría el terreno para que la sacerdotisa se acercara, enfrentando a la vez a varios demonios sombra.

— No dejare que mates a ningún dragón y ciertamente... ¡No dejaré que sigas atacando a mis aliados! — le gritó la joven dragón apuntándolo con el dedo tan pronto llegó hasta sus compañeros.

— Sus esfuerzos son inútiles, !Nadie puede detenerme! — gritó una vez más el caballero negro y, una vez más, se lanzó volando contra los héroes que rápidamente, intentaban conjurar para recibirlo.

— _[ No tan rápido ]_ — escuchó la voz de Zelgadis, sentado a un lado de sus compañeros, mientras iniciaba el uso de sus poderes espirituales. En su máximo estado de concentración, el espiritista sintió como su peso desaparecía mientras sus energías fluían y comenzó a flotar a unos centímetros del suelo.

Una poderosa fuerza apareció abruptamente frente al demoniac que lo impactó y lo hizo detener su vuelo en medio del aire. El caballero sintió como sus movimientos se enlentecían por aquella fuerza que tiraba en todas las direcciones impidiéndole blandir su espada o moverse. De pronto perdió la vista del campo de batalla y se vio de pie en medio de un lugar blanco y vacío frente al espiritista, cuyas manos parecían cubiertas por un fuego celeste y que se lanzó de inmediato al ataque en el espacio interior. El general no pareció sorprendido y sujetó su espada con ambas manos, listo para enfrentar al enemigo en esas condiciones, dando inicio a un duelo espiritual.

— _[ Esta entrenado para pelear en el plano astral ]_ — pensó el hombre quimera en la mente de la princesa a su lado, en medio de su duelo espiritual. — _[ No podré detenerlo por mucho tiempo. ]_

— Lina... el señor Gourry... — comenzó a preguntar Filia entretanto, pero Amelia la detuvo tirando ligeramente de su brazo con la mano.

— Lina, sé que es difícil pero tenemos que aprovechar mientras Zel lo detiene — explicó la princesa con una mirada seria pero pero los ojos húmedos. — Debes atacarlo con todo.

— Ahh... — suspiró profundamente la hechicera limpiando una lágrima de su rostro. — Podría intentar _Drag Slave_ , pero estamos demasiado cerca y también los dragones, quedaríamos atrapados en la explosión.

— No te preocupes por eso, puedo rodearlo con una barrera de una dirección — contestó la princesa ya preparándose para conjurar.

— La explosión probablemente romperá la barrera... pero al menos reducirá el área de efecto y concentrara el impacto... — pensó en voz alta la hechicera mientras comenzaba a preparar su ataque. — Esta bien, es todo o nada.

— _M_ _á_ _s negro que la noche, m_ _á_ _s rojo que la sangre, enterrado en la corriente del tiempo..._ — comenzó a recitar la joven de rojo mientras, a su lado, la princesa preparaba su barrera mágica. — _...en tu nombre, juro por la oscuridad que todos los estúpidos que se ponen en mi camino, serán destruidos por tus poderes y los mios, ¡Drag Slave!_

Justo antes de que la hechicera terminara de lanzar su conjuro, Amelia había acabo de construir una barrera mágica. En el suelo, a unos metros bajo los pies del demonic Gorath que Zelgadis aún mantenía paralizado en medio del aire con un combate espiritual, brilló un círculo amplio de luz púrpura con una estrella de seis puntas. Desde el círculo, se elevó un cilindro luminoso que lo rodeó, pero dejó pasar el rayo rojo lanzado por Lina un segundo después. En el interior de la barrera, el conjuro estalló en una explosión tan intensa que su fuego incandescente pasó del rojo al amarillo y al blanco azulado, mientras una columna de flamas de decenas de metros de altura se elevaba cubriendo el interior del círculo mágico lanzado por la princesa. Un segundo después, se formaron grietas en los muros cilíndricos del escudo y la protección colapsó catastróficamente, lanzando la fuerza restante de la explosión en todas las direcciones y creando una oleada de viento ardiente y flamas que arrojaron a todos los luchadores cercanos, demonios, dragones y hechiceros, al suelo. Sin embargo unos segundos luego, cuando la luz y el fuego se disiparon, los héroes vieron horrorizados a su enemigo aún flotando con sus alas negras y ojos rojos, herido pero vivo y sujetando fuertemente su espada. El combate espiritual de Zelgadis fue interrumpido por la explosión y ahora el rival estaba libre para continuar la lucha.

— Ya nadie puede conmigo... ¡Soy Invencible! — exclamó el caballero negro mientras invocaba el poder demoniaco almacenado en su espada, alzándola por sobre su cabeza, y sus heridas comenzaban a sanar. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y relámpagos tenebrosos resonaron como atraídos por el arma corrupta del demoniac.

En medio de un vacío inconmensurable y oscuro, un joven caballero caminaba sin rumbo tropezándose a cada paso, herido y exhausto. Gourry vagaba por el abismo de la inconsciencia sin recordar cómo había llegado ni adónde debía ir. Sólo podía ver oscuridad en todas las direcciones y sentía que olvidaba algo importante, abría y cerraba las manos con nerviosismo, sintiendo la ausencia de algún objeto que debería estar sosteniendo.

— _¿Dónde están todos?_ — pensó tratando de recordar lo ocurrido e identificar el lugar mientras continuaba caminando por inercia. — _Yo estaba peleando y luego, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde esta mi espada?_

— _Lina..._ — se preguntó luego de unos pasos, deteniéndose de golpe e intentando aclarar su visión. — ¿Dónde esta Lina?, tengo que ayudarlos.

De pronto una luz resplandeció frente al caballero encegueciéndolo por un momento y obligándolo a cubrirse el rostro con una mano empuñada, luego de unos segundos pudo reconocer un objeto brillante frente a él. A unos pasos de distancia, pudo reconocer un lugar que ya había visto antes. En medio de las sombras, brillaba un altar tallado en roca blanca rodeado por enormes cristales de cuarzo, envuelto por un pilar de luz que subía hasta más allá de la vista. Sobre el pedestal de piedra estaba parada una figura humanoide, un hombre alto y rodeado por un manto brillante que impedía distinguir sus facciones, como si estuviese hecho de la misma luz que alumbraba el lugar.

— ¿Quién... — comenzó a preguntar Gourry, pero el espíritu se le adelantó y lo detuvo.

— Soy el Amo de la Espada, el guardián, soy El Herrero — contestó la figura de luz con una voz profunda y espectral. — ¿Por qué estas aquí?

— Creo que... morí — comenzó a responder dudoso el caballero. — Perdí una pelea y morí.

— Es cierto, perdiste, pero aún no has muerto, yo detuve tu camino. ¿Por qué perdiste entonces?

—Creo... que mi enemigo era demasiado fuerte y su espada era... poderosa — respondió Gourry tratando de recordar en detalle su última batalla.

— Las espadas no tienen nada que ver — interrumpió el espíritu con un tono imponente. — ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?, ¿Por qué perdiste?

— Yo... me separe de mis compañeros, me adelanté porque quería combatir a alguien fuerte. — contestó el caballero luego de considerarlo por un momento. — Pensaba en cuánto me gusta el combate y no esperé a mi compañera, por eso perdí.

— Así es, sólo pensaste en combatir y aquí estas. Entonces te pregunto, ¿Dónde esta el corazón de tu combate?

— Yo... no entiendo.

— ¿Lo has olvidado?, el orgullo fue la perdición de tu familia, por eso te pregunto de nuevo. ¿Dónde esta el verdadero corazón de tu combate?, ¿Qué razones hay en tu alma?

— Yo debo... proteger... — el caballero pensó por un momento, recordando cómo había empezado su viaje años atrás. — Debo proteger a Lina, creo que eso es todo.

— Confía en tu valor, ten fe en tu propia fuerza para proteger a quien es importante — continuó hablando el espíritu mientras la luz que lo rodeaba poco a poco se hacía más intensa. Las palabras del guardián comenzaron a resonar en la mente del caballero que escuchaba con atención — Cuando creas ser el mejor, arrodíllate y recuerda que cada combate puede ser el último. No pierdas las esperanzas, la batalla esta perdida si lo haces. La espada es inútil sin un dueño, pues no es la espada la que te hace fuerte, tú fortaleces a la espada. ¿Qué harás entonces?

— Debo proteger a Lina, no me rendiré. Debo volver.

— Entonces tienes trabajo — dijo finalmente El Herrero mientras unas alas blancas se extendían desde su espalda. En un segundo, la luz del lugar se intensificó hasta volverse cegadora y, una vez más, Gourry se vio obligado a cubrirse los ojos. En un parpadeo, el guardián había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba una reluciente espada clavada en medio del pedestal, cubierta por una cinta de tela blanca que la rodeaba, la Hoja del Cielo. El caballero se acercó y sujeto confiadamente la espada, suspirando profundamente al sentir una renovada ligereza en el pecho tan pronto rodeó el mango plateado con sus dedos.

— V-Volver — murmuró Gourry aún moribundo en el suelo al lado de su espada.

A escasos metros de los héroes, el demoniac Gorath lanzó una carcajada mientras el lugar completo era invadido por las fuerzas demoniacas que había invocado, y se preparaba para lanzarse contra Lina y sus compañeros. De pronto, el caballero negro percibió una luz que brilló poderosamente en el suelo tras de sí. Giró ligeramente la cabeza y pudo ver un pilar de luz apareciendo tan alto como el cielo, justo en el lugar donde el cuerpo de Gourry yacía al borde de la muerte.

— No puede... ser — exclamó incrédulo Gorath al ver al caballero levantándose del suelo, rodeado por la luz que caía del cielo.

La sorpresa de Lina fue tremenda al ver a su compañero alzándose y siendo bañado por aquella luz intensa. En un segundo, el caballero extendió su brazo derecho y sujetó el mango de la espada que permanecía clavada en el suelo a su lado y, tan pronto tocó el mango, la luz a su alrededor brillo como si un par de alas fantasmales salieran de su espalda. Las heridas de Gourry comenzaron a sanar rápidamente mientras sus fuerzas eran renovadas por la magia de la espada, y la luz le confería un aspecto majestuoso, su cabello brillaba como el oro y sus ojos resplandecían como lagos azules al atardecer.

— Eso esta mejor — dijo el caballero al sentir que sus heridas eran sanadas mágicamente. Una leve brisa jugueteó con su cabello y lo hizo sentir ligero y aliviado, en calma.

Gourry sintió una sensación extraña, pero de algún modo presintió lo que debía hacer. Sujetó calmadamente el cuello de su ropa con dos dedos, y las rasgó de un tirón quitándose la coraza y dejándola caer a un lado. Luego puso ambas manos en el mango de su espada y cerró los ojos mientras la luz que formaba alas fantasmales en su espalda se intensificaba. De pronto sintió un cosquilleo en una mejilla, era una pluma que le acariciaba el rostro mientras volaba empujada por el viento. Al levantar la mirada, el caballero pudo ver dos alas blancas que salían de su propia espalda, extendidas hacia ambos lados. Finalmente pudo ver claramente el estado del campo de batalla a su alrededor. A unos metros de distancia se encontraba Lina junto a sus demás compañeros. A mitad de camino, Gorath se alzaba en el aire con dos alas negras y demoniacas en su espalda, el suelo bajo sus pies estaba quemado y cubierto de sangre y cenizas. Flexionó ligeramente las piernas, y dio un poderoso salto hacia sus compañeros, siendo apoyado por alguna fuerza mística que le permitió elevarse en el aire y desplazarse a una velocidad extraordinaria. En un parpadeo, apareció flotando en el aire entre sus compañeros y el demoniac.

— Los protegeré, no podrás pasar — dijo el caballero con una voz tranquila para, al momento siguiente girar ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Lina y asentir indicándole que todo estaba bien ahora.

De inmediato, Gourry se lanzó contra su rival que tampoco perdió el tiempo y se arrojó en su contra con el rostro retorcido por la ira. Ambos combatientes chocaron una y otra vez con una velocidad asombrosa, uno rodeado por flamas y oscuridad, el otro rodeado por la luz sagrada que emanaba de su espada. Las armas se enfrentaron con furia y poder, estrellándose repetidamente y arrojando chispas y pequeños rayos cada vez que hacían contacto. Con un estrepitoso crujido, el metal chocó contra el metal una última vez. El espadazo de Gourry fue detenido por el arma del demoniac, pero el metal corrompido finalmente cedió, y la negra hora se partió en dos. Una llamarada de fuego oscuro como la noche brotó del interior de la espada rota, mientras un trozo de la hoja caía al suelo y se hacía polvo. Gorath se vio obligado a retroceder un metro, pero de inmediato se preparó para continuar la pelea, con sed de batalla en la mirada.

— ¡No!, miserable, te mataré, ¡Te mataré! — se lanzó nuevamente el demoniac usando el trozo de espada sin punta que aún permanecía sujeto al mango.

El caballero negro alzó la mano derecha en un ademán de golpear con la espada rota, pero Gourry en lugar de bloquear el golpe con su arma, levantó la mano izquierda con un movimiento ágil, y detuvo el ataque sujetando el antebrazo del oponente, al tiempo impulsaba la punta de su espada hacia adelante. Gorath se sorprendió y se contrajo al sentir el frío del metal entrando en su pecho. Su mano tembló y finalmente dejó caer lo que quedaba de su espada, mientras el extremo de la Hoja del Cielo salía por su espalda. Con un último grito ahogado y mientras una sombra enorme brotaba desde la herida en su pecho, el cuerpo del demoniac cayó al suelo impactándolo pesadamente. La sombra que acababa de salir formó la figura oscura de un demonio alado, con cuernos y cola y ojos rojos como brasas incandescentes. Se acercó a Gourry amenazadoramente, pero el caballero simplemente batió su espada y cortó limpiamente la cabeza del espectro. La oscuridad comenzó a despejarse y volvió la esperanza al lugar, mientras las sombras demoniacas se disipaban y el cuerpo de Jun Gorath se marchitaba con una velocidad antinatural en el suelo. Gourry descendió tranquilamente con una sonrisa, en los alrededores los dragones continuaban combatiendo pero la mayoría de los demonios habían sido destruidos o ahuyentados.

— !Ahhh! — una exclamación generalizada surgió de los dragones, un rugido mientras avanzaban en una última carrera enloquecida que sobrepasó a los demonios restantes.

Los últimos demonios cayeron ante los eufóricos dragones y sus compañeros. Lina y Amelia lanzaron un par de conjuros ofensivos adicionales, Zelgadis se unió a un dragón cercano en combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra un par de demonios, Filia destruyó a otro con su aliento y luego procedió a usar magia curativa en algunos de los caídos, mientras Xellos la apoyaba intentando mantenerse alejado de otros dragones. Gourry se lanzó también al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo contra algunos de los demonios cubriendo a la hechicera de rojo, potenciado por la ligereza y velocidad que le brindaban las alas celestiales en su espalda. De modo abrupto, sólo hubo silencio, la batalla había terminado. El caballero cerró los ojos un momento y las alas blancas que adornaban su espalda desaparecieron, al tiempo que una ovación se elevaba entre todos los campeones. Hubo bajas, de los cien dragones casi una cuarta parte había caído en esa última batalla y una de las legiones preparadas por el demoniac había logrado escapar y continuar su marcha hacia el este, pero al menos los enemigos que se quedaron a pelear habían sido derrotados al fin. La cálida mano de Gourry se posó sobre la de Lina, que aún estaba algo atontada por los eventos ocurridos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó el caballero a su compañera. — ¿No te alegra?, la batalla terminó, ¡Ganamos! — pero la hechicera no respondió, simplemente se arrojo sobre Gourry abrazándolo en silencio y sollozando. — ¿Que pasa?

— Cállate tonto, creí que te morías, creí que te perdía — respondió Lina dándole un golpe al caballero en el pecho.

— Hey, eso duele... — reclamó el joven, pero de inmediato la abrazó antes de continuar. — No te preocupes, no me iré a ningún lado.

En un pantano siniestro a muchos kilómetros de distancia, el estruendoso ruido de una carcajada hizo huir aleteando a un grupo de aves negras. En un pequeño estanque de aguas nauseabundas, se vía reflejada la imagen de la batalla que acaba de terminar por medio de algún poder arcano. La dragón negro Kala, reía con una expresión de locura aterradora en el rostro mientras veía al ejercito de la oscuridad siendo derrotado.

— ¡Jajaja! — poco a poco, la dragón comenzó a calmarse y cambió completamente su estado anímico de la euforia a una profunda tristeza.

— ¿Qué harán ahora, niños, cuando el viejo lo sepa? — preguntó la inestable dragón sin nadie que le respondiera. — ¿Qué harán cuando la legión de la oscuridad llegue a consumir este mundo?

Al mismo tiempo en una profunda caverna rocosa, lejos en el este, Hound se sentaba en un gran trono de piedra frente a un altar sobre el que descansaba una esfera de brillante cristal negro. El artefacto proyectaba los mismos eventos que observaba la dragón, por medio de luces fantasmales. Una mirada furiosa dejaba pocas dudas de que aquél resultado no le era favorable.

— ¡No!, esto no puede ser... ¡Me las pagarán! — maldijo en un gruñido el demonio, incrédulo ante la muerte de Gorath, pero al instante recuperó la compostura y se calmó. Lo pensó por unos momentos, el escuadrón más poderoso del demoniac había caído junto a su general, pro una de sus legiones había evitado el combate y continuaba la marcha. — No importa, esto aún esta dentro de las posibilidades calculadas. Ha llegado la hora de pasar a la fase siguiente.

El demonio cerró los ojos por unos segundos y, al momento, apareció un acólito demoniaco desde las sombras unos pasos frente al trono. El recién llegado parecía un humanoide delgado con túnica negra, la piel blanca y la mirada fría como un cadáver. Saludó con una reverencia y esperó las órdenes de su líder.

— Preparen el altar, llamen a los Invocadores del Olvido — ordenó Hound con una voz calmada y profunda.

— Si señor — respondió el acólito con una nueva reverencia para luego desaparecer en las sombras, tal como había aparecido.

— Aún queda una legión de Gorath para distraerlos un tiempo más. Además las barreras se han debilitado lo suficiente, ha llegado la hora de la oscuridad — rió el demonio con una sonrisa macabra mientras, con un gesto de su mano huesuda, las luces proyectadas por la bola de cristal cambiaron y mostraron una serie de símbolos y runas arcanas que se movían y cambiaban de posición lentamente, como si estuviesen en proceso de construir alguna formación más compleja.

Un par de horas después, los acólitos demoniacos de Hound habían terminado los preparativos ordenados por su señor. En medio de un gran salón de piedra, la cámara principal de la fortaleza subterránea, se alzaba un enorme altar oscuro rodeado con formaciones mágicas en la forma de una estrella de cinco puntas de varios metros dibujada en el suelo, con estatuas siniestras en cada uno de los extremos de la estrella. Un grupo de nigromantes realizaba conjuros al rededor de la formación, disipando cualquier energía mágica presente en el lugar que pudiese interferir con las invocaciones y conjuros que se realizarían en el salón. Un grupo de cerca de veinte demonios entraron a la habitación portando báculos impíos de maderas negras y huesos. Tenían el aspecto de humanos de piel pálida, todos vestidos con túnicas púrpuras con el símbolo de un cráneo blanco en el pecho, sus rostros oscurecidos por capuchas.

En ese momento, el demonio líder meditaba en la misma habitación del trono desde la que había dado las órdenes. Esta vez se mantenía levitando con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, con la esfera de cristal flotando justo frente a él. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero un delgado hilo de energía oscura salía de su frente y entraba en la bola de cristal que tenía enfrente. De pronto se oyó el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta desde el otro lado.

— Disculpe maestro, pero... — no alcanzó a terminar de hablar la voz de un acólito, aterrado al ser interrumpido por Hound.

— Si lo se, los Invocadores del Olvido han llegado — respondió el viejo demonio mientras descendía lentamente junto a la esfera de cristal, que se depositó suavemente en el altar frente al trono. El demonio quedó sentado de regreso en su sillón antes de abrir los ojos y, con un movimiento de su mano, abrir a distancia el enorme portón de la habitación. Tras la puerta, un demonio menor agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

— Ya puedes retirarte — ordenó Hound levantándose y saliendo al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí del mismo modo como la había abierto.

En la cámara del altar principal, a un lado de la formación mágica que acababa de ser preparada, una docena de figuras siniestras permanecían sentadas en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Cada uno tenía una figura humanoide, pero extraordinariamente delgada como si no fuesen más que huesos dentro de las negras túnicas que los cubrían. Minutos antes, en respuesta al llamado mágico realizado por algunos de los nigromantes del lugar, una serie de pequeños portales se habían abierto, de los que habían salido aquellos hechiceros demoniacos, los Invocadores del Olvido. De pronto, todos los demonios sentados se quitaron las capuchas negras exponiendo sus rostros y alzaron las cabezas al mismo tiempo. Su piel era completamente blanca y sus facciones huesudas, y al abrir sus párpados dejaron ver globos oculares igualmente blancos. Se pararon al tiempo y miraron hacia una puerta que, al segundo, se abrió y dejó entrar a Hound en el gran salón. Los demonios saludaron al su líder bajando ligeramente la cabeza, a lo que el anciano respondió con gesto de la mano antes de hablar.

— De prisa, las barreras de este mundo son más débiles que nunca. Debemos actuar ahora — ordenó Hound mientras se acercaba a la formación mágica dibujada en el suelo y la examinaba con cuidado.

Los acólitos y nigromantes que habían estado prepararon el lugar indicaron que los preparativos estaban listos, agacharon la cabeza una última vez y se retiraron un por uno del gran salón. Los Invocadores del Olvido rodearon la formación mágica mientras Hound se acercaba al gran altar y alzaba los brazos indicando el inicio de algún ritual demoniaco. Los invocadores imitaron el gesto de su líder, levantando las manos y oscuras energías comenzaron a reunirse sobre sus cabezas al tiempo que de sus ojos salían flamas oscuras, y con cánticos en algún dialecto perdido daban inicio a la ceremonia.

Mientras recitaban sus palabras y rezos siniestros, dirigidos por Hound como un sacerdote en su templo, las energías que emanaban de los invocadores comenzaron a unirse primero sobre las cinco estatuas ubicadas en los extremos de la gran estrella dibujada en el suelo. Flamas verdosas se prendieron sobre cuencos sostenidos por cada estatua y, dirigidas por los conjuros demoniacos, las llamas se extendieron y comenzaron a girar en una espiral sobre el altar principal ubicado al centro, frente a las manos del demonio mayor. Luego de unos minutos, el anciano demonio extendió las manos hacia la fogata azul verdosa que se había formado en el altar, dando una última orden, y el fuego se extendió en delgadas lenguas de un color enfermizo que avanzaron un metro y comenzaron a tirar y rasgar el espacio mismo. De pronto las flamas fracturaron las dimensiones y una apertura negra fue forzada y extendida, dejando un portal abierto como una enorme boca oscura rodeada de brillantes colmillos verdosos.

— Vengan, ¡Vengan Ahora! — ordenó el demonio mayor mientras los Invocadores del Olvido bajaban las manos y se reunían a su espalda.

El portal osciló por un momento y espíritus malignos comenzaron a salir del otro lado. Las criaturas más espantosas salieron de la apertura, demonios de todos los tipos, demonios de lugares lejanos y oscuros, un ejercito de innumerables horrores comenzó a manar de la grieta. Con un gesto de la mano de Hound, una fuerza invisible abrió las puertas del gran salón, y varios demonios menores y acólitos se apresuraron a entrar y comenzaron a guiar al ejercito de monstruos que entraba al mundo hacia otras direcciones en la fortaleza subterránea y por escaleras de piedra hacia la superficie. La infinidad de demonios que salían del portal fueron rápidamente organizados y preparados para una marcha que presagiaba un oscuro destino para el mundo de los mortales.

— ¡Jajaja! — rió Hound mientras sus tropas eran dirigidas. — El portal ha sido abierto, ahora nada podrá detenernos.

En las tierras nauseabundas de Darkfall, la dragón Kala miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha las imágenes reflejadas en el estanque de aguas estancadas que tenía al frente. Esta vez la escena mágicamente proyectada mostraba a Hound abriendo el portal demoniaco e invocando a su interminable ejercito.

— El viejo lo ha hecho, ha abierto el portal... es el momento — dijo para sí mientras retrocedía un paso y se alejaba hacia otro lugar del pantano.

Luego de caminar unos minutos, entró en un pequeño claro rodeado por un muro de árboles muertos y entrelazados, con un círculo rúnico grabado en el suelo por algún poder arcano y un altar preparado en su centro. Sobre el altar descansaba el enorme cráneo de un dragón y una esfera de cristal oscuro con el aspecto de un ojo de reptil.

— Ha llegado la hora de invocar a la Bestia. El caos reinará y todos seremos libres al fin.

Mientras hablaba, la dragón se acercó al altar y acarició el cráneo por un momento, mostró una mirada triste y una lágrima estuvo a punto de caer por su rostro mientras era invadida por imágenes y recuerdos. El rostro de su padre, bueno y aburrido, el rostro de Hound, malvado pero igualmente aburrido.

— Te quiero como a un padre... — dijo Kala pensativa y tranquila, antes de cambiar su expresión y mostrar unos ojos oscurecidos por la ira. — Pero no dejaré que reines este mundo, anciano.

La dragón alzó un puño como si pensara descargar su enojo sobre la calavera en el altar, sus dedos apretados y su mano tiritando, pero luego de unos segundos bajó el brazo recuperando un rostro despreocupado y tranquilo. Suspiró profundamente antes de dar media vuelta y caminar fuera del claro con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

— Pero antes... Jajaja... — terminó riendo la dragón negro mientras caminaba cada vez más rápido alejándose del altar. Luego de unos momentos llegó a un lugar macabro, con los cuerpos de varios humanos jóvenes colgados de los pies, algunos aún medio vivos y medio muertos. — Antes comeré un poco.

En una colina cercana al lugar de la batalla de Luna de Sangre, los justicieros descansaban en un campamento junto al grupo de guerreros del Santuario del Dragón Rojo. Los heridos habían sido tratados y el pequeño pero poderoso ejército había celebrado una pequeña ceremonia para honrar a los caídos, bajo el mando del Gran Dragón y de Filia. La tranquilidad del grupo, que intentaban recuperar sus fuerzas luego de las feroz batalla en la que habían participado, fue interrumpida de pronto cuando una de las joyas de Amelia comenzó a resplandecer y a vibrar.

— Zel, es mi padre — llamó la princesa quitándose la joya con rapidez y colocándola en el suelo antes de pararse y llamar a sus compañeros. Recitó un conjuro sencillo y un cono de luz fue emitido desde el cristal, proyectando la figura traslúcida de un humano fornido frente a la joven. Los héroes se reunieron al rededor de Amelia y observaron expectantes la imagen frente a ellos.

— Es un cristal mágico para comunicarse en casos de emergencia que hemos estado desarrollando en Seyruun — explicó la princesa mientras la imagen proyectada se aclaraba y mostró finalmente al rey Philionel, que comenzó a hablar pocos segundos después.

— Amelia, hija, ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Philionel con una voz urgente. — No he sabido nada de ti en más de una semana.

— Si padre, estoy bien... — respondió la joven mostrando algo de fastidio en el rostro. — Pero, ¿Qué pasa?

El monarca de Seyruun explico la situación al grupo de aventureros con prisa. La Cofradía había empezado a movilizarse, ejércitos oscuros habían comenzado a moverse en varios lugares, bestias y monstruos liderados por demonios estaban causando estragos. Philionel les contó que también se rumoreaba que la agresividad de los monstruos y los múltiples ataques eran una táctica de distracción, pues una legión demoniaca como nunca se había visto se estaba organizando en el sur este, cerca de Elmekia.

— Pero padre, ¿Dónde?

— Los informes hablan de un lugar montañoso y árido entre Elmekia y el gran desierto que llaman El Abismo — respondió el Rey.

— ¡El Abismo!, escuché historias de ese lugar cuando viajé al Desierto de la Destrucción, antes de conocer a la maestra Ivanna — se sorprendió Zelgadis al oír el nombre.

— ¿Qué decían? — preguntó Lina.

— Sólo que era peligroso, la gente del desierto creía que era habitado por algún demonio poderoso, hablaban de cavernas subterráneas y cultos malignos. No los tomé muy enserio pero nunca lo investigué en detalle, el desierto es un lugar enorme... — respondió el espiritista. — Esa región está a varios días de camino al este de aquí.

— El ejército de demonios que se separó de sus compañeros y no se quedó a luchar, marchaba hacia el este — comentó Lina. — Quizás piensan reunirse con sus compañeros allá.

— Recibimos reportes de pueblos cercanos que, al menos, confirman los rumores del movimiento de un gran número de demonios en la zona. Las tropas de Seyruun están listas para marchar. — continuó el Rey. — Pero además tenemos aliados inesperados.

— ¿Aliados? — preguntó Amelia a su padre, mientras sus compañeros escuchaban atentamente.

— Dragones — respondió luego de unos momentos Philionel.

— ¿Dragones? ¿Qué dragones? — interrumpió Filia con un rostro de sorpresa.

— Dragones dorados del norte, cientos de ellos, también del templo de Ceiphied — explicó el monarca a la sacerdotisa y sus compañeros. — Han enviado mensajeros hasta aquí y se nos unirán en la batalla.

— Pero ¿Cómo?, siempre se han mantenido al margen de los humanos — cuestionó la princesa.

— Si, es difícil de creer... pero deben haber considerado que el Triunvirato y su ejército es demasiado peligroso... quizá un sacerdote tuvo alguna visión al respecto — comentó algo dudosa Filia.

— Sea cual sea la razón, se ofrecieron a ayudarnos y por supuesto aceptamos — dijo Philionel mientras hacía una señal a alguien a su lado — Les hablará Zaljas, el mensaje de los dragones.

— Saludos, soy Zaljas, enviado de los dragones dorados del norte. — dijo un humanoide alto y rubio de orejas puntiagudas, vestido con finos ropajes de color claro, que cambió lugares con el Rey para aparecer en la proyección mágica. — Tú debes ser la sacerdotisa del templo del gran Ceiphied, Filia Ul Copt.

— Si señor, soy yo. ¿Cómo es que han decidido unirse a las tropas humanas?, ¿Qué piensan hacer a continuación?

— Como sospechaste, uno de nuestros videntes a previsto el peligro que se avecina. Por eso hemos convencido a varias tribus de dragones que se nos unan en la batalla. Nuestros hermanos estarán aquí mañana mismo — explicó el dragón con forma humanoide.

— Pero aunque ustedes puedan volar hasta aquí, el ejército de Seyruun tardaría semanas — comentó Lina provocando un rostro de preocupación en sus compañeros.

— Así es, por eso debemos usar la Puerta Blanca — respondió el mensajero dragón, a lo que Filia suspiró incrédula.

— ¿Quiere usar la Puerta Blanca?, eso es imposible — contestó la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Qué es esa puerta de la que hablan?, ¿Algún objeto mágico? — preguntó Lina.

— Recuerdo haber leído de eso, es un conjuro de magia sagrada ¿No?, alguna forma de transporte — respondió Amelia intentando recordar lo que había investigado en sus estudios.

— La Puerta Blanca es un poderoso conjuro que conecta de forma temporal dos lugares por medio del plano astral — contestó Zaljas. — Debe lanzarse en ambos lados al mismo tiempo y permite el movimiento de cualquier número de individuos de forma instantánea.

— Pero es un conjuro demasiado difícil, yo no podría lanzarlo en este lado aunque quisiera — explicó Filia con una mirada desanimada.

— Pero no estas sola — le recordó la princesa poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

— Es cierto, Amelia ha estudiado magia sagrada, yo te ayudaré como pueda y además recuerda al Gran Dragón y los demás dragones del santuario — apoyó Lina levantando un puño. — Lo haremos.

— ¿Gran Dragón? — preguntó Zaljas al otro lado de la comunicación mágica.

— Si — respondió Filia luego de dar un largo suspiro y levantando nuevamente la mirada. — Estamos siendo acompañados por los dragones del Santuario del Dragón Rojo, su Gran Dragón es un poderoso sacerdote.

— Entonces podremos hacerlo, debemos hacerlo. Es cierto que es un conjuro peligroso, pero con la ayuda de otros dragones, sé que lo harás — la animó el mensajero. — Eres Filia Ul Copt, combatiste a la Estrella Oscura.

— Así es Filia, tenemos que intentarlo, es todo o nada — terminó de animarla la hechicera de rojo poniéndole la mano en el otro hombro.

— Esta bien, esta bien. Una grupo numeroso de demonios se nos escapó y marchó hacia el este, así que partiremos en esa dirección de inmediato para reducir la distancia y mañana lanzaremos el conjuro para traerlos hasta nuestra posición — aceptó la sacerdotisa.

Luego de que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en el plan de acción, se despidieron y terminaron la comunicación mágica, con lo que la joya usada por la princesa se quemó y se convirtió en polvo. Los héroes informaron de los planes al líder de los dragones que los acompañaban y, sólo minutos después, el pequeño ejercito partió rumbo al este para impedir que la legión demoniaca se les alejaran demasiado y acercarse al Abismo.

Al día siguiente, cerca de la hora acordada para empezar los encantamientos, el grupo de Lina se adelantó para buscar un lugar amplio y abierto para recibir a las tropas blancas. Luego de un rato encontraron un claro árido y vacío entre las tierras montañosas y volcánicas por las que viajaban. Filia dirigió la preparación de una enrome formación mágica en el suelo, ayudada por el resto de los héroes y algunos de los dragones que los acompañaban. Finalmente, Amelia se contactó con su padre por medio de un conjuro simple de comunicación para dar la señal de inicio, y el ritual arcano comenzó tanto en las afueras de Seyruun donde se habían reunido las tropas humanas y cientos de dragones, como en las tierras desérticas del lado de los héroes. Varios dragones rodearon la formación mágica y comenzaron a reunir sus energías mágicas mientras invocaban el poder de Ceiphied. Filia, más experimentada en el uso de magia sagrada que los luchadores del Santuario del Dragón Rojo, dirigió la ceremonia apoyada por el líder del templo. Amelia también se unió al encantamiento haciendo uso de los conocimientos que tenía de aquél tipo de magia. A los pocos minutos, la formación comenzó a brillar y el suelo tembló ligeramente, de pronto una esfera de luz brillante se formó a un metro del suelo en el medio del círculo mágico, y una neblina amarillenta formó un domo que cubrió la formación casi por completo. Filia lanzó un último conjuro para asegurar que la Puerta Blanca era estable, para finalmente anunciar que el conjuro había sido exitoso y el paso era seguro, a lo que los héroes y los dragones se alejaron de la neblina abriendo un amplio espacio alrededor.

En el lado de Seyruun, el Rey y sus tropas vieron sorprendidos como una semiesfera borrosa de magia idéntica a la creada por Filia se formaba en la formación mágica que los dragones dorados habían preparado mientras realizaban su parte del ritual. Finalmente, las bestias mágicas anunciaron a Philionel que el conjuro había terminado y el paso era seguro, pero las tropas humanas se mostraron reticentes de entrar en la neblina. Confiados, los dragones dorados dieron el primer paso y se adentraron en la nube mágica, desapareciendo del lugar. Philionel suspiró profundamente y se adelantó a sus tropas montado en un robusto caballo blanco. Alzó el puño derecho, cubierto por un guante blanco, y anunció que avanzarían para combatir el mal, internándose sin mostrar dudas en la neblina. Sus tropas se miraron nerviosas, pero accedieron al fin y siguieron a su rey en dirección de la luz blanca que tenían al frente. Los soldados avanzaron y fueron cegados unos segundos por la luz, pero luego de caminar lentamente unos pasos su visón empezó a aclararse. Vieron sorprendidos como pisaban tierras completamente diferentes, bajo sus pies había rocas y tierra árida en lugar de los verdes pastos que los sostenían sólo unos pasos atrás. Finalmente estaban en las tierras del sur este, cerca de Luna de Sangre, y se reunieron con los héroes y dragones que los esperaban.

Por fin los ejércitos de la ciudad blanca se unieron a la campaña junto a los dragones dorados y los poderosos dragones guerreros del santuario. Luego de la llegada y de saludar al Rey, Lina y su grupo se alejó ligeramente del resto de las tropas para preparar su propio plan. Mientras las tropas avanzaban hacia el este en dirección al Abismo, en un intento por tomar a las tropas demoniacas por sorpresa, los héroes intentarían atacar por su cuenta la otra parte del Triunvirato, la dragón negro Kala. Filia llamó a Xellos que apareció desde las sombras cerca de sus compañeros y se unió a la discusión. El demonio les indicó, con una voz algo dudosa, el lugar donde se encontraba Darkfall para que pudieran desplazarse hasta allá, el plan de la hechicera carmesí era destruir el lugar por completo a distancia si era necesario.

— Por fin estamos juntos de nuevo — comentó Filia con voz emocionada a Xellos, contenta de poder estar junto a él pese a las circunstancias. — ¿No te alegra?

— Si... — respondió el demonio no muy seguro, invadido por las dudas de acercarse a Kala nuevamente, pero ocultando de inmediato sus dudas con una cuidadosamente diseñada sonrisa. — Claro que si, todo saldrá bien.

Continuará.

 **Avance del** **p** **r** **ó** **ximo** **capítulo** **:** **Darkfall, ¿Dónde está Xellos?**

Los justicieros marchan rumbo a Darkfall, el hogar de la dragón negro Kala.

¿Podrán los conjuros de Lina romper las defensas del siniestro lugar?

¿Vencerá Xellos a su peor enemigo?

El corazón de un ser sin corazón, un destino que ya ha sido escrito, la batalla de lo que es contra lo que fue.


	10. Darkfall, ¿Dónde está Xellos?

_Esta es una historia que publiqué hace muchos años, pero quedo sin terminar y sin pulir. Estoy publicándola una vez más en una versión corregida y junto al epílogo que nunca mostré por acá. Ocurre un año después del final de Slayers Try y omite los eventos de Revolution y Evolution-R._

 _Lobo Palabragris_

 **Capítulo** **10** **:** **Darkfall, ¿Dónde está Xellos?**

— Muy Xellos, ¿Dónde esta ese lugar entonces? — preguntó Lina mientras planeaban en detalle sus próximos pasos.

El grupo discutía en las afueras del campamento montado por las tropas de humanos y dragones que se preparaban para partir al Abismo, las tierras en las que sospechaban que las fuerzas demoniacas de Hound se reunían. Los héroes habían decidido separarse del ejercito para partir por su cuenta a combatir a la dragón Kala, y el sacerdote demoniaco había dicho que sabía donde estaba.

— Darkfall se encuentra en los Estados Costeros del oeste, es un enorme pantano cubierto con magia demoniaca y habitado por monstruos peligrosos — contestó el oscuro sacerdote con un rostro resignado.

— Tardaríamos semanas en llegar si vamos por tierra — dudó la hechicera mirando al suelo mientras planeaba. — ¿Podrías llevarnos a todos con tu magia?

— Podría, pero el perímetro mágico no me dejará transportarlos hasta el lugar mismo. Puedo acercarlos y tendríamos que caminar un par de días, quizás usar magia para ocultar nuestra presencia.

— ¿Qué opinan? — preguntó Lina a sus compañeros, que asintieron algo dudosos pero sin un mejor plan. — Esta bien entonces, vamos de una vez.

El grupo se preparó a partir mientras Amelia se dirigía con su padre para explicarle los detalles de su estrategia. Luego de unos minutos, todo estuvo listo para partir y los aventureros se reunieron una vez más con Xellos en las afueras del campamento. Los miembros del grupo sujetaron al demonio para que éste los trasportara con el uso de sus habilidades demoniacas. De pronto, el entorno se oscureció por unos segundos y, cuando pudieron aclarar su visión, se vieron transportados a las tierras boscosas al suroeste de Seyruun, desde donde continuarían a pie unas decenas de kilómetros para reducir las posibilidades de ser detectados.

El grupo había caminado toda la mañana hacia el oeste, mientras el suelo se volvía cada vez más húmedo. Se habían detenido minutos antes para descansar y comer algo, pero Xellos se había alejado del resto del grupo mientras comían, y en ese momento se encontraba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol con rostro pensativo.

— _¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_ — pensó el demonio mientras evaluaba su situación. — _¿Por qué los traje?, esto es un desastre._

Había sido distante con Filia desde que se habían reencontrado y estaba consciente de que la causa de sus dudas era Kala, la misma a la que se supone debían destruir. Lo había molestado una desagradable sensación de presión en el pecho desde que empezó a caminar junto a sus compañeros, como si escrutaran cada uno de sus movimientos por sospecha de una traición.

— _Nunca podré hacer lo que me piden, sé que fallaré cuando llegue el momento. Nunca podría dañar a Kala y tampoco dejaré que Lina la mate_ — continuó cuestionando en su mente mientras miraba las sombras proyectadas por las ramas de los árboles bailando en el suelo. — _Pero eso... ¿En qué me convierte? ¿Traidor?, soy demonio, maldición._

De pronto, una imagen de la brillante sonrisa de Filia, iluminada por la luz del sol, apareció en la mente de Xellos. Trató, sin éxito, de remover la imagen de su cabeza con una sacudida. Dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos para luego frotarlos fuertemente con los dedos de una mano.

— _Si, lo se. Debo estar con Filia, protegerla_ — se dijo a sí mismo. — _Pero, ¿Por qué?_

— _Sabes bien el por qué_ — respondió alguna voz dentro de su propia cabeza. — _La amas._

— _Soy un demonios, rayos. Cualquiera podría derrotarme en este estado, patético_ — continuó como si se respondiera a sí mismo, pero entonces vio otra vez a la sacerdotisa dragón, la imaginó sentada a su lado, casi pudo olerla. Inconscientemente sonrió y miró al cielo. — _¿De qué me sirve todo esto?, nunca me sentí así._

Otra imagen apareció en la mente del demonio, la de Lina y Gourry combatiendo lado a lado. Recordó al caballero desesperado al creer que su compañera estaba perdida, saltando de roca en roca y partiendo montañas con tal de alcanzarla luego de que la hechicera utilizara _Giga Slave_ contra Fibrizo. Juntos tenían una fuerza que ninguno de los dos mostraba por sí mismo, juntos eran más.

— _¿Será eso posible?, que nosotros también..._

— ¿Xellos? — esta vez no era su imaginación, claramente escuchó la voz de Filia un par de metros más abajo, llamándolo. — ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la tarde?

— Ah... — rápidamente enterró sus preocupaciones y sus dudas en las profundidades de su ser y cubrió su rostro con una máscara de tranquilidad despreocupada y una sonrisa, antes de saltar al suelo. — Claro, ya voy.

Luego de que el demonio bajara de la rama en la que estaba sentado y se reuniera con Filia, ambos caminaron y se perdieron entre los árboles. Oculto entre ramas y hojas sombrías, observaba la escena Zelgadis, que se asomó luego de que el demonio y la dragón se marcharan. A su lado se encontraba Amelia sujeta de su brazo, también oculta entre las sombras de los arbustos.

— _[ ¿Q_ _ué le mostraste?_ _]_ — preguntó la joven en la mente del hombre quimera por medio del espíritu. — _[ Y ocultar nuestra presencia y todo eso, ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ]_

— _[ Só_ _lo le mostré lo que necesitaba ver_ _y le dije lo que necesitaba escuchar ]_ — respondió el espiritista enigmático, antes de mirar a la joven y hablarle en voz baja. — Te contaré después, pero no le digas a nadie.

— Si ya lo se, no le diré a nadie... — respondió también en voz baja, pero luego comenzó a tirar insistentemente de su brazo. — Pero vamos, nos están esperando y... van a pensar mal.

— Esta bien, esta bien, pero no me tires — le respondió el joven con el rostro avergonzado.

Al lado de la fogata que habían preparado y que la hechicera había encendido con un sencillo conjuro, Lina y Gourry calentaban algo de comida para almorzar antes de seguir con su viaje. El caballero bebió largamente de un odre antes de dárselo a su compañera y mirar con el rostro algo confuso a sus alrededores.

— ¿Dónde están todos? — preguntó el guerrero mientras intentaba encontrar a sus compañeros de viaje. — Hace un rato estaban todos por aquí y de pronto, ya no hay nadie.

— Ni idea, quizás estén... — comenzó a decir la hechicera luego de beber por su cuenta y mirar para un lado y para otro, pero su rostro se ruborizó y dejó de hablar.

— ¿Estén qué?

— ¡No importa!, no quiero saberlo — respondió la joven con el rostro casi tan rojo como sus ropas. — Deben estar ocupados, ya vendrán.

Entre los árboles muertos y vapores nauseabundos de Darkfall, una joven caminaba sinuosa por las sombras del lugar como una serpiente asechando a su presa. Sus ojos brillaban con el reflejo de fuegos fantasmales y la locura tras ellos se hacía evidente. Kala se acercó con paso irregular a uno de los muchos estanques hechizados de su hogar, en los que solía espiar a amigos y a enemigos por igual. La imagen proyectada sobre las aguas mágicas mostraba una habitación oscura y tétrica, tallada en la roca de alguna caverna y adornada con huesos, en medio de la que se arremolinaba un torbellino oscuro del que salían continuamente criaturas malignas y demoníacas. Era el portal arcano abierto por Hound días antes, que continuaba en funcionamiento. Las legiones de la oscuridad seguían saliendo de la grieta dimensional y agrupándose en las afueras de la fortaleza subterránea del Abismo.

— Por fin ha llegado el momento — se dijo Kala emocionada. — es hora de que La Bestia sea resucitada.

Decidida a comenzar las preparaciones de algún oscuro ritual por su cuenta, la joven se desplazó hasta su altar personal, oculto en el interior de un muro de árboles retorcidos. En el interior de la rudimentaria habitación semi cerrada, se encontraba la formación mágica grabada en el suelo, y el pedestal con el cráneo de dragón con el que realizaba sus encantamientos más poderosos. Se acercó al centro del lugar y giró el cráneo para que sus cuencas vacías apuntaran hacia el muro opuesto a su posición. Con una palabra mágica, una luz espectral salió del interior de la calvera y proyectó a unos metros de distancia la misma escena que acababa de ver en el estanque, el portal demoniaco de Hound. Levantó con una mano una esfera de cristal negro con el aspecto de un enorme ojo oscuro, y pronunció otra palabra mágica con lo que un cetro de hueso tallado se materializó en su otro puño.

— La puerta que abriste me servirá bien, padre... — rió la dragón negro antes de dirigirse a un extremo de la formación mágica. — El caos por fin volverá.

En uno de los bordes del círculo rúnico del suelo, la dragón alzó su vara y, con una orden, ésta se cubrió de un fuego verdoso. Realizo una serie de movimientos que, gracias al resplandor mágico del instrumento, dibujaron una figura ritual en el aire. Al instante, la formación grabada bajo sus pies cambió y apareció el símbolo de uno de los dioses malignos, Azul Caótico. La dragón luego caminó hasta otro lugar del borde del círculo mágico y repitió el proceso. La formación bajó sus pies cambió y los símbolos de Niebla Mortal fueron dibujados en un pequeño círculo. Repitió el proceso en los otros dos cuadrantes del gran círculo, e inscribió las imágenes de Ojos de Rubí y de Estrella Oscura. Habiendo terminado, la formación completa comenzó a brillar con una luz verdosa, mientras un trueno recorrió los cielos sobre el lugar.

La joven volvió al centro de la formación mágica y, mientras las runas comenzaban a resplandecer, pudo ver en la escena proyectada por el cráneo de dragón que el portal demoniaco de Hound comenzaba a temblar y sus bordes brillaban ligeramente con una luz verdosa. Kala sonrió orgullosa y se dispuso a continuar, pero en ese momento un horrible graznido llamó su atención. Un cuervo de aspecto temible se acercó volando y bajó para posarse a su lado con gran escándalo.

— Munin, ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó la dragón, a lo que el pájaro respondió con otro chillido amenazador y apuntó con el pico en dirección a los estanques encantados.

Sin perder tiempo, la dragón salió corriendo del claro con el altar y se dirigió a uno de los estanques cercanos. Con un movimiento de la mano, apareció claramente la imagen del grupo de Lina acercándose a los límites exteriores de Darkfall.

— Los juguetes llegaron muy pronto... esto no era parte del plan... — se lamentó la joven, mordiéndose un labio. — Necesito mas tiempo.

La dragón permaneció frente al estanque pensando por unos minutos sin decir una palabra, viendo la escena de los héroes en camino a sus dominios. Luego de un rato, retrocedió unos pasos y se acercó a un grupo de árboles cercano, cerró los ojos y pronunció unas sencillas palabras con una potencia sobrenatural, que resonaron con ecos profundos desde las sombras. Segundos después, aparecieron dos figuras oscuras y apenas distinguibles entre la oscuridad del lugar, como lagartos siniestros con enormes colas y ojos brillantes.

— Zzssss'grth — siseó una de las criaturas.

— Trk'tkl gss zeesg — respondió Kala en la lengua de los reptiles, a lo que las criaturas asintieron lentamente para luego perderse nuevamente entre las sombras.

— Odio a los lagartos... — se dijo la joven con una mueca peligrosa, mirando en otra dirección. — Por deliciosos que sean.

Se acercó de nuevo a las aguas estancadas y continuó observando a los aventureros que se acercaban, aún a varios kilómetros. Con un movimiento de la mano, la imagen proyectada cambió y se acercó al rostro del sacerdote demoniaco del grupo.

— Ahora qué harás, Xellos... ¿A qué vienes? — preguntó en voz alta la joven mientras observaba detenidamente cada movimiento del demonio, siguiendo los ojos del sacerdote con los suyos. — Quédate, quédate conmigo, debes quedarte... ¡Te quedarás! — exclamó de pronto con furia en el rostro, pero cambió de inmediato su expresión para mostrar una sonrisa y una mirada melancólica, derramando incluso una lágrima fría y solitaria. — Por favor, quédate.

La dragón realizó otro movimiento de su mano y la imagen mágica desapareció, mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo. Sus ojos se estrecharon y su sonrisa volvió a extenderse por su rostro mientras consideraba sus próximos pasos. De pronto lanzó una fuerte carcajada y se cubrió la cara con una mano.

— Jaja... ahora que lo pienso, creo que carbonizarán a los hombres lagarto antes de que se presenten — negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba y comenzó a caminar hacia algún otro lugar de su pantano. — Necesito algo mejor para recibirlos o no me dejarán conjurar en paz.

Ya era el segundo día de viaje a pie de los héroes desde que Xellos los había transportado en dirección de Darkfall. Habían caminado toda la mañana por un sendero cada vez más desierto, cada vez más pantanoso, y cada vez más muerto. Ya era medio día y todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Lina, al frente del grupo junto a Gourry, miró de reojo a Amelia por encima de su hombro. Había notado hacía un buen rato que la princesa intercambiaba miradas sospechosas con Zelgadis que caminaba a su lado, aunque habían permanecido en silencio. La hechicera se preguntaba si había algún problema, la princesa no se caracterizaba por viajar en silencio por grandes periodos de tiempo, pero temía que pudiese ser algo personal por lo que permanecía sin preguntar nada, pese a su curiosidad.

— ¿Cuántos son? — preguntó de pronto la princesa sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, lo que causó que una expresión de confusión apareciera en Lina y sus compañeros.

— Ya son seis — respondió Zelgadis igual de enigmático.

— ¿Seis qué? — preguntó la hechicera de rojo aún sin entender.

— Nos siguen — explicó brevemente el espiritista. — Desde un par de horas, al principio eran tres, pero ahora son seis criaturas, malignas y no humanas.

— ¿Cómo lo... — comenzó a preguntar Lina, pero fue interrumpida antes de terminar.

— Sentimos su presencia — se apresuró en responder Amelia.

— ¿Sintieron su presencia?, pero ¿Cómo? — continuó preguntando la hechicera, nuevamente sin recibir una respuesta satisfactoria.

Zelgadis miró de reojo a la princesa a su lado, que al instante dio media vuelta con las palmas hacia el frente y, con una exclamación, lanzó un rayo luminoso hacia una gran roca al lado del camino. El sitio impactado cambió de color progresivamente y comenzó a hacerse visible una figura humanoide de altura impresionante y rasgos reptilianos, piel escamosa y una larga cola, que había permanecido camuflada. Casi de inmediato, otro individuo de rasgos similares apareció entre unos árboles y se lanzó sobre Amelia, pero fue detenido en seco a pocos centímetros de la joven, al ser sujetado firmemente del hombro por el espiritista que se había acercado de un salto.

— _Fuente de todos los espíritus, fuego azul que nunca se extingue..._ — comenzó a recitar la hechicera blanca mientras a su lado, Zel le daba un poderoso golpe de puño en el vientre al hombre lagarto que sujetaba, para luego balancearlo por sobre su cabeza con una maniobra que lo arrojó a varios metros de distancia.

— _¡Visfarank!_ — terminó de conjurar al fin la joven mientras su compañero pasaba corriendo frente a ella con un puño levantado. Tocó el puño del espiritista que corría con su palma, cubriéndolo con una luz brillante.

Al segundo siguiente, Zelgadis dio un salto hacia adelante justo al tiempo que otra criatura salía de la oscuridad de los árboles a un lado del camino para atacarlos, un demonio hecho de sombras. el joven lo impactó de lleno con el puño cubierto por la magia de Amelia, que lo atravesó lanzando pequeñas gotas de sombra que estallaron en el aire y dejaron un agujero en uno de sus costados. El demonio menor cayó al suelo intentando inútilmente cubrir la herida mientras se disipaba en incontables fragmentos de oscuridad.

— ¡Adelante! — exclamó el espiritista indicando con su otra mano hacia el camino mientras corría de vuelta hacia la princesa. — Vienen dos más.

Tal como indicó, desde los lados del camino unos metros al frente del grupo, dos hombres lagarto adicionales aparecieron y se dispusieron a atacar. Cómo los dos primeros, tenían unos dos metros de altura y la piel cubierta de escamas verdosas, ojos amarillos y largas colas, vestían rudimentarios taparrabos y estos dos portaban enormes machetes. Mientras un segundo rayo luminoso conjurado por Amelia terminaba de noquear a la primera criatura que se había hecho visible, el oponente golpeado y arrojado segundos antes por el espiritista aún se retorcía en el suelo e intentaba ponerse de pie.

— ¿Cómo... — comenzó a preguntar por tercera vez la hechicera, pero cambió su expresión mientras se preparaba para combatir. — No importa, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos.

La hechicera le hizo una señal a Gourry, que se adelantó para detenerlos con su espada mientras ella conjuraba. Al mismo tiempo, Zelgadis se acercaba a la criatura que había arrojado antes con un mano en el pomo de su espada, pero miró con el rabillo del ojo a la princesa y cambió de opinión. Empuñó nuevamente la mano con fuerza y se agachó para sujetar el cuello de la criatura antes de darle tres poderosos golpes en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.

— Filia, por allá — indicó luego de darle un último puñetazo a su oponente, al tiempo que una segunda sombra aparecía desde el otro lado del camino, cerca de la sacerdotisa.

La dragón dorado no perdió la oportunidad y con un rápido conjuro, una luz resplandeciente apareció en sus manos y fue proyectada como un cono hacia el demonio que se acercaba, destruyéndolo de inmediato.

— _¡Bola de Fuego!_ — oyeron a Lina que terminaba de conjurar, segundos antes de que una explosión de flamas cubriera parte del camino, al tiempo que Gourry retrocedía de un salto evitando el hechizo ardiente.

— ¿Queda alguno más? — preguntó Amelia luego de mirar a un lado y al otro, confirmando que habían caído las seis criaturas que su compañero había sentido anteriormente.

— No cerca — respondió Zelgadis luego de cerrar los ojos y presionar dos dedos contra su sien por un momento. — Siento un par de presencias hostiles más, pero creo que a varios kilómetros.

— Eso fue impresionante — comentó Xellos asintiendo con una sonrisa de asombro. — Yo recién había sentido una de las sombras.

— ¿Y desde cuándo actúan tan sincronizados? — preguntó Lina mirando a la princesa desde más adelante.

— Desde... — empezó Amelia, pero pareció sonrojarse y miró hacia el suelo por un segundo. — De hecho estoy aprendiendo lo básico del espíritu y empiezo a entender eso de sentir presencias.

— Bueno... como sea, mientras sea útil esta bien — respondió la hechicera sacudiendo la cabeza, intentando no pensarlo más de lo necesario. — Sigamos.

Luego del encuentro hostil, el viaje continuó con relativa tranquilidad por un buen rato. Sin embargo, todos los héroes tenían la incómoda sensación de que alguien los observaba, como si una mirada invisible los siguiera a cada paso, observándolos, espiándolos, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Cada vez se internaban más en el corazón de Darkfall, los territorios de Kala, y su corrupción era cada vez más evidente. Cada vez más los árboles aparecían muertos y secos, y el sonido de los animales se volvió infrecuente, hasta que todo fue silencio tétrico y la inmundicia de las aguas putrefactas.

— _¿Qué debo hacer?_ — se preguntó Xellos mientras avanzaba un paso más atrás que Filia. Lo había estado pensando por dos días y aún no había podido llegar a un conclusión.

— _Debo protegerla, lo se, pero..._ — continuó pensando en la sacerdotisa que caminaba frente a él, pero aún confundido, muy en lo profundo aún sentía que debía proteger a Kala. La única circunstancia en la que había oído que un demonio tuviera dudas acerca de dos dragones era acerca de a cuál matar primero, pero él se encontraba en una disyuntiva muy diferente, a cuál amaba más. Mientras más lo pensaba, más absurdo le parecía. — _Y aquí estoy yo, preguntándome esto._

Con cada paso su corazón latía más fuerte, como si pudiera sentir la presencia de su antigua amante frente a él, como si pudiera sentir una tragedia acercándose. Pensó en la dragón negro por un momento, imagino su rostro de facciones delicadas, su piel blanca como huesos secados bajo el sol, sus ojos oscuros y profundos, tan negros como su cabello de azabache, como un espíritu en medio de la noche más oscura.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — oyó de pronto la voz de Filia que le hablaba. La sacerdotisa acababa de detenerse y lo miraba expectante, quizás temiendo que le ocurriera algo malo, quizás sospechando algo aún peor, pero aún así intentando mostrar una sonrisa. — Te noto extraño... más de lo usual.

— Eso es un secreto — contestó el demonio en broma luego de escoger y desplegar una tranquila sonrisa de su repertorio de gestos, antes de continuar mintiendo con un profesionalismo envidiable. — Es broma, es sólo que estoy algo preocupado por una posible trampa.

— Si tú... — comenzó a responder la sacerdotisa parando por un momento y dando un largo suspiro. — Si tú lo dices, esta bien.

Unos pasos más adelante, Amelia miró de reojo a la pareja, al demonio en particular. Recordó por un momento al Xellos de un par de años antes, cuando se había unido hacía poco al grupo, y le pareció algo diferente. Quizás era más malvado en esa época, quizás era más misterioso, o quizás simplemente era diferente. Sonrió al recordar alguna ocasión en que intentó reformarlo por medio de canciones de justicia y palabras de esperanza, pero sólo había logrado causarle un terrible dolor de cabeza.

— _Eso debe haber sido una molestia_ — pensó la princesa recordando el episodio, pero en ese momento parecía la única forma de enfrentar a un demonio. Con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no había razón para combatirlo, o quizás simplemente se había aburrido de intentarlo. Fuese por sus órdenes o por su naturaleza, no se comportaba como otros demonios e incluso ayudó al grupo en varias ocasiones. — _Que criatura más extraña._

Amelia intentaba reconciliar en su cabeza cómo una criatura creada por Ojos de Rubí, supuestamente para ayudarlo en su tarea de destruir el mundo, podía terminar salvándolos y acompañándoles en su viaje, qué fuerza misteriosa podía haberlo hecho cambiar. La única ambición en el corazón de un demonio debería ser el ansia por destruir y servir a su señor, pero éste incluso había unido sus poderes con las energías divinas de Filia para detener a Estrella Oscura. Se sabía de criaturas híbridas con sangre u orígenes demoniacos que podían desarrollar intereses y deseos similares a los humanos, pero nunca un demonio puro y de alto nivel como Xellos, sólo inferior a los Señores Oscuros. Era sin duda una paradoja, un demonio que incluso parecía mostrar sentimientos positivos, por limitados que fuesen.

— _¿Será todo parte de_ _algún_ _plan de tan largo plazo que no logro imaginar un objetivo?, o sera..._ — pensó la princesa sacudiendo la cabeza en negación de sus propias ideas. — _O será realmente que el amor puede hacer eso._

— _[ No sé si eso sea posible ]_ — respondió Zelgadis en la mente de la joven, claramente habiendo escuchado al menos sus últimos pensamientos. La princesa ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia mental de su compañero, no le molestó escucharlo. — _[ Pero ahora tenemos problemas, se acercan. ]_

— Prepárense amigos, se acercan — anunció el espiritista al resto del grupo, que lo miraron por un momento pero de inmediato se pusieron en guardia y se prepararon para lo que fuese que el hombre quimera hubiese percibido.

El estruendo de un pesado aleteo hizo retumbar la tierra mientras el grupo alzaba la mirada y buscaba en el cielo el origen del sonido. Una enorme figura alada y negra descendió volando unos metros más adelante en el camino, un dragón negro de proporciones notables. Gracias al aviso del hombre quimera, los aventureros estaban preparados y tanto Filia como Amelia habían empezado a conjurar. El dragón retrajo la cabeza mientras inhalaba con el hocico bien abierto y, uno par de segundos después, exhaló poderosamente en dirección al grupo arrojando un amplio cono de líquido oscuro como aguas estancadas.

— _..._ _Ina Zumri Ya Lu Yu ¡Tapparrasama!_ — terminó de conjurar la princesa al tiempo que vaciaba las aguas de un pequeño recipiente de cuero hacia un lado y hacia otro. Un globo de luz púrpura brilló por unos segundos al rededor del grupo dejando un círculo de runas brillantes grabadas en el suelo.

— _¡Barrera de Luz!_ — conjuro casi al mismo tiempo la sacerdotisa dragón, creando un hexágono de luz dorada justo al rededor del círculo mágico recién lanzado por Amelia, que se alzó como un pilar fortificando al grupo en su interior. Tan pronto terminó de conjurar su barrera, Filia continuó advirtiendo a sus compañeros con una voz enérgica. — Cuidado con su aliento, es ácido.

Mientras ambos conjuros eran lanzados, la sustancia se extendió hacia los héroes rápidamente formando un cono de lluvia letal, pero fue detenido y desviado tanto por la barrera hexagonal de la sacerdotisa como por el círculo de magia divina lanzado por la princesa. Densas gotas de ácido fueron arrojadas en todas las direcciones y tanto árboles, rocas y e incluso el suelo mismo que entró en contacto con el líquido comenzaron a borbotear y a despedir vapores peligrosos con un siseo. Luego de unos segundos, el ataque de aliento se detuvo al tiempo que la fortificación luminosa de Filia desaparecía, y el grupo quedó custodiado en un círculo de runas mágicas, al centro de la destrucción provocada por el baño corrosivo que acababa de cubrir el lugar.

— Muy bien... pero aún así no pasaran — anunció con una voz rasposa y gutural el dragón frente al grupo, al tiempo que su cuerpo empezaba a brillar con una luz apagada. Su figura se redujo y, en pocos segundos, había adquirido una rudimentaria forma humanoide de un par de metros de altura, largas garras oscuras, facciones similares a un reptil y una larga cola negra. — Son órdenes de la Señora.

— _[ Otro ]_ — advirtió Zelgadis, instintivamente en la mente de Amelia en lugar de al resto del grupo, pero de inmediato se volteó y habló en voz alta. — Viene otro por atrás, ¡Cuidado!

Entre los árboles a un lado del camino, un par de metros más atrás del grupo, se oyó otro estruendo mientras varios troncos eran derribados con el paso furioso de otro monstruo. Una cabeza amenazadora se extendió por entre los árboles caídos, apoyada en un largo cuello de escamas verdes, seguido por las garras y alas de otro enorme dragón. La criatura corría en sus cuatro patas botando todo en su camino, pero tan pronto llegó al camino, salió del mar de troncos sombríos con un salto. Su cuerpo también resplandeció con una luz oscura y tocó el suelo convertido en otro humanoide alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y un tinte verdoso en la piel, cubierto con una armadura ligera de cuero y un machete en cada mano.

— Como dice mi hermano, no podrán pasar — anunció el dragón convertido en hombre mientras tomaba una posición defensiva con un machete al frente, y empezaba a acercarse a la retaguardia del grupo.

El hombre quimera retrocedió y se unió a Xellos que avanzaba en dirección al recién aparecido dragón verde, Filia se preparó para ayudarlos con sus poderes desde el centro de la formación. Mientras, Gourry no lo dudó un segundo y corrió con su espada preparada al encuentro de la bestia negra que había lanzado el cono ácido, Lina y Amelia se preparaban para apoyarlo desde el interior del persistente círculo de protección lanzado por la princesa.

El dragón del frente alzó las garras alistándose para recibir al caballero que lanzó una primera estocada tan pronto estuvo al alcance. Una fracción de segundo antes, las zarpas del guerrero reptil se cubrieron por una energía mágica de color púrpura oscuro que protegió sus extremidades mientras las usaba para desviar la espada del guerrero. Comenzaron un duelo de cuerpo a cuerpo entre la espada sagrada del humano y las garras mágicamente reforzadas del dragón que combatía con una fuerza y destreza sobrehumana.

De pronto, entre espadazos y golpes y usando una precisión extraordinaria, Gourry logró rodear y guiar a su oponente para le diera la espalda a las hechiceras, que aprovecharon de lanzar una serie de flechas de fuego y delgados rayos luminosos. El dragón logró evitar algunos, detuvo uno de los rayos con una de sus garras escudadas con magia mientras con la otra desviaba un espadazo, y recibió un par de ataques flamígeros de Lina en el hombro y la espalda, pero sin recibir heridas serias. Por un momento las miró con desprecio antes de volver a dedicarle su atención al duelo con el espadachín, que se vio obligado a rodar para evitar un poderoso zarpazo.

— Es un monstruo — maldijo la princesa al ver la ineficacia de sus hechizos. — Vamos Lina, ¿No se supone que _Drag Slave_ fue creado específicamente para matar dragones?

— Estamos muy cerca para usarlo desde aquí... — respondió la hechicera, pero de inmediato bajó la mirada pensativa. — Pero, si pudiéramos hacer lo del otro día en la pelea con Gorath, tal vez funcionaría. ¿Puedes repetir esa barrera aquí?

— Si, pero se rompería el círculo que nos protege ahora y no creo que pueda volverlo a lanzar pronto, si usan su aliento estaríamos en problemas — respondió la princesa algo nerviosa.

— Eso lo pensaremos después, ya sabes como es esto, es todo o nada — continuó la hechicera para iniciar de inmediato su conjuro, a lo que Amelia asintió preparándose para lanzar su barrera mágica al rededor de su enemigo. — _Mas negro que la noche, mas rojo que la sangre_ _..._

Gourry miró de reojo a la hechicera cuando escuchó el conjuro que recitaba, pero con ello perdió por un momento la concentración, justo al tiempo que un golpe y un garrazo consecutivos se dirigían en su contra. Logró esquivar por milímetros el puñetazo, pero no alcanzó a librarse de la zarpa que dejó tres profundos cortes en su pecho y lo obligó a retroceder y combatir a la defensiva. El dragón aprovechó el cambio en la dirección de la pelea para lanzar un par de golpes rápidos adicionales que el espadachín logró evitar, y luego un poderoso garrazo desde arriba hacia su rostro. Gourry alzó su espada para frenar el ataque, pero sintió una fuerte patada a un lado de la rodilla por parte de su oponente, que lo hizo tambalearse y retroceder.

Aprovechando la apertura, el dragón negro exhaló fuertemente en preparación para usar nuevamente su arma de aliento. Dadas sus posiciones en ese momento, aunque el cono de ácido fuese más pequeño en volumen dada la forma humana de la bestia, igualmente lograría atrapar al caballero y las dos hechiceras tras él. Pese a haber caído al suelo con una rodilla magullada, Gourry notó que el conjuro de su compañera estaba casi listo a sus espaldas. Se lanzó desesperadamente hacia adelante con su espada, que fue desviada con una garra del dragón que aún preparaba su arma innata, pero luego con una fuerte embestida con la hombrera que lo hizo retroceder un paso. En el momento mismo en que el caballero impactó a la bestia, Lina le gritó que se apartara antes de terminar su hechizo. Reuniendo todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz luego de embestir al enemigo, dio un poco elegante salto hacia atrás que lo arrojó desbalanceado y lo hizo rodar por el suelo. Pese a ser un salto desesperado, lo ejecutó en el momento justo en que un círculo de runas con una estrella de seis puntas brillaba en el suelo a los pies del enemigo y se alzaba como un muro luminoso. Desde el interior, el dragón intentó escupir su arma de aliento, pero la sustancia negruzca chocó con las paredes mágicas y fue repelido hacia el interior llenando el cilindro mágico de un vapor opaco.

— _¡Drag Slave!_ — terminó de conjurar justo a tiempo la hechicera de rojo, y la barrera mágica de la princesa dejó entrar el rayo arcano que salió disparado de sus manos, pero no permitió que la explosión saliera.

El lugar ocupado por el dragón se convirtió en un pilar de flamas incandescentes, rojas y amarillas en un inicio, pero blancas y cegadoras luego. La barrera mágica colapsó unos segundos después, incapaz de contener por completo la poderosa explosión, y estalló en una onda de choque ardiente que derribo a Lina y Amelia, e hizo rodar por el suelo aún más a Gourry que no pudo más que cubrirse el rostro con un brazo mientras sujetaba firmemente su espada en posición segura. Cuando la energía finalmente se disipó, en el sitio ocupado antes por el dragón negro no quedó más que el suelo y las rocas fundidas como un cráter volcánico.

— Por fin, eso si funcionó — celebró Lina poniéndose de pie junto a la princesa y buscando a su guardián con la mirada para ir en su ayuda. El ruido de golpes y explosiones a su espalda le indicaron que el combate de sus compañeros con el otro dragón aún continuaba.

Mientras las hechiceras y el caballero combatía a su oponente, Zelgadis desenvainó su espada y corrió al lado de Xellos que avanzaba con el bastón listo para combatir al dragón verde. Justo antes de que llegaran a distancia de cuerpo a cuerpo, media docena de delgados rayos dorados se extendieron en curvas a ambos lados desde la posición de Filia, formando arcos luminosos que intentaron golpear al oponente. La criatura saltó hacia atrás esquivando algunos de los ataques de la sacerdotisa y golpeó uno de los rayos de luz con su machete, disipándolo en una lluvia de chispas brillantes. Al fin el demonio y el hombre quimera se acercaron al oponente y empezaron a intercambiar golpes sin perder el tiempo, pero el dragón usó ambas armas para repeler el ataque, e incluso lanzar algunos peligrosos contraataques.

— Por qué no usas esos poderes mentales tuyos — reclamó el sacerdote demonio a su compañero, mientras ambos se esforzaban por lanzar golpes sin perder miembros por los machetazos que volaban de un lado a otro con una agilidad antinatural.

— Tendrás que mantenerlo... — comenzó a responder Zelgadis, pero se vio obligado a detenerse y agachar la cabeza para evitar un corte dirigido a su rostro. Respondió con una estocada rápida que fue desviada por el hábil dragón antes de continuar. — ¿Puedes mantenerlo ocupado un momento?

El demonio respondió afirmativamente al tiempo que un par de conos de energía negra se formaban a ambos lados de su cabeza y salían disparados hacia el enemigo como taladros letales mientras lanzaba otro golpe del bastón. El dragón se vio obligado a retroceder para evitar uno de los ataques, pero fue capaz de detener el otro y continuó enfrentado a Xellos, que hizo un esfuerzo por evitar que continuara avanzando. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Zel retrocedió unos pasos y bajó la espada mientras alzaba la otra mano y la dirigía hacia su oponente con los ojos cerrados.

En el plano astral, el espiritista extendió su esencia hasta el alma del dragón verde y forzó un contacto para iniciar un combate mental en el espacio interior. Frente al hombre quimera apareció una turbulenta flama de brillos blancos y verdosos que se arremolinó con fuerza frente a su presencia. Zelgadis mantenía su forma normal y se encontraba desarmado, pero extendió una mano en dirección a la llamarada para tratar de atravesar sus defensas con rapidez. Sin embargo, tan pronto se acercó, el globo de flamas verdosas pareció ordenarse y calmarse, mientras cambiaba de forma y adquiría un aspecto similar al de su enorme cuerpo de dragón. Un monstruo borroso y poco definido, pero con cuatro patas poderosas, enormes alas a medio formar, una larga cola y un cuello extendido que terminaba en una cabeza y un hocico repleto de peligrosos colmillos. El monstruo astral lo atacó de inmediato con un intento de mordedura, pero el espiritista se deslizó hacia atrás como si una fuerza invisible jalara de su cuerpo poniéndolo a salvo.

— _[ Maldición, has sido entrenado ]_ — exclamó mentalmente el espiritista luego de evitar por poco la mordedura, alzando la mirada ante la monstruosa pero poco refinada figura del dragón. — _[ Pero eso no es suficiente, bestia. ]_

El héroe se concentró por un segundo y su cuerpo se rodeó por una flama celeste. Su figura aumentó de tamaño ligeramente, y una espada larga apareció en una de sus manos, cuya hoja brilló y quedó cubierta de flamas de color azul claro. De inmediato se lanzó al ataque contra el monstruo, que se alzó en sus patas traseras y comenzó a defenderse con garras y mordedura. El dragón combatía con una fuerza extraordinaria, pero en el espacio interior las habilidades del espiritista se veían amplificadas. Con gran destreza lanzó varias estocadas y evitó una tremenda mordedura de la criatura, mientras desviaba su cabeza con un golpe del pomo de su espada. Luego, lanzó un poderoso corte con el arma flamígera que impactó en la parte baja del cuello del dragón, que respondió con un aullido. Mientras la espada espiritual cortaba la superficie de la bestia, Zelgadis se concentró en el núcleo de su oponente para visualizar sus defensas. Surgieron como un muro de lianas y troncos muertos, no muy diferentes de la vegetación del pantano que habitaba, pero cubiertos por una apagada luz verdosa. Imaginó a la espada con la que atacaba cortando las ramas y, con un rápido movimiento, la hoja cubierta de flamas celestes cercenó más de la mitad de las defensas de la bestia, pero no pudo romperlo por completo.

— _[ Rayos, que duro eres ]_ — pensó en voz alta el espiritista mientras su oponente retrocedía tambaleándose y gimiendo, pero volvía a levantarse cansadamente para intentar continuar con su defensa.

En el mundo físico había pasado sólo una fracción de segundo desde que Zel había alzado la palma e iniciado el combate espiritual, pero la explosión provocada por Lina y Amelia a sus espaldas lo hizo tropezar y perder la concentración en el enlace. Su equilibrio falló por un momento y cayó con una rodilla en el suelo, pero de inmediato abrió los ojos y vio el estallido de fuego con el rabillo del ojo. Frente a él, Xellos había evitado caer al suelo y se mantenía fijo en su posición levitando a centímetros del suelo, pero el dragón verde frente a ellos había retrocedido en un tropiezo y se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo. El monstruo intentaba ponerse de pie con un machete clavado en el suelo, pero su expresión mostraba que había perdido sus energías y respiraba con dificultad.

— Xellos, esta casi acabado, ¡Atácalo! — gritó el espiritista para que su compañero aprovechara de terminarlo ahora que había agotado gran parte de sus vitalidad.

— No necesitas repetirlo — respondió mirando de reojo el demonio, mientras todo su cuerpo se cubría por una energía oscura.

En segundos, el cuerpo de Xellos se fundió y perdió su forma al tiempo que un número de protuberancias como espinas salían por doquier. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el demonio se convirtió en un enjambre de conos de energía negra que giraron furiosos y se lanzaron contra su oponente acribillándolo. El dragón lanzó un gemido mientras los ataques arcanos del sacerdote perforaban su cuerpo en una docena de lugares, pero al momento siguiente miró con furia e inhaló con fuerza. La lluvia de espinas demoniacas volvió a reunirse y la figura de Xellos emergió de las sombras y retrocedió un paso, mientras el dragón moribundo lanzaba su boca abierta hacia adelante y una chorro de liquido y gas amarillento era lanzado formando una nube que se extendió con rapidez.

— Cuidado, ¡Gas venenoso! — gritó Filia más atrás, mientras alzaba ambas manos y levantaba una amplia barrera mágica que brilló a centímetros de Zelgadis, pero el sacerdote demoniaco desapareció en la nube de vapores de color gris verdoso.

A unos metros de distancia, Lina se volteó con rapidez y vio la peligrosa nube que se extendía más allá de la barrera lanzada por la dragón, y que pronto los rodearía. Maldijo ante su mala fortuna con los ojos cerrados y acercó sus palmas frente a ella, mientras el aire entre sus manos comenzaba a brillar y a ser absorbido.

— _¡Bomba de Viento!_ — conjuró con prisa la hechicera empujando hacia adelante con sus manos y lanzando una esfera de aire comprimido a alta presión.

Tan pronto llegó hasta el área de la barrera mantenida por Filia, la esfera explotó en una amplia zona de poderosa ventisca que lanzó a Amelia, Filia, Zelgadis y a ella misma volando un par de metros. Los vientos mágicos lograron, sin embargo, disipar los vapores tóxicos por el cielo y poner al grupo fuera de peligro. Luego de unos segundos y de levantarse algo atontada, alcanzó a ver a Xellos saliendo de entre los árboles a docenas de metros de distancia, cubierto de tierra y de ramas secas.

— ¿Podrías no hacer eso? — la regañó Amelia luego de pararse, sacudiéndose el cabello cubierto de tierra. Todos sus compañeros se encontraban en condiciones similares.

— No tuve tiempo de pensar en algo mejor, ¿Sabes? — respondió algo aturdida la hechicera, también sacudiéndose la tierra de encima, pero de inmediato recordó a Gourry. Se volteó y lo buscó con la mirada, tan pronto lo encontró tirado en el suelo entre los árboles a un lado del camino, corrió hacia él. — Gourry, ¿Estas bien?

— Si, no te preocupes, cof... — respondió el guerrero tosiendo por el polvo que el conjuro de la hechicera había levantado, pero luego se quejó y se sujetó la rodilla magullada por la sorpresiva patada que le había dado el dragón negro minutos antes. Lina se le acercó y conjuró un rápido hechizo de curación para ayudarlo, luego ambos se levantaron para reunirse con sus compañeros.

— Esta es la segunda vez que nos atacan por sorpresa — comentó la hechicera luego de que los héroes se reunieron para continuar su camino. — Me pregunto cómo nos encuentran con tanta facilidad.

— Si no fuera por la advertencia de Zel, podría haber sido aún peor — agregó Amelia.

— Sobre eso, cuando toqué la mente de ese dragón la exploré superficialmente y creo que encontré algo — respondió el espiritista, sus compañeros lo miraron expectante. — Creo que Kala tiene toda esta zona bajo alguna clase de hechizo. Alcancé a ver imágenes de ella salpicando los árboles y la tierra con una sustancia negra de un frasco, creo que era sangre.

— Probablemente... — comenzó Xellos, pero se detuvo por un momento.

— ¿Probablemente qué? — lo instó a su lado la sacerdotisa dragón. El demonio se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos, pero luego suspiro con resignación y continuó hablando.

— Creo que es la sangre de su padre... — comentó secamente, pero luego de un momento explicó en más detalles. — Tengo entendido que ella misma mató a su padre y escuché rumores de que había conservado algunos de sus restos para usarlos en conjuros oscuros, su sangre, huesos y esas cosas.

— ¿Los restos de su propio padre?, eso suena... macabro — reclamó la princesa con un escalofrío de sólo imaginar la idea.

— En ese caso, es posible que mantenga alguna clase de enlace mental con todo el lugar — dijo Zelgadis considerando las posibilidades.

— Y entonces podría habernos estado viendo todo este tiempo, maldición — concluyó finalmente Lina.

En ese momento, una luz fantasmal comenzó a emanar de las aguas estancadas y los árboles putrefactos, una luz verdosa que se elevó por los cielos y comenzó a reunirse a unos metros del grupo. Una presencia maligna comenzó a sentirse cada vez con más fuerza en el lugar, mientras un globo de luz borrosa brillaba e iluminaba a los héroes, que se pusieron en guardia de inmediato. De pronto las luces bailaron y cambiaron de forma, hasta que pudo distinguirse la figura gigantesca de una joven de piel pálida y el cabello negro y largo, vestida con ropas oscuras y con una larga cola de escamas negras visible tras su espalda. Su expresión era siniestra, con amenazadores colmillos y ojos tan negros como la noche.

— ¿Esa quién es? — preguntó Gourry con la espada firmemente sujeta con ambas manos.

— Yo soy Ktin'da Kala — respondió la chica con una voz que hizo temblar el lugar. — Soy a quien buscan ¿O me equivoco?

— Puede escucharnos, no es una simple ilusión — comentó Lina sorprendida por la imponente proyección mágica.

— Jajaja... — Kala lanzó una carcajada antes de continuar. — Por supuesto que no es una simple ilusión, me insultas en mi propia casa con sólo decirlo.

— En cualquier caso, tienes razón en que hemos venido por ti — amenazó Lina apuntando con un dedo hacia la figura espectral. — Tus secuaces no pudieron detenernos y tus trucos tampoco lo harán.

— No sabes en lo que te has metido, humana — respondió la dragón negro, pero luego dirigió la mirada hacia el sacerdote demoniaco. — Pero me alegra ver que has decidido venir, Xellos, te estaba esperando.

— ¿Qué... Qué es esto? — preguntó Filia mirando con un rostro confundido, pero el demonio no logró emitir palabra.

— Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí, ¡Váyanse y déjenme con mi Xellos! — ordenó la siniestra voz de la proyección.

— ¡¿Mi Xellos?! — preguntó esta vez indignada la sacerdotisa, nuevamente sin obtener respuesta. — ¡Xellos, dime qué es esto!, ¡Háblame!

— No tiene nada que decirte a ti, dorada — respondió con tono despectivo la imagen de Kala. — Él es mío, todos los demás, ¡Largo!

Amelia sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esa conversación y el silencio del demonio, y apretó fuertemente la mano de Zelgadis a su lado. El espiritista sintió claramente los temores de su compañera, pero la calmó en silencio.

— _[ No te preocupes, no me iré a ninguna parte ]_ — respondió Zel en el corazón de la princesa. — _[ Pero ahora es él quien necesita un poco de ayuda... ]_

El hombre quimera cerró los ojos y se concentró para influir del modo más discreto posible en la mente de Xellos sin ser detectado. Ya lo había hecho anteriormente y conocía bien el inesperado torbellino emocional que residía en el interior de su extraña mente. El espiritista sabía que no era posible influirlo directamente sin ser descubierto y que, aunque fuese posible, era sin duda inaceptable. Sin embargo, sabía que su compañero necesitaba un pequeño empujón para tomar una decisión y no era algo que fuese a hablar con nadie, por lo que intentaba mostrarle algo que ya estaba en su interior pero que quizás como demonio era incapaz de percibir.

— _No_ _puedo perder_ _el tiempo aquí_ — pensó Xellos, ligeramente influenciado por el espiritista. — _Debo tomar una decisión ahora, o_ _perderé_ _lo más importante._

— Les estoy dando la oportunidad de que se vayan, ¡No tengo tiempo para ustedes! — volvió a ordenar Kala echando a los héroes.

— ¿Qué planeas dragón negro? — preguntó Lina con una voz decidida. — Gorath ya está muerto y ni creas que dejaré que tú y Hound tomen el mundo.

— ¡¿Hound?!, no entienden nada — exclamó la siniestra figura. — No pueden combatirlo, nadie en este mundo puede, sólo la Bestia podrá.

— ¿La Bestia? — preguntó Amelia mirando a sus compañeros. Lina bajó la mirada tratando de recordar, pero Filia aún permanecía paralizada a su lado con la mirada perdida.

— La Bestia renacerá y el caos volverá a este y a todos los mundos — siguió explicando Kala, esta vez con un tono casi eufórico. — ¡Todo volverá a ser como antes!

— He oído leyendas de los demonios acerca de la Bestia — comenzó con algo de dudas la hechicera de rojo. — Siempre pensé que era un mito.

— No es un mito, la Bestia realmente existió y yo la traeré de vuelta — la interrumpió la dragón negro con una voz emocionada. — Hace incontables siglos el Señor de las Pesadillas tuvo un sueño del que nacieron los mundos, pero se sintió sólo e insatisfecho así que decidió devolverlo todo al caos original. Para eso creo un emisario, un hijo.

— Es cierto, ese hijo era la Bestia — dijo Xellos, continuando la narración de la dragón. — Pero por algún motivo desconocido, tampoco estuvo complacido y decidió deshacerlo. Lo dividió y con sus partes creó a los dioses y a los dioses del mal de los cuatro mundos.

— Eso es una locura — respondió Lina.

— La Barrera de los Demonios no existe, la Puerta del Infierno está abierta, todo está listo — continuó Kala. — Basta con reunir una fracción de los poderes de los dioses malignos para traerlo de vuelta, el caos reinará. Tú has invocado al Señor de las Pesadillas, debes entenderlo — dijo esta vez apuntando a Lina, que alzó la mirada con sorpresa. — Únete a Xellos y a mi y te enseñaré los secretos del caos.

— Pero nosotros destruimos a Estrella Oscura, ¿Cómo es posible entonces? — preguntó Amelia en voz baja.

— A diferencia de los demonios como Fibrizo, la esencia de los dioses es eterna. En algún lugar, algo de la Estrella Oscura persiste y se prepara para renacer — explicó Zelgadis a su lado.

— En cualquier caso, ¡Yo nunca me uniría a una loca como tú! — exclamó Lina, para luego mirar de reojo al sacerdote demoniaco. — Ni tampoco Xellos, ¿Cierto?

El demonio aún buscaba una respuesta en su interior, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en el momento en que otra luz mágica comenzó a cubrir el lugar. Una inmensa barrera de energía comenzó a formarse frente al grupo, como un gigantesco domo de luz púrpura de varios kilómetros de radio. Los héroes quedaron fuera del círculo mágico que cubría gran parte del pantano, escudando a Kala en su interior.

— Esta barrera es impenetrable, jajaja... la hora del ritual ha llegado — exclamó con una carcajada la dragón negro desde el otro lado de la barrera. — Sólo tú tienes permitido el paso, Xellos, ¡Ven a mi!

— _Ya no hay duda, finamente he tomado una decisión_ — pensó Xellos dando un largo suspiro.

Filia se acercó al demonio con una mezcla de ira y súplica en el rostro, pidiendo una explicación en silencio. El demonio levantó ligeramente los párpados para mirarla con unos ojos algo confundidos y una leve sonrisa vacía, y desapareció en el aire antes de que la sacerdotisa alcanzara a decir una sola palabra. La dragón continuó mirando el espacio vacío frente a ella por unos segundos, con una lágrima solitaria en el rostro. La imagen en el cielo desapareció finalmente y los cinco aventureros, esta vez sin el demonio, quedaron preguntándose qué hacer a continuación frente a la inmensa barrera mágica.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamó Lina luego de que tanto Xellos como la imagen de Kala desaparecieran, casi escupiendo sus palabras por la ira. — Barrera impenetrable, ya lo veremos.

La hechicera se acercó al muro de energía oscura que les bloqueaba el paso. Acercó una palma y conjuro unas sencillas palabras mágicas para examinar la construcción mágica, confirmando claramente que era un conjuro poderoso. Retrocedió un paso y cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba profundamente para recuperar la calma y conjurar algo más poderoso. Acercó sus palmas al frente, y una energía oscura comenzó a emanar y a rodearla.

— _Fragmento del Señor de las Pesadillas, libérate de tus ataduras del cielo, espada del helad_ _o_ _y oscuro vacío..._ — comenzó a recitar mientras preparaba la hoja vorpal de su hechizo para intentar perforar el muro.

— También lo intentaré — dijo Gourry acercándose con la espada en ambas manos, preparándose para dar una poderosa estocada hacia adelante.

— _¡Ragna Blade!_ — terminó la hechicera y la hoja de luz negra de su conjuro apareció entre sus manos. Alzando los brazos en preparación, lanzó la espada hacia abajo cortando un amplio arco de oscuridad. La magia de Lina atravesó limpiamente la barrera en su descenso, pero cada centímetro que abría, volvía a cerrarse una fracción de segundo después. El muro mágico lanzado por la dragón negro se regeneraba casi de inmediato, sin dar tiempo para que la apertura permaneciera el tiempo suficiente para que los héroes la atravesaran.

Al lado de la hechicera, su guardián y caballero lanzó su espadazo hacia adelante empujando con todo el peso de su cuerpo y, con dificultad, la hoja plateada perforó la barrera abriendo un pequeño agujero. Las runas de la Hoja del Cielo brillaron y diminutos rayos comenzaron a salir del metal manteniendo la masa de energías oscuras a raya. La espada logró mantener abierta una apertura de escasos centímetros al rededor de la hoja, pero tan pronto el caballero movió la espada, la ruptura comenzó a regenerarse y quedó cerrada tan pronto retrajo el arma. La barrera simplemente se negaba a permanecer abierta.

— Esto es un verdadero problema, _Ragna Blade_ era nuestra mejor opción y no creo que podamos romper la barrera con otros conjuros — comentó Zelgadis, mirando a la princesa con rostro interrogativo.

— Quizás debilitarla un poco, pero no creo que podamos romperla, no — negó con la cabeza la princesa a su lado.

— _Ruptura del Flujo_ podría debilitarla por un segundo, pero no será suficiente. ¿No hay alguna magia sagrada que pueda afectarla de algún modo? — preguntó la hechicera.

— Por el modo en el que se regenera, lo dudo... — comenzó a responder Amelia, considerando con más cuidado sus opciones. — Si fuese más pequeña, quizás podría empujara con otra barrera, pero eso es todo.

— Eso... eso podría ser suficiente — respondió la hechicera de rojo con rostro pensativo, empezando a idear un plan.

Mientras Lina y sus compañeros discutían acerca de su estrategia de ataque, en el centro de la barrera que custodiaba su pantano, Kala se preparaba para iniciar su ritual arcano. Se encontraba en el interior del claro en que había preparado una compleja formación mágica, frente al altar con el enorme cráneo de dragón y sostenía su vara de hueso tallado en una mano y una esfera de cristal negro en la otra.

— Padre... — dijo en voz baja la dragón mirando el cráneo sobre el pilar de piedra. — Ayúdame una última vez.

La siniestra hechicera apuntó a la calavera con la varita mientras recitaba unas cortas palabras, y de sus cuencas vacías se proyectó un cono de luz que mostró el salón subterráneo con el portal infernal de Hound, tal como había hecho antes. Luego alzó la mano con la esfera de cristal y la hizo flotar mágicamente por los aires hasta ubicarla sobre el altar al medio del círculo, que de inmediato comenzó a brillar en el suelo. Por un momento la bola de cristal pareció ser un ojo de reptil que se abría espontáneamente y comenzó a palpitar con una luz verdosa, y simultáneamente los bordes del portal mostrado en la proyección mágica comenzaron a brillar con el mismo color y ritmo. Las runas y líneas mágicas cambiaron a un color amarillo brillante y, en el mismo momento, los bordes del portal tomaron ese color y comenzaron a extenderse en todas las direcciones, un tirón a la vez.

— Si, esta funcionando — comentó con una voz emocionada la dragón. — Pronto podré traer tus pedazos, pronto podré traerte a este mundo.

— Tú primero, _Niebla Mortal_ — exclamó la hechicera mientras apuntaba con la vara de huesos en la dirección de una de las cuatro complejas figuras grabadas en el suelo. Las runas y el símbolo del dios maligno comenzaron a brillar y un hilo de energía blanca salió del centro de la figura y se dirigió hasta el cristal que flotaba sobre el altar. De pronto un extremo del portal oscuro de Hound brilló con una luz blanca y comenzó y ser expandió aún más.

— Aquí estoy — se escuchó una voz masculina a las espaldas de la dragón. Cuando ésta se volteó, mostró una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción que dejo ver sus colmillos afilados. Xellos salió de entre las sombras cercanas y se le acercó con un rostro tranquilo. — Querías que viniera y lo hice.

— Sabía que vendrías, ¡Sabía que vendrías! — repitió la joven, bajando los brazos y dejando el ritual estático por unos segundos, para acercarse y abrazarlo. — Gracias.

Lina había comenzado a explicar los detalles de su plan a sus compañeros, una estrategia que demandaba la ayuda de todos. Debía considerar que incluso el conjuro más adecuado para cortar el escudo mágico de Kala había sido inefectivo debido a la capacidad de regeneración del campo mágico. Sus compañeros escuchaban atentamente, pero Filia aún parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Muy bien, la sincronización será crucial en esta parte — explicó la hechicera. — Luego de que Filia debilite la barrera con su magia, Gourry la perforará con la espada. Ya vimos que puede mantener una pequeña abertura.

— Sólo debo atravesarla y mantenerla abierta por un momento, ¿No? — confirmó el caballero, su compañera simplemente asintió en respuesta. — Por mi no hay problema.

— Luego entras tú Amelia, tienes que lanzar nuevamente la barrera de una dirección, dentro de la apertura que abrirá Gourry con su espada — continuó la hechicera mirando a la princesa. — Debes empujar la barrera hacia los lados con tu propia magia, además ese conjuro tuyo dejará que lance un _Drag Slave_ potenciado hacia el interior.

— No estoy segura de esto, Lina. No sé si pueda volver a lanzar la barrera en tan poco tiempo — reclamó Amelia cuando su compañera terminó de explicar el plan.

— Tenemos que intentarlo, ya sabes como es esto...

— Si Lina, ya lo sé... todo o nada, maldi... — la interrumpió con fastidio y preocupación la princesa, pero se detuvo y suspiró largamente antes de continuar — ...está bien, vamos a hacerlo.

— Zelgadis, debes usar tus poderes para distraer a esa dragón, no podemos permitir que termine lo que sea que está intentando hacer — continuó Lina explicando su estrategia. — No tenemos tiempo que perder, detenla cuanto antes.

— Esta bien, no creo que esta barrera pueda bloquear mi espíritu, pero no sé cuánto tiempo pueda detenerla — respondió el hombre quimera. — Y es cierto, no podemos perder tiempo, así que yo empezaré de inmediato. Ajusten los últimos detalles mientras tanto.

— Si, trata de darnos el tiempo que puedas. Haremos el resto desde aquí, no dejes que termine lo que está haciendo — dijo Lina mirando seriamente a su aliado, luego se acercó a la sacerdotisa dragón.

El espiritista retrocedió un paso y cerro los ojos mientras se llevaba dos dedos de una mano a la sien. Se concentró buscando el alma de la dragón negro en el plano astral, para luego extenderse en su dirección e iniciar un contacto. De inmediato se vio sumido en la oscuridad y una presencia maligna y monstruosa se lanzó en su contra. Luego de un segundo, hizo una mueca de dolor y abrió repentinamente los ojos.

— Es más difícil de lo que pensé... — dijo el joven con la respiración entrecortada. — Su mente es un caos, esta fracturada y hay otra presencia... lo intentaré de nuevo.

Zelgadis se alejó algo más del grupo y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Cerró los ojos y entró en su máximo estado de concentración antes de volver a extenderse en el plano astral y hacer contacto con su enemiga. En el espacio interior, cubrió su cuerpo de flamas brillantes que le permitirían iluminar y organizar su camino, y escudarse de las defensas espirituales de la dragón. Luego simplemente avanzó hacia el enemigo.

— _[ Suerte, ten cuidado ]_ — pensó Amelia en la mente de su compañero, mientras ella misma también se concentraba y comenzaba a reunir sus energías, lanzar la barrera sagrada que requería Lina era lo suficientemente difícil, pero sincronizarla con el ataque de Gourry era una locura.

— Filia, ¡Filia! — llamó la hechicera a su compañera mientras se le acercaba, pero la dragón aún permanecía muda e impactada por lo ocurrido minutos antes. Finalmente la hechicera sujetó sus hombros y la sacudió. — ¡Filia, respóndeme!

— Yo... Xellos... él me dijo... — balbuceó la sacerdotisa. — Iríamos a buscarlo juntos, ahora no sé qué hacer.

— Filia, no tengo idea de qué estas hablando, pero te necesitamos aquí — Lina continuó intentando hacerla reaccionar — No sabemos qué pasó, pero si no nos ayudas ahora, todo podría estar perdido.

— Yo... si... lo sé — dijo la dragón dorado, finalmente mirando a su compañera a los ojos. — Lo entiendo, no hay tiempo para problemas personales.

— Así es — respondió la hechicera mordiéndose el labio y maldiciendo en su interior por su propia crueldad. — Necesitamos que ataques la barrera con tu magia para debilitarla, cuando esté frágil Gourry la perforará con su espada para que podamos atacar.

— Entiendo, lo haré — dijo Filia recuperando la calma y mostrando un rostro inexpresivo, pero su cola dorada se dejó ver por entre sus ropas.

La dragón comenzó a conjurar con una voz tranquila primero, y a lanzar rayos blancos de sus manos hacia el muro de oscuridad. Poco a poco, sin embargo, empezó a subir la voz y a concentrar cantidades mayores de energía sagrada, y sus rayos pronto se convirtieron en poderosas explosiones. Luego de unos segundos, abrió ampliamente los ojos y un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, al tiempo que con un fuerte rugido proyectaba su arma de aliento. El rayo dorado se extendió e impactó la barrera mágica, haciéndola temblar. Volvió a gritar y a lanzar un segundo rayo, luego un tercero, y poco a poco el muro de sombras pareció volverse más delgado y traslúcido.

— Gourry, espera — se le acercó la princesa con un odre de cuero en la mano. Pidió su espada y la bañó con agua antes de que se lanzara al ataque. — Lo necesito para el conjuro.

— La barrera está débil — urgió Lina al caballero. — Ahora, antes de que se regenere. — _Reyes de la Oscuridad y de los Cuatro Mundos, por el pacto de sus piezas, por todo su poder, concédanme mayores poderes mágicos_ — recitó Lina con los puños levantados a la altura de la cabeza, y los cuatro amuletos en sus muñecas, cintura y cuello brillaron con una luz rojiza.

El guerrero miró hacia el muro mágico, que comenzaba a parpadear, y se lanzó hacia adelante justo cuando Filia detuvo sus ataques mágicos. La espada sagrada perforo con facilidad el conjuro debilitado, y sus poderes mantuvieron los intentos de la barrera por cerrarse al margen.

— _¡Isa Ya!, ¡Isa Ya!, Ri Ega_ _..._ — comenzó a recitar la princesa mientras reunía sus energías con los ojos cerrados, pero la expresión de su rostro pareció mostrar sufrimiento y cansancio. — _..._ _Ina Zumri Ya Lu Yu_ _¡Tapparrasama!_

Tan pronto terminó de conjurar, la espada de Gourry resplandeció con una luz púrpura y una pequeña estrella de seis puntas se dibujó formando un círculo justo en el agujero de la pared de sombras. El caballero dio un rápido salto hacia un lado, sacando la hoja de la espada al tiempo que la barrera sagrada de Amelia se asentaba y mantenía abierta la fractura. La princesa cayó con una rodilla en el suelo por el esfuerzo de volver a lanzar tan extenuante conjuro, pero junto todas sus fuerzas para continuar.

— Lina, no podré mantenerla mucho tiempo — la apuró Amelia arrodillada por el cansancio, pero aún capaz de llevar ambas manos al frente y separarlas con dificultad influyendo su conjuro. La pequeña barrera luminosa que mantenía abierto un trozo del muro oscuro empezó a aumentar lentamente su tamaño.

— _Mas negro que la noche, mas rojo que la sangre, enterrado en la corriente del tiempo..._ — empezó a conjurar la hechicera mientras una gran cantidad de flamas rojas se reunían a su alrededor y entre sus manos.

— ¡De prisa! — exclamó la princesa finalmente, habiendo expandido su conjuro hasta convertirlo en una ventana de más de un metro de diámetro en medio de las sombras densas de la barrera que les impedía el paso.

— _En tu nombre, juro por la oscuridad que todos los estúpidos que se ponen en mi camino, serán destruidos por tus poderes y los mios, ¡Drag Slave!_

El poderoso rayo de Lina, amplificado por la magia de los talismanes Sangre de Demonio, entró por la apertura del muro negro y recorrió el camino hacia el centro de Darkfall con una velocidad impresionante, destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Un segundo después, la princesa cayó finalmente inconsciente al suelo y su barrera brillante se rompió en incontables fragmentos de luz, mientras la oscuridad a su alrededor avanzaba y cerraba la fisura, pero las flamas de Lina ya habían hecho su trabajo. Una explosión devastadora hizo retumbar la tierra mientras el fuego incandescente empezaba a incinerarlo todo en el interior del domo de sombras.

Zelgadis había mantenido un extenso combate espiritual con la multitud de sombras y poderes demoniacos en el interior del alma de Kala. Un ejercito de fragmentos de demonio y de la misma oscuridad de la dragón negro se había lanzado en su contra, pero había logrado distraer su concentración e impedirle enfocar sus energías. Había logrado romper algunas de sus defensas internas, lo que le mostró imágenes aterradoras de su pasado, y ahora empezaba a ser capaz de percibir por los sentidos de la dragón misma, ver borrosamente por sus ojos, escuchar lejanamente por sus oídos.

— _S... elta.. m... Suéltame..._ — escuchó el espiritista una voz lejana y difícil de descifrar, finalmente entendió que era la voz llorosa de la dragón negro. — _¿Por qué haces esto?_

— _Lo siento_ — pudo escuchar la voz de Xellos. También pudo sentir como el demonio mantenía las manos de la dragón sujetas con una fuerza abrumadora, impidiendo que ésta se moviera. — _Esto no hubiera funcionado._

— _¿Pero por qué?_ — Zel pudo sentir la tristeza que inundaba el corazón de Kala, que lo destrozaba. — _Estábamos tan cerca, ahora nada podrá detenerlo._

— _Nada podría haber detenido lo que intentabas invocar, no podía permitir eso_ — respondió el demonio con una voz melancólica y acercando ligeramente a la dragón, pero sin soltar su agarre. — _Y no hubiera funcionado porque yo amo a Filia_ _._

— _Dijiste que no volverías a hacerme daño_ — sollozó la joven mientras una lágrima fría y solitaria recorría su mejilla.

— _Lo siento_ _..._ — dijo el demonio, acercándose nuevamente a la dragón y besando su frente. — _...pero éste es el a_ _diós._

La dragón intentó combatirlo con sus últimas fuerzas, intentó liberarse una última vez, con lágrimas, con cansancio, con ira. Finalmente escuchó el estruendo de una explosión y vio el resplandor cegador de las flamas que se acercaban. La explosión fue descomunal y en segundos el lugar completo ardió en llamas. El infierno que se desató en el interior del domo cubierto con la barrera de sombras fue tan intenso que las rocas mismas se fundieron y kilómetros de pantano se convirtieron en un cráter humeante. Absolutamente nada en el lugar quedó en pie y la barrera desapareció momentos después, al mismo tiempo que la presencia de Kala.

— No puede... ser... — Filia alzó la cabeza al sentir una presencia familiar a sus espaldas y se dio vuelta de inmediato, para encontrarse con Xellos que la miraba con un rostro despreocupado.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó el demonio con un tono ligeramente más serio que de costumbre, pero con una suave sonrisa. — Te dije que te protegería sin importar lo que pasara.

La dragón dorado aún no acababa de entender lo ocurrido, las razones del demonio ni sus acciones, sin duda exigiría una explicación. Pero ahora lo único que importaba era que Xellos había vuelto. La joven miró al recién llegado con los ojos llorosos y dio un paso en su dirección, alzando ligeramente una mano. Luego lanzó una cachetada con una fuerza tan descomunal que casi le partió el cuello y lo dejó desorientado, pero al segundo siguiente se lanzó hacia él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. El demonio pudo sentir el llanto de la sacerdotisa, pero también pudo sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su propio pecho, causándole una sensación de calidez en el interior. Filia provocaba que su corazón se partiera en dos, pero al mismo tiempo le demostraba que, de hecho, tenía corazón.

Continuará.

 **Avance del** **p** **r** **ó** **ximo** **capítulo** **:** **Oscuros Rituales**

Llegan los Caballeros del Olvido, la oscuridad muestra su poder.

Lina enfrenta un enemigo formidable al que debe derrotar, a cualquier costo.

Cuando las espadas y los hechizos fallan, sólo queda pelear con el corazón, pero en esa situación, ¿El fin justifica los medios?

La última batalla comienza, en el interior de los Justicieros.


	11. Oscuros Rituales

_Esta es una historia que publiqué hace muchos años, pero quedo sin terminar y sin pulir. Estoy publicándola una vez más en una versión corregida y junto al epílogo que nunca mostré por acá. Ocurre un año después del final de Slayers Try y omite los eventos de Revolution y Evolution-R._

 _Lobo Palabragris_

 **Capítulo** **1** **1** **:** **Oscuros Rituales**

Las batallas en Darkfall habían terminado, la dragón negro Kala finalmente había sido derrotada. Lina estaba realmente agotada por los conjuros que había lanzado y descansaba junto a Gourry, que había resultado herido en los combates pero había sido sanado con magia, Amelia había caído inconsciente por el uso consecutivo de barreras que le demandaban una energía extraordinaria y recién empezaba a incorporarse al lado de Zelgadis, también agotado por el uso de sus poderes para mantener ocupada la caótica mente de Kala, Filia y Xellos estaban más agotados emocional que físicamente, pero también suspiraban aliviados de que el conflicto hubiese terminado, de que los variados conflictos hubiesen terminado y quedado en el pasado.

Las tierras que alguna vez formaron uno enorme y tétrico pantano, abandonado al sur oeste de Seyruun y al que nadie se atrevía a acercarse por los impensables horrores que ahí se ocultaban, era ahora un gigantesco cráter ardiente en el medio de la nada. Quizás con el tiempo, ya sin la corrupción de Kala, la naturaleza podría limpiar el lugar de su maldad, reclamarlo, restablecerlo. Quizás hermosos árboles y aguas frescas podrían eventualmente adornar aquellas tierras. Como había ocurrido tantas veces en el pasado, era la naturaleza la que debía reparar los daños causados por criaturas que parecían empeñadas en usar sus habilidades para destruir lo que les rodeaba, las criaturas del mal y las batallas en su contra continuaban dejando sus huellas. De momento, los héroes sólo deseaban alejarse de la tierra quemada y del humo, retirarse de aquél infierno. Descansar un poco, olvidar por un momento que esa había sido sólo una batalla más y que lo peor aún estaba por venir. Restaba el líder del Triunvirato, Hound, aún más batallas se asomaban en el horizonte.

Mientras tanto, en las cámaras oscuras y frías de la fortaleza subterránea del Abismo, enterrada bajo las arenas lejanas del este, el mismo demonio Hound planeaba su ofensiva definitiva. Miles de demonios menores y bestias monstruosas acampaban en el desierto de su superficie, junto a las enormes grutas de roca que se alzaban como las fauces demoniacas de la tierra misma y que formaban las entradas al lugar. Por extensas escaleras de piedra, cientos de demonios subían hacia la superficie, criaturas invocadas a Abismo por el portal demoniaco abierto por los hechiceros oscuros. Espectros y monstruos traídos de tierras lejanas, otros traídos de dimensiones diferentes, bestias preparadas hacía siglos y que ahora eran despertadas.

El líder de la fortaleza y templo demoniaco escuchaba el reporte de un demonio humanoide de figura extremadamente alta y delgada, cubierto por una túnica negra que dejaba ver su pálido rostro y sus ojos totalmente blancos, uno de los Invocadores del Olvido, sus hechiceros más poderosos. Su grupo había estado a cargo del portal, incluso durante los intentos de Kala por usarlo para sus propios fines, y en ese momento explicaba los hallazgos y el estado del portal y de la magia que lo sostenía.

— _[ Como predijo, la dragón intentó usar el portal para reunir partes de los dioses malignos ]_ — se escuchó la voz profunda del demonio sin que éste moviera sus labios, mientras miraba fijamente a su maestro. — _[ Creemos que efectivamente intentaba invocar a La Bestia. ]_

— _[ Como imaginé... ]_ — contestó mentalmente el demonio líder, también sin mover los labios. — _[ Sin embargo la subestimé, no pensé que llegaría tan cerca. ]_

— _[ En cualquier caso, el portal está contenido y, como pidió, conservamos las extensiones que la dragón realizó ]_ — continuó el hechicero demoniaco.

— _[ Perfecto. Lo que realmente deseamos traer era demasiado grande para el portal original, pero con las energías mágicas que Kala reunió, podemos traerlos y comenzar nuestra marcha ]_ — el anciano bajo ligeramente la mirada y juntó sus manos, con una expresión casi de lástima en el rostro. — _[ Pero es una lástima... esa niña era un recurso valioso. ]_

De pronto se escuchó el crujido del metal oxidado cuando las pesadas puertas de la habitación del trono demoniaco se abrieron lentamente. Un acólito de ropas púrpuras, piel pálida y cabello gris entro con la mirada clavada al suelo y un paso solemne. Luego de dar unos pasos, el recién llegado se postró en el suelo y anunció que tenía un mensaje.

— Mi señor, el último grupo de demonios que esperaba ya ha llegado — explicó el mensajero con una voz algo temblorosa. — Están siendo guiados a la superficie con los demás en este momento. ¿Desea que el portal sea cerrado ahora, mi señor?

— _[ ¡No! ]_ — retumbó la voz de Hound en la mente del recién llegado, que puso una expresión de pánico. Sabía bien que otros acólitos habían sido convertidos en cenizas con un pensamiento de su líder por importunarlo y no deseaba ser sacado con una escoba del tétrico salón. El anciano demonio se levantó de su trono y miró fijamente por unos segundos al Invocador del Olvido, que salió luego de haber recibido sus órdenes silenciosamente, luego se dirigió al mensajero hablando en voz alta. — El portal será usado una vez más. Quiero que las tropas se preparen, marcharemos pronto.

El demonio de púrpura escuchó las palabras del demonio mayor y asintió con cada frase. El largo cabello blanco de su líder se retorcía con cada una de sus palabras como si respondiera a sus emociones, y sus dedos huesudos con largas uñas golpeteaban a un lado del trono con impaciencia.

— Ve con los demás acólitos y demonios a la superficie, sólo nos quedaremos los Invocadores y yo. Preparen los artefactos de asedio, los quiero listos para partir ya. — continuó el gran demonio con un tono impaciente. — ¡Ve!

El acólito continuó escuchando con atención, pero fue apurado por su líder cuando se preparaba a responder, por lo que se levantó apresuradamente, retrocedió unos pasos mientras agachaba la cabeza atemorizado, y se retiró con rapidez para cumplir las órdenes. El líder, mientras tanto, realizó un gesto de la mano y una bola de cristal que descansaba sobre un altar a un lado del trono, se levantó y comenzó a flotar por los aires a su lado. Luego, se dirigió a la habitación del portal seguido por el artefacto cristalino.

— _No puedo creer que hayas planeado invocar a la Bestia, niña. Tu muerte es casi dolorosa..._ — pensó el demonio en su camino al salón mágico. — _Me tomó tanto tiempo prepararte, malagradecida, miserable. Podrías haber sido mucho más útil._

En el interior de la gran habitación de suelos cubiertos por runas y formaciones mágicas y con el oscuro portal al centro, rodeado ahora por un borde de flamas rojas, se encontraban reunidos los doce Invocadores del Olvido. Cada uno de los demonios hechiceros tenía su esquelético cuerpo cubierto por idénticas túnicas negras y todos con similares tonalidades pálidas, casi blancas, en la piel. Algunos permanecían con los ojos misteriosamente cerrados en todo momento, mientras otros miraban con sus globos oculares sólidamente blancos.

— _[ Ha llegado el momento ]_ — anunció en la mente de todos los presentes el líder demoniaco.

De pronto Hound y sus invocadores sintieron un estremecimiento, alzaron las cabezas y miraron en la dirección del portal, todos al mismo tiempo, como atraídos por un llamado de ultratumba que sólo ellos pudieron escuchar. El líder se adelantó hacia el altar del que emanaban las flamas que mantenían abierta la fisura dimensional, y llamó a su hechiceros alzando las manos.

— _[ Aquí vienen ]_ — escucharon los pensamientos del antiguo demonio, mientras el cristal que flotaba a su lado se ubicaba sobre las flamas del altar, controlado por la fuerza espiritual de su dueño. — _[_ _¡_ _Prepárense_ _!_ _]_

Los doce hechiceros demoniacos rodearon la formación mágica e imitaron el gesto de su líder alzando las manos, dejando que sus energías fluyeran hacia la esfera de cristal negro al centro de la formación. El objeto empezó a palpitar mientras recibía las fuerzas arcanas de los demonios, y de pronto comenzó a cambiar de color. Adquirió la misma tonalidad rojiza de los bordes del portal, y largas lenguas de flamas salieron de su interior y se dirigieron hacia la apertura sombría. Las flamas comenzaron a tirar y a extender la apertura con furia, a rasgar el espacio mismo a su alrededor, y a quemarlo con las flamas diabólicas. En segundos, el portal tenía casi tres metros de altura y se encendió con las mismas llamas que lo rodeaban, convirtiéndose en un enorme disco de flamas incandescentes.

Un rugido aterrador se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta dimensional, causando que las flamas escarlata bailaran. Luego una figura amenazadora extendió una larga y huesuda pierna hacia la cámara de invocaciones, seguida por el resto de un cuerpo humanoide, pero para nada humana. El individuo que salió del portal tenía más de dos metros y medio de altura, la piel amarillenta y con el aspecto de la roca, vestía una armadura metálica llena de figuras abominables, un yelmo adornado con enormes cuernos que oscurecía su rostro pero dejaba ver las flamas rojas de sus ojos, y en sus manos huesudas sostenía una espada terrible con un cráneo en el pomo. La imponente figura miró a su alrededor sin decir una palabra, luego dio unos pasos en dirección a Hound y se paró frente al anciano, con la punta de su espada descansando en el suelo y ambas manos sobre el mango.

— _[ Salve Hound, futuro Amo de los Infiernos. Los Caballeros del Olvido han llegado ]_ — pudieron escuchar tanto los invocadores como su líder en sus mentes. — _[ Condenación para todo el que se oponga. ]_

Al minuto siguiente, otra figura similar salió del portal, luego otra, y otra más. Doce caballeros terribles como el primero salieron del portal y se ordenaron frente a Hound. Cuando el escuadrón acabó de formarse frente a su líder, los Invocadores del Olvido comenzaron a conjurar nuevamente para cerrar el portal. Poco a poco drenaron parte de las energías acumuladas en el cristal de su líder, que comenzó a perder su color rojo y adquirir un tono cada vez más apagado. Al mismo tiempo, las flamas del portal comenzaron a reducirse y la grieta empezó a cerrarse, dejando sin embargo pequeñas flamas largas como estrías en el aire a su alrededor. Luego de unos segundos, la puerta negra se había cerrado por completo, pero el espacio que había ocupado quedó repleto de pequeñas grietas aún visibles y que torcían ligeramente la luz mágica del lugar, señales imborrables de la magia utilizada. Luego de terminar, los invocadores se formaron un paso más atrás que los caballeros oscuros, mientras el cristal mágico volvía a flotar hacia su dueño y se mantenía levitando a su lado.

— _[ Ustedes son mis bestias de combate, mis generales ]_ — exclamó Hound sin mover los labios y con una mirada amenazadora. — _[ Secretamente se han preparado por siglos, entrenando, alimentándose de otros demonios. Ahora están listos para unirse a la lucha una vez más. ]_

Los caballeros agitaron sus espadones y lanzaron gruñidos aterradores en respuesta, los invocadores asentían en silenció más atrás. Luego de unos segundos el líder alzó una palma antes de continuar hablando en las mentes de sus seguidores.

— _[ Invocadores del Olvido, mis hechiceros. Caballeros del Olvido, mis guerreros y generales. El momento ha llegado para que este mundo caiga. El mundo completo nos pertenecerá, incluso los Señores Oscuros bajarán la cabeza en nuestra presencia, ¡Nadie nos detendrá! ]_ — exclamó Hound y, una vez más, los caballeros alzaron las espadas, los invocadores levantaron sus puños también, pero el anciano una vez más levantó una palma para hacer silencio. — _[ Pero antes, queda un obstáculo más que eliminar. ]_

El anciano realizó un gesto con su mano derecha y la esfera de cristal que flotaba a su lado se ubicó frente a su palma, brilló por un momento y proyectó un cono de luces fantasmales que formaron una figura en el aire. En la figura se veía un camino poco transitado entre árboles dispersos y al grupo de justicieros caminando con tranquilidad, con Lina en el centro de la escena, acercándose a las primeras casas de un pequeño poblado.

— _[ Estos son los humanos que destruyeron al gran Fibrizo, los campeones más poderosos de este mundo ]_ — explicó Hound a sus seguidores, y sus pensamientos se oyeron agrios en sus mentes por su odio y repulsión. — _[ Deben ser destruidos, todos excepto por la mujer de rojo. ]_

De pronto se escuchó un breve golpe en una de los enormes portones que daban a la cámara de las invocaciones. Antes incluso de que se oyera el sonido, el anciano ya miraba fijamente hacia la puerta, que se abrió respondiendo a un sencillo movimiento de su mano. Uno de los acólitos de túnicas púrpura y rostro pálido entró a la habitación con la mirada clavada en el suelo e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de hablar con una voz temblorosa.

— Mi señor, tenemos noticias de la legión del general Gorath que marchaba hacia aquí. ¿Desea que continúen su marcha y que se nos unan en la superficie?, ¿O prefiere que preparen un campamento de avanzada?

— No, yo mismo me comunicaré con su capitán, tengo planes para ellos — respondió Hound en voz alta. Luego extendió un largo dedo huesudo y apuntó a uno de los feroces caballeros demoniacos. — La mujer, tú la traerás hasta aquí.

— Llama a otro acólito de inmediato, ustedes dos se unirán al Caballero del Olvido en su tarea — ordenó esta vez al mensajero que acababa de entrar, que alzó la cabeza por un segundo, pero asintió al momento siguiente. — ¡Partan de inmediato!

El caballero salió de la formación con un saludo y se dirigió en compañía del acólito, casi un metro más bajo, en busca de otro demonio hechicero para partir en la tarea que su señor les había encomendado.

— _[ Mis generales, es hora de partir, la ofensiva ha comenzado ]_ — anunció el demonio indicando hacia el portón abierto. Los once guerreros enormes comenzaron a marchar hacia la salida y en dirección de las escaleras que subían hasta la superficie. — _[ Invocadores, ustedes prepararán los conjuros y los dispositivos de guerra, vayan. ]_

Los doce hechiceros élite del demonio siguieron a los caballeros en una larga y tétrica fila. Mientras los demonios salían para cumplir sus órdenes, el demonio hizo levitar una vez más la esfera de cristal, esta vez frente a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y cerró los ojos para comunicarse a distancia con los capitanes de la legión que había sobrevivido a la batalla de Luna de Sangre. Planeaba una nueva estratagema para sobreponerse a la pérdida de Jun Gorath, y sus últimas tropas serían una pieza más en su tablero de juego.

En las afueras de un pequeño poblado, el grupo de Lina se acercaba a las primeras casas por un estrecho sendero en busca de un lugar para descansar esa noche. Por el momento viajaban a pie mientras recuperaban sus fuerzas, al día siguiente planeaban utilizar medios más rápidos para reunirse con las tropas de la legión blanca. Discutieron la posibilidad de confiar nuevamente en los poderes de Xellos para desplazarse por el plano astral, pero era arriesgado que los dragones que viajaban con los soldados humanos se percataran de la magia demoniaca, por lo que decidieron confiar en un conjuro de Filia que podría transportarlos hasta el lugar mismo donde se encuentren sus aliados.

— Busquemos una posada por aquí — pidió Lina apuntando hacia las casas que se agrupaban unos metros más adelante por el camino. — Descansemos esta noche y partamos mañana por la mañana.

Los combates del día anterior habían cobrado su cuota en los héroes, y no habían tenido la oportunidad de descansar en una verdadera cama en muchos días, sólo deseaban una pausa. Sin embargo, todos en el grupo tuvieron el presentimiento de que su descanso tendría que esperar cuando sintieron una presencia maligna acercándose, la sensación del odio y del temor. A escasos metros, el espacio mismo pareció oscurecerse y unas figuras humanoides salieron de las sombras. La silueta impresionante del Caballero del Olvido, con los enormes cuernos que coronaban su yelmo y la descomunal espada en sus manos se hizo visible, acompañado de dos figuras con proporciones humanas pero cubiertos de túnicas de un color púrpura oscuro.

— _[ Ríndanse y su muerte será rápida ]_ — retumbó una profunda voz ajena en las mentes de Lina y sus compañeros. El enorme caballero oscuro avanzó un paso de inmediato y alzó el enorme espadón que sujetaba con ambas manos.

— ¿Qué son estos? — preguntó Lina.

— Los de los lados son demonios menores poseyendo cuerpos de hechiceros humanos fallecidos... — respondió Xellos mirando detenidamente las ascuas carmesí que formaban los ojos del caballero. — El del medio, sin duda es poderoso, pero no estoy seguro...

— Y uno que controla la telepatía, por lo menos — comentó Zelgadis mientras que, al igual que sus compañeros, se preparaba para combatir.

— _[ Pero si eres Xellos, el asesino de dragones... ]_ — continuó el espadachín demoniaco y las flamas de sus ojos brillaron y se extendieron por fuera de su yelmo de forma amenazadora. — _[ ¿Acaso no reconoces lo que soy? ]_

— No puede... ser —murmuró el sacerdote demoniaco al darse cuenta de la naturaleza de su enemigo.

— ¿Qué?, Xellos, ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Filia con cierta preocupación en el rostro al ver a su compañero retrocediendo un paso y con una expresión sorprendida.

— He escuchado rumores... de un grupo de demonios que se separó de la jerarquía hace siglos. Formarían una unidad especial que acataría las órdenes del consejo completo sin deberle su lealtad a ninguno de los reyes demonio... — explicó Xellos con los ojos bien abiertos y un tono dudoso. — Caballeros del Olvido, se dice que continúan aumentando sus poderes devorando a otros demonios hasta el día de hoy.

— Se supone que los demonios siempre sirven a la jerarquía de sus creadores, ¿Cómo es eso posible? — preguntó Lina incrédula.

— No lo se, fue un plan de Firbrizo de hace siglos, pensé que sólo eran rumores — contestó el sacerdote oscuro a su lado.

— _[ Somos muy reales, pueden estar seguros ]_ — volvió a pronunciar en los corazones de los aventureros el enorme demonio frente a ellos. — _[ Pero ya es suficiente de esto_ _. T_ _ú_ _,_ _mujer, mis órdenes son llevarte conmigo ]_ — dijo apuntando a Lina con un largo y huesudo dedo.

— ¿Ah?, ¿Yo?... ¿Por qué? — preguntó extrañada la hechicera con los ojos muy abiertos y un rostro de sorpresa.

— _[_ _Xellos_ _, si deseas unirte a nosotros puedes venir también, es tu única oportunidad de salir_ _de_ _aquí con_ _vida._ _Los demás morirán ahora_ _]_ — continuó el rival dirigiéndose al sacerdote demoniaco sin responder a los reclamos de la joven.

— ¡Hey, tú!, sucio demonio, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a nuestros amigos?. Retráctate o serás destruido, la justicia triunfará — desafió Amelia apuntando al demonio con un enérgico dedo índice y algo de vergüenza en el rostro.

— _[ Si desean pelear_ _,_ _está bien por mí ]_ — anunció el caballero demoniaco ignorando a la princesa y mirando fijamente a Lina. — _[ Mis órdenes son llevarte viva, no entera. ¡Prepárense! ]_

Los acólitos que acompañaban al caballero se pusieron a la defensiva y comenzaron a conjurar sin perder el tiempo. Los héroes se prepararon también, con Gourry y Xellos adelantándose mientras sus compañeros empezaban a reunir sus energías para usar sus poderes.

— Maldición — se lamentó Lina con las manos empuñadas, mientras las energías arcanas generaban pequeñas flamas a su alrededor. — Tendremos que pelear de nuevo.

La hechicera de rojo apuntó a los enemigos con las palmas de sus manos cubiertas de energías mágicas mientras conjuraba, y una ráfaga de flechas de fuego salieron disparadas hacia los enemigos. Uno de los demonios menores realizó rápidamente un movimiento de sus manos y una lluvia de proyectiles de hielo salieron al encuentro del ataque de Lina, desintegrando cada una de sus flechas y dejando una nube de vapor en su lugar. Los héroes aprovecharon la confusión para separarse y lanzarse al ataque, pero ambos demonios menores también continuaron conjurando en medio de la neblina.

— _¡Voru Ga Duga!_ — exclamaron con voces profundas los delgados hechiceros demoniacos y pequeños portales oscuros aparecieron entre las sombras, de los que salieron dos enormes bestias como perros monstruosos con la piel gris oscuro y el aspecto del caucho, ojos rojos y flamas saliendo de sus bocas, sabuesos infernales.

Ambos animales se lanzaron hacia los héroes, uno avanzó por un lado del camino para flanquear a los héroes mientras el otro corrió directamente hacia Lina. Gourry se interpuso de inmediato en el camino de la bestia, con la espada lista para enfrentara sus fauces. Zelgadis, que había permanecido cerca de Amelia hasta el momento, se adelantó hacia el perro que corría por un lado para detenerlo. Xellos esta vez no se mantuvo como espectador, y se lanzó sin dudarlo contra el Caballero del Olvido al centro de la formación enemiga, armado con su bastón y el aura oscura que lo rodeaba. Un poco más atrás, Amelia y Lina empezaban a recitar conjuros ofensivos mientras Filia concentraba sus energías mágicas en un aura dorada que la rodeaba y se concentraba en sus manos, lista para apoyar el ataque de sus aliados.

El choque del bastón de Xellos contra el enorme espadón del enorme demonio resonó con estruendo, el caballero mostró su ventaja sacando de balance al sacerdote, en lugar de continuar su ataque de inmediato, el guerrero demoniaco se detuvo por un segundo dándole la oportunidad de que se se recuperara para continuar con el combate.

— Eres poderoso... — comentó Xellos con la voz forzada mientras recuperaba el equilibrio. — Pero eso no será suficiente.

Inesperadamente, el sacerdote oscuro saltó hacia un lado y rodó por el suelo en lugar de continuar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, al tiempo que un rayo dorado era lanzado hasta su posición. Desde varios metros más atrás, Filia apuntaba con las manos y dirigía su ataque sagrado hacia el pecho del caballero. El demonio se vio envuelto en una poderosa explosión al recibir el ataque directamente, pero al segundo siguiente, el brillo rojizo de sus ojos hizo visible entre las luces y el humo. El caballero, aparentemente ileso, miró por un momento a la dragón con desprecio, para luego volver a dirigir su atención a Xellos, alzando su espadón para volver a lanzarse al ataque.

Entre tanto, Zelgadis enfrentaba uno de los perros infernales con la espada en una mano, potenciando sus movimientos con poderes espirituales. El hombre quimera intentaba insistentemente asestar una estocada exitosa, pero la bestia se movía con una agilidad impresionante y su piel tenía una dureza antinaturalmente fortalecida por la magia de los demonios. De pronto y luego de esquivar uno de los ataques de la espada, el animal retrajo la cabeza y las flamas comenzaron a asomarse en su hocico abierto, mientras se preparaba para escupir un cono de fuego.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses, bestia — dijo Zelgadis con tedio en la voz. Alzó la mano libre y apuntó a la criatura mientras concentraba sus poderes, para luego cerrar el puño con rapidez. Las fuerzas invisibles de los poderes espirituales apretaron desde todas las direcciones el cuello de la bestia, que cerro sus fauces con un gruñido ahogado antes de poder expeler sus flamas. Aún sujeto por sus fuerzas espirituales, el hombre tiró con el puño acercando a su oponente como si lo tuviese sujeto por una correa. Tan pronto estuvo a la distancia correcta, lanzó la punta de su espada en una estocada ascendente que finalmente pudo perforar el pellejo y atravesar el torso de la criatura.

— _[ Amelia, el demonio hechicero ]_ — indicó el espiritista a su compañera, apuntando con la espada al acólito que había invocado al sabueso infernal y que se preparaba para realizar algún otro conjuro.

— Ya estoy en camino — le respondió la princesa en voz alta, corriendo ya a su lado en dirección al invocador. Sus puños estaban cubiertos por la luz brillante de sus poderes mágicos, con los que se preparaba para enfrentar directamente al demonio. — _[ ¡Cúbreme! ]_

A unos pocos metros de distancia, Gourry hacía lo suyo contra el perro infernal al que le había bloqueado el camino, a sólo pasos de Lina. Las runas de la hoja sagrada brillaban con una luz purificadora que sin duda le permitiría atravesar al monstruo, pero la velocidad excepcional con la que saltaba de un lado a otro hacía difícil asestar golpes efectivos.

— Gourry, puedo destruir a esta criatura con un conjuro, pero necesito que lo pares por un momento — avisó Lina un poco más atrás del caballero.

— Si pudiera pararlo ya lo habría matado yo mismo — reclamó el guerrero esquivando una mordedura a una pierna con un pequeño salto y lanzando un contraataque.

Luego de un par de pasos tuvo al fin a la criatura en el ángulo y distancia correctos para lanzar una estocada, pero en ese mismo momento una pequeña esfera de flamas se acercó desde las manos del acólito que minutos antes había conjurado a la criatura. En un segundo y justo antes de alcanzar a lanzar su espada, la esfera estalló en una enorme bola de fuego que obligó al guerrero a saltar nuevamente y rodar por el suelo para evitar el área de efecto. Lina se cubrió con una pequeña e improvisada barrera mágica que evitó el daño, pero agotó su paciencia por completo. Segundos después, el insistente sabueso infernal salió de entre las flamas aparentemente sin daños y volvió a lanzarse contra Gourry.

— _¡Lanza de Hielo!_ — conjuró rápidamente la hechicera reuniendo una considerable masa helada en las manos y lanzándolas contra la criatura que atacaba a su compañero. El impacto no alcanzó a destruir al monstruo, pero congeló la mitad de su cuerpo dejando las patas traseras firmemente pegadas al suelo.

— ¡Ahora si! — exclamó Gourry parándose de un salto y lanzándose contra la bestia medio congelada y con flamas saliendo de su boca. Alzó la espada y la dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas a un lado de la criatura atravesándola y cortándola en dos. — Esto esta mejor.

— No hay tiempo para descansar, al hechicero, ¡Al hechicero! — lo apuró Lina adelantándose hacia el demonio que les acababa de lanzar una bola de fuego. El caballero de inmediato se lanzó a la carrera tomando ventaja, con la espada en ambas manos y la mirada fija en el hechicero demoniaco a un lado del camino.

Al centro de la batalla, Xellos continuaba intercambiando golpes con el Caballero del Olvido que balanceaba el espadón de un lado a otro y lanzaba largas estocadas que obligaban al sacerdote a moverse constantemente para evitar quedar empalado. Filia había decidido acercarse para intentar algún ataque más poderoso, dado que sus conjuros anteriores habían resultado inefectivos contra el monstruo.

— ¿Puedes detenerlo un momento? — preguntó la dragón tan pronto se acercó a unos pasos del duelo de Xellos con el caballero demoniaco.

— Puedo intentarlo pero... — respondió el sacerdote, pero se vio obligado a cortar su frase para esquivar un espadazo. — Sólo por un segundo.

— _Anak, Sarum, Natak, Sakum_... — comenzó a conjurar de inmediato la joven con ambas manos levantadas, mientras las energías divinas se reunían a su alrededor.

Xellos se enfocó en dar varios golpes rápidos para impedirle el avance al oponente, que luego de recibir algunos de los ataques lanzó un poderoso espadazo descendente. El sacerdote evitó el golpe usando sus poderes para dar un pequeño salto por el plano astral, desapareciendo entre sombras de su posición y reapareciendo un par de metros más atrás. Mientras el espadón de su oponente descendía hasta casi tocar el suelo, el demonio reunió sus poderes y una docena de pequeños conos hechos de sombras aparecieron a su alrededor y comenzaron a girar y a retorcerse. Con un rápido movimiento de la mano arrojó los proyectiles como un enjambre de furiosos insectos negros que volaron y comenzaron a hostigar al caballero demoniaco y lo obligaron a cubrirse para evitar el daño y agitar su espada para detener algunos de los ataques.

— _¡Desintegración Caótica!_ — terminó al fin de conjurar la dragón dorado mientras enormes flamas doradas salieron de sus palmas y comenzaron a rodear al enemigo sumándose al ataque del sacerdote oscuro.

La llamarada amarilla engulló en un segundo al caballero y formó un pilar de luz cegadora, que obligó a retroceder a los demonios cercanos, incluso Xellos tuvo que cubrirse el rostro y retroceder antes los poderes divinos. Luego de un momento, el poder divino comenzó a debilitarse y a apagar su resplandor, pero tanto el demonio como la dragón mostraron rostros de preocupación cuando la luz finalmente desapareció, dejando la oscura figura del Caballero del Olvido, aún de pie y sujetando firmemente su espada. Su armadura estaba dañada y una gran cantidad de humo negro salía de su cuerpo como sangre manando de las heridas, pero de pronto los ojos rojos de la criatura se encendieron con una luz más intensa, y su cuerpo comenzó a repararse. En segundos, el guerrero demoniaco dio un paso al frente y volvió a levantar su espadón, con su cuerpo y armadura restaurados.

— No es... suficiente... necesitamos algo más fuerte — comentó entrecortadamente Xellos, con los ojos bien abiertos ante el imponente rival que enfrentaban.

— Tengo una idea pero... — comenzó con la voz dudosa la sacerdotisa a su lado, pero finalmente se le acercó un par de pasos y sujetó su mano. — ¿Confías en mí?

— Por supuesto, ¿Qué estas pen... — Xellos la miró por un momento a los ojos, entendiendo su intención sin mediar palabras. Apretó la mano de su compañera y volvió a mirar al caballero demoniaco que se les acercaba. — Esta bien, intentémoslo.

Filia volvió apretar la mano de su compañero, mientras se llevaba la otra mano al pecho y cerraba los ojos. Con un largo suspiro, empezó a concentrar las energías sagradas en su propio cuerpo para servirles de conducto, sin iniciar ningún conjuro. A su lado, Xellos hizo lo mismo y comenzó a concentrar sus propias energías demoniacas, moviéndolas del plano astral al mundo físico, formando una neblina oscura a su alrededor. Con sólo unos segundos de tiempo antes de que el rival los alcanzara con su espada, la cantidad de poder que podían reunir era limitada, pero debían enfocar toda su concentración para mantener el flujo estable. La pareja alzó las manos entrelazadas entre ambos y comenzaron a dirigir sus energías hacia el punto de contacto. Poco a poco, sintieron los flujos arcanos de su compañero y comenzaron a reunir ambos poderes en una esfera de flamas negras y doradas que se arremolino en sus manos tomadas. Al fin abrieron los ojos, uno rodeado por flamas doradas y el otro cubierto por sombras, y dirigieron el poder combinado hacia adelante como un torbellino de la magia sagrada y demoniaca fusionada.

El cono de sombras y luces doradas se extendió y alcanzó al Caballero del Olvido que, sin tiempo para evitar la sorpresiva explosión mágica, llevó su espada al frente para intentar frenar el ataque que lo rodeó y comenzó a carcomer rápidamente su armadura. La pareja continuó haciendo fluir sus poderes mágico y se concentraron al máximo para mantener el torbellino estable, pero lentamente sus cuerpos comenzaron a ceder ante la presión de la fusión. De pronto un hombro del sacerdote demoniaco crujió con fuerza y una lengua de sombras pareció brotar de su interior rompiendo parte de su forma y causándole una expresión de dolor. A su lado, la luz dorada que salía de los ojos de la dragón comenzaron a temblar de forma irregular. Un fuerte dolor se apoderó de Filia mientras sentía que la sangre empezaba a brotar como lágrimas y a caer por su rostro, el dolor de su pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que finalmente se retorció con una fuerte tos y la sangre brotó también de su boca. Viéndose obligados a detener el flujo de poder, la pareja cesó su ataque y el tornado de poderes combinado se disipó. Tanto Xellos como Filia cayeron de rodillas, una con sangre cayendo por su rostro y el otro manado un líquido negro y espeso por varias grietas pequeñas en el cuerpo.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó exhausto el sacerdote oscuro intentando ponerse de pie. La dragón asintió en silencio mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

— Tenemos... que practicar esto — respondió al fin la joven luego de recuperar el aliento. Frente a ellos, el demonio monstruoso aún continuaba con vida, pero había caído al fin de rodillas, su casco y su armadura severamente dañadas, su espada hecha trizas en el suelo.

Unos metros a un lado del camino, Amelia casi había llegado hasta el delgado demonio de túnica púrpura que la miraba con ojos furiosos mientras conjuraba. A escasos pasos de su blanco, sintió una presencia peligrosa justo al frente al tiempo que escuchaba la voz alarmada de Zelgadis en su mente.

— _[ Cuidado, esta terminando otra invocación, ¡Aparecerán ahora! ]_

— _¡Necro Vood!_ — terminó de conjurar el acólito un segundo después de la advertencia del espiritista mientras lanzaba un puñado de cenizas al frente.

Tan pronto el polvo tocó el suelo a los pies de la princesa, un círculo de sombras se formó a su alrededor del que comenzaron a salir media docena de esqueletos. La joven alcanzó a reaccionar saltando hacia un lado para evitar ser atrapada por las manos esqueléticas que salían del suelo ennegrecido, y sólo segundos después las seis figuras humanoides estaban de pie y listas para el combate.

— Detengan a la humana, ¡Mátenla! — ordenó el invocador con una voz rasposa y apuntando con un dedo a la joven. Sus muertos vivientes se lanzaron sin dudas al ataque dando zarpazos de un lado a otro mientras caminaban con pasos lentos, pero formando un semicírculo a su alrededor intentando rodearla.

— _[_ _Los detendré un momento para que los destruyas_ _]_ — le dijo mentalmente Zelgadis que ya estaba concentrando su poder espiritual para manifestarlo en el mundo físico.

— _[ Pero el hechicero... ]_ — reclamó la joven intentando mantener a raya a los esqueletos con golpes de sus puños cubiertos de magia blanca.

— _[ No te preocupes por él, tan pronto te encargues de los esqueletos lo detendré también ]_ — respondió su compañero iniciando su ataque. Apuntó con ambas manos hacia las criaturas que atacaban a la princesa e imaginó una docena de cadenas saliendo del suelo y rodeando a las criaturas, atándolas al suelo mismo, mientras su energía espiritual fluía en su dirección. Con un brusco movimiento empuño ambas manos, y sus energías se convirtieron en fuerzas invisibles que retuvieron las piernas huesudas de los enemigos y les impidieron caminar. Mientras los muertos vivientes intentaban inútilmente tironear para liberarse y avanzar hacia su blando, Amelia se alejó de un salto y disipó el conjuro que cubría sus manos para preparar un hechizo más poderoso.

— _Vagabundos eternos que no son de este mundo, pobres criaturas retorcidas_... — comenzó a recitar la princesa con las palmas juntas frente a su pecho como si rezara, mientras las energías arcanas se reunían a su alrededor y comenzaban a brillar con una cálida luz blanca. —- ... _P_ _or la luz purificadora, les ordeno que se marchen al nexo de este mundo con el otro_ _,_ _¡Bendición Sagrada!_

Al terminar su conjuro, la joven apuntó con ambas palmas hacia adelante y la luz que se había reunido a su alrededor se extendió cubriendo una amplia porción del suelo, y luego estalló en un enorme pilar de luz. Los esqueletos aún atrapados por los poderes espirituales de Zelgadis fueron vaporizados al instante, y el acólito demoniaco se vio obligado a retroceder cubriéndose los ojos, cegado por la luz y debilitado por el conjuro. En su mejor estado, Amelia podría haber cubierto una ciudad completa con tal conjuro y ahuyentar incluso a los hechiceros demoniacos, pero los combates consecutivos que habían enfrentado últimamente había mermado sus fuerzas y a penas pudo afectar un área de poco más de una decena de metros de diámetro.

— _[ No te preocupes por el invocador, ya lo tengo ]_ — dijo en la mente de la princesa Zelgadis, sintiendo la preocupación de la joven por sus limitadas energías. Él mismo sentía también el desgaste de los combates anteriores y temía que sus poderes pudieran ser insuficientes para un combate extendido, pero confiaba en su capacidad de bloquear mentalmente a un acólito demoniaco sin demasiados problemas. Concentró sus poderes y se extendió en el plano astral para iniciar un combate espiritual con el fin de detener, con un poco de suerte controlar, al invocador demoniaco.

En el flanco opuesto del camino, Gourry y Lina corrían hacia el segundo hechicero demoniaco, que ya había lanzado una serie de delgados rayos de sombras para intentar detener a los héroes. La hechicera se detuvo a unos metros de distancia para comenzar a conjurar mientras su compañero continuaba la carrera, saltando y lanzando espadazos para evitar o detener los conjuros ofensivos. Una ráfaga de flechas de fuego lanzadas por la joven de rojo obligó al demonio a detener sus ataques para defenderse, y le dio la oportunidad al espadachín de acercarse para pasar a la ofensiva, pero antes de que su sablazo diera en el blanco, el demonio encapuchado dio un salto y se elevó por los aires por la magia de la levitación.

— No es tan fácil humanos... — advirtió el hechicero con una voz espectral, mientras empuñaba una mano y reunía en ella una neblina de energía oscura. — _¡Garra Oscura!_ — conjuró apuntando bruscamente a Gourry con la palma y lanzando una docena de pequeñas esferas de oscuridad que salieron disparadas con una velocidad extraordinaria en su dirección.

El caballero reaccionó con reflejos felinos para evitar varios de los ataques y usó su espada para golpear una de las esferas mágicas frente a su rostro. Cada ataque mágico que impactó el suelo dejó un agujero semicircular de varios centímetros de radio de materia desintegrada. Incluso una de las hombreras del hombre fue impactada y parte de la armadura desapareció en una pequeña nube de vapor, pero gracias a sus ágiles movimientos pudo evitar un golpe directo. La ráfaga obligó al espadachín a retroceder una vez más, sin embargo, y dejó al hechicero demoniaco flotando a varios metros del suelo.

— Que molesto es — reclamó Lina acercándose una vez más a su compañero. De pronto el hechicero alzó las manos y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con una luz celeste, y al segundo siguiente los apunto con ambas manos. Una serie de delgados relámpagos salieron de sus dedos y comenzaron a asediar a la pareja, que una vez tuvo que saltar de un lado a otro para evitar el ataque. — Es suficiente, necesito que lo distraigas un momento.

— Haré lo que pueda — respondió su compañero antes de salir corriendo entre saltos para acercarse al demonio desde el suelo. La maniobra tuvo éxito en atraer la atención del enemigo, que concentró su lluvia de rayos en el espadachín que se le acercaba, dándole a la hechicera de rojo un momento para conjurar.

— _Tú que duermes en la tierra profunda, Señor de alma congelada..._ — comenzó a conjurar la joven mientras corría acercándose por un flanco al demonio volador, con una neblina blanquecina formándose a su alrededor. Cuando estuvo cerca de su posición, lo apuntó con sus palmas mientras las energías arcanas comenzaban a ser dirigidas antes de terminar su conjuro. — ...c _oncédeme tu furia helada_ , _¡Aliento de Dynast!_

Un enorme cono de aire congelado salió despedido de las manos de la hechicera como un tornado congelante que rodeó al demonio distraído en el ataque de Gourry. El hechicero alcanzó a mirar hacia abajo en dirección a la joven con una mirada furiosa mientras el viento helado lo rodeaba y la escarcha comenzaba a formarse en su túnica. El conjuro congelante continuó soplando por varios segundos, mientras el cuerpo del demonio se cubría de nieve y escarcha y finalmente lo rodeaba por una capa de hielo. Finalmente, un enorme cristal de hielo conteniendo al demonio prisionero y moribundo cayó al suelo con un estruendo pesado.

Gourry se le acercó unos pasos al enorme cristal de hielo, en el que podía verse la sombra humanoide del demonio en su interior. Llevaba la espada lista para darle el golpe de gracia, pero de pronto una nube negra se extendió desde el centro del campo de batalla y se le adelantó al cristal. El joven evitó con un salto la sombra que creció en linea recta hasta el interior del cristal, y luego brilló con una luz rojiza apagada. Como un sifón demoniaco, la sombra extrajo alguna clase de energía desde el interior y haciendo desaparecer el cuerpo del demonio congelado por completo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cristal vacío estalló dejando caer solo polvo negro. A unos metros de distancia, el Caballero del Olvido comenzaba a ponerse de pie, sus heridas empezaban a cerrarse lentamente y a repararse su armadura mientras absorbía las energías del demonio menor. Ante la sorpresa de Lina y Gourry, y también de Filia y Xellos que observaban la escena preparándose para continuar el combate, el enorme demonio alzó una mano y lanzó otra nube negra y rojiza en la dirección opuesta del camino. Esta vez su presencia se extendió hasta el otro acólito que permanecía paralizado por el ataque espiritual de Zelgadis y le robó la oportunidad a Amelia que se encontraba a su lado con los puños cubiertos de luz, lista para darle el golpe de gracia, pues también comenzó a absorberlo con rapidez. El espiritista se vio obligado a cortar bruscamente el enlace con el que atacaba al hechicero al sentir la presencia monstruosa del caballero que devoraba a su propio compañero. Nuevamente en segundos, el demonio terminó su maniobra dejando sólo polvo negro en el suelo que pisaba el acólito, esta vez las energías se concentraron en las manos del caballero negro, recreando su espadón. El imponente rival miró de un lado a otro, observando a los seis héroes con un rostro satisfecho, nuevamente ileso.

— _[ Esto no es necesario ]_ — dijo finalmente el demonio con su voz de ultratumba en los corazones de los justicieros. — _[ No necesitan morir aquí. Sólo te quiero a ti, hechicera ]_ — continuó apuntando a Lina con la mano libre.

— No... nunca, ¡No dejaré que mates a mis compañeros! — exclamó la joven de rojo negando enérgicamente con la cabeza y acercándose a Gourry.

— _[ ¿Por qué te importan estas criaturas? ]_

— ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? — respondió Lina con una voz indignada. — Justamente por eso nunca iría contigo, por que eres un demonio maligno que no entiende a los humanos.

— _[ Tú eres Lina Inverse, ¿No? ]_ — preguntó una vez más el demonio mirando fijamente a la hechicera. — _[ Invocaste al Señor de las Pesadillas, tú ya no perteneces a éste lugar ni a estos humanos. ]_

— ¡Cómo te atreves a tratar así a nuestra amiga! — gritó Amelia con una voz tan indignada como su compañera. — Déjanos en paz, o por todo lo que es justo, ¡Te destruiremos!

— Así es... estos son mis amigos... yo... — continuó Lina con una voz ligeramente temblorosa, por miedo o por dudas. — Yo soy humana y por eso mismo no dejaré a mis compañeros.

— _[ Entiendo, entonces te ofrezco dejarlos. Ven conmigo y no les haré daño._ _Te lo prometo._ _]_

— ¿Los... dejarás? — dijo la hechicera esta vez con más dudas en la voz. — ¿Cómo podría estar segura de que no mientes?, ¿Cómo puedo saber si realmente los dejaras ir?

— _[ Sólo te queremos a ti, es más fácil si nos acompañas voluntariamente ]_ — continuó con su oferta el caballero demoniaco. — _[ No queremos hacerte daño, al contrario. Tienes el poder de trascender los límites humanos, deseamos enseñarte aún más ]_ — el demonio podía sentir las dudas en la mente de la hechicera, también su interés en los poderes ocultos y demoniacos. — _[ Viste como devoré a los demonios menores, podemos enseñarte a hacer eso, ser uno de nosotros. Con sangre de demonio en tus venas tendrás poderes que no puedes imaginar. ]_

Lina no pudo evitar considerar la oferta del demonio frente a ella, aunque fuese sólo por evaluar sus palabras y la situación actual. Ya habían combatido a un demoniac y su poder había sido impresionante, también habían conocido un par de híbridos antes. ¿Sería posible conservar la cordura y al mismo tiempo tener esos poderes?, se preguntaba en su interior, usarlo para destruir al mal. Incluso si pensaba engañarlo y huir luego, entregarse voluntariamente podría darles la oportunidad a sus compañeros de recuperar sus fuerzas y combatir en una mejor situación.

— Lina, ¡Lina! — le dijo luego de unos segundos Gourry, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. — ¿Por qué tardas tanto en decirle que no a este villano?, nunca has necesitado pensarlo tanto antes.

— _Este villano... es cierto, este es un villano, un demonio maligno_ — pensó la hechicera suspirando profundamente. — _Nunca he necesitado pensarlo tanto, nunca he necesitado nada. Hasta ahora siempre he podido hacer lo necesario yo sola, no necesito la ayuda de un demonio para aprender magia._

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó el espadachín con una mirada preocupada, pero la hechicera simplemente dio otro suspiro y asintió.

— Si, tienes razón — respondió al fin la joven y volvió a mirar al demonio a los ojos, apuntándolo con un dedo. — No hay trato, demonio. Mis compañeros y yo lucharemos.

— _[ Aún no lo entiendes ]_ — respondió el Caballero del Olvido negando con la cabeza cubierta por su siniestro yelmo, sin embargo, luego hizo descender la punta de su espadón hasta el suelo y dejó que ambas manos huesudas descansaran sobre el pomo. — _[ Te necesitamos con vida, y si me enfrentan en este estado deplorable todos morirán aquí. Los dejaré ir por el momento, pero piensa en mi oferta. ]_

— Sólo tienes miedo, demonio, debes estar más agotado que nosotros — exclamó la princesa con una voz desafiante, pero el demonio se limitó a mirar por un momento en su dirección antes de devolver la mirada a los ojos de Lina.

— _[ No se alegren demasiado, pues doce como yo hemos venido a este mundo_ _, no tienen forma de derrotarnos_ _]_ — terminó el caballero demoniaco en la mente de los héroes, antes de bajar la mirada y desaparecer entre las sombras.

— Quizás Amelia tenga razón — comentó Zelgadis acercándose a sus compañeros. — Quizás se retiró porque estaba cansado, no lo se. Pero sentí su presencia en el plano astral y aún guardaba muchísimas fuerzas.

— En cualquier caso... doce caballeros oscuros — se sorprendió Xellos luego de concentrarse por unos segundos y reparar los daños de su cuerpo físico. — Son bastantes.

— ¡Son demasiados! — recalcó Filia a su lado, sanando sus heridas con su propia magia curadora. — Lo atacamos con todo lo que teníamos y a penas pudimos herirlo.

— Lo sé, doce de esos monstruos son... un problema — la apoyó Lina con la voz preocupada, pensando en alguna contra medida.

— No te preocupes, lo haremos de alguna forma — respondió Gourry a su lado, envainando su espada y acercándose a la joven.

— El señor Gourry tiene razón, ¡Lo haremos! — trató de subirles el ánimo la princesa con el puño levantado. — Sólo debemos descansar un poco.

— Si, creo que tienes razón, busquemos un lugar donde descansar — suspiró finalmente la hechicera de rojo, pero no lograba despejar su cabeza y una serie de ideas daban vueltas en el fondo de su mente. — _Doce de esos monstruos, magia de los demonios, sangre de demonio... sangre de demonio._

Exhaustos y tratando de calmar sus preocupaciones, los héroes continuaron caminando por el camino hacia el poblado. Afortunadamente, su batalla no había generado daños a gran escala y ningún civil resultó herido, si se hubieran visto obligados a usar Drag Slave u otro conjuro similar en ese lugar, no habrían podido evitar los daños. Luego de uno rato, con la oscuridad de la noche y las primeras estrellas altas en el cielo, hallaron una posada apropiada para comer algo y descansar esa noche. Hacía bastante que no dormían en una cama cómoda y tranquila, las constantes batallas sin duda habían cobrado su cuota y necesitaban desesperadamente recuperar sus fuerzas, tanto físicas como mágicas.

— _Cómo pelear contra doce de esas cosas..._ — las ideas aún daban vueltas en la cabeza de la hechicera mientras ella y sus compañeros buscaban una mesa apropiada en el comedor de la posada. — _Sangre de demonio_.

Sin energías para discutir su situación con el estómago vacío, los viajeros atrajeron la atención de una mesera y comenzaron a pedir algo de comer, bastante, ligeramente más que demasiado. Luego de ordenar plato tras plato, asegurándose de cubrir toda las opciones ofrecidas por la cocina, y una variedad no menor de bebidas, pudieron relajarse al fin para comer algo y discutir sus próximos pasos.

— Como les estaba diciendo, esos demonios son extremadamente poderosos, como todos pudieron ver — explicó Xellos luego de que todos hubieron tenido la oportunidad de comer una cantidad generosa. — Por lo que tengo entendido, se especializan en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

— Si no tienen magia, entonces al menos tenemos una ventaja — comentó Amelia.

— No es que no tengan, pueden manifestar poderes como cualquier demonio poderoso, pero sus energías están más afinadas con el mundo material por lo que son más efectivos en la lucha — continuó el sacerdote. — Eso los hace extremadamente resistentes, creo que eso ya era obvio.

— Cuando sentí su presencia en el plano astral, tuve una sensación de orden y disciplina. No sé qué tan capaces sean, pero me parece que tienen alguna clase de dominio del espíritu — acotó Zelgadis, lo que causó un rostro de preocupación en la princesa, sentada a su lado.

— Eso no lo sé, pero es posible. Hay rumores de que Hound tiene alguna clase de poder espiritual, pero no se si sea real — respondió el demonio.

— De esa parte tengo certeza, mis maestros me... nos contaron... que Hound es hábil en el espíritu — confirmó las sospechas el hombre quimera, mirando ligeramente a Amelia.

— _Sangre de demonio_... — la hechicera se había mantenido relativamente en silencio, salvo por alguna pelea con Gourry por un plato de comida. Continuaba pensando en esas palabras, pero finalmente miró a sus compañeros y se decidió a hablar. — Yo... creo que tengo una idea.

— ¿De qué se trata? — preguntaron sus compañeros.

— _Sangre de demonio_ _..._ — volvió a pensar en silencio la hechicera por un momento. — Bueno, es acerca de los amuletos, los Sangre de Demonio. Guardan cierta parte de la esencia de los dioses malignos, ¿No?

— Así es — respondió Xellos levantando un dedo índice mientras empezaba su explicación. — De ahí sus nombres: Niebla Mortal, Estrella Oscura, Azul Caótico y Ojos de Rubí. Fueron hechos con verdadera sangre de demonios, su nombre no es una metáfora.

— Bueno entonces, ¿Qué tal si usáramos esa esencia de forma más... pura?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Amelia sintiendo una preocupación que le causó un ligero nudo en el pecho.

— Por ejemplo... si yo absorbiera sus poderes directamente y los usara para aumentar mi magia — concluyó Lina bajando el tono de voz, pero con una mirada seria.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio — comentó incrédulo el hombre quimera.

— Lina, si absorbieras el poder de los amuletos te convertirías en un demonio, tendrías la esencia de los dioses malignos dentro de ti — explicó el sacerdote oscuro con un rostro sorprendido. — No creo que un humano pueda sobrevivir eso y aunque fuera posible, perderías la razón y acabarías convertida en un monstruo.

— Pero mis poderes sin duda aumentarían así.

— Por ningún motivo, de ninguna forma — objetaron al unísono Amelia y Filia, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Te quieres convertir en un demonio? — preguntó Gourry, que hasta ahora había continuado comiendo en silencio, con un tono alarmado. — Yo no quiero que te conviertas en uno.

— Así es amiga Lina, ¿En qué estas pensando?, el poder no tiene nada que ver, no dejaré que te conviertas en una criatura despreciable como un demonio — dijo con tono decidido y cruzando los brazos la princesa, pero luego miró por un momento a Xellos con una mirada desconcertada. — Sin ofender.

— Además, no es tan distinto de lo que quería hacer esa dragón negro — comentó Zelgadis, con la misma mirada de reproche que sus compañeros.

— Exacto, reunir las esencias de los dioses malignos es muy peligros en cualquier escenario. Absorberlos, en el mejor de los casos, te convertiría en una criatura similar a la Bestia, que Kala intentaba invocar — lo apoyó Xellos.

— Sé que es peligroso pero... — Lina continuaba evaluando la posibilidad, las palabras del Caballero del olvido habían dejado su huella en sus pensamientos. — _Filia y Xellos combatieron al monstruo con todo su poder_ — pensó en silencio la joven. — _Aunque en un espacio más reducido, el poder destructivo de su magia combinada es, al menos, similar al de Drag Slave. Aún amplificado por los amuletos, no creo que sea suficiente para destruir una de esas cosas, mucho menos a doce. Lo único más poderoso que eso es Giga Slave, pero no planeo hacer eso de nuevo, no volveré a poner al mundo entero en riesgo._

— Sé que es peligroso, pero aún me parece un plan razonable — finalmente continuó hablando con la voz más decidida. — No pueden negar el control que siempre he mostrado sobra la magia, creo que puedo hacerlo.

— Nadie niega tus capacidades, pero debemos encontrar otra forma — trató de calmarla la sacerdotisa dragón, acercándole una tasa de té.

— Una que no implique convertirte en un monstruo — continuó Zel en voz baja.

— Yo sólo sé que no quiero que te conviertas en un demonio — reclamó también Gourry.

— Todos estamos cansados, por qué no mejor descansamos por ahora y lo pensamos mejor mañana — terminó con una voz suave Filia, sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo. Decidieron dejar el tema por la noche e ir a sus habitaciones para dormir algunas horas.

Amelia y Zelgadis intercambiaron miradas, comunicándose en silencio como ya era su costumbre, y partieron a la habitación que compartían. Filia tomó unos papeles y un libro que había sacado de su mochila y le pidió a Xellos que la acompañara a su habitación llevando una tetera con agua caliente y unas tazas. Lina y Gourry permanecieron unos minutos más en la mesa, terminando de beber el vino de una botella en silencio antes de irse a dormir, la mente de la hechicera aún ponderando sus posibilidades.

Esa noche, mientras todos sus compañeros dormían, la hechicera roja seguía pensando en su plan, incapaz de cerrar los ojos. Luego de intentarlo por minutos que le parecieron horas, decidió finalmente levantarse en silencio y estudiar uno de sus libros de conjuros en un escritorio ligeramente iluminado, enfocarse y pensarlo con los datos en la mano. A escasos pasos, Gourry dormía profundamente sin enterarse de lo que Lina planeaba hacer en secreto. Luego de estudiar los conjuros y formaciones mágicas, observando profundamente sus amuletos, decidió tomar su mochila en silencio y salir furtivamente de la posada, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de sus amigos. Se dirigió a las afueras del pueblo, entre callejuelas estrechas y luego entre árboles sombríos para no ser vista. En la mochila llevaba un par de libros con anotaciones mágicas, algunos ingredientes arcanos, y por supuesto los amuletos Sangre de Demonio.

— _Que estoy haciendo... esto es arriesgado_ — pensó la joven en su camino en busca de algún lugar aislado. — _No quiero perder mi alma ni nada por el estilo, tampoco es mi intención imitar lo que intentaba esa dragón negro, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer?_ — continuando preguntándose a sí misma en silencio. Se detuvo por un momento al lado de un árbol, había un pequeño claro iluminado por la luz de las estrellas más adelante. — _Es cierto, hay riesgos, podría perderlo todo, pero hay algo más grande en juego: el mundo entero._

— Es el momento, es todo o nada — dijo en voz alta dando un paso decidido hacia el pequeño claro. Se había alejado lo suficiente del pueblo y el lugar despejado y amplio, apropiado para lo que intentaba. Dejó su mochila en el suelo, despejó ligeramente el lugar y comenzó a sacar algunos objetos de la mochila, se preparaba para invocar los poderes más oscuros que jamás había pensado conjurar, estaba decidida a realizar un oscuro ritual.

Dibujó una gran formación mágica en el suelo con una daga, con los símbolos del Señor de las Pesadillas en un extremo, y los dibujos que representaban a los cuatro dioses malignos formando un rombo en el otro. Agregó escritura arcana al lado de cada una de las cuatro figuras siniestras, y luego roció un polvo blanco de una pequeña bolsa sobre los dibujos. Sacó cuatro platos metálicos de su mochila y los colocó sobre las formaciones de cada uno de los cuatro dioses, y cada uno de los amuletos sobre el plato correspondiente. Luego se preparó para comenzar a conjurar con la daga en una mano, levantada hacia el cielo oscuro de la noche.

— _Señor oscuro de otro mundo, blanca maldad que llama a la muerte, con mi sangre pido este pacto contigo_ _,_ _¡Niebla Mortal!_ — recitó Lina, cortando levemente su muñeca al terminar y derramando su sangre sobre el amuleto de Niebla Mortal. El cielo se nubló levemente, un vapor extraño se formo y comenzó a emanar del plato que contenía el amuleto cubierto de sangre. Luego Lina vendó el corte de su muñeca apretándolo firmemente para evitar que la sangre siguiera fluyendo.

— _Señor oscuro de otro mundo, estrella de la oscuridad que todo llevas a su final, con mi sangre pido este pacto contigo_ _,_ _¡Estrella Oscura!_ — luego de recitar el encantamiento, la hechicera cortó a un lado del corte anterior en su antebrazo, volvió a derramar la sangre sobre el amuleto adecuado, y volvió a terminar el proceso vendando la herida. El cielo se oscureció ligeramente y una oscuridad siniestra comenzó a salir del plato, como si una nube negra tragara la luz del lugar.

— _Señor oscuro de otro mundo, tú que eres más rojo que la sangre, con mi sangre pido este pacto contigo_ _,_ _¡Ojos de Rubí!_ — esta vez el cielo se torno levemente rojo y un fuego carmesí se formó en el plato correspondiente mientras la hechicera repetía el proceso.

— _Señor oscuro de otro mundo, caos azul que lo regresas todo a su origen, con mi sangre pido este pacto contigo_ _,_ _¡Azul Caótico!_ — el cielo tomó un color azul muy oscuro y un rayo igualmente azulado salió del plato elevándose al cielo tan pronto terminó su conjuro y bañó al amuleto de sangre. Terminando de vendar el último corte de su brazo y con las esencias de los dioses malignos presentes en cada extremo de la formación, Lina estaba lista para continuar con el ritual. La hechicera se paró sobre la formación del Señor de las Pesadillas, frente a las cuatro presencias demoniacas y comenzó a conjurar nuevamente.

— _Más oscuro y profundo que la más negra noche, Señor de las Pesadillas y los Cuatro Mundos, trae tu fuerza y la de tus hijos antes esta sierva humilde_... — Lina alzó su daga y las nubes giraron en el cielo, y un resplandor comenzó a formarse en lo alto de la oscuridad.

— _Por tu poder y el mío, reclamo lo que me pertenece por derecho,_ _¡A_ _nte mi Sangre de Demonio!_ — un rayo bajó del cielo hasta su daga, cubriéndola con una luz dorada que rápidamente se oscureció y finalmente dejó la hoja del cuchillo tan negra como la noche.

La hechicera sintió como la energía de la daga comenzaba a fluir por su cuerpo, que emanó una ligera aura dorada. Sintió un calor y una presión que casi la dejó sin aliento y la obligó a detenerse por unos segundos, pero finalmente se decidió a continuar. Otra vez volvió acercarse a los platos, quitándose las vendas con las que había cubierto las heridas de su brazo. Tomó el amuleto de Niebla Mortal, cubierto con su propia sangre, y lo perforó con la daga oscura. La punta del puñal entró en el cristal sin ninguna dificultad, lo agrietó, y en un segundo lo convirtió en polvo que cayó sobre el plato. Luego tomó el recipiente metálico y vertió el contenido que fluyó mágicamente como un espeso líquido negro sobre una de las heridas de su brazo. La sangre negra invocada por la hechicera entró en su cuerpo por el corte, marcando sus venas con un color oscuro y provocándole un intenso dolor. Al fin, el liquido dejo de caer del plato y una de sus heridas se cerró mágicamente. La joven sintió algo extraño, una sensación de frío y calor simultáneos, algo que inundaba sus sentidos, le aceleraba el corazón, y la hacía desear más.

Luego de dar un largo suspiro, la hechicera continuó con el ritual repitiendo el mismo proceso, apuñalando los amuletos y convirtiéndolos en un líquido negro que luego era absorbido por cada una de sus heridas abiertas. El frío dolor que sentía cada vez que la sangre negra entraba por sus venas era poco en comparación a la aceleración placentera que sentía cada vez que las heridas se cerraban, cada vez que la esencia demoniaca recorría su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente terminó el ritual. En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, la hechicera vestida de rojo, con las venas oscurecidas y marcadas por todo su cuerpo y los ojos iluminados por la magia, terminaba de invocar las fuerzas más oscuras, terminaba un ritual prohibido para los de su especie.

A la mañana siguiente, los héroes se despertaron apresurados por los golpes en sus puertas de parte de Gourry, que preguntaba frenético por Lina. La joven se había marchado durante la noche y no había vuelto, lo que preocupó a sus compañeros por las potenciales implicaciones, especialmente al caballero. Se alistaron rápidamente para salir a buscarla, pero tan pronto estuvieron listos para partir, la hechicera entró a la posada dejándolos sorprendidos y boquiabiertos. Su apariencia había cambiado, no era la del día anterior, ni siquiera parecía humana. Su piel se había vuelto completamente roja como la sangre, sus cabellos eran de un color negro como el azabache y bailaban como una flama incesante, sus ojos también se habían vuelto de un color sólidamente negro y brillante. Los aventureros pudieron sentir un aura extraña a su alrededor, una como jamás habían sentido, antinatural y más fuerte mientras más se le acercaban.

— ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Me buscaban? — preguntó Lina, con aspecto demoniaco pero una voz despreocupada, un ligero humo gris como el de una fogata salía de su boca con cada palabra.

Continuará.

 **Avance del** **p** **r** **ó** **ximo** **capítulo** **:** **Contra el Mal**

Lina ha intentado lo imposible y ha sobrevivido pero, ¿Sigue siendo ella misma?

Con sangre de demonio corriendo por sus venas, la hechicera espera combatir el mal.

La última batalla ha llegado, Hound y los Caballeros del Olvido, el ejercito de la oscuridad muestran su verdadero rostro.

Un nuevo Amo de los Infiernos se alzará si el corazón de los héroes falla.

El fin se asoma en el horizonte.


	12. Contra el Mal

_Esta es una historia que publiqué hace muchos años, pero quedo sin terminar y sin pulir. Estoy publicándola una vez más en una versión corregida y junto al epílogo que nunca mostré por acá. Ocurre un año después del final de Slayers Try y omite los eventos de Revolution y Evolution-R._

 _Lobo Palabragris_

 **Capítulo** **12** **:** **Contra el Mal**

Lina se había sentido extraña luego del ritual de invocación, aunque no se había percatado conscientemente de ningún cambio, podía sentir algo raro. Había un sentimiento inusual y pesado, como si no fuese ella misma, como si su cuerpo no fuese el suyo propio. No recordaba con claridad lo que había ocurrido terminado el ritual, pero se había despertado esa mañana en el mismo lugar donde había recitado los conjuros. Había guardado rápidamente todas las cosas y se había apresurado a la posada, pensando que sus amigos estaría preocupados de que no hubiera dormido ahí la noche anterior.

Cuando entró al edificio se topó con sus amigos que, al parecer, iban saliendo a buscarla. Sólo atinó a saludarlos con naturalidad, pero su expresión era de sorpresa y podía sentir su miedo. Amelia dejó caer lo que sostenía en las manos y retrocedió un paso temblorosa, mientras la dorada cola de Filia se dejó ver entre sus ropas, mostrando la misma expresión de sorpresa en el resto.

— ¿Qué... les pasa? — preguntó dudosa la hechicera, notando que una voluta de ligero humo salía de su boca mientras hablaba.

Xellos hizo aparecer un espejo en sus manos y se lo pasó. Al mirarse reflejada pudo ver la misma cara de sorpresa que tenían sus amigos, pero en su rostro, que ya no era el suyo. Su piel era completamente roja, su cabello se había oscurecido hasta un tono casi negro y sus ojos eran completamente negros como brillantes esferas de obsidiana, tenía colmillos largos y se dio cuenta de que tenía garras en lugar de manos.

Rápidamente se fue a su habitación, seguida por sus amigos. Inevitablemente, la hechicera tuvo que explicar lo que había hecho, lo que le valió la reprobación de sus compañeros. Todos coincidieron en que lo que la hechicera había hecho era un locura, que era extremadamente peligroso, pero que no había nada que pudiesen hacer, no había vuelta atrás en esa situación. Xellos no había llegado con el resto a la habitación, al parecer había desaparecido, pero pronto reapareció en el lugar interrumpiendo la conversación.

— Esta es tu nueva imagen natural en este mundo — apareció hablando abruptamente el sacerdote oscuro. — Generaste inconscientemente una imagen más apropiada para tu nueva condición, pero puedes cambiarla a voluntad.

— ¿Dónde rayos estabas? — lo interrumpió Filia.

— Eso es un secreto... que no importa ahora... — dijo el demonio cubriendo su risa burlona con un dedo alzado, pero de inmediato mostró una expresión más seria y continuó con su explicación. — Lina, te enseñaré a controlar tus nuevos poderes, pues como no naciste demonio, no tienes nuestros instintos para utilizarlos.

El resto de la mañana, la joven estuvo encerrada con Xellos tratando de enseñarle a controlar su imagen. La hechicera pasó un par de horas frente al espejo intentando cambiar su forma, pero sin lograr mantener el cambio por mucho tiempo. Luego de un largo rato de práctica, fue capaz al fin de conservar su apariencia humana sin necesidad de mantenerse concentrada.

— Eso es, Lina — la felicitó el demonio, que hasta el momento sólo se había burlado de su incapacidad de controla su apariencia. — Recuerda que este no es tu verdadero cuerpo, es sólo una proyección. Tu cuerpo real se encuentra en un lugar muy lejano y diferente a este...

— El plano astral, lo se — terminó la hechicera.

— Así es, y el primer paso para controlar tus habilidades de demonio, es aprender a entrar al plano astral — siguió instruyéndola el sacerdote demoniaco.

— Pero eso lo haré después de comer, ¡Muero de hambre!

— Pero ten cuidado, que aunque seas demonio engordaras si comes demasiado, y te pondrás aún más fea... — se burló Xellos ocultando su risa con la palma de la mano.

— Aagh, ¡Cállate y largo! — lo echó del cuarto la joven.

Luego, Lina bajó de su habitación a los mesones para comer algo, para comer bastante. Amelia y Zelgadis habían salido, con la excusa de que investigarían algo en el pueblo. Filia y Gourry estaban sentados en una de las mesas del lugar, aparentemente esperándola.

— Buenos días señorita Lina, por fin viene... y con su apariencia normal — la saludó la sacerdotisa dragón cortésmente, pero con un rostro complicado.

— Si, hace un rato lucías muy extraña, aunque a mi eso me da igual... — comentó descuidadamente Gourry mientras comía, ruborizando levemente a Lina con el comentario. La hechicera no respondió, se sentía algo apenada, pero lo ocultó rápidamente sentándose y comiendo del plato de su compañero.

— ¡Oye!, pide tu propia comida — le reclamó el caballero intentando alejar el plato, pero ella lo ignoró y siguió comiendo.

— Ehem... y dime, ¿Te sientes diferente ahora? — tosió Filia antes de preguntar, a lo que la hechicera se detuvo por un momento a pensarlo antes de contestar.

— Si, se siente un poco extraño. Es como... — comenzó a explicar la joven, pero sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas. — ...si no estuviera aquí en realidad. Es como si viera todo esto desde lejos, como en un sueño — la vaga explicación dejó a la dragón aún más confundida en realidad. — Xellos me explicó que es porque mi verdadero cuerpo esta en el plano astral y este es sólo una proyección — pese a sus mejores esfuerzos, no pudo explicarlo sin citar las palabras textuales del demonio.

— Mmgh... y ¿Cómo es tu verdadero cuerpo?... ¿Ya lo viste? — preguntó Gourry entre pausas para tragar y aún con la boca llena de comida.

— No, aun no se entrar al plano astral... pero, ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!— respondió la, ahora demoniaca hechicera, algo apenada por la falta de conocimientos de su propia situación. El caballero se detuvo y lo pensó un momento, pero de inmediato siguió comiendo.

El grupo se quedó en el pueblo el resto del día planeando cómo enfrentar a los Caballeros del Olvido, que serían su mayor problema junto al mismo Hound. Mientras tanto, Lina seguía practicando para controlar sus poderes con la ayuda de Xellos. La hechicera y el sacerdote demoniaco se habían retirado esa tarde a un lugar lejos de la vista en las afueras del pueblo, cerca de donde Lina había realizado su ritual la noche anterior, para practicar con mayor libertad.

La novata demonio ya había dominado la entrada y salida del plano astral y, junto a Xellos, ya había conocido su verdadero cuerpo. Al verlo notó de inmediato que era, de hecho, una imagen algo perturbadora para un humano. El torso, brazos y cabeza de una mujer monstruosa y huesuda y un corazón latiendo como un fuego incandescente, visible entre las costillas. Sobre un delgado cuello, descansaba una cabeza de piel roja y largos cuernos, con los ojos resplandecientes y una larga cabellera negra colgando sobre la espalda. El torso espectral descansaba sobre un torbellino de energía con los colores del fuego, era sin duda la viva imagen del caos.

Pese al aspecto horrible de la enorme figura, Lina la sintió extrañamente familiar y no le desagradó en lo absoluto. Aunque en el momento lo negara rotundamente, casi le pareció agradable a la vista. Sin duda sus percepciones también habían sido alteradas luego de su transformación, cosa que le causó cierta preocupación.

Portando esa figura demoniaca mientras permaneció en el plano astral, vio también a Xellos en su forma verdadera, una imagen que nunca había visto de forma tan vívida. Era un torbellino de energía púrpura y negra, rodeado por dos torbellinos similares pero más pequeños que constantemente lo orbitaban como protegiéndolo. La extraña figura tampoco le pareció desagradable, la sintió familiar incluso, como si esa hubiese sido siempre la apariencia del oscuro sacerdote.

Las extrañas visiones del mundo astral la habían perturbado ligeramente, pero más perturbadora aún había sido la sensación de la empatía demoníaca. Podía sentir los sentimientos ajenos, como objetos desordenadamente ubicados a su alrededor, como si pudiera tocarlos y cogerlos con un movimiento. Esa era justamente la sensación que más la confundía. Sintió deseos de extender las manos y tocar esos sentimientos, tomarlos y llevárselos, como un hambre que no podía controlar. Al fin, luego de dudarlo por un buen rato, le preguntó al demonio por lo que sentía.

— Esto que siento... creo que puedo sentir las emociones de quienes me rodean... y quiero tomarlas con mis manos... — preguntó dudosamente la hechicera.

— Tienes hambre — respondió enigmático el demonio. Xellos lo pensó en silencio por unos momentos antes de comenzar a explicarse en voz alta. — Tú sabes, los demonios nos alimentamos de sentimientos negativos pero... — de pronto lo dudó unos segundos antes de continuar. — ...esas ansias de tomar el sentimiento como si fuera un objeto, ¿Lo sientes sólo con las emociones negativas o con todas?

— Siento ganas de tomar el sentimiento y devorarlo... con todos los sentimientos fuertes... odio, ira, amor, pasión... creo que sólo las emociones fuertes — respondió la joven entre pausas, intentando asegurarse antes de pronunciar cada palabra.

— Normalmente, los demonios sólo sienten eso... — el sacerdote lo meditó por un momento antes de continuar. — Sólo podemos alimentarnos de los sentimientos negativos — terminó finalmente el demonio.

— ¿Normalmente? — preguntó la hechicera intrigada, pero de inmediato adivinó la respuesta que recibiría de su compañero.

— Eso es un secreto, por ahora lo importante es que aprendas a alimentarte de esos sentimientos — respondió el demonio regresando a su risa burlona.

— Ahhh... esta bien — respondió Lina luego de un largo suspiro resignado.

Con todo lo ocurrido, Lina y sus compañeros habían decidido quedarse a descansar y prepararse una segunda noche en la posada antes de continuar su viaje. Esa tarde en la posada, el grupo se había reunido para preparar la partida del día siguiente y su próximo enfrentamiento con sus enemigos. La hechicera había aprendido bastante acerca de sus nuevos poderes ese día, sin embargo aún eran habilidades recién adquiridas y sería difícil utilizarlas con toda su capacidad por lo pronto. Tendría que seguir practicando en el camino.

No sabían exactamente cuanto tiempo tenían, pero sin duda era muy escaso. Si los Caballeros del Olvido ya estaban en el lugar, entonces la invasión comenzaría en cualquier momento. Quizás ya había comenzado y los héroes no se habían enterado, no quedaba más que comenzar el viaje hacia el Abismo y comprobarlo por ellos mismos. Debido a los grandes poderes que cada uno de los héroes había adquirido, los oponentes menores ya no representaban un gran problema. Los enemigos que más debían tomar en cuenta eran sin duda los caballeros oscuros y Hound, el riesgo mayor era un ataque conjunto de varios enemigos poderosos a la vez. Uno sólo había sido un rival formidable, doce podían ser demasiado.

— En cualquier caso, no podemos seguir dudando ahora... sólo lo sabremos cuando los enfrentemos — concluyó Lina golpeando ligeramente la mesa, luego de debatir un buen rato el asunto.

— Pero, ¿Qué haremos con Hound? — preguntó Filia.

— Creo que sólo podremos derrotarlo con un ataque conjunto de todos... al menos ese fue el consejo de mis maestros — propuso Zelgadis, comentando con una voz calmada.

— Como ya dije, sólo estaremos seguros al enfrentarlo — terminó la hechicera decidida.

A la mañana siguiente, los aventureros se prepararon para continuar la marcha hacia el este, rumbo a las tierras áridas y al Abismo. Para evitar la atención innecesaria que podrían generar de pedirle a Xellos que los acercara a la legión, que viajaba junto a cientos de dragones, Filia usaría uno de sus conjuros para transportarlos. Sin embargo, dado que la dragón no conocía en persona el lugar al que debían ir, era incapaz de simplemente hacerlos aparecer frente al rey. Su magia los acercaría a unos kilómetros de distancia y recorrerían el resto del camino a pie. Siguiendo el plan que habían trazado, prepararon sus mochilas, compraron las últimas provisiones que necesitaban, y se despidieron del pueblo viajando por el camino principal hacia el noreste. Luego de encontrar un lugar lejos de la vista, la sacerdotisa dragón preparó un pequeño círculo mágico e invitó a sus compañeros a entrar. Recitó palabras mágicas en el idioma de los dragones, con los ojos cerrados mientras buscaba la presencia del Rey y de los dragones, y terminó su conjuro rodeando al grupo por la luz dorada de su magia sagrada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desaparecieron de las tierras húmedas de los Estados Costeros y aparecieron en el suelo árido y de olor sulfuroso del Desierto de la Perdición. Se vieron de pronto en un zigzagueante camino rocoso que extendía hasta más allá de la vista hacia el este y el oeste, entre tierras secas, arbustos escasos y montañas.

Al poco andar por el camino en dirección del oriente, encontraron huellas evidentes del paso reciente de las tropas humanas, lo que les indicó que al menos se encontraban cerca. Les pareció extraño, sin embargo, que los rastros parecían tener algunos días de tiempo, no sólo horas. El conjuro de Filia sólo debió dejarlos a pocos kilómetros de distancia y les pareció poco probable que los soldados hubiesen demorado días en recorrer tan poca distancia. Un par de horas más tarde, vieron a la distancia un carro de madera tirado por un delgado animal que se les acercaba desde el sentido contrario del camino. Al lado del maltrecho vehículo caminaba un grupo de gente, y un par más de carros y animales algunos metros más atrás. Era una caravana de viajeros pobres, llevando pertenencias escasas y con rostros asustados.

— Disculpen... buenos días — se acercó Lina intentando mostrar un rostro amigable, pero las personas de la caravana de inmediato se detuvieron con rostros preocupados y de sospecha.

— No se acerquen, no queremos problemas — anunció un anciano delgado, de cabello gris, con el rostro ligeramente cubierto de barba y una mirada ojerosa. El hombre dio un paso al frente de la carreta y alzo una palma indicando a la hechicera que se detuviera. Más atrás, un hombre fornido sujetó temblorosamente un garrote de madera, mientras otro sacaba un cuchillo del cinto y cubría con un brazo a una mujer a su lado. Claramente los viajeros estaban más atemorizados por los héroes que a la inversa.

— No claro, no se preocupen — intentó calmarlos la hechicera, pero los viajeros seguían a la defensiva. — No queremos hacerles daño ni nada como eso

— Buena gente, pueden estar tranquilos — esta vez Amelia se acercó al anciano con las manos en alto e intentando calmar la situación. Luego de dar unos pasos se llevó una mano lentamente al cinto y, con mucho cuidado, sacó el emblema real y lo mostró en alto. — Soy la princesa Amelia de Seyruun, mis compañeros y yo vamos a reunirnos con la Legión Blanca.

— Ahhh... la princesa de Seyruun... — el anciano dio un largo suspiro luego de mirar con los ojos entrecerrados el emblema y el aspecto de la joven. Los demás viajeros parecieron calmarse también, bajando sus armas y suspirando aliviados, pero conservando cierta preocupación en el rostro. — Lo siento jovencita, no lo sabíamos, pero al mismo tiempo lamento escuchar eso.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — preguntó la princesa.

— Las tropas combatieron hace dos días, intentaron proteger nuestro pueblo. Pero no tuvieron éxito, nosotros somos casi los únicos habitantes que sobrevivimos — el anciano mostró al resto de los viajeros, cuando mucho una veintena de personas maltrechas. — Los soldados se retiraron al fin, muchos murieron. Nosotros huimos poco después y hemos continuado viajando al oeste desde entonces.

— ¿Y qué paso con el resto de las tropas?, ¿Qué pasó con el Rey? — continuó preguntando Amelia con un rostro urgente y preocupado.

— Escuché que el Rey sobrevivió y se retiró con el resto de sus tropas, acampan unos pocos kilómetros más adelante — narró el líder de la caravana, devolviéndole algo de color al rostro de la joven que lo escuchaba con los ojos bien abiertos. — Pero yo les recomiendo que se retiren, no hay esperanzas. Por favor tenga cuidado, princesa.

Luego de despedirse de la caravana de viajeros, el grupo de Lina continuó su camino hacia el este. Un par de horas después, cerca del mediodía, los héroes se encontraron al fin con el campamento de las tropas blancas. Tan pronto se acercaron, un grupo de guardias levantó sus alabardas nerviosamente e intentó detenerlos, preguntando quienes eran y cuales eran sus intenciones. Amelia se adelantó una vez más con el emblema real a la vista y los soldados la reconocieron como la princesa. Los héroes hablaron brevemente con los guardias de la entrada del campamento y descubrieron rápidamente el mal estado de las tropas, al parecer había más heridos de los que podían tratar y los soldados estaban, sin duda, desanimados. El grupo fue conducido ante la presencia del Rey luego de unos minutos.

Al entrar en la tienda real se encontraron con un Philionel serio y cabizbajo, apoyando la cabeza en una mano y con la mirada inexpresiva desde las sombras del otro lado de la gran carpa. Amelia avanzó hacia su padre mientras sus compañeros permanecían atrás por el momento, no hubo risas, ni saludos cariñosos, ni palabras de aliento y esperanza, sólo un vacío "Hola".

— ¿Qué ocurre padre?, ¿Qué paso aquí? — preguntó la princesa, pero su padre permaneció en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos. Por primera vez desde que Amelia recordara, su padre parecía sumido en la desesperanza. — ¡Respóndeme padre!, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? — insistió la joven con un rostro preocupado.

— Perdimos Amelia — respondió Phil con la voz apagada. Luego de un tenso silencio, comenzó a relatar con palabras breves lo ocurrido. — Perdimos contra las fuerzas del mal. Nos topamos con un ejército enorme acercándose a un pueblo para atacarlo, decidimos montar una defensa en el lugar y nos apresuramos a prepararnos antes de la llegada de los demonios.

— Si, nos topamos con un grupo de sobrevivientes y nos contaron eso, pero ¿Qué pasó en la batalla?

— Fue un desastre, es es lo que pasó. Al principio pudimos defendernos bien, las bestias malignas eran temibles pero combatimos con todo lo que teníamos para detenerlos. Pero en ese momento, una legión adicional de demonios se les unieron y nos atacaron por la retaguardia, nos rodearon, quizás estaban ocultos en las montañas. La mitad de las tropas murieron, hay muchos heridos y los dragones se marcharon. No teníamos posibilidad, no hay forma de pelear con esos demonios, por cada uno que matamos hay diez más listos para tomar su lugar, cada vez que uno de los nuestros cae, se alza de entre los muertos uniéndose a sus filas. Nuestra debilidad es su fuerza.

— Esas deben haber sido las tropas de Gorath, pero... — comentó Lina en voz baja, pero Zelgadis la detuvo antes de que continuara.

— Dejémoslos un momento — el espiritista sacó a Lina y sus amigos dejando sólo a Philionel y a su hija en la tienda. Ya fuera de la tienda, la hechicera se dispuso a preguntar al hombre quimera por qué dejarlos solos en lugar de intentar animar al Rey, pero Gourry la interrumpió antes de que alcanzara a hablar.

— ¡Lina!, ya lo recordé, tengo que hablarte de algo — exclamó de pronto el caballero. Miró a su alrededor un momento, para luego tomar la mano de la hechicera y tirar para llevarla a otra parte.

— Ah... pero espera, Gourry... — Lina trató de buscar a Zel, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, así que no le quedó mas que seguir a su compañero.

— Ahora si — dijo el guerrero cuando estuvieron en un lugar más apartado.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es tan importante? — preguntó la hechicera con voz de fastidio.

— ¿Tú qué crees Lina?... es lo que hiciste, qué más... — respondió el caballero, pero Lina lo miró con cara de interrogación. — Lo de convertirte en demonio... dime realmente... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Me extraña que tú me lo preguntes, Gourry... — comenzó a responder la joven. — Para vencer al enemigo claro, pensé que tú de entre todos lo entendería.

— Pero, ¿Alguien lo había hecho antes? — preguntó nuevamente el espadachín, a lo que la hechicera negó con la cabeza. — Entonces, ¿No sabes realmente lo que pueda pasar? — esta vez Lina lo pensó un poco más, pero se encogió de hombros porque en realidad no tenía idea. — Bueno pero... vencerás al enemigo y, ¿Después qué?, ahora eres un demonio y se supone que los demonios son malos, ¿No?

— ¡¿Acaso insinúas que soy mala?!, ¡¿Piensas que trataré de destruir el mundo o algo así?! — exclamó Lina algo ofendida.

— Espero que no pero, ¿No te das cuenta Lina?, todo es diferente ahora — continuó el caballero esperando que su compañera siguiera su linea de pensamiento, pero la joven no lograba, o no deseaba entender sus palabras.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó la hechicera sin entender el punto de su guardián.

— ¿Qué pasará si de pronto te conviertes en nuestra enemiga?, ¿Qué pasaría si nos topamos con otra parte del Satánico de Ojos Rojos? — preguntó el guerrero. Esta vez Lina se puso un algo nerviosa, pues en realidad no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

— Porque creo que una vez me dijiste que Shabra-no-se-qué es el creador de los demonios... — continuó su interrogatorio el joven. — Y entonces ellos le obedecen, ¿No?

— Bueno... si... pero...

— ¿Y entonces? — pero esta vez no hubo ninguna respuesta, pues la hechicera estaba demasiado concentrada pensando en las posibilidades que había fallado en considerar.

El caballero tenía razón, Lina había sido seducida por el poder y no había pensado en los más obvio, a quien le sirven los demonios. La falta de consideración podría haberla llevado a una situación inesperadamente peligrosa y la joven trataba frenéticamente de considerar las posibilidades en su mente y buscar contra medidas para los potenciales riesgos. Luego de unos momentos, continuó hablando con una dudosa seguridad.

— En realidad no tengo idea de lo que pasará y sólo lo sabré cuando ocurra... pero no podemos estar seguros de nada — respondió Lina algo nerviosa antes de continuar intentando ofreciendo alguna certeza a su compañero. — Mira, en realidad no podemos estar seguros... en el ritual, extraje energía de los cuatro dioses oscuros, incluido Shabranigudú, pero la invocación es al Señor de las Pesadillas, sabes.

Ambos recordaron su lucha contra Fibrizo. En el caso de Lina, lo que sus amigos le habían contado, pues ella estuvo inconsciente durante parte del enfrentamiento. En el caso de su compañero, era dudoso qué tanto su memoria le entregaba, pero al menos recordaba el contexto.

— Si recuerdas, descubrimos que el Señor de las Pesadillas no es un demonio, sino un dios... o al menos eso creo... — continuó la hechicera, nuevamente sin demasiada seguridad en sus palabras. — Se podría decir que soy un demonio creado con las fuerzas del Señor de las Pesadillas en lugar de Shabranigudú. Quizás no esté bajo el control de ningún demonio, ¿No crees? — continuó hablando, esta vez tratando de darle tranquilidad a su compañero tanto como a ella misma.

— Eso espero Lina... pero como sea, yo hice una promesa, ¿Recuerdas? — respondió el caballero. — Soy tu guardián, te acompañaré al mismo infierno si es necesario — esta vez la joven no tuvo respuesta. Lo que su compañero había comentado y que ella misma había fallado en considerar, aún le pesaba en el corazón. Sólo se apoyó en su pecho y lo abrasó.

— Lina... — comenzó Gourry, pero la joven lo hizo callar antes de que pudiese continuar con un repentino beso que lo sorprendió, pero que le devolvió con un cariño que pronto se convirtió en pasión. Sin darse cuenta, la hechicera perdió por completo la concentración y su cuerpo se tornó rojo y adquirió su apariencia demoníaca.

— Mmm... ohh, ¡Ouch!... — exclamó Gourry rompiendo el beso y separándose un poco de una sorprendida Lina que lo miró sin entender. — ...me quemaste la boca y me pinchaste con un colmillo — continuó mientras se echaba aire en la boca y exhalaba con fuerza. Lina se dio cuenta del cambio y de que no podía evitar que le salieran ligeros hilos de humo de la boca, así que la cerró y bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

— ¿Ves? las cosas son diferentes ahora — le dijo joven tomando suavemente su mano, esta vez cubierta de piel roja y con uñas largas como garras.

— Lo siento, es que todavía no controlo el cambio de forma a la perfección, pero Xellos dijo que lo haré en un par de días, no te preocupes — lo tranquilizó Lina mientras cambiaba su cuerpo a su forma humana.

— Eso espero, porque no soportaré que me andes quemando a cada rato.

— No seas tonto — le dijo la joven golpeándolo en el estomago, pero luego se echó a reír también por la ridícula situación.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la tienda real, Zelgadis esperaba que Amelia terminara lo que tenía que hacer. La chica le había dado una idea de sus intenciones cuando le pidió mentalmente que los dejara. Un soldado se acercó a la entrada, pero lo detuvo el enmascarado espiritista.

— Debo ver al Rey... — pidió el joven soldado, mientras el espiritista usaba sus habilidades para ojear rápidamente lo que el hombre pensaba tratar con Philionel, y determinaba que no era urgente en realidad.

— No, no lo veras ahora — ordenó Zelgadis mirando fijamente los ojos del soldado.

— ¿No... lo... veré? — preguntó éste, confundido y con una voz pausada.

— No, vendrás después.

— Vendré después... — repitió el soldado con un rostro completamente inexpresivo. — ...si, mejor vendré después, tengo algo que hacer antes, con permiso — continuó, recuperando una voz más enérgica antes de retirarse.

El hombre quimera pudo escuchar una extraña y larga conjuración con la voz de Amelia y luego, un resplandor blanco que salió de la tienda del monarca para disiparse de inmediato. Unos minutos después, salió finalmente la princesa.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Zel.

— Ya terminé... — dijo la chica para luego estirar los brazos en forma perezosa. — Mi padre estaba muy triste y creo que además estaba bajo los efectos de alguna maldición de control que no le permitía actuar como siempre.

— ¿Y qué hiciste entonces? — preguntó su compañero.

— Rompí cualquier maldición que pudiera tener... y luego convoqué a los espíritus de todos nuestros antepasados para que le dieran su poder a mi papá — explicó casualmente Amelia.

— ¡¿Quéeee?! — exclamó sorprendido Zelgadis.

— Si, convoqué a los espíritus, usé un conjuro secreto de nuestra familia. Ahora mi padre es también mi abuelo y mi bisabuelo y todos los antepasados reunidos en un sólo ser — respondió con una voz calmada la princesa.

— ¿Y no se darán cuenta? — volvió a preguntar algo incrédulo el espiritista.

— Básicamente sigue siendo el mismo, además todos en mi familia son muy parecidos — explicó Amelia con mucha calma, como si no hubiera hecho más que un conjuro de rutina. — Ahora esta inconsciente, se recuperará en un par de horas y todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras en acción — continuó la princesa para luego mirar profundamente a los ojos de su compañero. — _[ Confía en mí ]_

— Lo hago, si me dices que todo estará bien, entonces te creo, pero dime, ¿Por qué nunca habías usado ese hechizo si es tan poderoso?

— Sólo puede ser usado en un rey, e incluso un rey sólo puede recibirlo una vez en toda su vida. Por eso las mujeres de mi familia han guardado este conjuro como un secreto... jiji... — rió la princesa, tan calmada que parecía que hablaba de una receta casera más que de un conjuro secreto de la familia real. — No se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿Si?

— No te preocupes — suspiró el joven cubriéndose la mitad de la cara con una mano.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó la joven.

— Ahora los dragones, pero para eso necesitaremos a Filia, ¿Dónde esta? — se preguntó el espiritista cerrando los ojos y concentrándose para encontrarla por medio de sus poderes. — Aha, vamos... — dijo luego de sentir su presencia y comenzó a caminar.

Unos minutos después, Zelgadis y Amelia entraron en una tienda pequeña que había sido preparada para la sacerdotisa. En el centro había una pequeña mesita sobre la cual había una tetera pequeña y una lámpara encendida, pues el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse tras las montañas. La sacerdotisa estaba sentada sola tomando té.

— ¿Y Xellos? — preguntó Amelia.

— No tengo idea, ni me importa — respondió secamente la dragón sin dejar de mirar su taza de té, pero luego ablandó su expresión con un largo suspiro. — Ahhh... lo siento, Xellos quedó de verme pues ibamos a practicar algo, pero luego dijo que tenía que investigar primero y desapareció sin decir mas y... creo que estoy algo estresada por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente.

— No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien... en la guerra y también entre ustedes — dijo con un tono tranquilizador la princesa, pero luego miró por un segundo a Zelgadis en silencio antes de continuar. — Claro... claro, pero eso no importa porque justo ahora te necesitamos a ti.

— Exacto y es muy importante — continuó el hombre quimera a su lado. — Necesitamos de tu ayuda con los dragones.

— ¿Qué pasó con los dragones? — preguntó la sacerdotisa con el rostro expectante, notando recién que desde su llegada al campamento había olvidado ir a saludarlos.

— Parece que se separaron de los humanos y se fueron solos luego de la derrota en la última batalla — explicó Zel. — Debemos convencerlos de que vuelvan a unirse a las tropas blancas. Solos, los hombres están perdidos, necesitan de los dragones.

— Pero, ¿Dónde están ahora? — preguntó Filia.

— No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso — respondió el espiritista llevándose dos dedos a la sien y cerrando los ojos.

— [ ¿Estas seguro de esto? ] — preguntó silenciosamente Amelia en la mente de su compañero.

— [ ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el maestro Tenzer en una ocasión?, las distancias no tienen significado para un espiritista, creo que se refería a algo como esto. No te preocupes, funcionará ] — respondió del mismo modo el hombre quimera.

En unas montañas alejadas del campamento humano, unos pocos dragones celebraban un concejo. Todos se encontraban en sus formas originales y discutían el tema de la guerra y el fracaso de la última batalla sentados en un gran círculo. Entre ellos se encontraban el Gran Dragón, líder del Templo, su hijo, el dragón rojo Grailos, un dragón de escamas azul oscuro y largas alas, y algunos representantes de los dragones dorados.

— Los humanos son débiles e inútiles. Al primer encuentro con los demonios, salieron corriendo — comentó una de las criaturas.

— Los dragones hemos vivido por mucho tiempo alejados de los humanos, habíamos olvidado lo cobardes que son, creo que viviremos más si nos mantenemos por nuestra cuenta — apoyó un dragón dorado.

— Pero no hay que olvidar que hay humanos poderoso y héroes valiosos entre su raza — objetó Grailos, recordando su encuentro con el grupo de Lina.

— Eso no tiene ninguna importancia... — respondió un anciano dorado, deteniéndose por un momento mientras miraba a los ojos a todos los presentes con un rostro severo. — Ya nos han fallado en el pasado y ahora han vuelto a hacerlo. Preservar nuestra propia casta es lo primordial y luchando junto a los humanos no tenemos oportunidad.

De pronto su reunión se vio interrumpida por un visitante inesperado y sin invitación. En el centro del círculo formado por los dragones, se dejó ver un leve resplandor y la figura de Zelgadis apareció, traslucida como un espectro.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó uno de los viejos dragones con una voz cavernosa y profunda.

— Siento interrumpirlos ancianos, pero esto es urgente — dijo el espiritista ilusorio con una voz de respeto dudoso y cierta prisa.

— ¡¿Ancianos?! — se sorprendieron algunos, pero el espiritista no les prestó atención. En su lugar, dio un paso a al costado y desapareció de la proyección que surgía del suelo. En su lugar apareció la imagen de Filia, con su forma humana y algo de confusión en la cara.

— Oh, pero si es la sacerdotisa del templo de Ceiphied — exclamaron algunos, pero todos se mantuvieron atentos al mensaje de la joven dragón.

En el campamento humano, en la tienda acondicionada para Filia, se encontraban Zelgadis y la sacerdotisa sentados y con los ojos cerrados mientras el espiritista los proyectaba de forma astral hasta el consejo de los dragones. Amelia había estado a su lado mientras iniciaban el contacto, pero al ver que ambos estaban absortos por el poder del espíritu había decidido salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

— Bueno, espero que esto funcione... — se dijo la princesa a un paso de la tienda. — _Si,_ _Filia podrá convencer a los dragones de que vuelvan a luchar junto a los humanos_ _, definitivamente lo hará._

Luego de casi una hora, Zelgadis y Filia salieron de su trance y de la tienda. El concejo de los dragones había terminado y su influencia había sido exitosa, por lo que los dragones volverían a luchar al lado de los humanos, en una última batalla. Por fin todo estaba listo, Lina y sus amigos se habían unido a la legión blanca para derrotar a los demonios comandados por Hound, y todos se preparaban para la gran batalla que se avecinaba. Los guerreros de la luz marcharían al día siguiente al encuentro de las oscuras legiones de la muerte.

Philionel salió de la carpa real esa misma noche, con un nuevo fuego en los ojos, con un animo renovado que extrañó a sus hombres luego de la actitud derrotada que había mostrado al final de la última batalla. Los instó a luchar por la justicia y por la raza humana, eran la última esperanza para derrotar a las fuerzas del mal, por lo que no podían decaer ahora, al día siguiente levantarían el campamento y reanudarían la marcha hacia el este, como habían hecho hasta antes de aquella última batalla.

A la mañana siguiente, los hombres siguieron las instrucciones de su rey y comenzaron a levantar parte del campamento. La mitad de las tiendas se dejaron, pues aún había heridos que necesitaban atención y era conveniente dejar el lugar como puesto de avanzada por cualquier eventualidad. Miles de orgullosos jinetes con vestiduras blancas y el símbolo de la estrella de seis puntas comenzaron la marcha. También se enviaron mensajeros a un par de campamentos de reinos aliados que se habían instalado a escasos kilómetros del de Phil para que se le unieran en el camino.

Los paladines, en compañía Lina y sus aliados, viajaron todo el día y se encontraron con más tropas aún que se unieron al grupo. Descansaron una noche y a la mañana siguiente reanudaron la marcha. Unas horas después, ese mismo día, los exploradores de avanzada regresaron al galope anunciando que a un par de kilómetros se encontraban las tropas demoníacas. Philionel apresuró la marcha y ordenó a sus hombres que se preparaban para el combate. Si los cálculos de Filia eran correctos, los dragones seguirían la marcha de los humanos desde las montañas y los alcanzarían pronto. Prometieron estar en el momento de la batalla y su presencia era crucial.

En poco tiempo, pudieron divisarse las oscuras hordas de siniestras criaturas. Como una marea oscura, formada por miles de figuras humanoides con un andar encorvado, esqueletos con furiosos brillos rojos en sus cuenca vacías, enormes figuras aladas de piel roja y escamosa con largas colas que seguían sus pesados pasos, con miradas siniestras y humo saliendo de sus bocas y narices. Un poco más atrás se alzaban extraños aparatos, oscuras maquinarias llenas de cadenas, puntas y huesos, con enormes ruedas que parecían gritar con cada giro, sin duda algún tipo de aparato de asedio. Docenas de estas diabólicas invenciones seguían al ejército de demonios, tiradas por los más grandes monstruos de la horda. También en la línea posterior se alzaba una docena de torretas oscuras y acorazadas, con pequeñas ventanillas y dibujos extraños, formaciones mágicas de alguna clase. A diferencia de la artillería tirada por bestias, estas torres de metal negro flotaban en el aire por algún medio místico. Sobre las fuerzas de tierra se alzaban cientos de espectros y figuras fantasmales de múltiples formas y tamaños dispuestos a traer terror y muerte a los paladines que se les acercaban.

Lina y su grupo se encontraban junto al Rey en lo alto de una colina, listos para ordenar el ataque en descenso. Philionel mostraba ese brillo especial e inspirador que lo acompañaba desde el día anterior y esa sonrisa confiada que no había mostrado desde su partida de Seyruun.

— Muy bien Philionel, ¿Tienes algún plan? — preguntó Lina.

— Desde luego — respondió el Rey y comenzó a explicar con una voz decidida. — La caballería avanzará al frente liderada por mi y abriremos una brecha en su primera línea. Los hechiceros atacaran con magia ofensiva por el flanco derecho. Luego, la infantería seguirá por ese mismo flanco y empujarán hacia la izquierda, hacia las montañas... — hizo una pausa antes de continuar y miró a Filia por unos segundos. — Los dragones vendrán de esa dirección ¿No?

— Ehh... si — respondió la sacerdotisa.

— Pues tendrán la ventaja en su terreno y por su capacidad de volar. Mientras la infantería sigue pelando los hechiceros cambiaran a magia de soporte para ayudarlos, y yo enviaré a la mitad de la caballería a apoyarlos. Luego seguiré avanzando con mis mejores guerreros para destruir las maquinas de asedio — el monarca continuó explicando su plan con un tono decidido y seguro, agitando las manos de un lado a otro para indicar las posiciones de la batalla.

Los héroes y consejeros escucharon con rostros sorprendidos, atónitos ante el estructurado plan. Philionel era un rey brillante y un gran estratega, pero solía utilizar medios mucho más directos para enfrentar a las criaturas del mal. Además parecía particularmente enfocado y preciso, sus gestos y su voz se sentían de algún modo inspiradores.

— Señorita Filia, necesito que se una a los dragones para que les informe. Cuando los demonios estén realmente debilitados, si aún hay torres o máquinas de asedio, deben destruirlas, son nuestra prioridad. La señorita Lina y mi hija atacarán el flanco izquierdo mientras mi infantería empuja a los demonios en esa dirección. Sus poderosos hechizos producirán numerosas bajas y no habrá guerreros nuestros en esa zona. Los señores Gourry y Zelgadis pueden acompañar a la infantería o apoyar a Lina, como deseen — el Rey se detuvo por un momento y miró alrededor. — ¿Donde está el hechicero de cabello púrpura? — preguntó antes de continuar explicando los detalles de su plan.

— No lo se... pero aparecerá cuando sea necesario, yo creo que... — comenzó a responder Filia, pero se vio interrumpida de improviso.

— Aquí estoy — anunció Xellos apareciendo de la nada.

— Ah, ¿Puede apoyar a la señorita Lina, cierto? — preguntó Phil al demonio.

— Claro — respondió el oscuro sacerdote con los ojos cerrados y una de sus más cuidadosamente diseñadas sonrisas de amabilidad.

— Entonces así será. Castiguen a esos demonios, usen sus mejores conjuros para destruir la mayor cantidad que puedan. Concentren sus ataques en el centro de su flanco izquierdo y no se preocupen por los que se retiren, recuerden que los que escapen a sus ataques serán alcanzados por los dragones — les dijo a Lina y Amelia.

— Pero señor, ¿Piensa ir al frente?... ¿Qué pasará si la caballería falla?... ¿Y si fallan los dragones? — preguntó luego de una pausa uno de los consejeros con el rostro pálido y una voz preocupada.

— No te preocupes Erias, nadie fallará, en especial nosotros — respondió decidido el Rey.

— Pues vaya, ese si que es un plan, ¿Cómo... ah, no importa — asintió Lina luego de dudar por un momento que realmente era Philionel quien les hablaba.

— Vamos entonces, los demonios no esperarán que tomemos la iniciativa — apuró Zelgadis, a lo que Phil asintió y comenzó a caminar con paso decidido hacia sus tropas.

De inmediato el Rey montó un imponente corcel blanco, avanzó y ordenó a la caballería que lo siguiera. Luego de descender un poco y acercarse al futuro campo de batalla, el monarca detuvo a su caballo y observó la enorme masa de bestias y demonios frente a él. Dirigió una mirada de desprecio a las líneas posteriores donde, entre torres negras y máquinas de asedio, podía verse una lejana estructura techada de color blanco amarillento. Luego dio media vuelta, se quitó la capa y dejó ver su brillante armadura plateada antes de hablarle a sus tropas. Iba armado con una enorme maza de caballería, del mismo color plateado que su armadura. En el pecho llevaba la marca de la estrella de seis puntas de Seyruun. Alzó su arma que brilló con un resplandor casi cegador frente a la luz del sol.

— ¡Este es el Mazo Pacificador! — exclamó iniciando su discurso ante las tropas. — Las legiones del mal se han alzado nuevamente en nuestra contra. Ya una vez nos tiraron, nos vencieron y todos sufrimos esa derrota. Por esto, el mazo pacificador busca... ¡Venganza!

— ¡Venganza! — vitorearon los paladines.

— Hombres, mujeres y niños cayeron ante las fuerzas del mal... — los hombres bajaron la cabeza un momento. — ...juro por este mazo que... ¡Tendrán su venganza! — continuó seguido de un nuevo grito de venganza por parte de sus tropas.

— La sangre de los humanos ha corrido lo suficiente por estas tierras y con cada gota las fuerzas del mal creen haberse fortalecido. Sin embargo, lo que los demonios no saben es que con cada gota de sangre que han derramado, han hecho más fuerte el fuego de nuestra... ¡Venganza!

— ¡Venganza! — gritaron una vez mas las tropas.

— Los humanos ya nos hemos cansado de ser las víctimas, ahora los demonios pagarán sus crímenes, ¡El Mazo Pacificador esta encendido! — una luz extraña volvió a brillar en el arma del Rey y, siguiendo sus deseos por alguna magia desconocida, la cabeza del mazo se cubrió por un fuego azulado y brillando, que iluminó también el corazón de los guerreros. — ¡Este es el Fuego de la Justicia! — exclamó Philionel enseñando el arma cubierta de místicas flamas azules y una nueva exclamación se dejó oír desde sus tropas.

— Haremos la justicia y tendremos nuestra venganza. La Luz prevalecerá... Vamos ahora, ¡Por la Luz! — animó Phil a sus guerreros, que ya mostraban un brillo en los ojos similar al de su rey y comenzaban a alzar sus monturas extasiados, y con una última exclamación inició la cabalgata hacia las tropas demoniacas.

— ¡Por la Luz! — gritaron los jinetes y comenzaron el galope al encuentro del enemigo junto al Rey que lideraba la carga.

El mazo de Philionel seguía cubierto por un fuego místico y era sostenido en alto mientras el Rey cabalgaba a la cabeza de sus tropas. Muy atrás entre los demonios, protegido por las hordas del mal, se encontraba Hound rodeado de una siniestra construcción de huesos que le servía de transporte. Estaba sentado en una especie de trono grotesco, frente a una oscura bola de cristal negro. En su rostro, pálido y siniestro, se dibujaba una expresión de asombró al ver a Philionel conduciendo a sus tropas directamente contra los demonios.

— Este humano estúpido debe haber perdido la razón... pues si eso quieres, eso tendrás — rió el demonio.

El rey demonio ordenó el avance y las tropas de la oscuridad se prepararon para el combate. Unos desenvainaron armas grotescas y oxidadas, otros sacaron enorme uñas retráctiles de sus garras monstruosas, pero todos con la intención de despedazar a cuanto humano se les atravesara. Sin embargo, las primeras docenas de criaturas que se acercaron a Philionel y sus caballeros fueron fulminados en el acto, y con cada golpe de espada, de lanza y de mazo, las criaturas fueron convertidas en polvo que se disipó en el aire.

— Miserables humanos, ¿Qué magia están utilizando? — maldijo Hound desde su oscuro lugar. — ¡Invocadores del Olvido! — dio la orden tocando la bola de cristal negro que tenía al frente, que brilló con una luz apagada por un momento.

A su orden, las torres flotantes comenzaron a acelerar hacia el frente de la batalla impulsadas por la magia que las mantenía a flote. Tras las pequeñas ventanillas de las construcciones flotantes, pudieron divisarse ojos malignos que brillaban en la oscuridad y se escucharon voces de ultratumba saliendo de su interior. Redes de verde energía maligna salieron de las torres y comenzaron a cubrir el campo de batalla como enormes telarañas fantasmales, enloqueciendo a los monstruos y esqueletos y haciéndolos brillar con la magia de los demonios. Con sus fuerzas renovadas, oleadas de oscuras criaturas se abalanzaron sobre Phil y sus paladines. Los superaban en numero diez a uno, cien a uno, era imposible decirlo son seguridad. Los cubrieron por completo hasta que no pudo verse más que oscuridad y un enredo de cadáveres vivientes.

Más atrás, los héroes sintieron un nudo en la garganta cuando vieron al rey Philionel sobrepasado por el enemigo, engullido por las fauces de la muerte, pero de pronto, un rayo de luz brillante como la esperanza se elevó al cielo desde aquél lugar, y un escudo brillante se alzo convirtiendo a los demonios y no muertos en polvo. El escudo era el del Rey en persona, que se alzaba de pie sujetándolo con una mano y al mazo pacificador en la otra. A su lado, su corcel blanco también brilló con intensidad y combatió a los demonios con el mismo ahínco que el monarca, luego se levantó un paladín, luego otro, y otro más. Las tropas de Phil se alzaron cubiertos por el velo de luz que su rey les había otorgado, unos aún sobre sus monturas, otros de pie lado a lado con sus caballos de guerra, pero todos combatiendo al mal con un poder sobrenatural.

— Vamos paladines, ¡Adelante! — ordenó Phil montando nuevamente su caballo y comenzado la carrera, seguido por sus guerreros de la luz.

— No lo puedo creer — se dijo Lina.

— Pues créelo, ese es mi padre — respondió orgullosa Amelia.

— ¡Hechiceros!... ¡Flanco derecho! — ordenó Erias, el consejero que había cuestionado a su rey sólo unos minutos antes, ahora compartiendo la euforia de sus compañeros. A su orden, un heraldo agitó una bandera púrpura. Unas tres docenas de hombres de aspecto sabio, vestidos de blanco y de púrpura y algunos con graciosos sombreros largos, marcharon hacia la derecha.

— ¡Artillería! — ordenó el consejero y el heraldo ondeó una bandera roja. Esta vez los hechiceros se detuvieron, miraron hacia el campo de batalla y sacaron varas de madera y resplandecientes piedras preciosas, mientras comenzaban a prepararse para lanzar su magia.

— ¡Fuego! — a la orden del ayudante del Rey, los hechiceros conjuraron y balancearon sus varas mágicas. Luego de unos segundos, docenas de bolas de fuego salieron disparadas hacia el lado derecho del campo de batalla, produciendo sendas explosiones. La línea lateral de la formación demoníaca estaba formada por esas figuras imponentes, los demonios alados, con enormes colas y garras, pero varios de ellos cayeron ante las explosiones mágicas.

— ¡Defensa! — ordenó Erias, y su heraldo alzó un bastón con ambas manos. Imitando al mensajero, los hechiceros alzaron sus bastones sobre sus cabezas y conjuraron una vez más. Esta vez, un muro invisible brilló por un segundo frente a la unidad de hechiceros que se preparaban para un contraataque.

En el frente de la batalla, Philionel y sus caballeros seguían su avance abriendo una gruesa brecha al medio de la formación enemiga. Ya un par de torres de hechiceros habían caído ante los paladines, pero las demás seguían atacando con rayos venenosos que debilitaban a los guerreros humanos, y con redes de luz verde que hacían más poderosos a los demonios y criaturas de las sombras. El Rey vio cómo varias de las torres flotantes de hechiceros retrocedían y se acercaban las maquinarias de asedio. Sus grotescas puntas comenzaron a torcerse, las cadenas tiraron y cuerdas grasientas comenzaron a enrollarse en las maquinas del diablo. Luego, enormes proyectiles con forma de flechas negras, con puntas por doquier, salieron disparadas por sobre sus cabezas, en dirección a la retaguardia, hacia los hechiceros. Sin embargo, los negros proyectiles chocaron contra la barrera mágica preparada por los hechiceros y cayeron inofensivamente al suelo.

— ¡Relámpagos! — ordenó esta vez el consejero y banderas azules fueron alzadas. Los hechiceros nuevamente se prepararon para el ataque y, a la orden, docenas de rayos blancos y celestes salieron de sus manos y varitas, recorrieron el campo con gran velocidad y fulminaron a cientos de demonios y espectros.

— ¡Infantería, avancen! — se escuchó la orden y los escuadrones de infantería, con su linea frontal armada con lanzas y amplios escudos, se pusieron en marcha protegidos por los hechiceros, en dirección al debilitado flanco derecho de los demonios.

— Por favor, espere un momento señorita Lina. Cuando la infantería se encuentra con el enemigo, comiencen su ataque — pidió Erias dirigiéndose al grupo de la hechicera que aún esperaba en la retaguardia.

La hechicera estaba algo impaciente, pero la idea de combatir no sólo con cientos de demonios, sino de enfrentarse al líder de la horda luego, le hizo perder un poco el entusiasmo. Lina y sus compañeros partieron hacia la izquierda del campo, aún manteniendo una buena distancia entre ellos y los demonios.

— Bien, suerte señorita Lina, tengan cuidado... también cuídate, Xellos — les deseó Filia antes de partir, pero se detuvo de pronto con una mirada nerviosa. Su cara se puso roja tan pronto volvió a hablar. — Eh... podrían... voltearse... ¿Por favor?... es que debo convertirme en dragón y...

— Ahhh... no tienes remedio — comentó Lina dando media vuelta y tirando de Gourry para que hiciera lo mismo, luego el resto del grupo los imitó. La sacerdotisa dragón resplandeció con su característica luz dorada y asumió poco a poco su forma de dragón. Luego alzó las alas y emprendió el vuelo hacia las montañas que flanqueaban el campo de batalla.

— Lina, ya es hora — anunció Amelia apuntando al otro lado del campo de batalla, donde la infantería ya se había encontrado con el enemigo y estaban enzarzados en combate.

— ¡Apoyo! — escucharon la voz del sujeto que estaba dando las ordenes y los hechiceros comenzaron a avanzar poco a poco, conjurando barreras, curaciones, protecciones y muchos otros hechizos para ayudar a la infantería en su labor.

En el centro del campo, Phil seguía luchando como un león, su mazo flamígero se batía de un lado a otro y cada movimiento eliminaba a un nuevo demonio. Su escudo no recibía mella de los golpes y zarpazos que paraba, y siguiendo su ejemplo, el resto de los paladines combatían con fiereza al enemigo. Los caballos mismos se habían convertido en guerreros tan valiosos como sus jinetes, rechazando a enemigos con patadas y mordiscos.

Hound maldijo incrédulo la suerte y la magia de los humanos al ver a sus fuerzas perdiendo un flanco de su formación y retrocediendo hacia el lado opuesto. Su enojo fue aún mayor cuando alcanzó a ver un par de sus torres nigrománticas cayendo al suelo y siendo destruidas. Con su voz cavernosa dio unas ordenes en algún idioma extraño a su bola de cristal y sus palabras resonaron en el campo como si vinieran de todas partes.

Al instante, los soldados más débiles de la horda maligna, esqueletos y demonios menores, comenzaron la retirada huyendo en dirección de las montañas. En el campo quedaron los monstruos más grandes, los de grotescas alas y garras, y algunos demonios de apariencia humanoide y vestiduras negras. También quedaron las maquinarias de asedio y las torres flotantes. Una gran oleada de criaturas comenzó a reagruparse y a preparase en el lado derecho del campo, la señal para que Lina y sus compañeros comenzaran el ataque.

— Ahora si, es nuestro turno — anunció Lina comenzando a reunir sus energías para conjurar. Mientras recitaba las palabras, sintió que su cuerpo tiritaba por la anticipación y por un segundo su piel se tornó roja y su cabello se oscureció. — _¡_ _Drag Slave!_ — la hechicera empezó lanzando su conjuro más destructivo.

El rayo rojo salió de sus manos con un poder tremendo, como el que tenía al ser conjurado junto a los amuletos Sangre de Demonio. Todo a su paso comenzó a ser desintegrado con el poder demoniaco, monstruos y espectros caían por igual. También algunas de las máquinas ofensivas fueron incineradas con el rayo, y una larga brecha de tierra quemada marcó el lugar que había atravesado el hechizo.

— _¡Megido Flare_ _!_ — terminó de conjurar Amelia al momento siguiente. Un resplandor cegador salió de sus manos y la luz cubrió gran parte del campo de batalla en tan sólo un segundo. Docenas, tal vez cientos de no muertos fueron convertidos en polvo de inmediato, y docenas de demonios quedaron heridos y ciegos por el conjuro de purificación.

— Creo que ahora es nuestro turno — anunció Gourry.

Zelgadis miró a Xellos expectante, quien le respondió alzando los hombros en posición descuidada y se dispuso a seguir al caballero, acompañado por el hombre quimera. Los tres avanzaron hacia el campo de batalla, con el rubio a la cabeza, espada desenvainada y ya cubierta por un místico resplandor.

— Hey, ¿Adónde creen que van? — preguntó Lina siguiéndolos, mientras a su lado Amelia se encogía de hombros y los seguía también, pero conjurando antes un campo de protección mágica para el grupo.

En el frente, Phil se dio cuenta de que las tropas enemigas ya estaban retrocediendo y su infantería se enfrentaba a demonios más poderosos así que, según el plan, envió a poco más de la mitad de sus paladines como apoyo a los soldados de a pié. Luego, continuó junto al resto de sus guerreros con la labor incansable de pacificar a las criaturas malignas y destruir alegremente cuanta construcción demoniaca se alzara en su camino.

— Criaturas miserables... — volvió a maldecir Hound al ver que ahora Lina y compañía se habían unido a la batalla. Luego cerró los ojos por un segundo y respiró profundamente recuperando algo de su calma, mientras la esfera de cristal que tenía al frente comenzaba a brillar con una tenue luz púrpura — _[ El momento ha llegado, ¡Vengan ahora! ]_ — comandó aún con los ojos cerrados, la voz espiritual se escucho en el lugar incluso sin que el demonio moviera los labios. A su lado, se abrieron varios portales pequeños y oscuros de los que salieron las imponentes figuras de los Caballeros del Olvido. Doce enormes espadas negras se alzaron y los demonios comenzaron la marcha hacia el campo de batalla con un paso lento y amenazador.

En el campo de batalla, Gourry ya estaba destruyendo criaturas del mal con su arte característico. Sus compañeros hacían uso de todas sus habilidades y cientos de demonios yacían muertos en el suelo, cientos más convertidos en polvo. La batalla parecía avanzar a favor de los humanos, pero entonces los doce caballeros negros hicieron su aparición. Incluso los demonios más feroces se apartaban del camino de los recién llegados, mientras sus negras espadas se balanceaban listas para probar la sangre de los humanos.

— Ya estamos aquí, no hay vuelta atrás. Es hora de pelear enserio — advirtió Lina al ver a los Caballeros del Olvido acercarse.

Un aura roja y negra comenzó a rodear a la hechicera demonio, sus ojos se oscurecieron poco a poco y el suelo a su alrededor comenzó a quemarse como si una hoguera ocupara su lugar. Los demás héroes empezaron a separarse de la hechicera y a tomar posiciones propias para combatir. Amelia conjuró una vez más y todos los demonios menores cercanos fueron fulminados dejando el campo libre para enfrentar a los caballeros demoniacos que se acercaban. Luego de una pausa de un segundo, que pareció una eternidad, la espada de Gourry chocó contra el enorme espadón de uno de los demonios, dando inicio a la pelea.

Los negros ojos de Lina se volvieron rojos y brillaron mientras comenzaba a tomar aire profundamente y un resplandor rojizo se dejó ver desde su interior, y largas lenguas de humo empezaban a brotar de sus mandíbulas. Con un grito, un cono de fuego ardiente como el infierno salió de su boca y comenzó a bañar al caballero demoniaco que tenía enfrente aparentemente sin causarle grandes daños, pero obligándolo a permanecer alejado y a la defensiva. Una de las manos de la hechicera se convirtió en garra por un segundo y luego fue cubierta por una energía oscura que comenzó a cortar el aire con cada uno de sus movimientos, como si hubiese conjurado una versión diminuta de _Ragna Blade_ , como una daga de sombras con la que comenzó a atacar al demonio. A unos metros, un feroz duelo de espadas se llevaba a cabo entre Gourry y dos de los caballeros a la vez, ambos incrédulos por las habilidades del espadachín humano que combatía con una agilidad sobrehumana, la hoja de su espada cubierta de runas brillantes, y su cuerpo mismo rodeado por la misma luz cálida que salía del arma sagrada.

Mientras tanto, Zelgadis combatía contra una de las criaturas usando su espada, y a la vez lo atacaba con ondas espirituales que arrojaba con la mano libre y lo hacían perder el equilibrio y retroceder. A su lado, otro de los caballeros golpeaba insistentemente un campo de fuerza que protegía a Amelia y que parecía resistir de manera notable los ataques de la criatura demoniaca. Xellos mantenía una estrecha pelea acosando a uno de los caballeros, apareciendo y desapareciendo su alrededor, sin conseguir herirlo de gravedad pero haciéndole imposible alejarse o atacar a otro blanco, bloqueándolo por completo.

Aún quedaban algunos caballeros negros sin rival, por lo que un par se dirigió hacia el centro de la batalla, donde Philionel no perdía terreno, y otro par se quedó para ayudar a sus compañeros. Aprovechando la concentración de Lina en su combate, uno de los caballero se acercó por su espalda para golpearla a traición, pero justo en ese momento retumbó un trueno y un rayo partió el cielo cayendo justo sobre el demonio, aturdiéndolo por unos segundos. El cielo se cubrió por el vuelo de los dragones, un escuadrón de guerreros azules que les daban apoyo desde los aires, el batir de sus alas se dejó escuchar por todo el campo de batalla, mientras los relámpagos que salían de sus bocas daban con precisión en los enemigos más poderosos y en la artillería demoníaca.

La hechicera no perdió el tiempo y apuntó con una mano hacia el aturdido demonio a su lado, de la que salió un rayo más negro que la noche, que logró romper su espada en pedazos y atravesó la armadura y el esquelético cuerpo por igual. Pese a haber sido atravesado, el monstruo se acercó una vez más y continuó su ataque con las garras afiladas. Sin embargo, sus golpes comenzaron a chocar con el aire al rededor de Lina y a emitir ondas oscuras como piedras en la superficie del agua. La hechicera mantenía una palma levantada de la que emanaba una barrera de energía demoniaca que la rodeaba y la mantenía protegida bloqueando los ataques del enemigo.

Otro caballero demonio intentó atacar a Xellos, pero antes de que lograra dar su espadazo, un poderoso rayo dorado le dio en el pecho tirando chispas por doquier y haciendo retroceder. Desde las montañas, venía Filia en forma de dragón reclamándole a Xellos que tuviera cuidado. A su lado, docenas de dragones dorados y rojos corrían ladera abajo destruyendo a cuanto demonio tuvieran a su alcance. Las bestias doradas lanzaban poderosos rayos de energía sagrada a los demonios más lejanos, mientras los dragones rojos al frente escupían conos de flamas ardientes a los monstruos que se les acercaban. Dos de los Caballeros del Olvido corrieron al encuentro de los dragones y otra batalla se formó en ese lugar.

Una vez más maldijo Hound desde su trono de huesos, pero esta vez ya no había más tropas que llamar. Aún habían miles en el campo de batalla y sus demonios más poderosos no habían caído, pero si esto continuaba sus fuerzas se verían demasiado reducidas, esta vez él mismo se levanto y decidió tomar parte en la batalla. La esfera de cristal oscuro como la obsidiana levitó a su lado por unos segundos y luego frente a su rostro, mientras empezaba a resplandecer con una luz púrpura. De pronto el anciano demonio la sujetó con una mano huesuda y la llevó a su frente, comenzó a presionar con los ojos cerrados, y poco a poco la bola de cristal se volvió traslúcida y comenzó a ser absorbida. En sólo segundos, el artefacto arcano había desaparecido en el interior de la cabeza del demonio y sus ojos empezaron a brillar con una luz siniestra. De inmediato, héroes y dragones alzaron las cabezas por un segundo, sintiendo la presencia demoniaca que se hacía presente en el lugar, pero todos debieron devolver su atención a los muchos combates que tenían al frente.

— Si quieres algo bien hecho, tienes que hacerlo tu mismo — se dijo mientras una oscura energía comenzaba a rodearlo y su cuerpo empezaba a levitar en dirección del campo de batalla.

Los poderosos ataques mágicos de Lina habían logrado ya desarmar a uno de los caballeros, y una ráfaga de proyectiles oscuros lo hizo retroceder mientras destruía pedazo a pedazo su armadura. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Amelia conjuró el rayo de magia sagrada más poderoso del que fue capaz en contra del monstruo debilitado y entre ambas lograron, al fin, derrotar a uno de los Caballeros del Olvido. Los restos de su armadura cayeron ruidosos y vacíos al suelo, donde se quemaron y se convirtieron en nada más que polvo ardiente.

— Al fin, uno menos — celebró la hechicera de rojo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo pues aún quedaban once más.

Entre tanto, Filia había volado desde la linea frontal de los dragones hasta sus aliados, y había cambiado a su forma humana. Hasta el momento había estado apoyando a Xellos con su magia divina y habían tenido éxito en hacer retroceder a uno de los peligrosos enemigos, justo en el momento en que uno de los dos caballeros que habían corrido a recibir a los dragones cortaba a una de las bestias sagradas en dos con su mandoble. El demonio era virtualmente inmune a las armas de aliento de los dragones, y su resistencia a sus conjuros y ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo era formidable.

— Xellos, los dragones no podrán con esos, debemos detenerlos — pidió la sacerdotisa a su compañero luego de hacer retroceder otro paso a su oponente con un rayo dorado.

— ¿Te refieres a... eso? — preguntó algo dudoso el sacerdote oscuro mirando de reojo a la dragón. — ¿Estas segura?

— Lo estoy — contestó decidida la joven rubia, para luego dirigirse a sus compañeras. — Lina, Amelia, mantengan a raya a éste por un momento, sólo necesitamos unos segundos.

— Haremos lo que podamos, _Khalad shala..._ — respondió la princesa y de inmediato comenzó a recitar un conjuro mientras delgados rayos púrpura comenzaban a reunirse en sus manos. — ... _¡_ _N_ _nda kalad!_

Al extender sus palmas hacia el caballero demoniaco, proyectó un cono de luz violeta que lo rodeó y aprisionó como una maraña de cadenas místicas que lo ataban al suelo. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Lina lo acribilló con una lluvia de proyectiles de fuego y de sombras para debilitarlo poco a poco. Mientras, la sacerdotisa dragón y el sacerdote demoniaco retrocedieron un paso y respiraron profundamente.

— _Anak, Sarum, Natak..._ — comenzó a recitar la joven en el lenguaje de su raza, luego de tomar sorpresivamente la mano de su compañero y apretar con fuerza.

— _Rey de todas las bestias, Señor del otro mundo..._ — conjuró con los ojos cerrados Xellos al mismo tiempo, mientras un aura oscura empezaba a rodearlo.

— _En el nombre de la diosa y el mio propio..._ — continuó la dragón siendo rodeada por un brillo dorado, al tiempo que tanto ella como el demonio abrían los ojos, unos emanando un resplandor mientras los otros proyectaban una tenue luz púrpura.

— _Por tus poderes y los mios..._ — la siguió el otro, mientras sus energías empezaban a mezclarse como una espiral en sus manos tomadas, ambos sincronizando su canto mágico.

— _Guiemos la luz de la creación..._ — continuó la joven al mismo tiempo que su compañero pronunciaba su parte del conjuro. — _Y traigamos la destrucción..._

— _¡Falange Caótica!_ — terminaron al unísono alzando sus manos tomadas y apuntando con los puños a los caballeros que, a varios metros, combatían y asesinaban a un número de dragones. Las energías combinadas se extendieron como un pequeño tornado de luces doradas y negras primero, pero luego se ordenaron en un enjambre de lanzas formadas de los brillos combinados, y volaron contra los enemigos. Las luces doradas y púrpuras, brillantes y opacas, danzaron en su camino hasta la pareja de caballeros demoniacos, esquivando al resto de los demonios y a los dragones en el camino, pero sin perder nunca su dirección hasta los rivales. Finalmente los acribillaron como una lluvia de saetas divinas, y en esta oportunidad su monstruosa resistencia no logró detener el ataque. Cada lanza teledirigida desintegró las armaduras, debilitó los cuerpos, y los perforó dejando enormes aperturas. Al segundo siguiente, el par de monstruosos demonios cayó al suelo convertidos en polvo, pero la pareja de sacerdotes tuvo que hacer una pausa para recuperar el aliento, sus energías exhaustas.

— ¿Y ese conjuro? — preguntó sorprendida la hechicera mientras lanzaba un poderoso rayo explosivo que arrojó al caballero paralizado por Amelia, pero aún así falló en destruirlo.

— Estuvimos... practicando — respondió Filia con la respiración entrecortada mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas y se ponía nuevamente de pie, de la mano de su demonio compañero.

Zelgadis se sorprendió al igual que sus compañeros al ver el conjuro de magia combinada, pero notando que entre Gourry, Lina y Amelia mantenían a los caballeros cercanos a raya, decidió cambiar de táctica. Se fijó en las máquinas de asedio y torres lejanas, mientras pensaba en un plan.

— Tengo una idea... — anunció el hombre quimera alzando una mano en dirección a ballesta de asedio más cercana. Cerró los ojos por un segundo para fijar las distancias y posiciones en su mente, y realizó un brusco movimiento hacia adelante con la palma. La fuerza de su espíritu se proyectó como un estrecho pero poderoso soplo de viento que arrojó a todos los combatientes en su linea de visión hasta su objetivo. — _[ Nos vemos luego. ]_

De inmediato, comenzó a correr en linea recta por el espacio que acaba de despejar, sus movimientos antinaturalmente apoyados por la fuerza del espíritu. A la velocidad del rayo, recorrió la distancia antes de que los demonios derribados alcanzaran a poderse nuevamente de pie, y antes de que los espectros que quedaban en el lugar alcanzaran a tocarlo. Tan pronto se acercó hasta la enorme maquina de destrucción, dio un poderoso salto, una vez más empujado por el espíritu, y terminó de pie sobre la grotesca estructura de varios metros de altura. Consistía en un arco metálico de tamaño desproporcionado que se extendía en ambas direcciones, con espigas de metal y cadenas que tiraban diferentes partes del dispositivo. Miró alrededor y encontró a un par de demonios operándolo, por lo que enfocó su concentración hacia esas criaturas. Una se paró con la intención de atacarlo, pero se detuvo en seco y quedó con la mirada perdida luego de caer ante los poderes mentales del hombre quimera. Ambos demonios regresaron a sus puestos, pero apuntaron la máquina en dirección otra similar. El disparo salió raudo de una de las aberturas, y la oscura saeta se incrustó de inmediato destruyendo una de las máquinas.

— _[ M_ _m... esto funciona_ _]_ — celebró el espiritista sin perder la concentración. La máquina apuntó hacia otra dirección y esta vez un par de enormes demonios quedaron ensartados en la enorme saeta siendo eliminados. Zel concentró su atención en los operarios de un par más de maquinas cercanas, y luego de despedazar sus defensas mentales, tomó control de ellas también, y continuó destruyendo criaturas demoniacas por unos minutos más mientras sus compañeros continuaban la lucha.

Lina y sus compañeros, esta vez apoyados por algunos de los dragones, continuaban el combate contra los Caballeros del Olvido, pero de pronto una sombra más siniestra comenzó a crecer y a cubrir el cielo más adelante. Una figura terrorífica con el rostro como un cráneo y el cuerpo oscuro como una sombra gélida comenzó a cubrirlo todo. Demonios y dragones por igual sucumbieron al ser tocados por la sombra, mostrando rostros de terror mientras sus energías eran drenadas y sus cuerpos convertidos en cascarones vacíos, sirviendo sólo de alimento para el creciente Hound que asumía su verdadera forma de demonio. Enormes cuernos comenzaron a crecer en su cabeza y sus cuencas vacías se iluminaron con un fuego púrpura oscuro y su cuerpo parecía no tener fin, mezclándose con el suelo y convirtiéndolo todo en sombras.

— _[ Este ha sido su ultimo insulto ]_ — todos en el campo de batalla pudieron escuchar la voz profunda de Hound, que retumbaba en sus mentes y corazones. — _[ Lina Inverse, negaste nuestro ofrecimiento y ahora es tiempo de pagar. ]_

— Pero ahora yo también soy un demonio, ¿Ves? — mostró la hechicera cambiando a su apariencia de demonio, de piel roja y negros ojos, humo y fuego saliendo de su boca con cada palabra.

— _[ E_ _res sólo un despojo, no eres nada, nunca conocerás el verdadero poder que rechazaste_ _]_ — refutó el líder demonio, pero la joven estaba demasiado ocupada combatiendo uno de los caballeros como para responderle.

La tierra comenzó a temblar y el aire se tornó cada vez más frío. Rayos oscuros salieron de una de las manos de sombras de Hound, impactando en Amelia, Filia y varios dragones dorados. Los poderes de la oscuridad los dejaron entumecidos rompiendo sus barreras mágicas y deteniendo sus ataques sagrados. Los demonios y monstruos aprovecharon la pausa en los ataques que más daño les causaban, y se lanzaron de inmediato al contraataque.

— ¡Maldito demonio! — maldijo Lina, mientras un aura tan siniestra como la de sus rivales comenzaba a rodearla. Por instinto, la joven empezó a conjurar sin saber con precisión que magia invocaba, las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca como un reflejo. — _Negra oscuridad,_ _creador_ _de todas las cosas,_ _que tus poderes y los míos conviertan todo en nada,_ _engulle todo_ _lo que se ponga en mi camino,_ _¡_ _Sombra Eterna!_

La hechicera terminó su conjuro apuntando con ambas manos en la dirección del caballero negro al que combatía, y una esfera de sombras salió disparada e impactó al oponente. Al contacto, estalló en una enorme esfera de llamas negras y púrpuras que lo engulleron, pero luego de un segundo, la explosión oscura se revirtió hacia su centro, tragándose todo lo que había cubierto y dejando sólo un cráter, ni rastros del demonio.

— _[ ¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué magia es esta?! ]_ — exclamó Hound sin ocultar su sorpresa.

— Estos... son... ¡Los poderes del Señor de las Pesadillas! — intentó explicar la hechicera, pero sin ninguna seguridad de sus palabras.

— _[ Impresionante, te concedo eso... pero está lejos de ser suficiente ]_ — la felicitó por un momento el rey demonio, pero de inmediato mostró una mueca de ira. — _[ ¡Toma esto! ]_

El gigantesco demonio abrió sus fauces esqueléticas y una oleada de oscuridad salió de su interior y se extendió hasta el grupo de Lina como una neblina siniestra. Las sombras alcanzaron a los héroes con una velocidad impresionante, haciendo temblar y crujir la tierra, y arrojándolos al suelo.

Aprovechando la situación precaria de los héroes, uno de los caballeros negros restantes se acercó a las hechiceras dando grandes zancadas y alzó su enorme mandoble sobre Amelia con la intención de golpearla. Sin tiempo de conjurar una barrera o evitar el golpe, la hechicera blanca no pudo más que alzar una mano instintivamente hacia el peligro que descendía hacia ella. A un centenar de metros de distancia, Zelgadis alzó la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos al escuchar el llamado mental de su compañera y percibir de inmediato el peligro.

— _[ No, Amelia... ¡No! ]_ — gritó mentalmente el espiritista mirando fijamente en dirección de la princesa, mientras sus energías místicas fluían sin control. El hombre quimera consideró las posibilidades por un segundo, sus pensamientos volando como un torbellino. No tenía tiempo de correr, no tenía tiempo de proyectar sus poderes, no tenía tiempo de pensar siquiera, de inmediato entró al espacio interior donde el tiempo diferente del plano astral podría darle unos segundos más para procesar la situación.

Luego de pensarlo por un momento y descartar una tras otra las posibilidades, notando que los eventos del mundo real no dejaban oportunidad para realizar ninguna acción en ese lugar, decidió simplemente buscar a la joven espiritualmente y proyectar sus poderes en el plano astral. Extendió su esencia hasta la posición de la princesa e hizo fluir todas sus energías hasta el lugar, de pronto se sintió débil y mareado, pero no podría detenerse, su instinto le decía que continuara, que siguiera lanzando todo lo que tenía.

— _[ Las distancias... del mundo físico... no tienen significado... ]_ — volvió a recordar y a repetir las palabras de su maestro, mientras extraía absolutamente todas las energías que irradiaba al mundo físico y las redirigía al plano astral. Se sintió liviano y mareado, mientras su cuerpo se volvía ligeramente traslúcido, la luz misma a su alrededor siendo tragada junto con sus propias energías.

En una fracción de segundo, el cuerpo completo de Zelgadis, sus pertenencias, incluso parte del suelo metálico que pisaba y del aire a su alrededor, desapareció de su lugar, y se materializó de nuevo a un paso de Amelia. El hombre quimera apareció al lado de la joven, aún en el suelo, aún con la mano levantada, su rostro aún dominado por la sorpresa y el pánico, y sólo pudo levantar la espada, sujeta con ambas manos, e intentar bloquear el golpe del mandoble negro que caía sobre él. El sonido del metal golpeando el metal retumbó en los alrededores, pero la espada del espiritista no era rival para el mineral maldito del caballero demoniaco, su arma cedió y se partió en dos. El sablazo del enemigo perdió parte de su fuerza, pero aún así continuó su trayectoria y se hundió profundamente en el hombro derecho del joven, lanzando un chorro de sangre que cayó al lado de la princesa y derribándolo al suelo.

— _[ No, Zelgadis, no me hagas esto ]_ — dijo la joven de blanco en la mente del espiritista, arrojándose de inmediato sobre él y usando magia curativa en un intento de detener la hemorragia.

— _[ Lo... siento... ]_ — fue lo último que alcanzó a decir el joven antes de caer inconsciente, sea por la pérdida de sangre o por el desgaste de sus energías espirituales. Por un momento las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Amelia, que sin perder el tiempo acercó su oído al pecho del caído para verificar que su corazón siguiera latiendo. De inmediato y con prisa volvió a levantar la cabeza y conjuró un segundo hechizo sanador sobre la herida, su rostro serio y decidido.

— ¡Maldito!... ¡Maldito demonio! — gritó Lina poniéndose de pie mientras su aura demoniaca se acrecentaba y se hacía visible a su alrededor, su rostro dominado por la ira y sus palabras fuertes y desordenadas. — _Negra o_ _scuridad..._ _engulle todo... ¡_ _Destruye!_

Una larga columna de sombras negras salió de las manos de la hechicera, un rayo de masiva destrucción y de proporciones similares a sus conjuros más poderosos, en dirección al caballero que acababa de herir a su aliado y también en dirección a Hound. El rayo avanzó absorbiendo y destruyendo todo a su paso, sin dejar nada intacto, ni tierra quemada, ni cuerpos destrozados, sólo espacio vacío. Esta vez no sólo un caballero negro, sino una docena de monstruosos demonios alados y un par de dragones quedaron atrapados por el rayo de oscuridad y fueron convertidos en nada. Sin embargo, el rayo atravesó inofensivamente el cuerpo espectral de Hound, sin causarle daño alguno.

— ¡Lina!, ¡Controla tus poderes! — pidió Filia a su compañera con una voz tan suplicante como urgente.

En ese momento, sin embargo, la hechicera demoniaca estaba fuera de sí y comenzó a lanzar rayos y explosiones de luz negra, destruyendo por igual a enemigos y aliados. Incluso Amelia, que tironeaba del inconsciente Zelgadis, casi fue tragada por el vacío junto al demonio que estaba a su lado, pero Xellos alcanzó a llegar a tiempo, sujetar a la pareja y hacerlos desaparecer del lugar antes de que se convirtiera en un cráter, para alejarlos unos metros. Luego de aquello, el hombre quimera finalmente logró recuperar la consciencia, pero aún fue incapaz de ponerse de pie debido a su cuerpo debilitado por las heridas, la princesa lo abrazó mientras le explicaba los rápidos eventos ocurridos en el último minuto.

— ¡Lina! — gritaron sus compañeros intentando hacerla recuperar la cordura, pero la hechicera levitaba a centímetros de suelo y ya no era consciente de sus actos, la destrucción era lo único que había en su ser.

Gourry combatía aún a uno de los poderosos caballeros, pero había logrado abrir su defensa con un fuerte golpe al arma del enemigo luego de esquivar uno de sus ataques. El guerrero le dio un último y decisivo espadazo a su rival destruyéndolo al fin, y corrió hacia su compañera arriesgándose a ser convertido en nada.

— ¡Lina!, ¡Lina!... — gritó el espadachín en su carrera para acercarse a la joven. — ¡¿Qué haces?! — le reclamó a la hechicera demoniaca poniéndose frente a ella y abriendo los brazos dispuesto a recibir un ataque y ser eliminado. La hechicera lo apuntó con el negro fuego que salía de sus manos, pero dudó por unos segundos.

— _[_ _Jajaja_ _]_ — escucharon la siniestra risa del demonio líder, la gigantesca sombra en que se había convertido su cuerpo se estremeció con sus carcajadas. — _[ Y_ _a no tiene ningún control, es sólo un instrumento de la destrucción... lo mejor será que te unas a mí, niña._ _]_

Gourry sujetó el cuello de sus ropas y las rajó de un tirón, como había hecho la primera vez que utilizó el poder de la Hoja del Cielo. Al instante, dos enormes alas salieron de su espalda lanzando plumas albinas a su alrededor y dándole la apariencia de un ángel. Sus ojos brillaron y mantuvo las alas extendidas por un momento. Poco a poco, el aura caótica de Lina comenzó a disminuir y sus ojos volvieron a tener un brillo humano. La joven dejó de levitar y se paró de nuevo en la tierra con el rostro confundido.

— Gourry... lo siento... tú sabías que esto pasaría, ¿Cierto? — le dijo a su guardián. La pregunta quedó en el aire, pues el guerrero sólo respondió bajando las alas y cubriéndose con ellas como si fueran una capa. La pareja miró decidida a Hound antes de continuar.

— _Te equivocas demonio, yo nunca seré una de ustedes, ni aún ahora_ — pensó Lina decidida, sin saber si su enemigo escucharía sus palabras. Luego miró a su caballero, regresando su rostro a un aspecto totalmente humano y respiró profundamente. — Gourry, no sé que pasará de aquí en adelante, pero debemos derrotar al enemigo.

— No te preocupes, yo juré que estaría contigo... por siempre — le respondió el joven rubio con una voz tajante.

La hechicera cerró los ojos y nuevamente extendió su aura oscura, pero esta vez con un propósito definido. Su apariencia empezó a cambiar y su figura comenzó a crecer, y extenderse en todas las direcciones hasta que alcanzó varios metros de alturas, mientras sus piernas se perdían en el interior de un torbellino de flamas rojas y negras. Sus ropas desaparecieron y parte de su cuerpo adquirió una apariencia esquelética, un torso femenino de piel roja sostenido sobre una delgada columna vertebral, apoyado sobre un tornado de energías oscuras. La parte superior de la nueva figura de Lina consistía en un rostro de pesadilla, como un cráneo con largos cuernos y una cabellera negra que parecía terminar sólo en sombras. Esa figura, imponente y terrible, era su verdadero cuerpo de demonio, manifestado ahora en el mundo físico. Sus manos eran garras con enormes uñas negras, una de las que de inmediato se alzó hacia Hound, arrojando un extenso rayo negro en su contra.

Gourry alzó su espada y la hoja brillo con fuerza, una luz cálida que cubrió su cuerpo por completo, mientras extendía sus alas y empezaba a elevarse por el aire, y se lanzó volando hacia Hound. La Hoja del Cielo chocó contra una de las enormes garras de Hound una vez, y otra vez, pero sin causarle daño. Luego los rayos de Lina crecieron en poder y se convirtieron en ataques masivos contra el líder demonio. Mientras Lina y Gourry hacían lo posible por dañar al mayor de los demonios, sus compañeros continuaban combatiendo a los Caballeros del Olvido restantes, con la ayuda de varios dragones que se les habían unido y cubrían uno de sus flancos.

— _[ ¡_ _Tontos!_ _,_ _creen que este es todo mi poder_ _,_ _ahora verán_ _]_ — exclamó Hound haciendo temblar el corazón de los oyentes.

Las flamas desaparecieron de sus enormes cuencas, dando la impresión de que había cerrado los ojos. Un gemido salió de la boca esquelética de Lina y retumbó en el lugar, la mientras la hechicera demoniaca se sujetaba la cabeza tratando de resistir los poderes espirituales de Hound que ya invadía su mente. Frente al espíritu de la joven, el demonio apareció como un perro monstruoso y gigante que la devoraba, drenando sus energías con cada mordisco. Sin dejar de atormentar su mente, continuó enfrentando a Gourry con una de sus garras y con la otra siguió lanzando rayos demoníacos hacia el resto de los héroes. La formidable bestia no sólo dominaba la magia, la espada y el espíritu, sino que era capaz de usarlos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Ah!... ¡Zel! — pidió Lina al darse cuenta de que no tenía las habilidades necesarias para combatir en el mundo espiritual, mientras sentía que sus defensas mentales comenzaban a ser dolorosamente derribadas.

— _[ Ya estoy bien, debo ayudar a Lina ]_ — dijo el espiritista en la mente de Amelia, que aún lo vigilaba con el rostro preocupado, tan pronto escuchó el llamado de la hechicera de rojo y percibir el peligro. — _[ ¿_ _Podrás sola por aquí_ _?_ _]_

— _[ Ve_ _, yo acabaré con estos_ _sucios_ _demonios_ _]_ — respondió la joven mentalmente, mientras comenzaba a conjurar un nuevo ataque de magia blanca para lanzar a los demonios que tenía al frente.

El espiritista retrocedió un paso y se sentó en el suelo en posición de loto, ignorando los combates a su alrededor. Puso los dedos en las sientes y comenzó a flotar a centímetros del piso mientras entraba en la más profunda meditación de la que era capaz. De inmediato se vio transportado al espacio interior y se extendió hasta el lugar del plano astral donde se llevaba a cabo el combate contra Lina. Hound estaba convertido en una sombra tan imponente como en el mundo real, como un lobo salvaje de tamaño inconmensurable, que rasgaba con las zarpas y desgarraba con los colmillos, que devoraba a la hechicera, arrancándole pedazos del cuerpo con sus fauces mientras atormentaba sus pensamientos. Sin perder el tiempo, cambió su forma a la de un gigantesco guerrero con forma humanoide, pero completamente luminiscente, tal como alguna vez hizo su maestro, y se lanzó contra la bestia monstruosa y se enredo en un combate tan brutal como los que llevaban a cabo en el mundo real, liberando a su aliada. Con Zelgadis encargándose de alejar y mantener ocupado al monstruo que la devoraba en el mundo espiritual, Lina pudo al fin recuperar la concentración y se preparó para conjurar. Entre Zelgadis y Gourry parecían mantener ocupado a Hound, y tanto Amelia como Filia se les habían unido, atacando la gigantesca sombra con rayos sagrados y poderosa magia blanca.

Xellos utilizaba sus poderes demoniacos para continuar la lucha contra los Caballeros del Olvido que quedaban, que aunque eran pocos podían poner en riesgo a los demás héroes que enfocaban sus fuerzas en la lucha contra el demonio líder. Entre desapariciones y reapariciones, se lanzaba convertido en un torbellino cónico de oscuridad para intentar perforar a los caballeros como un gigantesco taladro demoniaco, y cada vez que uno de sus oponentes hacía el intento de alejarse y atacar a los demás héroes, lanzaba una lluvia de rayos y pequeños tornados de energía negra para acribillarlos y mantenerlos a raya. Los caballeros eran enemigos tan peligrosos que los dragones cercanos incluso ignoraron al sacerdote oscuro para detenerlos.

Lina comenzó a conjurar en un idioma que le era tan desconocido a ella como a los demonios y dragones de los alrededores que la escucharon. Invocó repetidamente alguna clase de poder del más allá, y una niebla de energía oscura como la noche comenzó a rodearla, pero poco a poco empezó a brillar y a girar, hasta convertirse en un aura de magia dorada a su alrededor. Los demonios y los dragones cercanos pudieron sentir la esencia del caos que se concentraba en la joven, y entendieron instintivamente el poder que despertaba incluso sin comprender el cómo. El Señor de las Pesadillas estaba siendo invocado como nunca antes se había hecho, y poco a poco la esencia misma del caos empezó a hacerse material.

Al mismo tiempo y notando que los conjuros de Amelia y Filia eran poco efectivos contra el colosal demonio, Xellos concentró todos sus poderes en una onda expansiva de oscuridad que logró derribar a sus rivales. Dejándolos para que los dragones los detuvieran al menos un momento, el demonio se dirigió hasta la sacerdotisa dragón para apoyarla.

— ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo? — preguntó Xellos mientras lanzaba una ráfaga adicional de proyectiles de sombras contra un caballero oscuro que acababa de levantarse, para derribarlo una vez más.

— Esta bien, vamos — respondió la dragón tomando rápidamente una mano del demonio y tirándolo a su lado. De inmediato, la pareja comenzó a recitar su recientemente diseñado conjuro combinado, mientras las energías sagradas y las fuerzas impías del otro emanaban y se combinaban. — _...¡Falange Caótica!_

Las energías demoniacas y sagradas se combinaron, una vez más, en un enjambre de lanzas multicolores que volaron de inmediato contra el enemigo. La lluvia de proyectiles violetas y dorados impactaron uno de los brazos gigantescos de su enemigo, y esta vez causaron un daño considerable, desgarrando las sombras y haciéndolas desaparecer, agujereando el cuerpo y deteniendo los ataques mágicos del demonio.

— _[ ¡Agh!, malditas criaturas, ¡Lo pagarán! ]_ — gritó Hound mostrando al fin una mueca de dolor en su rostro esquelético. — _[ ¡Vengan a mi! ]_ — ordenó el demonio hacia un grupo de monstruos alados cercanos, que fueron lanzados por una fuerza invisible hasta las sombras dañadas del demonio. En segundos, los cuerpos de los demonios atraídos por la fuerza fueron drenados de todas sus energías y convertidos en polvo, mientras el cuerpo gigante de su líder se regeneraba con la vitalidad robada.

El brazo de Hound se reconstruyó antes de que los héroes pudieran tomar ventaja de la situación y, tan pronto estuvo recuperado, en lugar de continuar atacando al grupo con rayos de oscuridad comenzó a reunir las energías sombrías en su mano. Una lanza mágica y negra concentró todas las energías malignas del monstruo y fue arrojada rápidamente en la dirección de Amelia, Filia y Xellos. La sacerdotisa reaccionó de inmediato empujando a la princesa con una fuerza enorme y arrojándola un par de metros rodando por el suelo, pero lejos del peligro. El demonio sujetó a su compañero, pero el proyectil era demasiado rápido, sólo tenía una fracción de segundo, insuficiente para conjurar, incluso para desaparecer al plano astral de forma segura. Por un momento imaginó la lanza atravesando el pecho de Filia, su rostro pálido y moribundo, promesas incumplidas y destinos rotos. Por un segundo recordó el rostro de Kala y todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado, recordó sus dudas y sus planes, pero de inmediato todo eso desapareció, todo tuvo sentido. Era un verdadero demonio pero sus sentimientos eran igual de verdaderos, no había dudas. La amaba y no podía dejarla morir, no podía permitirlo, tenía que salvarla, pues sin ella no tendría sentido vivir, nada más importaba, ni su misión, ni siquiera las órdenes de su Señora, sólo importaba salvar a Filia. Sólo atino a abrazarla y a cubrirla, dándole la espalda al ataque que se acercaba.

— Yo te... te a-a-amo... — pronunció en un susurro al recibir el impacto de la lanza de oscuridad que lo perforó profundamente en la espalda, pero mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que el ataque no había alcanzado a llegar hasta Filia.

— No... — fue lo único que pudo decir la dragón, con el rostro sorprendido y los ojos muy abiertos.

— Xellos, no tú también... — dijo Amelia luego de levantarse del suelo y correr hasta la pareja, intentando inútilmente usar su magia curadora, con lágrimas en los ojos. — No funciona... la magia de curación no funciona en él.

Al mismo tiempo, la invocación de Lina había terminado y una globo de luz dorada se formó en su lugar. Luego de un segundo, Lina salió del interior de la luz con su apariencia humana, pero completamente cubierta de un aura dorada, tal como se le había visto en en su duelo final contra Fibrizo.

— Una vez más he sido invocada a este mundo, y lo vuelve a hacer la misma humana... — se escuchó la voz de Lina con un eco profundo y espectral. Apuntó con una mano a uno de los últimos Caballeros del Olvido, que se desintegró y se convirtió en nada al instante. Luego miró el rostro demoniaco de Hound en las alturas. — El fin es claro, pero el camino es difícil. La destrucción es inminente.

— _[_ _Esto... no puede ser_ _]_ — la voz espectral de Hound se escuchó ahogada y temblorosa, mientras su figura comenzaba a retroceder.

— No hay escape, sólo destrucción — continuó la hechicera dorada alzando una mano cubierta de la misteriosa energía arcana que la rodeaba, ante lo que el líder demoniaco sólo pudo maldecir con desesperación.

Con un último alarido, Hound empezó a disolverse en la inexistencia mientras las energías brillantes proyectadas por la hechicera lo rodeaban. Unos pasos más y Lina, el Señor de las Pesadillas, llegó hasta Xellos. El demonio, herido de muerte, era sujetado con fuerza por Filia, que lloraba sobre su pecho, incapaz de curar la herida que crecía poco a poco arrojando pequeños destellos púrpuras y derramando un líquido negro y espeso.

— Un dragón llora la muerte de un demonio, el momento ha llegado... levántate, Xellos — ordenó el Señor de las Pesadillas.

El demonio agonizante se elevó del suelo jalado por una fuerza invisible y fue rodeado por una cálida luz dorada. Las heridas de su cuerpo físico comenzaron a desaparecer devolviéndolo a la normalidad, mientras sentía que su cuerpo astral era revitalizado y se recuperaba del daño recibido.

— Pero, ¿Cómo es esto posible? — preguntó incrédulo Zelgadis, habiendo salido del trance en que enfrentaba a Hound y estando ahora de pie. — Se supone que el Señor de las Pesadillas sólo quiere la destrucción... ¿Es por la voluntad de Lina que sanas a Xellos?

— Te equivocas, huma... — comenzó a decir la diosa pero se detuvo luego de mirar por un segundo al hombre quimera. El rostro de la joven era inexpresivo y sus ojos no parpadeaban, torció ligeramente el cuello y empezó a hablar nuevamente. — Te equivocas, es mi propia voluntad.

Dragones y demonios que habían permanecido alejados comenzaron a acercarse, intrigados por lo que pasaba. Era tanta su sorpresa que incluso la feroz batalla en que estaban ocupados segundos antes se detuvo.

— El experimento ha sido exitoso... el experimento de Xellos ha sido un éxito, un demonio ha conseguido amar a un dragón — comenzó a explicar la diosa con el rostro de Lina, privado de toda expresión pero con una voz calmada mientras empezaba a elevarse por el aire para se escuchada por todos los presentes. — No todo salió como esperaba. El dragón que escogí originalmente fue inadecuado y contra lo esperado, el demonio amó a una dragón dorado. El experimento es un éxito, una nueva era ha comenzado. Como alguna vez fue planeado, las razas pueden volverse a unir. La guerra en este mundo... ¡Ha terminado!

Un resplandor dorado comenzó a emanar de la criatura divina y a cubrirlo todo. El campo de batalla y a todos los guerreros, las montañas, todo el continente, y todo el mundo. Algo cambió tanto en dragones como en demonios, algo se perdió y algo se ganó. Las razas inmortales sintieron que su objetivo ya no era claro, su deseo de combatir se volvió y las dudas llenaron sus mentes, mientras miraban con estupor.

— El cambio tomará tiempo, pero ya ha comenzado. Una nueva era ha comenzado... — continuó la diosa para luego mirar a los ojos a la sacerdotisa dragón y su compañero demonio. — Filia, Xellos, ustedes serán los mensajeros de esta nueva era, ustedes serán los Portadores. Vayan y recuperen lo que es suyo, cierren el círculo.

Algo en la pareja también cambió cuando esa dorada y cálida luz de vida los cubrió. Sus ojos ganaron un brillo ligeramente distinto y en el cuello de cada uno, apareció de la nada un amuleto dorado con la forma de un ala emplumada.

— Qué pasará con Lina, ¿A caso piensas tomar su vida como antes? — preguntó Gourry con un rostro y un tono desafiante en la voz.

— No, aún la necesito — dijo la esencia del Señor de las pesadillas mientras salía del cuerpo de Lina y se materializaba como una nube dorada. — _[ E_ _sta chica que me ha invocado y ha logrado controlar mi poder será mi sacerdotisa, la Sacerdotisa del Caos_ _]_ — esta vez la voz de la diosa se escuchó directamente en los corazones y mentes de los oyentes.

— Ahh... pero... y eso, ¿Qué significa? — Lina miró algo confundida.

— _[ H_ _ay otros mundos que necesitan mi palabra, t_ _ú_ _ya no perteneces a este_ _lugar_ _criatura, no eres humana, dragón ni demonio, eres algo_ _más. ]_

— ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo que otros mundos?, ¿Qué quieres decir? — se sorprendió la hechicera.

— _[ E_ _n uno de los mundos se perdió el balance,_ _Vorfeed aceptó ser absorbido por E_ _strella_ _O_ _scura y destruyó todo lo que en ese lugar había,_ _ese universo es una de tus misiones, pero_ _aún hay dos_ _mundos_ _más en los que la palabra del caos es necesaria_ _. ]_

— ¿Quieres decir que debo irme de este mundo? — preguntó Lina incrédula e incluso algo indignada.

— _[ T_ _e lo dije, t_ _ú_ _ya no perteneces a este mundo_ _]_ — le respondió la diosa mientras su luz dorada se oscurecía y un portal negro empezaba a formarse en su lugar. Lina comenzó a ser absorbida poco a poco, elevada en el aire e impulsada hacia el portal.

— ¡Lina no! — Amelia intentó alcanzar a su amiga, pero la detuvo Zelgadis.

— No podemos ir donde ella va... sea donde sea — dijo el espiritista con una voz grave.

— Pues a mi eso no me importa... yo juré ir con ella al infierno si es necesario, y es justo lo que haré — exclamó Gourry saltando y sujetando la mano de Lina.

— Ah... — la hechicera trató de pensar rápido y luego de un segundo le habló a la diosa. — Él es mi guardián, si soy una sacerdotisa necesitaré uno... y no puedo dejar a mi guardián en este mundo si me voy a otro.

— _[ Pu_ _es que así sea... Guardián del Caos_ _]_ — se escuchó la voz del Señor de las Pesadillas, mientras el caballero era también elevado en el aire e impulsado hacia el portal.

— ¡Amiga Lina! — gritaron Amelia y el resto de los héroes.

— Adiós... quizás nos veamos algún día... ¡Adiós! — respondieron Lina y Gourry mientras el oscuro portal los absorbía, hasta que la pareja finalmente fue tragada las sombras y un segundo después, la puerta mágica se contrajo hasta desaparecer.

— Pero... ¿Cuál es entonces tu objetivo?, ¡Señor de las Pesadillas! — alcanzó a preguntar Zelgadis sujetando ahora la mano de la princesa.

— _[ A_ _lgún día lo_ _entenderán ]_ — fue lo último que se dejó escuchar de la voz espectral de la diosa dorada, antes de desaparecer por completo. La batalla terminada en una inestable tregua, las dudas rondando en el aire, pero de momento, dejando a los héroes en paz.

Fin.

 **Avance del** **p** **r** **ó** **ximo** **capítulo** **:** **Ep** **íl** **ogo**

El enemigo ha sido derrotado y la tierra ha sido salvada, pero... ¿Queda algo por hacer?.

Una chica de piel pálida y ropas negras camina por un lugar siniestro, su largo y oscuro cabello brilla con una luz espectral, sus ojos fríos buscan al enemigo y una negra cola sigue sus movimientos serpentinos.

Campanas plateadas resuenan poderosamente inundando una plaza florida y dos figuras brillan en medio de una multitud con una luz cegadora.

Un niño de aspecto inusual juega siguiendo a una joven camarera en una posada rural, mientras dos figuras misteriosas se acercan desde la lejanía.

Criaturas luchan desesperadamente una batalla perdida contra los verdaderos demonios que han venido a destruirlos con letales lanzas de acero y un apetito inmisericorde.


	13. Epílogo

_Esta es una historia que publiqué hace muchos años, pero quedo sin terminar y sin pulir. Estoy publicándola una vez más en una versión corregida y junto al epílogo que nunca mostré por acá. Ocurre un año después del final de Slayers Try y omite los eventos de Revolution y Evolution-R._

 _Lobo Palabragris_

 **Capítulo** **Final** **:** **Epílogo**

 **Parte 1: La Dama de las Sombras**

La emoción y el miedo se mezclaron en el pecho de la dragón negro y provocaron que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza que parecía que quisiera salir al galope de su pecho, al darse cuenta que su ritual estaba funcionando como esperaba. Había logrado extender el portal abierto por Hound y lo mantenía estable, sólo debía terminar de reunir los poderes de los cuatro dioses malignos y podría traer de regreso a La Bestia. Kala rió satisfecha, sólo faltaban minutos y todo estaría terminado, la criatura destruiría por completo el Abismo, templo y fortaleza de Hound, y el anciano demonio no sería la excepción. El que alguna vez fuera general de Fibrizo, que sobrevivió oculto la Guerra de los Demonios mil años antes, no sobreviviría esta vez, nadie podría sobrevivir a una manifestación del Señor de las Pesadillas, nadie sobreviviría la llegada de su hijo. Todo orden sería derribado y el mundo mismo podría volver a ser como debió haber sido desde el principio. Entonces, a un paso de terminar su tarea, escuchó una voz familiar desde las sombras a su espalda, el demonio que esperaba había aparecido a su lado.

— Aquí estoy... Querías que viniera y lo hice — dijo Xellos con una sonrisa tranquila, la misma sonrisa que mostró en el pasado, tanto en la paz como en la guerra, los mismos ojos oscuros que la habían cautivado hacía mil años, y el mismo brillo siniestro que mostraba mientras masacraba a sus enemigos.

— _Esta aquí... de verdad esta aquí... pensé que me había abandonado y que no volvería... pensé que nunca lo vería de nuevo_ — un torbellino de pensamientos desordenó sus ideas y la obligó a dejar el ritual por el momento. La joven bajó los brazos y dio un paso hacia el recién llegado, confundida, atemorizada, pero al mismo tiempo satisfecha, decidió esperar lo mejor mientras se le acercaba. — Sabía que vendrías, ¡Sabía que vendrías!, Gracias.

— Tenía que venir, no podía dejarte sola en este momento — le respondió el sacerdote, aceptando un abrazo de la joven dragón, devolviéndoselo incluso. Su expresión era tranquila pero inescrutable, pero la sensación de sus brazos rodeándola la calmó y la hizo bajar sus defensas.

— Eres el único al que quiero aquí... justo ahora, no necesito a nadie mas — le dijo Kala mientras lo abrazaba. Podía sentir que aún había algo diferente en él, dudas quizás. — _Debe estar tenso por traicionar a sus compañeros... por dejar a la dorada._

De pronto, el pálido rostro de la joven se arrugó en una expresión de dolor, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sintió que la fuerza dejaba sus piernas. Xellos la sujetó para evitar que cayera de rodillas, y la ayudó a sentarse en un troncó a un lado de la formación mágica en la que había estado conjurando.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó el demonio. — ¿Estas bien?

— Alguien... agh... — la dragón gimió levemente mientras intentaba concentrarse para continuar hablando. — Alguien está intentando atacar mi mente, debe ser el que usa el espíritu, el que no es humano... — respiró profundamente y se llevó ambas manos a las sienes, concentrándose por un momento antes de recuperar un rostro más tranquilo y continuar. — No te preocupes, estoy preparada para esto. Mi pa... no, Hound hizo algo para poder defenderme de esto.

Luego de descansar unos minutos, Kala recuperó la compostura y pudo volver a concentrarse en sus alrededores y en el ritual que tenía por terminar, mientras sus defensas mentales la protegían el tiempo suficiente. Se levantó y dio un paso hacia el centro de la formación mágica, pero Xellos tomó su mano y le impidió continuar.

— Ven, acompáñame — la joven tiró de la mano del sacerdote para que la siguiera, para que estuviera con ella en el momento más importante. — Tienes que ver esto, te quiero a mi lado cuando termine el conjuro.

— No... — respondió de pronto el demonio, mientras la dragón lo miraba con el rostro algo confundido y negaba lentamente con la cabeza. — Eso no es por lo que vine.

— De qué hablas, estas aquí... el ritual... — dijo la dragón bajando cada vez más el volumen de su voz. — El ritual... está casi... terminado.

— Por eso no puedo dejarte ir, no puedo dejar que lo termines — respondió Xellos, tirando repentinamente del brazo de la joven y acercándose. La joven alzó por un momento la otra mano, en la que sujetaba una vara mágica de hueso tallado, pero el demonio sujetó ese brazo también, impidiéndole moverse. Forzando ligeramente su muñeca, la obligó a soltar el artefacto mágico.

— Vamos Xellos, estas jugando, ¿No? — la dragón hizo un esfuerzo mental para ignorar lo obvio y buscar alguna interpretación favorable de la actitud del demonio. — Cuando termine la invocación, podemos jugar todo lo que quieras.

— No estoy jugando, Kala — respondió el joven poniendo una expresión ligeramente más seria, sin reducir un ápice la fuerza sobrehumana de su agarre. — Vine para impedirte terminar lo que estas haciendo, no te dejaré. Lo siento.

— Suéltame, Xellos — pidió la joven e intentó forcejear, pero sabía que en un combate uno a uno y sin preparación, no era rival en su contra.

— No puedo hacerlo.

— Por favor, tengo que terminar esto, suéltame, ¡Suéltame! — pidió la joven con una voz suplicante, mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro. — ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Lo siento... pero esto no hubiera funcionado — respondió luego de una pausa el demonio. Como en pocas ocasiones, su voz tembló ligeramente y su expresión adquirió un aspecto más natural, casi como la expresión real de un humano.

— ¿Pero por qué? — volvió a preguntar Kala, con la voz debilitada y un dolor punzante en el pecho. Al mismo tiempo, podía sentir los ataques espirituales en su contra derribando sus defensas, lo que le hacía aún más difícil concentrarse. Pensó en Hound y en lo que pasaría si el demonio se convertía en el nuevo Amo de los Infiernos, sin oposición haría lo que quisiera y nadie podría detenerlo. — Estábamos tan cerca, ahora nada podrá detenerlo.

— Nada podría haber detenido lo que intentabas invocar, no podía permitir eso — le respondió el demonio con una voz melancólica acercándola más, como si fuese a abrasarla. — Y no hubiera funcionado porque yo amo a Filia.

— Dijiste que no volverías a hacerme daño — sollozó la dragón mientras dejaba de forcejear, resignada.

— Lo siento... pero éste es el adiós — le dijo Xellos mientras besaba su frente. Luego la rodeó con un brazo y sujetó una de sus muñecas atrás de su espalda. Con la otra mano, el demonio sacó un cristal púrpura oscuro de un bolsillo y lo levantó a la altura de la cabeza.

La dragón intentó combatirlo y liberarse una última vez, pero sabía que era inútil. La ira inundaba sus pensamientos, el cansancio se apoderaba de su mente y de su cuerpo, pero por sobre todo, la tristeza presionaba su corazón. Pudo ver un brillo cegador con el rabillo del ojo, una explosión con una fuerza impresionante que hizo temblar el suelo al segundo siguiente. Las flamas incandescentes comenzaron a acercarse incinerando todo a su paso, mientras el cristal en la mano de Xellos empezaba a brillar y a emanar delgados hilos de luz violeta. De pronto y justo antes que las llamas cubrieran el altar, el demonio arrojó el cristal con todas sus fuerzas, que se partió en mil pedazos al tocar el suelo al lado de sus pies, y creó una burbuja de magia al rededor de la pareja. De inmediato, la joven pudo sentir la familiar sensación de entrar al plano astral por el poder demoniaco, mientras la esfera de magia negra que los había rodeado se contraía y desaparecía, al tiempo que las flamas arrasaban el lugar.

— ¿Qué has... hecho? — preguntó la dragón tan pronto sintió que volvía a materializarse, Xellos aún la sujetaba firmemente con su abrazo al salir del plano astral.

— Te he traído a un lugar lejano, use la magia almacenada en el cristal para viajar... muy lejos y no dejar rastros — respondió el demonio soltándola finalmente y retrocediendo un paso. — Quizás sería mas piadoso dejarte morir, pero no podía hacerlo.

— ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Por qué haces esto? — preguntó Kala recuperando el volumen usual de su voz, pero con su mente y su corazón aún invadidos por las dudas y el miedo.

— Estamos en tierras alejadas, algunos demonios menores vienen aquí a practicar en el mundo material antes de aventurarse a la tierra de los humanos... — Xellos respondió la primera pregunta, pero luego suspiró e hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar. — En cuanto al por qué... simplemente no podía dejarte morir así, pero yo ya decidí quedarme con Filia, esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

— Pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?, ¡¿Qué se supone que haga?! — preguntó la dragón en rápida sucesión, con una voz cada vez más fuerte, pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Creo que... no lo sé, lo siento... espero que algún día encuentres lo que buscas — le dijo finalmente el demonio con un nudo en la garganta, para luego desaparecer y dejarla sola en ese lugar desconocido y lejano.

— _¿Ahora qué?_ — se preguntó la dragón en silencio luego de un largo rato en que simplemente permaneció de pie en ese lugar, mirando hacia el vacío.

Luego de varios minutos miró a su alrededor, pero sólo vio rocas y desolación, unos matorrales perdidos y montañas lejanas. No sabía con precisión dónde se encontraba, pero por las palabras de Xellos sabía que estaba al menos a un océano de distancia de tierras humanas y que quizás habría demonios y bestias cercanas. Comenzó a caminar en alguna dirección con el rostro inexpresivo y la mirada perdida. No había lágrimas ni deseos, no había perdido nada importante porque no tenía nada importante desde un principio, la única pérdida había sido su propósito y ahora simplemente ya no importaba. Caminó sin preocupaciones, caminó sin rumbo, caminó lejos, luego se detuvo por un momento y miró hacia atrás, pero sólo vio rocas y sus huellas, así que caminó un poco más.

Habían pasado meses desde que Xellos la había salvado de la muerte en su antiguo hogar, desde que Xellos la había abandonado, desde que había perdido su propósito y su rumbo. Ahora caminaba confiada y con una sonrisa macabra que no había mostrado en un largo tiempo. Kala dio unas últimas instrucciones a las sombras tras ella y se dirigió rumbo a la fortaleza de piedras negras y grises que se alzaba frente ella. Había sido un camino largo, plagado de peligros causados tanto por las criaturas que se habían cruzado en su camino como por su cordura cada vez más lejana, pero finalmente había encontrado la fortaleza que tanto había buscado. Su piel pálida brillaba con la luz de la luna llena, sus escasas ropas oscuras marcaban su figura y su negra cola escamosa bailaba siguiendo cada paso que daba. Cuando estuvo a escasos metros de la puerta doble de gruesa madera reforzada con hierro oxidado, se detuvo y se preparó para hablar en voz alta.

— ¡Abre las puertas Barku!, ¡Abre ahora! — gritó la dragón con una voz anormalmente potente que hizo retumbar los muros.

— ¡Largo si no quieres morir! — le gritaron desde el interior de la fortaleza y al segundo siguiente, una flecha cayó a un metro de los pies de la joven.

— ¡Soy Kala, desgraciados!, ¡Abran ahora o derribaré estos muros! — gritó una vez más, esta vez se escucharon murmullos y tropas moviéndose al otro lado de la puerta.

A los pocos minutos, la dragón pudo sentir que quitaban el seguro y comenzaban a abrir el portón. Con el fuerte rechinar de los oxidados goznes de hierro, ambos lados de la puerta quedaron abiertos dejando ver el interior de la impresionante fortificación. La entrada quedaba flanqueada por dos torres de piedra con ventanillas para saeteros, un camino abierto en su interior con construcciones menores a los lados y una gran torre central en el patio interior del castillo, probablemente una edificación construida por humanos siglos atrás, abandonada o tomada a la fuerza por las criaturas que ahora la habitaban. En medio de la entrada había docenas de bestias y demonios rodeando a la figura imponente de su líder, un demonio de alto nivel con la figura de un humanoide de tres metros de altura, excesivamente musculoso, de piel roja y con enormes cuernos proyectados hacia adelante, con garras afiladas en las manos. Entre sus tropas había hombres bestia con lanzas y alabardas, una unidad de trolls armados con enromes garrotes y armaduras rudimentarias, y varios demonios menores con figuras delgadas y cornudas.

— Así que tú eres esa de la que hablan — pronunció con una voz profunda el demonio líder.

— Tú debes ser Barku, te había estado buscando — dijo la dragón acercándose un paso, a lo que las tropas alzaron sus armas preparándose para el ataque.

— ¿Y para qué me busca una criatura desagradable como tú?, bien puedes decirlo antes de morir — preguntó con tono irónico el gran demonio.

— He venido a tomar posesión de tus tropas — le respondió confiada Kala, mientras algunos de los demonios y hombres bestia mostraban sonrisas burlonas e incrédulas. — Todos ustedes, desgraciados, pueden unirse a mi o morir. Tú por el contrario, deberás morir aquí y ahora — dijo apuntando primero a las tropas, para luego dirigirse a su líder con una mueca siniestra.

— Hm... jaja... ¡JAJA!... ¿Quién te crees, dragón?, ¿Con qué ejercito planeas matarme? — preguntó desafiante el demonio, pero la joven simplemente mostró una expresión de desagrado en el rostro y bajó la cabeza hacia un lado. Luego alzó rápidamente la mirada y lo apuntó con un dedo mientras pronunciaba su respuesta.

— _¡Gran Red de_ _Sombras_ _!_ — exclamó la dragón con la mano levantada y sin realizar conjuraciones adicionales. De inmediato, un centenar de líneas de sombras de extendieron desde sus pies y avanzaron por el suelo hacia el ejército frente a ella.

En un segundo las sombras cubrieron el lugar con un patrón de telaraña y todas las criaturas, bestias y demonios por igual, quedaron paralizados al instante. El más poderoso de los demonios miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder creer que había sido atrapado por el rápido conjuro de la dragón y había sido inmovilizado al igual que sus tropas. La joven lo miró con ojos fríos mientras daba un paso al frente. Con una mano empuñada comenzó a conjurar una vez más mientras unas alas negras y correosas se extendían desde su espalda. Dio otro paso y una aura rojiza comenzó a rodearla.

— _Espada Ojos de Rubí_ — terminó su hechizo en voz baja la dragón mientras una sombra y una flama se extendían desde su mano. Con otro paso al frente, la hoja de una espada corta formada por una espectral luz carmesí, casi tan pequeña como una daga, se formó en su puño.

La dragón miró una vez más al demonio Barku mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos, con sus ojos negros y sin pestañear. De pronto su visión se nubló por un momento y sintió una ligera nausea, cuando volvió a ver al demonio frente a ella su aspecto había cambiado. Su cabeza se oscureció y se extendió en la forma de un hocico, y vio una larga cabellera gris tras sus cuernos negros. Por un momento vio el rostro de su padre, muerto por su propia mano tantos años antes, en el enemigo frente a ella. Aceleró los últimos pasos con una sonrisa desquiciada que dejaba ver sus largos colmillos mientras acortaba la distancia. Al llegar a su oponente se detuvo por un momento para observar el terror en el rostro del demonio, para imaginar el rostro de su padre una vez más. Alzó la daga demoniaca y cortó lentamente el cuello de su rival, con lo que se escuchó un apagado borboteo y el terror de las tropas inmovilizadas en los alrededores pudo sentirse en el aire. Con una sonrisa diabólica, la dragón terminó el corte y el demonio comenzó a temblar, a fragmentarse en partículas y a disiparse en el aire, mientras desaparecía de la existencia. La dragón alzó la mano libre hacia los restos del demonio que comenzaban a desintegrarse, y cerró los ojos mientras inhalaba profundamente. Parte de las partículas que salía del demonio viajaron en la dirección de su mano y comenzaron a ser tragadas, mientras la dragón absorbía las energías del demonio moribundo. Luego de unos segundos liberó a las tropas prisioneras por su conjuro, mientras una gran cantidad de soldados demoniacos comenzaba a salir desde el interior de la torre central del castillo.

— Ah... mucho mejor — suspiró la dragón luego de haber terminado con su oponente y comenzando a mirar a las tropas que se acercaban.

— Y en cuanto al ejercito, traigo el mio propio — pronunció con una voz calmada mientras alzaba la mano con la daga demoniaca y hacía un señal hacia adelante.

De entre las sombras comenzaron a abrirse decenas, incluso cientos de pequeñas grietas hacia el plano astral, y de cada una salió un demonio preparado para el combate. A su espalda pudo escuchar el retumbar de sus tropas terrenales que se acercaban desde las montañas y el bosque sombrío del que había salido, mientras cientos de hombres bestia, trolls, sabuesos infernales, e incluso algunos dragones negros en su forma original se acercaban corriendo a las puertas abiertas del castillo.

— Los que se rindan pueden unirse a mi, los que no, pueden irse al infierno — la dragón ordenó a sus tropas, que se lanzaron al ataque aprovechando la sorpresa. — Cuando terminemos aquí, seguiremos con la Delfín. Cuando terminemos con todos, yo misma seré la Reina de los Infiernos, ya verán, ¡Adelante! — dio la orden final mientras corría para unirse a la linea frontal que ya la había adelantado. Había perdido muchas cosas en el pasado, había perdido muchas vidas en el pasado, pero finalmente había encontrado la paz. Convirtiéndose en la reina de los demonios podría compartir esa misma paz con todas las criaturas del mundo, su destino finalmente era claro, no dejaría a nadie con vida.

 **Parte 2: Campanas de Plata**

Zelgadis se encontraba sentado frente a una robusta mesa de madera, iluminada por la luz brillante del sol que entraba por un ventanal a su lado. Sobre la mesa tenía una pila de libros añosos y polvorientos, uno de los viejos tomos estaba abierto al lado de unas hojas de pergamino y una pluma con tinta. El hombre quimera se encontraba sin su acostumbrada capucha y leía detenidamente el libro que tenía al frente, tomando notas en los pergaminos cada pocos minutos. A sus espaldas había estante tras estante repleto de libros en un gran salón bien iluminado con varias mesas y sillas, la biblioteca principal del palacio de Seyruun. Una mano gentil le tocó el hombro luego de acercarse en silencio para no interrumpir su investigación, era la princesa Amelia que tenía asuntos importantes que tratar con él.

— Hola — saludó la princesa con una voz suave. — ¿Qué tanto investigas en los libros?, ¿Pensé que lo de buscar una cura ya no era de tu interés? — preguntó la joven luego de acercar una silla y sentarse a su lado, intentando ojear los libros que el otro leía.

— Si... No... lo siento — se disculpó el hombre quimera luego de escribir una última nota y separarse de los textos para mirarla mientras le hablaba. — No es sobre ser una quimera, como dije eso ya no me importa... ¿Recuerdas los dos nobles que se me acercaron hace unos días, luego de que volvimos de aquél lugar?, resulta que escucharon historias acerca de que estaba redescubriendo el Espíritu y me preguntaron si les podría enseñar — narró lo ocurrido a la princesa.

— ¿En serio?, ¿Qué estas pensando hacer? — preguntó la joven intrigada.

— De hecho, estoy pensando hacer exactamente lo que me pidieron y fundar una escuela aquí en Seyruun. He estado buscando libros con narraciones acerca de escuelas que hace mil años hubo por el continente para tomarlas como referencia — terminó de explicar Zel.

— _[_ _La raíz y la semilla... recibir y entregar... y continuar... algo así te dijo esa señora_ _,_ _¿No?_ _]_ — pensó la joven en la mente de su compañero, e hizo aparecer frente a él las imágenes de Ivanna, la maestra que había visto en sus recuerdos en ocasiones anteriores.

— _[ Si, creo que la forma de hacerlo es fundando una escuela ]_ — le respondió mentalmente el espiritista.

— _[ Después de todo, es un mundo nuevo ]_ — continuó hablando espiritualmente la princesa, a lo que Zelgadis asintió con la cabeza.

— _[ Quizás podríamos enseñar ambas cosas en el mismo lugar ]_ — le propuso Amelia.

— _[ El Espíritu que estamos redescubriendo y la Magia Sagrada que has estado aprendiendo ahora que es posible usarla... eso suena bien ]_ — terminó su compañero la propuesta.

— Pero olvidemos eso por el momento, tenemos que hablar de algo importante — dijo en voz alta la princesa luego de sacudir la cabeza al recordar la razón de que lo hubiese ido a buscar, para luego tomar de su mano y guiarlo afuera de la biblioteca.

Unos minutos después, la pareja discutía en la habitación que se había preparado para el hombre quimera. Sobre la cama se encontraba extendido un grandioso ropaje blanco con adornos dorados, con una capa que cubriría los hombros de un blanco aún más brillante, y con un broche dorado con rubíes para cerrarla y sujetarla sobre el resto de las ropas.

— Amelia, dije que no — reclamó Zelgadis con voz firme.

— No me digas eso, claro que si — le respondió la princesa subiendo ligeramente el volumen de su voz.

— Nunca, no insistas — le respondió el hombre negando con la cabeza.

— Este traje fue hecho especialmente para ti y... ¡Tiene que ser blanco! — dijo la joven subiendo aún más la voz.

— Nunca usaré ropas blancas, ¡Odio el blanco!... no en ti por supuesto, en ti se ve bien... pero yo... ¡Jamás me vestiré de blanco! — le dijo el hombre entre reclamos, pero intentando no ofender a su propia pareja.

— ¡Ya te vistes de blanco!, ¡Siempre te has vestido de blanco!, por todos los cielos — le reclamó Amelia, esta vez casi gritando y apuntando las ropas que el hombre vestía.

— Esto no es blanco, esto es beige, ¡Es totalmente diferente! — gritó también el hombre quimera sujetándose la camiseta y tironeándola para mostrarla a la joven.

— Pues para mi es lo mismo... Zelgadis te vas a poner ese traje blanco porque es la tradición y es la ley, no importa si te gusta o no — anunció la princesa apuntando con un dedo las lujosas ropas sobre la cama.

— Por ningún motivo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, en ningún mundo voy a usar ropas blancas — terminó el hombre decidido, cruzando sus brazos en señal negativa.

Era de mañana al día siguiente, el sol brillaba fuerte en su ascenso hacia el medio día, el olor de las flores y el canto de los pájaros llenaban la plaza de la ciudad. De pronto, un estruendo. Las enormes campanas plateadas del templo principal comenzaron a retumbar y los pájaros azules y blancos de los alrededores emprendieron el vuelo asustados. Una melodiosa tonada de campanadas inundó el lugar y un grupo de mujeres jóvenes recorrió el camino principal de la gran plaza, lanzando pétalos de flores desde canastos que traían y creando un hermoso camino de variados colores sobre la alfombra roja que cubría la calle. A los lados de la avenida florida, cientos de personas aplaudían a la pareja que caminaba desde el palacio hacia el centro de la plaza.

Miraron hacia el altar en que se encontraban el Rey con traje de gala en un lado y un anciano sacerdote al otro. La joven llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, con joyas plateadas en el cuello y las muñecas, incrustadas con gemas rojas con el símbolo de la estrella de seis puntas de Seyruun, y sujetaba un enorme ramo de flores blancas y rosadas. Dándole la mano a un lado, se encontraba el hombre quimera de piel celeste, vestido con un resplandeciente traje blanco con una larga capa, decorado con joyas doradas y rojas, un traje similar al que el Rey portaba unas decenas de metros más adelante. Cuando comenzaron a caminar, la luz del sol hizo que sus blancas ropas brillaran aún más, y el clamor de la multitud los hizo bajar la mirada apenados.

— Me siento poco natural en estas ropas — comentó en voz baja el hombre tirando ligeramente de su cuello con una mano.

— No te preocupes, te ves genial — lo calmó la princesa en el mismo tono bajo de voz.

— _[ Tú te ves hermosa, como siempre ]_ — le dijo Zel esta vez sin mover los labios.

— _[ Me harás sonrojar mas... ]_ — le respondió la princesa clavando la mirada en el suelo. — _[ Me pregunto si estarán... ah, ahí están ]_ — continuó Amelia para luego indicar con la mirada a un lado de la multitud, donde la sacerdotisa dragón Filia los saludaba con un pañuelo blanco en la mano, a su lado les pareció ver los ojos púrpura de Xellos, pero fueron incapaces de asegurarlo.

— _[ Si ahí están... ojala también pudiesen vernos... ellos ]_ — comentó el hombre mientras caminaban y la melodía de las campanas se hacía más intensa.

— _[ Quien sabe, quizás estén entre la multitud, o viéndonos desde las sombras ]_ — añadió Amelia mostrando un sentimiento agridulce.

— _[ Donde sea, sé que estarán bien ]_ — respondió finalmente Zelgadis, apretando ligeramente la mano de la princesa y sonriendo mientras aceleraban el paso hacia altar, con las campanas sonando, con la multitud aplaudiendo, con los pétalos de las flores volando por los aires, hacia su boda real.

 **Parte 3: Cachorro**

Habían pasado un par de días desde la ceremonia del matrimonio de Amelia y Zelgadis. Filia estaba algo cansada de caminar, pero continuaba viajando por el sendero hacia el noreste a pié, en compañía de Xellos. Aún debían cruzar la frontera para salir del reino de Seyruun y entrar en las tierras de Zephilia, donde se encontraba su destino.

— Estoy cansada... — se quejó la sacerdotisa con una voz apagada.

— Pues yo estoy aburrido, ¿Por qué no dejas que te lleve con mi magia?, o ¿Por qué no te transformas y vuelas? — le contestó el demonio que caminaba a su lado.

— No y no. No quiero llamar la atención y... mientras estemos en tierras humanas esta bien así — le respondió la dragón con algo de fastidio. — En cualquier caso, me da tiempo para pensar con calma... y, ¿Qué te pareció? — comentó luego de un rato la joven.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Xellos extrañado.

— Vamos, no te hagas el tonto. La ceremonia en Seyruun... ni siquiera tú podrías decir que no te gustó.

— Ehem... bueno no lo se. Fue algo cómico ver a Zelgadis en esa situación, ciertamente no lo habría imaginado así cuando lo conocí por primera vez — respondió el demonio.

— Aún así desapareciste luego de un rato... traté de buscarte cuando la señorita Amelia entró a la plaza con su vestido y sus flores, pero ya no estabas — le reclamó Filia.

— Bueno, todo era tan abrumadoramente... positivo... aun no me acostumbro a eso — respondió mostrando cierta incomodidad su compañero.

— Mm... pensé que el poderoso sacerdote Xellos podría con cualquier cosa, ¿No? — preguntó maliciosamente la dragón.

— Bueno... eso es un...

— Si, si... no importa, igual fue una ceremonia hermosa — lo cortó la joven antes de que pudiera terminar, pero luego comenzó a mirarlo detenidamente a los ojos.

— Ah... ¿Ah?... no, no, no. Ni siquiera lo pienses, yo soy un demonio — respondió el oscuro sacerdote con rapidez a alguna pregunta que no había sido hecha aún.

— Ahhh... en cualquier caso es un evento importante. Aceptar como parte de la familia real a alguien como el señor Zelgadis es un mensaje de renovación — continuó Filia luego de agitar la cabeza con un suspiro.

— Escuché que planean construir una escuela, enseñar acerca del espíritu y de de la magia sagrada... aunque preferiría que olvidaran eso de una vez — comentó Xellos intentando alejarse del tema de las bodas.

— Supongo que esperan dejar algo que perdure, un legado... quizás incluso lo consideren su responsabilidad — dijo en respuesta la sacerdotisa con una mirada pensativa.

— ¿Y tú? — preguntó esta vez el demonio, a lo que la joven detuvo su marcha y lo miró por un momento.

— ¿Yo qué?

— Sobre aquello, tomar lo que es tuyo y que dejaste... cerrar el círculo... ¿Ya decidiste lo que le dirás? — continuó el hombre.

— Aún es un tema... no lo se — le respondió dudosa y con una mirada seria, sujetando el pendiente con forma de ala dorada que colgaba de su cuello, a lo que su compañero imitó el gesto y sostuvo con dos dedos el ala dorada que colgaba de su propio collar.

— Lo que sea que decidas, te apoyaré... pese a lo incomodo que pueda ser — le respondió Xellos con una voz calmada pero seria, mirándola a los ojos por una vez.

Unos días después, el par se acercaba finalmente a su destino. Al lado de un camino cerca de un poblado en Zephilia, había una posada rural a la que se dirigieron tan pronto la vieron. A medida que se acercaban, pudieron ver a un pequeño grupo de hombres entrenando con espadas a un lado del lugar, una cantidad no despreciable de comensales en el salón principal, y una mujer de cabello rojo atendiendo tras la barra del fondo. Podía verse a una atareada joven vestida de camarera con cabello púrpura, llevando una bandeja con platos y jarrones, acompañada por un pequeño niño de cabello celeste que hacía el intento de seguirla de un lado a otro.

— Cuánto ha crecido — comentó el demonio.

— Bueno, es lo usual... nosotros crecemos muy rápido los primeros meses desde que salimos del huevo — le respondió la dragón.

— Aún así, además en forma humana

— Supongo que ella le debe haber enseñado, o quizás sus habilidades son innatas

— ¿Estás segura de esto? — preguntó con tono serio Xellos.

— Ya lo decidí — respondió la joven acercándose a la entrada.

Sentado junto a la puerta y custodiando la entrada del lugar, había un fornido hombre lobo cuyo pelaje grisáceo tenía un ligero tono verdoso, que miró con atención a la pareja de viajeros que se acercaban. Filia caminó hacia al guardia con una sonrisa amable mientras Xellos permanecía unos paso más atrás, a lo que el hombre lobo se levantó de su silla para recibirla.

— Buenos días señor... ¿Dilgear, no?, no se si me recuerde — saludó la dragón.

— La sacerdotisa de hace unos meses, claro — le respondió el hombre lobo.

— ¿Cómo han estado?, veo que ahora eres el guardián del lugar... ¿Te han tratado bien? — preguntó la sacerdotisa.

— Si, todo esta bien ahora... aunque aún me llama Spot... y el niño también esta bien, espere un momento — explicó con algo de frustración el peludo guardián. — Señora, ¡Señora Luna!, la sacerdotisa Filia ha venido — llamó hacia el interior de la posada.

Luego de unos momentos y de haber dejado la bandeja en una mesa, la joven de cabello púrpura comenzó a acercarse a la entrada desde el interior. El niño que andaba a su lado miró hacia la entrada con el rostro confundido y comenzó a correr torpemente hasta Filia, tropezándose dos veces en el camino. La joven camarera se dirigió a la puerta para saludar, pero la sacerdotisa la ignoró mientras se agachaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos hacia el niño que se acercaba. El pequeño tenía el aspecto de un varón humano de menos de dos años de edad, estaba vestido con ropas simples de color púrpura y un pantalón celeste que hacía juego con su cabello. En medio de su frente brotaba un pequeño cuerno de color gris claro. Filia extendió sus brazos y el niño se le lanzó encima.

— Hace tanto que no te veía, ¿Recuerdas quién soy? — preguntó la sacerdotisa al niño.

— Ma... lia... — balbuceó el pequeño.

— Así es Val, soy yo... y he venido a buscarte — le dijo la joven mientras lo abrazaba. Xellos se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro a la dragón, que sintió una lágrima que comenzaba a recorrerle el rostro. — Hemos... hemos venido a buscarte para llevarte a casa — dijo finalmente Filia en un sollozo, aceptando la tarea que tenía al frente, pero esta vez con la certeza de que, pese a los problemas que pudieran tener en el futuro, Xellos estaría ahí para ella.

 **Parte 4: El Viaje**

En una suerte de pantano de colores antinaturales, un extraño reptil de escamas verde brillante con manchas rosas en el cuerpo y dos colas paralelas, huía aterrado por las cosas indescriptibles de las que había sido testigo. Sombras siniestras se mezclaban con rayos de luz que caían del cielo, figuras espantosas que lanzaban profundas carcajadas se aproximaban amenazadoramente. La criatura se acercó a un charco de burbujeante líquido espeso, solo para ser aterrorizado una vez más al descubrir las partes descuartizadas de un miembro de su misma especie flotando en la sustancia. De pronto se oyó el sonido atronador de un proyectil que se le acercaba y el cielo se oscureció con la gigantesca viga de acero que caía en su dirección. Tres descomunales puntas metálicas se clavaron en el pantano, para luego levantarse con una velocidad alucinante y volver a ser lanzadas en la dirección de la bestia que huía. Un tercer impacto y la criatura no logró escapar, quedando ensartada en una de las tres siniestras puntas metálicas que habían perforado el cielo y el suelo.

— ¿De verdad te vas a comer eso? — preguntó Gourry con una cara incrédula.

— Por supuesto que si, el posadero nos recomendó que sabían mejor frescos, ¿No? — respondió Lina con el tenedor en la mano y una pequeña criatura verde clavada en una de sus puntas.

— Fresco es una cosa, pero recién se estaba moviendo en tu plato, diría que trataba de escapar — comentó el caballero.

— Fresco es fresco... además ya deberías saber que se necesita más que eso para quitarme el apetito.. arhmmm — continuó la hechicera luego de pensarlo por un momento, para luego llevarse el tenedor a la boca y engullir al animal.

— Mmm... de hecho sabe bastante bien, aunque su consistencia es... mmm... — explicó la joven mientras masticaba su comida.

— No importa, gracias... yo prefiero mi comida bien cocida — dijo el guerrero tomando un trozo de alguna carne asada con un color azul verdoso y el aspecto de un caparazón en un extremo.

Se encontraban en una clase de posada, pero lejos de la normalidad de su mundo original. La mayoría de los comensales tenían el aspecto de humanoides delgados y lampiños de piel amarillenta y verdosa. Algunos eran de mayor tamaño y la piel de un color gris oscuro y largas cabelleras tomadas en trenzas, con profundos ojos negros. Tras la barra atendía una criatura de rasgos femeninos, pero con cuatro brazos delgados y cuatro ojos, que contaba trozos de piedras brillantes con un par de manos mientras con el otro tomaba apuntes en alguna clase de libro. Más atrás, en la cocina, otra criatura fornida con cuatro musculosos brazos y cuatro ojos, trozaba los restos de una criatura enorme de varias patas largas y cubiertas por un caparazón quitinoso, al mismo tiempo que revolvía una olla a un lado.

— Oh, creo que ya es hora — comentó Lina luego de terminar su peculiar almuerzo.

— ¿Hora de qué? — preguntó el caballero rebuscando en un saco de su cintura, entre monedas, gemas y piedras de colores.

— Vamos, lo que te dije esta mañana — respondió la hechicera con un rostro de fastidio.

— Esta mañana, esta mañana... mmm... Ah, eso de... — comenzó su compañero luego de pensarlo por un largo rato y darse con el puño en la cabeza como si golpeara una puerta.

— Si, eso. Vamos — le urgió la hechicera invitándolo a salir.

Dejaron unas piedras en la mesa y se alejaron hacia la entrada. Los muros del lugar eran curvilíneos y parecían haber crecido desde la tierra misma. Tenían un color verde azulado y brillaban con un tenue reflejo tornasol, iluminando por completo el lugar con la luz que entraba por las ventanas y le daba un brillo espectral a las sombras que bailaban en las superficies. La puerta y las ventanas eran ovaladas o circulares y podía verse en el exterior a toda clase de criaturas caminando por las callejuelas entre otras construcciones con el aspecto de conchas de caracol. La mayoría de los habitantes del lugar eran de la raza delgada de piel amarillenta, algunos caminaban en compañía de aparentes familiares, otros cargaban grandes bultos, y otros ofrecían toda clase de extraños productos en pequeñas tiendas entre las calles. Había también unos pocos que montaban criaturas similares a saltamontes enormes y llevaban capas que les cubrían parte del rostro. La tierra y el polvo que se elevaba del suelo cuando las criaturas de monta pasaban, eran de un color naranjo rojizo que contrastaba con el púrpura brillante del cielo. Los dos soles que se orbitaban como un pequeño corriendo alrededor de su hermano mayor en medio del cielo, provocaban delgados rayos de luz amarilla que causaban contrastes adicionales entre el violeta de fondo y las escasas nubes.

La pareja caminó por un largo rato entre las callejuelas y los mercaderes que ofertaban en un idioma que parecía consistir en chirridos y golpeteos que podría haber sido confundido por una extraña melodía o el reclamo de algún extraño insecto por quien no estuviese familiarizado. Luego de atravesar una plaza llena de imponentes árboles cubiertos por enormes hojas verde oscuro y azules, algunos con flores amarillas grandes como jarrones, llegaron a un altísimo edificio en espiral terminado en punta y con varios símbolos extraños grabados en los muros. Antes de acercarse a la puerta, Lina respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados por un segundo, y su piel se tornó ligeramente más roja mientras pequeños cuernos salían de su frente y su cabello se oscurecía. Entraron al edificio y la hechicera se acercó a una criatura de aspecto anciano, con una piel arrugada de color amarillo apagado y con los ojos entrecerrados. La joven abrió la boca pero de su interior salieron sonidos imposibles de pronunciar por cuerdas vocales humanas mientras le hablaba en el idioma del lugar. Luego de unos segundos, el anciano los guió a una habitación pequeña y redonda, cuyos muros azul oscuro estaban cubiertos por alguna clase de escritura y dibujos, y los dejó luego de indicar en dirección al cuarto. La hechicera cogió un objeto cilíndrico de alguna clase de cristal desde una repisa en un muro al interior de la habitación y lo agitó, con lo que una luz amarilla brillante comenzó a emanar de su interior, y lo devolvió a su lugar como una clase de lámpara, para luego cerrar la puerta por la que habían entrado y quedar los dos a solas.

— Muy bien, aquí vamos — declaró la hechicera mientras comenzaba a conjurar en un idioma extraño, hilos de humo negro salían de su boca mientras lo hacía y la cubría un aura roja. Los grabados de los muros comenzaron a brillar como respondiendo a la conjuración y en el centro de la habitación se formó un portal de sombras rodeado por un óvalo de luz roja.

— Es hora, vamos — le dijo a Gourry luego de terminar su conjuro, invitándolo a acercase. Tomó de su mano y dio un paso al frente en dirección a las sombras que flotaban en el medio de la habitación. La pareja atravesó el portal y desapareció del lugar para luego ser encandilados por una brillante luz blanca y amarilla y un cielo celeste.

— Creo que estamos aquí, ¿No? — preguntó el caballero luego de recuperar la visión pero aún cubriéndose los ojos de la brillante luz del sol con una mano.

— Si, pero quedémonos aquí, no te alejes — le dijo la hechicera sujetando su mano.

Estaban parados sobre un techo alto al lado de una torre, con el portal de sombras a sus espaldas. A varios metros frente a ellos podían ver una plaza y una gran congregación de gente. En el medio de la plaza podían ver una plataforma de piedra, unos escalones por sobre el resto del suelo y a dos figuras vestidas de blanco en su centro, un hombre fornido y un anciano. Desde el altar del centro y hacia un lado, una larga alfombra de color rojo estaba siendo cubierta por pétalos de flores por unas jóvenes de vestidos espléndidos. A los pocos segundos se escuchó una fuerte ovación mientras la pareja real salió de las puertas del palacio y comenzó a caminar por el sendero de flores hacia el altar.

— Amelia se ve espléndida... aunque no sé como le cabe el busto en ese vestido — comentó Lina con un tono satisfecho pero algo envidioso.

— Y Zelgadis... es idea mía o... ¿Se parece a Philionel? — preguntó Gourry a su lado, fijándose en las ropas casi idénticas del novio y del rey, a lo que la hechicera no pudo más que reír.

— Jaja, espero que nadie se lo diga en persona — comentó la joven mientras observaba desde las alturas y las sombras la ceremonia que comenzaba.

A los pocos minutos, el ritual de matrimonio ya estaba en marcha y se escuchaban las oraciones y juramentos reales. De pronto, una larga mano amarilla y huesuda salió lentamente del portal tras los viajeros y tocó la espalda de Gourry dos veces para llamar su atención. El caballero retrocedió un paso y metió la cabeza en el portal, desapareciendo entre las sombras. Al otro lado, el anciano que los había recibido gesticuló con energía mientras pronunciaba los extraños sonidos de su lenguaje. El guerrero asintió con la cabeza y le hizo saber que entendía, aunque era incapaz de producir los sonidos necesarios para responderle. Luego de unos segundos, el torso del guerrero salió de las sombras y volvió con su compañera, que comenzaba a sollozar con una sonrisa emocionada.

— El anciano dice que el emisario del Dragón Blanco ya está esperando — dijo Gourry.

— No te preocupes, ya iremos... ahora ven — le respondió la hechicera sujetando su mano y tironeándolo para que se le uniera a ver la ceremonia.

— ¿No se suponía que eso era importante?, y eso de la Niebla no se qué, ¿O no? — preguntó el guerrero mirando hacia el cielo mientras trataba de recordar.

— Esto es más importante... Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar con el mismísimo Dragón Blanco y saber si es verdad que mató a Niebla Mortal, tendremos tiempo para lo que sea después... pero ahora esto es más importante — le dijo Lina dando una paso al frente junto a su compañero para observar un poco más de cerca mientras la pareja real se besaba unos metros más adelante. Ambos sabían que tendrían más aventuras en el futuro, pero deseaban recordar una última vez su vida como humanos, antes de continuar y enfrentar a dioses y demonios en mundos desconocidos.

Fin.


End file.
